My Little Shinobi: Reencuentros (CrossoverAventuraRomance)
by Alexandermon
Summary: Secuela de My Little Shinobi: Jutsus de Amistad. Pasaron dos años para Naruto desde que visitó Equestria por primera vez y ahora él deberá pedir ayuda a sus amigas ponis para salvar a su mundo de la destrucción. Por su parte, ellas descubrirán lo mucho que habían cambiado él y sus amigos y tendrán que superar juntos los nuevos enemigos que enfrentaran de ambos mundos.
1. Capitulo 1: Viejas Alianzas

**¡Hola a todos, volví! Sí... decidí hacer una segunda parte, y luego una tercera que será final. Está todo planeado y actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Debo aclarar que he visto Naruto: The Last, y pese a que no la vi en su lenguaje original sino en Coreano, no me gustó mucho como película canon. Por lo que haré un Remake de todo eso con este Crossover que espero que les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones con respecto al Fic:**

 **Los universos entre sí tienen distintas escalas de tiempo, se aclarará en algún momento pero prefiero decírselos para evitar complicaciones.**

 **En el universo de Equestria, apenas pasó un año desde los acontecimientos de "Friendship no Jutsu", Twilight y las demás no volvieron a tener contacto con Naruto y este no sabe que sus amigas renunciaron a los Elementos de la Armonía para salvar a Equestria. Tirek aun no hizo su aparición y Equestria mantiene un estado de paz momentánea.**

 **Por otra parte, en el Universo Shinobi, pasaron dos años desde la Cuarta guerra Ninja, lo que hace un año y casi diez meses desde que Naruto visitó Equestria por primera vez. Naruto y Hinata no confesaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y Kurama extraña a su princesa. La luna comenzó a aproximarse a la tierra y solo los Kages parecen estar al tanto del asunto.**

 **Siendo ambientado solo a un par de villanos y una película, es muy probable que sea muy corto comparado con su predecesor, pero todo se verá en la marcha...**

 **Capítulo 1: Viejas Alianzas:**

En la cumbre de los Cinco Kages, los líderes de cada Aldea estaban sentados, discutiendo el extraño acontecimiento que hacía peligrar el mundo entero.

La Luna en el último mes fue cambiando gradualmente su órbita y finalmente comenzó a dirigirse a la Tierra. Los asistentes explicaron que pedazos de esta ya se estaban desprendiendo y cayendo a la tierra en forma de meteoritos. Si no se hacía algo, la Tierra y la humanidad entera quedarían destruidas con el impacto.

-¿Es esto un desastre natural, o alguien está detrás de esto?- Preguntó la Mizukage.

\- Buena pregunta...- Respondió Kakashi, quien era el Sexto Hokage- Pero no tenemos pistas para descubrirlo.

\- Lo importante ahora es garantizar la seguridad de la población- Aportó el Viejo Tsuchikage- ¿Cómo podemos salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas?

\- Tenemos refugios subterráneos para proteger a casi toda la población de los países bajo tierra- Dijo Gaara, el Kazekage- Y con nuestros propios medios podemos asegurar la transacción de los civiles a estos. Pero más allá de eso... no veo como podemos sobrevivir al impacto de la Luna.

\- Tenemos una opción...- Agregó "A", el Raikage- Existen armas antiguas que los de Kumogakure guardamos solo en caso de extrema necesidad. Funcionan al absorber Chakra en conjunto de docenas de ninjas, pero su poder es suficiente como para destruir tanto los asteroides como la luna misma.

Se hizo un corto silencio en la sala, y luego el Tsuchikage lanzó una risa amarga antes de dirigirse con seriedad a "A".

\- ¿Tenías un arma de esas escondida todo este tiempo, Raikage? Eres alguien con quien no se puede tener la guardia baja.

\- Señores, por favor- Intervino la Mizukage- No debemos comenzar riñas entre nosotros. Es un riesgo muy grande pero si no podemos proteger a la gente del impacto de la luna, incluso dentro de los refugios, tal vez valga la pena utilizar esa arma.

Otra vez se hizo silencio, mientras los Kages meditaban ante esa situación desesperada. Finalmente, Kakashi rompió el silencio.

\- Hay una tercera opción...- Comentó el Hokage- Una que puede hacernos ganar tiempo o incluso podría regresar las cosas a la normalidad, si funciona correctamente.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Konoha tiene algún antiguo artefacto como nuestros vecinos del país del rayo, Kakashi del Sharingan?- Preguntó el Tsuchikage sonriendo.

\- No... esta no es un arma de la Aldea. Más bien es un elemento que solo nos puede aportar una persona. El Heroe del Mundo, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

El joven ninja rubio caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha en medio de la noche. No había un alma cerca suyo y estaba cansado luego de cenar con tantos amigos y recibir tantos regalos de parte de chicas. Desde que había vuelto de Equestria, su vida le era imposible con cada Kunoichi de Konoha regalándole obsequios y queriendo acompañarlo dondequiera que vaya.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo en quien pensaba era en Hinata, que se había acercado a él para decirle algo y luego se fue sin decir nada del restaurante de Ichiraku, con Sakura acompañándola luego de llamarlo "idiota". Particularmente no le molestaba que Sakura lo llamar a idiota puesto que lo hacía al menos una vez al día. Lo que sí le molestaba era que sentía que le había hecho algo malo a Hinata de alguna manera y no se podía dar cuenta.

 _ **\- "Sí que eres idiota, mocoso"-**_ Le dijo Kurama desde su interior- _ **"Pasaron seis años desde que la conoces y no puedes saber qué es lo que piensa"**_

\- ¡Cállate, Bola de Pelos!- Respondió Naruto molesto- Ni que fueras un experto en lo que piensan las mujeres.

\- _**"Me fue mejor que a ti, no puedes negarlo."**_

\- Con una princesa Alicornio que controla la noche, en otra dimensión. Eso no cuenta.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y Naruto escuchó un gruñido en su interior que conocía muy bien. Sonrió antes de hablar.

\- Todavía la extrañas... ¿No es cierto?

- _ **Pasaron solo dos años**_ \- Respondió el Zorro- _**No es demasiado tiempo para un Bijuu, pero aun así quisiera volverla a ver.**_

\- Tranquilo...- Dijo Naruto mientras doblaba una esquina- De seguro si le preguntamos a Kakashi-sensei, nos dejaría hacer una visita rápida a...

Se cayó de repente porque escuchó un sonido fuerte de un golpe y algo metálico. Naruto levantó rápido la vista y vio a Hinata siendo inmovilizada por un tipo encapuchado y otro acercándose por delante. El último tenía cabello blanco y un kimono blanco que le recordaba a una persona que conoció hace ya un tiempo.

\- ¡Hinata!- Gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los atacantes, uno de ellos hizo aparecer una bola de un verde brillante y la incrustó en Hinata dejándola inmóvil- ¡Malditos! ¿Qué le están haciendo a Hinata?

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de golpearlos, ambos hombres desaparecieron con Hinata y reaparecieron a varios metros alejados. En ese momento, montones de ninjas comenzaron a salir de escondites en las paredes y edificios y se abalanzaron sobre Naruto mientras los secuestradores se alejaban.

Por suerte, los oponentes parecían tener muy mal entrenamiento de combate, porque Naruto con simples golpes pudo deshacerse de varios de ellos. Sabiendo que solo eran una distracción, Naruto subió por un edificio y juntó sus manos en un sello.

\- ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- Gritó, haciendo que docenas de clones aparecieran para distraer a sus atacantes mientras retomaba la persecución- ¡Hinata!

Ambos hombres continuaron corriendo sin tomar en cuenta a Naruto, que seguía persiguiéndolos acortando las distancias. Sin embargo, varios de los misteriosos ninjas volaron por el aire (Cosa increíble que muy pocos lograban, pero Naruto no lo notó por estar concentrado en su presa) y usando sus dos manos lanzaron pequeñas esferas de energía que explotaban al impactar en el techo. Esas armas eran avanzadas y no eran técnicas ninjas comunes, por lo que le tomó de sorpresa. Pero aun así, se las ingenió para esquivarlas puesto que era necesaria bastante precisión y Naruto era de amplios reflejos.

Cuando saltaron de un techo a otro, Naruto aprovecho el humo de las explosiones para utilizar su nueva habilidad: Formó el manto de Control de Chakra solo en su brazo y creó un Rasen Shuriken de tamaño normal imbuido con el Chakra de Kurama. Sin dejar de perseguir a los secuestradores, Naruto se dio vuelta en el aire y arrojó el ataque a sus oponentes a su espalda, cortándolos a la mitad y acercándose cada vez más a ambos tipos.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente corta, creó con su otro brazo otro Rasen Shuriken y lo arrojó con mucho cuidado hacia sus presas, que en ese momento saltaban entre los tejados. El desconocido de pelo blanco desapareció como lo hizo anteriormente y salió del rango de ataque, el oponente encapuchado que tenía en sus brazos a Hinata la soltó, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque y terminó partido al medio como sus compañeros. Hinata cayó al vacío y una bufanda roja que ella llevaba se atascó en uno de los ventanales, reduciendo su velocidad, pero destruyéndose en el proceso y apenas sirvió para sostenerla unos segundos. Naruto la agarró justo antes de que volviera a caer, la tomó en sus brazos y haciendo fluir Chakra hacia sus pies logró pararse en seco en la pared y subió a la azotea del edificio.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Hinata despertó y Naruto se alegró de ver que no estaba herida.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

\- S...sí- Respondió la chica, algo confundida.

\- Se destruyó tu bufanda - Observó el chico.

\- Ah... cierto. Supongo que... deberé volverla a cocer.

\- ¿Sabes de donde vinieron estos shinobi?

\- No lo sé. El de pelo blanco se hizo llamar Toneri Ōtsutsuki

En ese momento, el mismo tipo de cabello blanco que estaba con los otros apareció cerca de ellos con los ojos cerrados. Era extraño, Naruto no recordaba que los haya abierto nunca.

\- El final está cerca...-Anunció con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de Hinata!- Le ordenó Naruto poniéndose delante de esta.

\- Antes de ese día, volveré por ti, Hinata- Dijo el tipo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando desapareció, Naruto y Hinata observaron el cielo y se quedaron atónitos al ver un gran meteorito caer en llamas sobre la tierra, perdiéndose de vista más allá de la torre del Hokage.

\- ¿Que... qué demonios está pasando?- Se preguntó Naruto mientras observaba la columna de humo surgir de donde había sido el impacto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Hinata, junto con Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai, se presentaron delante del Hokage Kakashi Hatake y cada uno trajo sus noticias de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior . Por su parte, Sai anunció una tragedia aún más preocupante: Hanabi Hyūga, la hermana de Hinata, había sido secuestrada la misma noche en que intentaron secuestrar a Hinata y Sai perdió el rastro de los secuestradores. La noticia pareció afectar enormemente a Hinata, pero se mantuvo firme puesto que no podía quebrarse en ese momento, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes.

Kakashi suspiró, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos antes de hablar.

\- Temía que pudiera suceder algo como esto mientras no estuviera en la Aldea. Pero no esperaba que fuera a los Hyūga a quien atacaran- Levantó la vista y observó a los ojos a todos- ¡Escuchen con atención! Lo que voy a decirles es un secreto para la mayoría de los habitantes de la Aldea y no deben decírselo a nadie fuera de esta habitación. - Los ninjas asintieron en silencio, manteniendo su seriedad- Tenemos pruebas de que la luna está precipitándose a la Tierra y es muy probable que el impacto cause un gran daño al mundo, lo que se resumiría como la muerte de todos en las Naciones ninja. Si esto era un desastre natural o alguien lo provocaba, no lo sabíamos, hasta ahora. Por lo que me cuentan ustedes, Naruto y Hinata, esta tal... Toneri Ōtsutsuki, podría estar involucrado en este asunto. Debemos detenerlo a toda costa.

\- ¡Déjenos ir tras él, Kakashi-Sensei!- Exclamó Naruto- ¡Patearemos a ese tipo y rescataremos a Hanabi!

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

\- No... Si enviamos un equipo ahora, con Hinata y tú en él, la Aldea podría quedar desprotegida y posiblemente caigan en una trampa de Toneri. En cualquier caso, estaríamos ofreciéndole lo que él quiere.

\- ¡Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a...?!

\- ¡No te alteres!- Lo tranquilizó Kakashi mientras se levantaba- Los otros Kages y yo llegamos a una decisión con respecto al asunto de la luna y yo ya ideé un plan para asegurar el rescate de Hanabi y el atrapar a Toneri. Pero para llevarlo a cabo, necesito tu colaboración más que nada... Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

\- Necesito que la llames a Ella y que nos ayude con este problema así ganaremos tiempo y podremos idear una buena estrategia.

\- ¿A "ella"?- Preguntó Naruto sin comprender, luego sus ojos se abrieron y por fin comprendió el plan- ¡Aaahh! ¡A ella! ¡Por supuesto! Estoy seguro que nos ayudará. ¿Cuando quiere que la llame?

\- Ahora mismo si es posible...

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó Naruto tronando los dedos y señalando a todos- ¡Háganse para atrás. necesitaré espacio para que entre aquí!

Todos obedecieron a Naruto y este se mordió un dedo para hacerlo sangrar y comenzó a formular los sellos. Mientras los hacía, sintió una gran emoción que no tenía nada que ver con su estado de ánimo, miró a su interior y vio sonreír a su compañero.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme, peludo?

\- _**¡Como si pudieras invocarla tu solo!-**_ Exclamó Kurama con alegría.

Naruto colocó su mano en el suelo.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Gritó, y una gran bola de humo se hizo presente dentro de la habitación.

Naruto retrocedió mientras un par de alas grandes con plumas se estiraban sobre donde había realizado el Jutsu y aleteaban para hacer desaparecer los restos de la humareda. Cuando esta desapareció, reveló detrás de ella a una gran yegua de color azul oscuro con ojos celeste brillantes, una marca de un manchón negro con una luna creciente en cada flanco y una sonrisa sin dientes que desapareció al ver a los presentes.

Kakashi se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la Alicornio antes de hablar.

\- Bienvenida a Konoha, Princesa Luna...


	2. Capitulo 2: La trampa

**¡Despues de tanto tiempo, segundo capítulo! Si, se que tardo bastante en actualizar, pero los exámenes, las responsabilidades e incluso la técnica parece estar en mi contra. Sin ir más lejos, estoy en un ciber subiendo el capítulo por no tener internet en mi casa. Bueno... sin irme por las ramas, este episodio servirá de elemento detonador para continuar con la trama. No tiene tanto detalle como en Jutsus de Amistad, pero espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

 **Capítulo 2: La Trampa:**

Luna observó detenidamente su entorno antes de actuar. Nunca había usado el pergamino de Invocación, por lo que el transportarse al mundo Shinobi se sintió parecido a un hechizo de transportación, solo que sin usar magia. Supo de inmediato que fue lo que pasó, y no se puso en guardia como normalmente lo haría en una situación parecida. En vez de eso, se dio vuelta buscando a quien seguro la había invocado a ese lugar, sin decir que era el único que podía hacerlo.

Cuando se volteó, vio a su antiguo amigo y compañero, aunque abrió los ojos sorprendida ante todos los cambios que tuvo en tan poco tiempo. Casi no lo reconoció. Ahora Naruto era más alto, con el pelo más corto y arreglado sobre si cinta de protección, llevaba la misma ropa naranja de siempre solo que con un abrigo ligero de color negro y tenía un brazo completamente vendado.

\- ¿Naruto?- Preguntó Luna sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Luna!- Contestó con energía el ninja mientras se acercaba- ¡Nos alegra tanto volver a verte!

Ambos, Princesa y Ninja, se dieron un abrazo corto con un brazo y casco. Luego, Naruto puso su mano sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Luna sonrió e hizo lo mismo, y ambos se transportaron de inmediato al interior del chico, donde Kurama los esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Kurama...- Dijo Luna al ver a su querido Bijuu luego de tanto tiempo.

\- _**Te extrañé tanto, Princesa de la Noche**_ \- Respondió el Kyubi mientras reducía su tamaño para estar a la altura de la Alicornio.

Luna, feliz y sonriente, esperó a que Kurama esté a su tamaño y luego se acercó a él sin ningún impedimento. Apenas estuvieron cerca, ambos se abrazaron y dieron un beso largo que transmitió tanto Chakra como magia entre ambos y las colas y alas contribuyeron al abrazo, asiendo que el beso durara unos cuantos segundos más. Cuando se separaron, ambos observaron a Naruto, que los miraba con picardía ante el despliegue de sentimientos de ambos y Luna se apresuró a salir luego de lanzar una mirada rápida a su querido zorro. Ya tendrían tiempo para charlar.

Cuando volvieron al mundo real. Luna se dio vuelta y dio una reverencia a los presentes en disculpa por no saludarlos de manera apropiada. Nadie dio signos de intranquilidad sino más bien todo lo contrario, sonreían al ver a Naruto encontrarse con su vieja amiga. Fue Kakashi el que comenzó a hablar.

\- Princesa Luna. La convocamos aquí porque requerimos su ayuda. Si está dispuesta a prestárnosla.

\- Por supuesto- Respondió la Alicornio- Equestria le debe mucho a Naruto y a la Aldea de Konoha por su ayuda hace un año.

\- ¿Uno?- Preguntó Naruto- Habría jurado que pasaron dos años desde que me fui de Equestria.

\- Ehm... no. Solo pasó un invierno desde tu partida.

\- ¡Después aclararemos eso!- Los interrumpió Kakashi.

\- Cierto... ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitan?

Rápidamente le contaron la situación en la que estaban: La luna precipitándose a la tierra, Toneri secuestrando a una de sus ninjas y amenazando con llevarse a Hinata y el ataque de sus extraños shinobis a la Aldea.

\- Requerimos su poder para controlar la situación- Continuó el Hokage- En su mundo, usted tiene el poder para mover la luna misma de un lugar a otro, esperaba que pudiera ayudarnos a regresar la Luna a su posición original para poder lidiar con Toneri a su debido tiempo.

\- Ya veo...- Respondió la princesa- Sí... creo que puedo ayudarlos, aunque no es tan simple como eso. En mi mundo yo muevo la luna, pero no me cuento con que la fuerza de gravedad de la Tierra juegue en mi contra. Y si ustedes creen que este tal Toneri está atrayéndola deliberadamente...

\- Posiblemente tenga alguna clase de técnica o una fuera superior que la esté dirigiendo hacia aquí- Concluyó Shikamaru. Luna asintió- En el peor caso, el poder de esta Princesa no bastaría para detener el cataclismo.

\- Aun así... haré todo lo posible para ayudarlos a salvar su mundo. Una vez, Kurama me prestó su poder luego de que yo haya hecho el enorme esfuerzo de subir y bajar el sol. Con su chakra, me sentí recuperada casi al instante.

\- Eso podría funcionar...- Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo- Kurama estará de acuerdo en ayudarla.

\- Incluso si eso sirve, Toneri no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Cuando descubra que encontramos una manera de contrarrestar su plan, volverá aquí para detenernos.

\- ¿Tiene algún plan preparado, Kakashi?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Algo así... de todas formas, preferiría que me ayudes con esta estrategia, Shikamaru.

\- ¿Como sabe que Toneri volverá aquí?- Preguntó Sakura- Si detenemos la luna, él posiblemente se confunda y no sepa lo que está pasando. ¿No sería mejor ir a atacarlo en ese momento?

\- ¿Y qué pasará con mi hermana?- Se atrevió a decir Hinata.

\- Tranquilos...- Dijo Kakashi levantando una mano- No dejaremos nada librado al azar. Primero, sé que volverá aquí porque él mismo lo aseguró anoche- En ese momento fijó sus ojos en Hinata y los demás lo imitaron- En segundo lugar, no pienso abandonar a una camarada. Como dije antes, si nos arrojamos desesperadamente a buscar la base de Toneri posiblemente enviemos a nuestros ninjas a una trampa, pero si enviamos un equipo de infiltración a recuperar a Hanabi mientras Toneri se concentra en atacar la Aldea...

\- Dividiremos sus fuerzas...- Concluyó Naruto- ¡Tal como esperaba de mi sensei!

\- ¿A quién enviará para rescatar a Hanabi?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Naruto y Hinata deberán quedarse aquí- Aseguró Kakashi, los nombrados estuvieron a punto de protestar pero Kakashi los atajó- Luna necesita el poder del Kyubi para asegurarse que el plan tenga éxito, y Hinata también es un objetivo de Toneri. Enviaré un equipo de cinco con Shikamaru como su capitán, irán Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Shino, nuestros mejores rastreadores sumados a nuestra mejor ninja médico y estratega. Su misión será rescatar a Hanabi y averiguar todo lo que puedan acerca de Toneri y su poder para mover la luna. Una fuerza capaz de hacer eso no ha sido vista en este mundo desde hace dos años.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

\- Con respecto a Toneri y sus ninjas, encontramos los restos de varios de ellos luego de que tú los derrotaste, Naruto. Resultaron no ser ninjas en lo absoluto, sino marionetas muy avanzadas capaces de movimientos complejos y según contaste... disparos de energía. Sabemos que Ōtsutsuki era el nombre del Sabio de los Seis caminos antes de ser reconocido como el creador del Chakra, así que no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades más allá de ese extraño jutsu de desaparición. Además...¿Cuántos ninjas conocemos que puedan manejar esa cantidad de marionetas con capacidades especiales y además seguir actuando por su cuenta?

Naruto dudó por un instante, recordando el pasado, había conocido solo a dos personas con tal habilidad: Nagato, que con su rinnegan podía controlar su Seis caminos del Dolor y luchar como un equipo casi invencible, y Sasori, de la Aldea de Suna, que podía manejar a cien marionetas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía mover correctamente sus marionetas si no se mantenían quietos o en un lugar muy alto.

\- Sea cual fuere su poder, no es alguien a quien se deba subestimar. Pondremos a la Aldea en alerta y nos aseguraremos de que nos deba atacar con lo mejor que tiene si desea quitarnos a Luna o a Hinata. Siendo ambas su objetivo, lo correcto me parece es que estén protegidas con lo mejor que tenemos, Naruto se encargará de proteger a ambas y asegurarse de que Kurama le brinde a Luna suficiente Chakra para que la luna no caiga sobre nosotros. El resto sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y espero que todo salga según nuestras predicciones. ¡Pueden retirarse, y buena suerte!

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, pero Kakashi se puso en el camino de Luna cuando esta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Princesa Luna! ¿Podría quedarse un momento? Quisiera discutir algo con usted respecto al plan...

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se retiraron de la habitación del Hokage. Por una extraña razón, Sakura se había alejado de ellos dejándolos solos. En ese momento ambos se sentían incómodos.

Hinata seguía creyendo que Naruto ya estaba saliendo con alguien al verlo con esa bufanda de color verde la noche anterior. Naruto creía que Hinata intentaba evitarlo porque no estaba interesado en él, y no quería presionarla. Ninguno de los dos intentaba mirar a los ojos del otro.

\- Bueno...- Dijo Naruto- Parece que vamos a trabajar juntos.

\- Si...

\- Shikamaru y los demás recuperarán a Hanabi, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

\- Creo en ellos. Es solo que... si me quería a mí aquella noche, ¿por qué se molestaría en raptar a Hanabi cuando podía tomarme a mí?

\- Quizás quiso tener un plan de contingencia para atraerte hacia él. En cualquier caso... no dejaré que se te acerque.

\- Ehm... gracias, Naruto.

Hinata sintió un sentimiento cálido recorriendo su estómago. Hablar con Naruto e incluso estar cerca de él le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Era algo que la obligaba a confiar en él. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad que había de rescatar a su hermana, entregándose ella misma. Era una muy pequeña chance, pero la seguridad de su hermana tal vez valdría el precio.

* * *

En la entrada de la Aldea, Shikamaru y el resto de su equipo estaban listos para partir mientras el sol del mediodía se alzaba sobre ellos.

\- Bien... -Dijo Shikamaru- Como todos ustedes saben, esta es una misión de rastreo y rescate. Hanabi Hyūga fue secuestrada y como ninjas de Konoha debemos rescatarla a toda costa. ¿Alguno tiene algo que decir antes de salir?

\- Me alegro que esta vez me hayan incluido en el equipo...- Dijo Shino con su voz grave y seriedad permanente- No como cuando fueron a rescatar a Sasuke

\- ¿Todavía sigues rencoroso por eso?- Preguntó Kiba con fastidio, mientras su perro Akamaru lanzaba un gemido.

\- A ti te llevaron, Kiba.

\- ¡No es motivo para que nos andes recordando eso ahora!- Gritó.

\- ¡Ya cállense los dos!- Ordenó Sakura enojada, haciendo que ambos chicos se pusieran cabizbajos de inmediato- ¡Lo importante ahora es encontrar el lugar adonde se llevaron a Hanabi!

\- Sakura da miedo a los hombres cuando está enojada y eso le facilita el controlarlos...- Observó Sai- Me pregunto si es por eso que nunca se lo ve a Sasuke en la Aldea...

\- Sai...- Dijo Sakura apretando los dientes- Una palabra más y juro que...

\- "Que problemático"- Pensó Shikamaru, luego sonrió- "Como en los viejos tiempos..." ¡De acuerdo! Terminaremos esta discusión luego. Sai, danos envión y llévanos a donde los viste por última vez. Shino, usa tus insectos para captar algún rastro de Hanabi. Kiba, mantente alerta, y cuando encontremos una pista, comienza a usar tu olfato para seguir ese rastro.

Sai comenzó rápidamente a dibujar varios halcones y luego utilizó su jutsu especial para darles vida. El grupo de rastreo comenzó a alejarse de la Aldea a gran velocidad, en busca de su shinobi perdida.

* * *

Kakashi junto con Luna estaban frente a un montón de monitores donde las caras de cada uno de los Kages estaban presentes. Kakashi presentó a la Princesa por su cuenta y luego explicó a los demás el plan.

\- Bueno... eso sería todo. Sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo, pero no conocemos como ni por qué está haciendo esto.

\- ¡Eso no importa demasiado en este caso, Hokage!- Exclamó "A" con seriedad- Lo que realmente me preocupa es que hayas planeado todo esto por tu cuenta sin considerar la opinión del resto de nosotros. ¿Como sabemos que esta... criatura podrá detener esta colisión con éxito?

Luna miró ceñudo al Raikage y dio un paso al frente, el resto de los Kages se incomodaron un poco ante la indiscreción de su compañero, pero aun así se preguntaban lo mismo.

\- Mi nombre es Luna, si no le importa a usted- Respondió Luna recordando sus modales tradicionales- En mi mundo, el mover la luna es un acto de todos los días, y una vez realicé el esfuerzo de atraer la Luna hacia mi mundo para luego volverla a poner en su órbita. Si alguno de los presentes tiene dudas acerca de mis habilidades, tiene mi permiso para someterme a un interrogatorio. No omitiré ningún detalle de mi pasado ni mis antiguos fracasos, si eso es lo que buscan. Pero que les quede claro algo: Mi agradecimiento y lealtad permanecen con Naruto Uzumaki, y Kurama. Es gracias a ellos que yo estoy aquí ahora. Originalmente no tendría permitido intervenir en los acontecimientos de este mundo, pero eso sería hipócrita considerando lo que Naruto hizo por nosotros en el pasado. Así que sepan que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para detener esto. ¡Estén de acuerdo con mi intervención o no!

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, en el cual el Raikage se quedó mirando sorprendido a la alicornio mientras esta lanzaba una mirada desafiante al resto de los líderes de la Aldea. Kakashi suspiró, pese a que era de la realeza, Luna podía ser tan aventada como Naruto si se ofrecía la ocasión.

\- Bien... ¿Cuál sería nuestro nuevo movimiento?- Preguntó el Tsuchikage.

\- Evacuar a los civiles a los refugios subterráneos sería una buena forma de evitar pérdidas innecesarias- Observó la Mizukage- Sobre todo para la Aldea de Konoha, joven Hokage, si es que está seguro de que el ataque se centrará allí.

\- Para cuando podamos alertar a toda la Aldea, Toneri ya habrá atacado nuestra posición, si es que se entera de nuestra estrategia- Dijo Kakashi- En cualquier caso, lo que me preocupa ahora es el poder detener la luna, y...

Se quedó callado al pensar en esa otra opción. Gaara no perdió ese detalle.

\- ¿Que sucede, Kakashi?

\- Toneri Ōtsutsuki tenía otro objetivo además de atraer la luna hacia la Tierra: Intentó raptar a una de nuestras ninjas en particular, la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyūga, Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué querría secuestrar a esa ninja en particular si el resto de la familia Hyūga quedaría sepultada luego del impacto de la luna?- Preguntó la Mizukage

\- No lo sabemos.

\- Como sea, ¡No debemos dejar que lleve a cabo su objetivo!- Aseguró "A"- ¡Deben proteger a toda costa tanto a esta princesa como a la Hyūga, Kakashi!

\- Conociendo las habilidades de los Ōtsutsuki... es posible que Toneri nos ataque con algo que no podamos prever.

\- ¿Necesitan refuerzos de nuestra Aldea, Kakashi?- Preguntó Gaara- Estaríamos más que dispuestos a ofrecer todo nuestro apoyo...

\- No... por el momento cada Aldea no debería de prescindir de sus Shinobi. Konoha se hará cargo de esta situación a su modo, de hecho... tenemos un plan de contingencia para mantener a Hinata a salvo. Iniciaré los preparativos para comenzar la operación de detener la luna. Hablaré con ustedes si requerimos su asistencia.

\- Buena suerte...- Dijo el Tsuchikage antes de que la conexión se cerrara. Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación mientras Luna lo seguía a su lado.

\- ¿Realmente crees que sea necesario, Hokage?

\- Sean las razones que sean, no puedo dejar que Hinata caiga en manos de Toneri. Así que, si la situación lo requiere, tomaremos ese curso de acción, pero no lo hagas hasta que yo mismo te dé expresamente la orden.

\- Entendido... Llamemos a Naruto, debemos comenzar cuanto antes.

* * *

A las pocas horas, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Luna observaba en lo alto de la torre del Hokage el cielo estrellado. Se le hacía extraño estar en un mundo donde la luna y las estrellas aparecían por su cuenta como por arte de magia. En parte esto le ayudó, puesto que sabía que no le quedaría mucha energía si en ese mundo debía bajar el sol al mismo tiempo que detenía la luna.

Cuando estuvo cerca de media hora observando la Aldea y a sus habitantes irse a dormir, Naruto y Hinata subieron a la azotea de la torre para hacerle compañía.

Naruto y Luna se conocían desde hace tiempo. Después de Zecora, Luna era la poni que más se relacionó con Naruto puesto que su atracción a Kurama los obligaba a ello. Y era por eso que se trataban con tanta naturalidad. Por otra parte, Hinata se sentía intimidada con la alicornio, cosa rara puesto que la chica superaba en altura a la Princesa.

Luna intuyó de inmediato la atracción de Hinata hacia Naruto, aunque no tuvo la osadía, por suerte, de preguntarles acerca de ello.

En cambio, si preguntó acerca del brazo vendado de Naruto a lo que este respondió con la historia acerca de como Sasuke y el tuvieron su pelea final en donde ambos expusieron su punto de vista acerca del Mundo ninja y los Bijuu. Luna se quedó sorprendida ante el gran desenlace de la pelea en donde ambos terminaron con sus brazos destruidos y como Tsunade, la antigua Hokage, los curó creando unas prótesis derivadas de las células de Zetsu.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese tal Sasuke ahora?- Preguntó la Alicornio con curiosidad- Recuerdo que era un niño serio y algo desconfiado, aunque no lo culpo luego de ese incidente con Discord. ¿Se va a unir a nosotros en esta contienda?

\- No lo sé- Respondió Naruto con franqueza- La última vez que nos vimos, Sasuke dijo que se marcharía a observar este nuevo mundo ninja. Aunque... siempre tengo la impresión de que está por aquí cerca por si la Aldea tiene problemas.

Se quedaron observando la noche los tres, en todo ese tiempo Hinata no dijo una palabra ni realizó ningún gesto más que echar algunas miradas a Naruto y a Luna de vez en cuando. Cuando llegó el momento, Naruto miró a Luna y esta asintió.

Haciendo brillar su cuerno con un aura de color azul, Luna comenzó a usar su magia en orden de detener la Luna de su trayecto a la tierra. Le resultó mucho más difícil de lo que creyó, no solo la luna era tan pesada y difícil de mover como en su mundo, sino que había algo que hacía fuerza para atraerla hacia la tierra, como si la estuvieran empujando de laguna manera. No dispuesta a rendirse, Luna comenzó a hacer fuerza en contra de lo que sea que la empujaba. Era extraño, por un momento la fuerza parecía ceder y luego volvía a empujar con más fuerza, como si lo que fuera que atrajera la Luna no esperaba resistencia.

Naruto y Hinata miraban preocupados como Luna hacía gestos de esfuerzo y enojo mientras forcejeaba con la luna. De ellos, Kurama era el más preocupado de todos.

* * *

Toneri Ōtsutsuki se encontraba en su castillo, observando al mundo con sus nuevos ojos y sintiendo su poder despertar.

Estaba seguro que Hinata vendría a él por si sola con la intención de recuperar a su hermana, pero desde la noche anterior no había sentido ningún chakra parecido al de ella aproximándose a la cueva. Creyó que había dejado las pistas lo suficientemente claras. O tal vez esa patética Aldea la retuvo de buscar a su propia hermana, típico de los humanos. No importaba, de una forma u otra, ella sería suya, y ese maldito mundo ninja se acabaría.

Estuvo a punto de ir a ver como estaba su invitada cuando sintió algo: Una alteración en la fuerza del Altar Tenseigan. Pero eso era imposible, nadie habría llegado a su castillo sin que él lo supiera, y además... ¿Qué clase de fuerza podría competir contra el Altar?

Comenzó a percibir las fuerzas de Chakra que había en la Tierra. Las primeras que detecto fueron los nueve Bijuus, que se encontraban en puntos separados del mundo como debía ser. El Altar tenía suficiente poder como para igualar o superar el Rinnegan de Madara , esas masas de chakra con cola no podrían hacerle frente. Entonces... ¿Qué era eso que estaba enfrentando?

Detecto una fuente de poder que venía de la Aldea de Konoha. Pero no era chakra lo que sentía, era... otra cosa. También sintió a el Jinchuriki del Kyubi al lado de esa fuerza desconocida, y junto a él la inconfundible presencia de Hinata.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando en la Tierra?- Pensó Toneri mientras se dirigía a las afueras del castillo- Creo que subestimé a esos ninjas. Será mejor que termine de una vez con todo esto... primero la Aldea, luego la humanidad.

* * *

Luna no quería admitirlo, pero estaba al límite. Estuvo empujando la luna con su magia durante horas, y sea lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole la contra, era tan o más fuerte que ella. Estuvo a punto de decírselo a Naruto cuando Kakashi apareció junto a los tres y observó a la alicornio.

\- El plan está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba- Anunció con tranquilidad- Según nuestros astrólogos, la luna detuvo su avance casi por completo y tu magia parece estar dando resultados.

Luna, pese al cansancio, se permitió a si misma esbozar una sonrisa antes de contestar.

\- Me alegra poder ayudar, pero temo que estoy alcanzando mi límite. Hay algo que está evitando que pueda mover la luna con facilidad, es tan fuerte como mi hermana. No podré aguantar por mucho más, si pierdo un poco de concentración...

\- Naruto...- Respondió Kakashi casi al instante.

\- Lo sé...- Dijo el ninja mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Luna y cerraba los ojos.

Al instante, Kurama comenzó a entregarle su chakra a Luna revitalizando su fuerza y haciendo que pueda empujar aun más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, el zorro no dejó de notar que las fuerzas mismas de Luna estaban muy cerca del límite.

\- " _ **Te arriesgaste más de lo necesario"-**_ La reprendió el zorro hablándole telepáticamente- _**"Podrías haber pedido mi ayuda desde el principio y no tendrías que estar soportando tanto cansancio"**_

\- ¿Qué diversión hay en pedir ayuda desde el comienzo?- Respondió Luna divertida al ver el enojo de Kurama- Quería ver que tan fuerte era este desafío y ver hasta donde llegaría mi límite. ¿O acaso no te gustaría ser el salvador en esta historia?

\- _**"Me preocupa que este desafío te supere, eso es todo..."**_ \- Se apresuró a decir el zorro con nerviosismo, no quería que se note su preocupación. Luna, sin embargo, pareció aun más divertida con esto.

\- ¡Soy una Princesa de Equestria! Jamás me rehúso a pelear mis propias batallas. Aunque... es my tierno que te preocupes por mí.

Kurama se quedó cayado por un rato y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

\- " _ **¡Je! Eres tan testaruda como un Bijuu y más hermosa que ninguno de ellos."**_

\- Hablando de eso... desde que llegué aquí sentí la presencia de otros seres con chakras parecidos al tuyo. ¿Me los presentarías alguna vez?

\- _**Ehm... ¿Qué? Este... Mejor sigamos concentrándonos en esto.**_

Luna no insistió aunque se quedó confundida por la negativa de Kurama a hablar con los otros Bijuu.

En ese momento, un estruendo sonó del otro lado del pueblo y Luna estuvo a punto de restar concentración a su tarea, pero se obligó a si misma a mantener la presión sobre la luna in mirar hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, si escuchó a Naruto preguntarse qué era "eso" y a Kakashi poniéndose en guardia y susurrando:

\- Ya comenzó... No pierdas la concentración, Naruto.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata miraron atónitos el primer ataque de Toneri contra la Aldea: Un enorme meteorito salido de la superficie de la luna se dirigía contra los muros de Konoha.

Kakashi esperó unos segundos y luego se puso un audífono en su oreja. El meteorito parecía tomar un tono rojizo y estaba cubierto de fuego, producto de su paso por la atmósfera. Aun así, el Hokage mantuvo su postura firme y mirada analítica todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Formación de luna creciente, avancen!- Ordenó con autoridad.

Al instante, un grupo de seis ninjas liderados por Rock Lee, saltaron de los tejados en una formación en curva de luna creciente. Los seis ninjas, al acercarse al meteorito, comenzaron a despedir una energía de color esmeralda que pese a emanar de sus cuerpos, en realidad no era chakra.

\- ¡La Sexta puerta, la puerta de la Alegría, abierta!- Se oyó gritar a los seis ninjas al mismo tiempo que golpeaban con todo su poder al meteorito.

El impacto hizo su efecto y el meteorito se partió por completo, los trozos que quedaron volando cayeron causando algunos destrozos pero nada que unos pocos días de trabajo no arreglen. Los seis ninjas, excepto Lee, cayeron inertes al suelo, incapaces de continuar luego del sobreesfuerzo que significaba abrir la Sexta Puerta.

Kakashi se permitió respirar antes de escuchar un sonido de alarme proveniente del muro norte, contrario de donde vino el meteorito.

\- "Una maniobra distractora, ¿eh?"- Pensó Kakashi- "Toneri no parece tener problemas en reparar en gastos de chakra para lograr sus planes"

\- Kakashi...- Lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio a su mejor amigo, ahora lisiado y retirado, acercándose en su silla de ruedas.

\- Gai.

\- Te necesitamos en los puestos de comando. No debemos mostrarnos a la defensiva.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- Se giró para ver a Naruto, que seguía pasándole chakra a Luna, y a Hinata que observaba su alrededor con su Byakugan- Hinata, protege a Naruto y a Luna, pero por sobre todo protégete a ti misma. Bajo ningún concepto dejes que te atrapen.

\- Entendido- Respondió Hinata con seguridad.

Kakashi saltó del techo hacia la oscuridad mientras Gai comenzó a bajar a su paso por el lugar de donde vino. Hinata se quedó parada junto a Naruto y Luna mientras observaba a los ninjas correr a kilómetros de distancia. La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Kakashi se dirigió a la muralla norte para ver cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad e ninjas enemigos que habían entrado a la Aldea, ¿acaso se trataba de una invasión a gran escala?

Todo eso le resultó demasiado extraño puesto que para él los objetivos de Toneri eran claros: Detener a Luna y atrapar a Hinata. El Hokage esperaba algún tipo de operación de infiltración en vez de un ataque completo, y sin embargo allí estaba, Toneri Ōtsutsuki se encontraba en el frente, luchando contra los ninjas de Konoha.

Cuando llegó al tejado más alto de la zona norte, donde estaba su puesto de mando, un grupo de miembros del clan Yamanaka los esperaba preparados para transmitir sus órdenes a sus ninjas. Gracias a ellos y a su propia vista, pudo tener una vista general de los hechos.

Ciertamente era una invasión, aunque no tan grave como parecía en las calles de la ciudad. Muchos ninjas enemigos habían entrado a la fuerza por el muro, y este parecía tener una grieta tan grande como si hubieran puesto una bomba en él. Kakashi notó que, pese a que los invasores realizaban movimientos complejos y atacaban a enemigos individualmente, había algo en sus movimientos que deba la sensación de dureza. A Kakashi no le quedó la menor duda cuando vio a varios de ellos utilizar pequeños disparos de energía brillante como armas desde sus manos, y sus ninjas confirmaron que todos los reportes decían que sus oponentes no eran ninjas en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Marionetas, eh?- Se dijo a sí mismo- Es raro que un solo hombre intente atacar a toda una Aldea por sí solo. ¿Qué cree que ganará haciendo ruido de esta manera?

Observó detenidamente a Toneri. No se movía como las otras marionetas, de hecho, se movía como un ninja de Elite. Los ninjas de Konoha no eran simples hombres que salían al combate armados con solo espadas y su valor, cada uno de ellos ponía una buena pelea antes de caer o destruían a más de un oponente antes de cansarse. Pero Toneri era tan rápido y preciso como un usuario del Sharingan, además de que demostraba sus habilidades cuando varios de sus enemigos lo rodeaban. Kakashi llegó a ver como un grupo de tres ninjas salió despedido cuando creyeron tenerlo a su merced en su punto ciego.

\- "¿Posee habilidades del Rinnegan?"- Pensó Kakashi- "¿Este es el poder de un miembro del clan Ōtsutsuki?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró sobre el borde del edificio y se preparó para saltar.

\- ¡Hokage-sama!- Exclamó uno de los ninjas antes de que saltara.

\- Ordenen a todos que se alejen de Toneri y se concentren en expulsar a las marionetas de la Aldea. Si aún quedan civiles en esta área, que los resguarden a toda costa...

\- ¡Sí!- Respondió el ninja- Pero... ¿Qué hará usted, señor?

\- Voy a cortarle la cabeza a esta serpiente.- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se arrojaba al vacío.

Cuando llegó al lado de Toneri, este lo miró con ojos despectivos y apenas se fijó en su cara. Kakashi en cambio, si notó que sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, pero no solo era el color, ellos brillaban por su cuenta.

\- Kakashi del Sharingan...- Dijo Toneri restándole importancia- ¿Debería sentirme honrado de conocerte, o simplemente saltaremos a lo siguiente?

\- Como quieras...- Le respondió Kakashi activando su Sharingan- De todas formas no saldrás con vida de aquí.

Kakashi avanzó corriendo hacia Toneri con su Raikiri ya formado en su mano. Toneri lo esperó hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él y luego desapareció. Kakashi se detuvo por un instante solo para agacharse de una patada que Toneri quiso hacerle desde atrás.

Sin perder tiempo, Kakashi formó los sellos y puso ambas manos sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Doton: Doryuheki!

Al instante, un muro de piedra salió del suelo detrás suyo, haciendo que Toneri lo perdiera de vista por un momento. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había conseguido su objetivo, Kakashi se dio vuelta y levantó su mano con un nuevo con un Raikiri en la mano, justo cuando Toneri saltaba sobre el muro. El ataque habría tenido éxito de no ser porque Toneri ya se esperaba esa maniobra y el Raikiri impactó en una marioneta que Toneri usó como señuelo. Aprovechando la distracción, el Ōtsutsuki formó una pequeña esfera de energía que arrojó al Hokage atravesando su pecho.

Kakashi cayó al suelo inerte, quedando al lado de su muro de piedra, sin poder hacer nada. Toneri se quedó observándolo, creyendo que había ganado cuando del suelo surgió el brazo de Kakashi con un nuevo Raikiri que atravesó el abdomen del verdadero Toneri, mientras el Kakashi que estaba en el suelo desaparecía en una esfera de rayos.

Kakashi sintió el cansancio de haber utilizado tres Raikiris y su clon de rayo antes de observar a su presa caída. El pecho de Toneri estaba quemado y agujereado, pero su cara comenzó a... desprenderse.

\- ¿Qué?- Se preguntó Kakashi mientras se agachaba para ver mejor y observó como la cara de Toneri se destrozaba completamente, mostrando su centro de color rojo vivo, pero sin movimiento- ¿Una marioneta humana? Si el verdadero Toneri no estaba coordinando este ataque, entonces...

Kakashi observó en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

\- Hinata...

* * *

La chica Hyūga observaba su entorno de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que no haya nadie por los alrededores. Cuando no vigilaba, se fijaba en Naruto y Luna para ver como progresaban. Desde que Naruto comenzó a darle el chakra del Kyubi, Luna había relajado su ,mirada, hasta le pareció ver guiñarle un ojo de vez en cuando. Eso era algo de alegrarse, puesto que la luna no caería sobre la tierra, sin embargo, Hinata sentía deseos de encontrarse cara a cara con Toneri para saber el paradero de su hermana. Algo muy irónico, puesto que a los pocos segundos ella se fijo en el cielo y ahí estaba... con sus ojos brillantes observándola y una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

\- Princesa del Byakugan...- Le dijo Toneri acercándose mientras flotaba- Esperaba que vinieras a mí por tu cuenta, pero creo que estos humanos complicaron los arreglos de nuestra reunión. Oh, bueno... - Fijó su vista en Luna, que pudo desviar su atención un poco para clavar sus ojos en Toneri- Así que... esta es la criatura que estuvo evitando que pueda llevar a cabo mi sentencia final sobre este mundo ninja. Impresionante, jamás sentí una energía tan extraña. No parece chakra.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!- Preguntó Hinata, poniéndose en guardia.

\- Está a salvo, mi prometida, no te preocupes. Debo agradecerte, su cooperación a nuestra causa fue... perfecta.

\- ¿Que le hiciste?

\- No sufrió mucho- Le tranquilizó Toneri sonriendo y tapándose sus ojos con una sonrisa aun más pronunciada- Pero debo agradecerle mucho, puesto que estuve en tinieblas desde el día en que nací, y ahora...- Separó sus dedos mostrando sus ojos brillantes- Me ha dado una nueva luz.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar eso. Observó detenidamente los ojos de Toneri, no se parecían en nada a los de su hermana, pero aun así...

\- Desgraciado...- Susurró Naruto, que seguía agachado y concentrándose en pasarle Chakra a Luna.

\- ¡No te sientas mal, Hinata, pronto tu hermana y tu se reunirán en mi palacio! Pero ahora...- Agregó formando una esfera de luz verde claro en su mano- Debo asegurarme de que nadie interfiera con el mandato de Ōtsutsuki.

Toneri arrojó la esfera directo hacia Luna, pero Hinata se puso en su camino, comenzando a girar sobre su eje con su técnica especial.

\- ¡Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!- Gritó mientras giraba a gran velocidad, formando una esfera perfecta a la mitad con su propio Chakra.

La esfera de luz chocó contra la técnica de Hinata y se desvió, Hinata detuvo su giro y observó contenta que logró proteger a Luna, pero de repente sintió una ola de cansancio.

\- "Mi chakra..."- Pensó la Hyūga poniendo una rodilla en tierra- "No gasté tanta como para sentirme tan cansada. ¿Acaso esa esfera sirve para absorberlo?"

\- Veo que te resistes- Observó Toneri- Tu eres una de las pocas personas que podría llegar a detenerme, pero parece que debo tomarte ahora para que nos evitemos este juego infantil.

Toneri levantó su mano y Hinata sintió con horror como su cuerpo era atraído hacia Toneri como si se tratara de un imán. Había sentido algo parecido cuando peleo contra Pain hace ya muchos años. Entonces... ¿Esos ojos que tenía no eran normales?

Toneri volvió a poner una mueca de diversión cuando Hinata estuvo a pocos metros suyo, pero se le borró enseguida cuando sintió una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡No te dejaré ponerle una mano encima a Hinata, Dattebayo!

Naruto en su modo Control de Chakra, apareció detrás de Toneri y le dio una patada por detrás que lo hizo caer de pie y arrastrándose por el piso de la terraza. Naruto no perdió tiempo y atrapó a Hinata que comenzó a caer cuando la técnica de Toneri se desvaneció. Este observó a Naruto y luego al que le ofrecía su chakra a la Alicornio.

\- Un Kage Bunshin... ¿eh? Estuviste oculto todo este tiempo esperando tu oportunidad para atacar.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- Le respondió luego de dejar a Hinata en la azotea.

\- No eres nadie para impedirme nada. No puedes detener lo inevitable.

\- Si supieras cuantos tipos que están muertos ahora me dijeron eso...

Naruto y Toneri saltaron el uno contra el otro y chocaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto en su modo control de Chakra podía igualar y superar por mucho la velocidad de Toneri, pero pronto se dio cuenta que los ojos del Ōtsutsuki no eran normales. Toneri podía igualar y contrarrestar sus movimientos de la misma forma que si tuviera un Sharingan, además que utilizaba su técnica de desaparición para igualar la velocidad de ataque de Naruto.

Hinata se quedó al margen pero siempre en guardia con su Byakugan activado. Gracias a ello, se dio cuenta de que Kakashi y un grupo de ninjas de varios clanes se dirigían hacia allí.

Toneri pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, porque apuró la batalla intentando quitarle el chakra a Naruto por medio de esas extrañas esferas verde claro. Naruto evitó cada ataque que Toneri le lanzó hasta que finalmente se decidió por ir con todo. Formó un Rasengan con sus brazos de chakra y lo hizo chocar contra la esfera que Toneri tenía en su mano.

El choque de energías hizo que ambos salieran despedidos hacia atrás y un gran cráter se formo en medio de ambos. El Ōtsutsuki no podía estar más sorprendido.

\- "Mi Tenseigan no está completamente desarrollado, de otra manera esto se abría acabado fácilmente"- Pensó mientras dirigía su atención a los alrededores- "Pronto este lugar estará rodeado y en el estado en el que estoy no podré pelear contra todos. Podría abandonar el campo de batalla ahora, y llevarme a Hinata conmigo. De todas formas, esa extraña criatura alada no podrá detener el poder completo del Altar Tenseigan, y este Jinchuriki no podrá quedarse a protegerla si viene tras nosotros. Si... no me queda otra opción"

Con toda la velocidad que pudo, se dio vuelta y salió volando hacia Hinata, que no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y utilizó su máxima velocidad para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Oh, no lo harás!- Gritó mientras corría detrás de Toneri.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi llegó al tejado en ese mismo instante y no dudó en dar la orden.

\- ¡Luna, AHORA!

La Princesa se levantó de repente y dirigió su cuerno hacia Hinata, un rayo de energía azul salió disparado en dirección a ella mientras que Naruto y Toneri acortaban distancias con ella.

\- ¡ Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Gritó Luna mientras se concentraba en su cometido.

Naruto y Toneri llegaron al mismo tiempo al lado de Hinata y ambos la tocaron cuando el rayo impactó en los tres. De inmediato, un destello de luz brillante iluminó la azotea, y tan pronto como apareció, se esfumó regresando a la oscura noche. Los ninjas alrededor quedaron encandilados con el destello que no pudieron ver lo que ocurrió, pero cuando regresó la oscuridad, tanto Hinata, como Naruto y Toneri se esfumaron sin dejar rastros.

Con la ausencia de su maestro, las marionetas quedaron inertes en el suelo. La batalla terminó de un solo movimiento y la Aldea de Konoha quedó en el más profundo de los silencios.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos. Tardó un poco en recobrar por completo el conocimiento y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrado a Hinata. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró rastros de Toneri.

\- ¡Hey, Hinata, oye!- Le dijo sacudiéndola un poco, haciéndola reaccionar- ¡Despierta! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh?- Dijo la Hyūga mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor- Si, creo que estoy bien. Donde... ¿Dónde estamos?

Naruto se levantó también y miró a su alrededor. Estaban a las orillas de un bosque y todavía era de noche, aunque comenzaba a levantarse la luz del día. Cuando se dio vuelta, miró a una gran pradera y luego descubrió un pequeño pueblo que lo dejó atónito.

\- No puede ser...

Hinata también se dio vuelta y observó el pueblo sin entender. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaban, perdió el habla al igual que Naruto.

El chico miró al cielo de color negro azulado que comenzaba a transformarse suavemente en un anaranjado brillante y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Hinata...- Dijo con una voz llena de emoción- Bienvenida una vez más a Equestria.


	3. Capítulo 3: Reencuentros

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo episodio de Reencuentros. Solo espero que no se me haya perdido ningun detalle. Como em Jutsus de Amistad, los primeros capítulos preparan el escenario para las batallas por venir, aquneu debo aclarar que en esta etapa, todavía falta un capítulo más para centrarnos en las batallas reales. Sin decir más, espero que lo disfruten y gracios por su paciencia.**

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentros:**

Hinata sonrió ante la hermosa vista que estaban teniendo. Pese a que la Aldea de la hoja era bastante pacífica y relajante en términos de ruido y movimiento, exceptuando los últimos días, Equestria estaba a otro nivel en ese aspecto. Realmente no parecía que nada malo pasaba en ese pueblo. Algo maravilloso para los ponis, aunque algo monótono y aburrido para un ninja. Pero Naruto ya había vivido aquello y estaba acostumbrado.

Sin dudarlo, Naruto insistió a Hinata de que entraran en el pueblo sin miramientos. Hinata tuvo sus dudas, aunque ya había estado una vez en Ponyville e incluso entabló amistad con Fluttershy, no creía que dos humanos entrando a un pueblo repleto de equinos llegue a dar buena impresión. Si tuvo quejas, tuvo que guardárselas porque Naruto ya se estaba dirigiendo al lugar sin hacerse problema.

En el fondo, Naruto estaba confundido acerca del porque estaban en Equestria. Era extraño pensar que Luna los habría enviado allí sin razón alguna. ¿O tal vez una de las Princesas intentó convocarlo porque precisaban ayuda? Sea como sea, necesitaban respuestas y Naruto sabía quién podría dárselas.

Mientras entraban al pueblo, Hinata observó detenidamente a los habitantes. La última vez que estuvo en el pueblo, este estaba lleno de soldados y milicia preparándose para una batalla, en cambio, ahora observó a cientos de ponis alegres, lidiando con problemas comunes del día a día. Mirándolo por ese lado, Ponyville no se diferenciaba mucho de Konoha.

Mientras caminaban, la mayoría de los habitantes comenzaron a observarlos sorprendidos y muchos se quedaron viéndolos a medida que avanzaban. Esto hizo que Hinata se sujetara del brazo de Naruto nerviosa, y este solo sonrió y continuó caminando. Incluso muchos de los curiosos reconocieron a Naruto de su anterior visita el año pasado y muchos sonrieron y lo señalaron al verlo caminar hacia el centro del pueblo.

Naruto en parte se sentía como en casa, Ponyville se convirtió en su segundo hogar la última vez que visitó ese país. Él incluso reconoció a muchos de los ponis que se cruzaron y saludó alegremente a varios que le tendieron el casco como Derpy Hooves o Vinyl Scratch. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba interesado en encontrar a una poni en particular.

Pasaron las principales del pueblo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde por fin lo vieron, el enorme árbol-biblioteca en donde vivía Twilight Sparkle. Naruto se emocionó al poder volver a ver a su buena amiga una vez más, pero notó cierto nerviosismo en la mano de Hinata mientras lo agarraba.

\- No te preocupes- La tranquilizó- Solo se tu misma y acostúmbrate a la actitud alocada de Pinkie Pie. De hecho, me sorprende que no nos haya recibido aun.

Se acercaron a la casa-árbol hasta que estuvieron al lado de la puerta y escucharon voces saliendo del interior. Naruto observó por la ventana y sonrió al ver a sus amigas en grupo cerca de Twilight. Realmente no parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo para ellas, cada una tenía su aspecto y tamaño normal y parecían mantener su actitud de siempre. Spike, el dragón, seguía aun con su piel de escamas negra y ojos verdes, producto de sus dificultades con Sombra hace dos años, o uno según Luna. Una vez estuvo seguro que estaban todas, Naruto se arrimó a la puerta mientras oía a las ponis hablar entre ellas.

\- Les agradezco a todos por querer acompañarme- Se escuchó decir a la voz de Twilight- Pero insisto en que no va a haber mucho que ver. Solo tendré que sonreír y saludar para recibir a los duques de Maretonia, eso es todo.

\- ¡Vamos, Twilight! ¡Es un viaje al Imperio de Cristal!- Sonó la enérgica vos de Rainbow junto al sonido de unos aleteos- ¡No es algo que hagamos todos los días!

\- Además de que podremos verte desplegar tu gloriosa gracia de princesa delante de los nobles del exterior- Agregó Rarity- Definitivamente debemos acompañarte.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡No voy allí desde que salve al Imperio de Cristal de Sombra la última vez!

\- Tenemos muy claro lo que hiciste, Spike..- Se escuchó la voz cansada de Applejack.

\- Aun así... me gustaría saber si hacemos bien en irnos- Continuó Twilight con tono preocupado- La última carta de la Princesa Celestia también mencionaba que tuvo que bajar el sol y subir la luna anoche. No encontraron a la Princesa Luna desde ayer, y comienza a preocuparse...

\- ¡Sin mencionar que mi Pinkie-sentido estuvo activo toda la noche indicando que algo inesperado va a pasar!- Luego un pequeño sonido que parecía sonar como si a Pinkie la estuvieran sacudiendo entre todas.- ¡¿Ven?! Ahí está de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que tu Pinkie-sentido tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó a la Princesa?

A este punto, Naruto no pudo aguantar la emoción e hizo sonar la puerta varias veces.

\- ¡La biblioteca todavía está cerrada, abriremos en unos minutos!- Anunció Twilight- Con respecto a tu pregunta, Spike, lo dudo mucho. El Pinkie-sentido de Pinkie Pie siempre estuvo acertado, pero solo anunció hasta ahora cosas triviales como cosas que están a punto de caer, o que yo por ejemplo acepte que hay cosas que no puedo explicar. No creo que esta vez indique algo tan drástico.

\- ¿Y qué me dicen de amigos inter-dimensionales?- Preguntó Naruto desde afuera.

El interior del árbol quedo en silencio y rápidamente después se escuchó un sonido de cascos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando las ponis abrieron, observaron a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules con la misma ropa de color naranja que hace un año, solo que con una chaqueta de cuello alto cubriéndolo, más alto y con el pelo más corto. Lo acompañaba una chica que ya habían visto con los ojos blancos, cabellos azul y largo, mirada amable y vestida con una ropa deportiva que combinaba gris oscuro con uno más claro.

\- ¿Naruto?- Preguntó Twilight sin poder creerlo.

\- Hola a todas.

\- ¡NARUTO!. Gritaron todas, rodeando a Naruto y abrazándolo mientras este entraba a la casa.

\- ¡Cuanto has crecido!

\- ¿Que estuviste haciendo este último año?

\- ¿Por qué apareciste aquí de repente?

\- ¿Quien te acompaña?

\- ¡ESTO REQUIERE UNA FIESTA!- Gritó Pinkie. A la vista atónita de todos los presentes, pareció inflarse como un globo un momento y luego volvió de inmediato a la normalidad- ¡Oh! ¡Así que esto era, la predicción!

\- Wow...wow...wow...- Dijo Naruto, intentando tranquilizarlas- Denme algo de tiempo. Les contaré todo. Primero... déjenme presentarles a Hinata. Ella vino a Equestria la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

\- ¡Ah sí! La recuerdo...- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Eres la que hacía esa cosa con los ojos...

\- Ehm... ¡Encantado de verlas otra vez!- Saludo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Con respecto a sus otras preguntas sobre mí, y acerca de la Princesa Luna... creo que necesitamos sentarnos y hablar más tranquilamente, Twilight.

\- Si por supuesto- Convino Twilight mientras retrocedía- Ven, Naruto. Cuéntanoslo todo.

Las Mane Six, junto con Spike, Naruto y Hinata, se sentaron en ronda en el piso de la biblioteca y Naruto comenzó a relatar los últimos acontecimientos. Naruto comenzó desde el principio: Su pelea contra Sasuke, en la que ambos perdieron sus brazos (Cosa que horrorizó a la mayoría y fascinó a Rainbow Dash cuando les enseñó su brazo vendado), el secuestro de Hanabi y la aparición de Toneri, la aproximación de la luna de su mundo a la Tierra, el ataque de las extrañas marionetas a la Aldea, la invocación de Luna, y por último, el plan que habían formulado la noche anterior.

\- Eso fue lo que pasó...- Concluyó Naruto- Luna utilizó su magia para formular un Jutsu Inverso de Invocación. Eso hizo que Hinata y yo apareciéramos en este mundo. El porqué lo hizo, no lo sé. Tampoco estoy seguro si vinimos solos a este mundo, porque recuerdo claramente que Toneri también estaba cerca cuando nos impactó el hechizo, pero no lo encontramos en la cercanías de donde aparecimos. Lo que sí sé, es que nosotros estamos aquí y Luna de seguro se quedó allá. Debemos avisarle a Celestia de inmediato y ver si hay una forma de contactar con Kakashi-Sensei y regresar a nuestro mundo.

\- Ya veo...- Dijo Twilight mientras pensaba- Eso explica el porqué Luna no regresó. Pasado mañana debíamos viajar al Imperio de Cristal con Celestia para ser anfitriones de unos importantes embajadores del exterior, pero si Luna está en tu mundo...

\- ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!- Exclamó Naruto- ¿Quién sabe si Luna podrá aguantar sola el peso de la luna? Tengo que volver para darle el chakra de Kurama.

\- De acuerdo... Iremos al tren y...

\- ¡Un minuto...!- Los atajó Rainbow, bloqueándoles el paso- ¿Apenas llegas y ya te vas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? ¡Quédate aquí por lo menos un día!

\- ¡Rainbow, Naruto tiene que regresar a su mundo!- Replico Applejack- ¡Lo necesitan allá!

\- Sin mencionar que todavía está el asunto de Hanabi- Agregó Naruto- No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras la hermana de Hinata se encuentra en peligro.

\- P... Pero... ¡Agh, bien!- Se rindió Rainbow- Vamos al castillo...

\- ¿Significa que no tendremos fiesta de re-bienvenida?- Preguntó Pinkie con tristeza.

\- No te preocupes, Pinkie- La consoló Naruto- Cuando terminemos con nuestro trabajo, le pediré a Kakashi-sensei que me deje visitar este mundo otra vez. Veré si me puedo quedar varios días.

Pinkie se quedó mirándolo seriamente con su naríz pegada a la del chico, violando su espacio personal como la mayoría de las veces. Naruto le devolvió la mirada nervioso y observó que Pinkie hacía un gesto de cruz en su pecho. Hinata simplemente observó la escena sin comprender.

\- ¡NO, ¿En serio?!- Preguntó Naruto escandalizado- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

\- Es la única manera de convencerla- Opinó Twilight- Yo que tú lo hago y ya.

\- ¡Está bien!- Dijo el ninja, exasperado mientras se preparaba para hacer la mímica- "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Pinkie simplemente sonrió y volvió a juntarse con las otras dando saltitos. Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que lanzar una risa pequeña ante esa situación, mientras Naruto rodaba sus ojos, sintiéndose un idiota.

\- ¡Spike, toma una nota para la Princesa!- Ordenó Twilight.

\- ¡Okie-Dokie!- Contestó el dragón sacando pluma y pergamino.

\- "Querida Princesa Celestia: Naruto regresó a Equestria y trajo a una amiga consigo. Luna se encuentra en su mundo en este momento y está ayudando a salvarlo, necesitaremos comunicarnos con ella cuando nos reunamos. Nos dirigiremos hacia Canterlot en el próximo tren. Saludos. Twilight Sparkle". Envíalo y quédate en la biblioteca, Spike, puedes tomarte el día libre.

\- ¡A la orden! ¡Buena suerte!- Los saludó el pequeño dragón negro mientras ponía el pergamino frente a él y arrojaba una llamarada verde para enviar el mensaje.

Todos se prepararon para salir y Naruto estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando, de repente, tres pequeñas potrillas entraron a todo galope a la biblioteca y se abalanzaron sobre él ninja haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡NARUTO!- Gritaron las CMC abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Oh... ¡Hey! ¡Son ustedes!- Respondió Naruto mientras se levantaba- ¡Que gusto volver a verlas!

\- ¿Dónde estabas Naruto?- Preguntó Applebloom- Cuando oímos que regresaste a Ponyville, creímos que era una broma.

\- Nos pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste- Agregó Sweetie Bell-

\- Estuvimos entrenando, Scootaloo más que nadie, y luego de un tiempo, las tres fuimos seleccionadas para representar a Ponyville en la presentación de Ponyville en los Juegos de Equestria.

\- Eh... ¿Genial?

\- Y lo mejor de todo... ¡Hicimos nuestra propia banda!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Banda?- Preguntó Naruto mirando a las Mane Six, que asintieron con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¡Los Ponyville Crusaders!- Exclamaron las tres con alegría.

\- Es todo un éxito...- Aseguró Applebloom.

\- La hicimos el año pasado, luego de que te fuiste, Discord nos ayudó, junto a Vinyl Scratch.

\- Pero aun no conseguimos nuestras Cutie Marks...- Agregó Scootaloo con un pequeño lamento- Pero está bien. ¡Me servirá como pasatiempo hasta que aprenda a volar!

\- Hasta que aprendas a volar...- Repitió Naruto, que pese a que no entendía mucho, le llamó atención ese detalle

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó Scootaloo- ¡Rainbow Dash me deja quedarse en su casa, duermo todas las noches ahí, y prometió entrenarme cuando mis alas crezcan lo suficiente!

\- Con que eso dijo... ¿eh?- Dijo Naruto mientras giraba la cabeza con lentitud hacia la pegaso azul. que miraba la escena nerviosa.

\- ¡Oye, Naruto! ¿Quieres pasar a visitarnos a escuchar algunas de nuestras canciones?

\- Quizá luego, Sweetie Bell, ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a Canterlot a hablar con la princesa Celestia para resolver un asunto. Tan pronto cuando regrese, las iré a visitar al club. ¿Les parece bien?

\- ¡Iremos a ensayar desde ahora!- Anunció Applebloom mientras salía por la puerta, seguida por las otras dos potrillas.

Naruto cerró la puerta lentamente y se aseguró de que ninguna de las tres potrillas estuviera cerca. Twilight se acercó a Naruto, preocupada por su extraño comportamiento.

\- Eh... ¿Naruto?

El ninja salió disparado contra la pegaso azul, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y la inmovilizó con su brazo contra la pared de la biblioteca. Hinata y el resto de las ponis se horrorizaron y Twilight intentó separar al chico, sin éxito.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué estás...?

\- ¡¿A QUE ESTÁS JUGANDO, RAINBOW DASH?!- Le gritó Naruto, sin hacerle caso- ¡Me prometiste que te harías cargo de Scootaloo, y eso incluía decirle la verdad sobre su problema! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no podrá volar, por mucho que lo intente?

\- ¡Espera!- Exclamó Rainbow, ahogada y asustada, aunque sabía que se lo merecía- ¡No fue mi intención ocultarle la verdad! Es solo que... No pude decírselo.

\- ¡¿No te das cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pase sin saber la verdad, peor será cuando lo sepa?!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo soportar la idea de decirle eso! ¡No puedo! Pero... si tú me acompañas...

Naruto la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, y tardó en recomponerse, Naruto se quedó a su lado, con los puños cerrados y temblando por el enojo. Hinata le colocó su mano en su hombro, cosa que le hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Rainbow se levantó, con mirada triste, y sin tener rencor por el comportamiento del ninja.

\- Si me acompañas y me ayudas a decírselo y estar ahí para contenerla, creo que sería mejor para ella. ¿Verdad?

\- Debiste decírselo antes- Le recodó Naruto, aun nervioso- No soy yo con quien vive y duerme en su casa todos los días.

\- Ya lo sé, pero... Mira, ella te admira tanto como me admira a mí. Si los dos vamos y le decimos la verdad. Estoy segura que...

Naruto suspiró.

\- Muy bien. Me haré cargo junto contigo de decírselo. Pero será mejor que estés allí siempre para contenerla si llega a quebrarse.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto, y Twilight fue la única que decidió romper el hielo.

\- O...key, bueno, perece que nos estamos atrasando y el tren hacia Canterlot saldrá pronto. ¿Vamos ahora?

\- Si. No queda tiempo- Accedió Naruto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Hinata a su espalda.

Las seis ponis y los shinobi salieron de la biblioteca y a los pocos minutos ya estaban abordando el tren. Naruto y Hinata encontraron esa experiencia... extraña. Puesto que ellos venían de un mundo donde la tecnología estaba en una etapa post-moderna pero aun así no poseían aviones, trenes u otros medios de transporte más allá de sus Jutsus, ver una pieza de maquinaria que tecnológicamente era atrasada pero prácticamente eficaz fue toda una novedad.

Las Mane Six simplemente se acostaron y comenzaron a charlar entre ellas de sus recuerdos y aventuras junto a Naruto hace un año. Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en esas extrañas literas para ponis, que más bien les servían de asientos, en lados separados del compartimiento sin hacer contacto visual por mucho tiempo entre ellos.

Las ponis le contaron a Naruto muchos de los acontecimientos que sucedieron ese último año, los cuales incluían los Juegos de Equestria, su viaje a un mundo de historietas, el súper cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash y las anotaciones que hicieron en su diario íntimo acerca de sus descubrimientos en la Magia de la Amistad. Por una razón o por otra, no mencionaron que ya no eran portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, y a Naruto no se le ocurrió preguntar.

Entre tantos recuerdos y anécdotas, Naruto no pudo dejar de preguntar acerca de cierto asunto...

\- Y... ¿Qué fue de Sombra?- Preguntó el chico, haciendo que las ponis guardaran silencio- ¿Cómo se las arreglaron con él luego de que nos fuimos?

\- ¡Ah, te refieres a Shadow Moon!- Apuntó Twilight con voz que denotaba triunfo.

\- ¿Shadow Moon?

\- Cuando regresaste a tu mundo, el unicornio que antes era Sombra despertó sin saber quién era- Comenzó a explicar la princesa- La Princesa Luna lo tomó como su pupilo y lo nombró Shadow Moon para darle una nueva identidad. Ella se encargó de reinsertarlo en la sociedad poni y explicarle quien fue en realidad y que había hecho.

\- Hubo... ciertos problemas acerca de su comportamiento que incluyeron poderes oscuros y una extraña aparición de Chrysalis- Agregó Rainbow Dash.

\- Fue un asunto muy delicado...- Continuó Twilight, molesta por la interrupción- Desapareció durante varias semanas y llegamos a creer que Sombra marcharía una vez más sobre Equestria. Ni siquiera las Princesas pudieron hallarlo en todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Y ustedes donde estaban en ese momento?

\- ¿Nosotras?- Preguntó la Princesa con nerviosismo al recordar la "prueba"- Ehm... Estábamos algo ocupadas con otro asunto entre cascos- Twilight hizo una pausa en la que sus amigas también recordaron la "maldición" que tenían en ese momento y luego decidió continuar con la historia con una voz más animada- Pero un día, Shadow regresó, completamente cambiado, afirmando que estaba a nuestro servicio y que Chrysalis y él firmaron un pacto en el que no atacarían a Equestria nunca más. Fue difícil de creer para mí, pero a Celestia y a Luna les pareció un acto tan noble que lo re-incluyeron en nuestras filas como uno de nuestros aliados.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?- Preguntó Naruto, tampoco convencido de tan buen cambio.

\- Eso es lo extraño...- Respondió Fluttershy- No quiso quedarse.

\- Luego de que regresó a Canterlot, Shadow dijo que había visto lo que "realmente" hizo al Imperio de Cristal y se marchó diciendo que tenía una misión muy importante para redimirse, y que no volvería hasta cumplirla.

\- ¿Y lo dejaron ir, así como así?

\- Ninguna de las princesas se lo impidió y Luna nos dijo que confiaba en él -Concluyó Twilight- No sabemos dónde está ahora, pero desde que se fue, no oímos nada acerca de magia oscura ni tuvimos reportes de ningún ataque de los Changelings. Así que creo que fue bastante bien.

\- Ah...

Naruto pensó en el antiguo enemigo que tuvo la primera vez que vino a Equestria y pensó que eso era lo mejor para todos. Muchos de sus oponentes terminaron arrepintiéndose de sus actos al final, y Sombra no tenía porque ser la excepción, aunque le hubiera gustado ver a Shadow Moon por sí mismo.

Miró de reojo a Hinata, y observó que había sacado los restos de esa bufanda roja y había comenzado a tejerla, recomponiéndola. El chico no sabía por qué le ponía tanto empeño a esa prenda, pero lamentó haber olvidado la bufanda verde de su madre en la otra dimensión. Observando por la ventana el paisaje, y no queriendo molestar a Hinata, se quedó callado y esperando ver la gran ciudad blanca sobre la montaña.

* * *

Toneri despertó aquella noche, confundido y extrañado. Lo primero que recordó fue la batalla de Konoha, que estaba a punto de capturar a Hinata y ese ninja entrometido se interpuso, luego de ello no recordaba nada más y se extrañó de no encontrarse en algún tipo de prisión o en su propio castillo si la batalla había terminado. Una vez tuvo en claro eso, se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor y buscar cualquier señal de Chakra. Se horrorizó al no sentir Chakra de ningún tipo más que una abundante energía natural a su alrededor.

Lo peor de todo, no sentía el poder del Altar Tenseigan, levantó la mirada y se quedó atónito al ver que la luna estaba quieta en su posición original, sin moverse.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntó a sí mismo- ¿Que pasó durante el tiempo en el que estuve inconsciente? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Miró a su alrededor y no descubrió señales de ninjas, ni de que alguien lo hubiera dejado allí. Solo estaba rodeado de árboles y de una extraña cueva a pocos metros de él que sentía vacía.

Dispuesto a saber donde estaba, se elevó unos metros sobre el nivel del suelo cuando de repente su propio cuerpo se detuvo. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle y su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa. El dolor era insoportable.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh!- Gritó a la oscuridad mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía.

Sabía lo que pasaba, sabía que era necesario, pero no era el momento adecuado. No tenía el altar Tenseigan para protegerlo, y sin poder controlar la luna era imposible para él destruir ese mundo. ¿Que debía hacer?

Con la poca visión que le ofrecían sus irritados ojos y sentidos, caminó arrastrándose hasta la cueva y entro al refugio de la oscuridad. Era humillante, pero sabía que debía hacer lo necesario si quería sobrevivir y regresar a la batalla más adelante.

Se sentó en el frío piso de la cueva y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la energía a su alrededor. Si descansaba lo suficiente y prestaba bastante atención, podría responder a algunas de sus preguntas. Solo debía concentrarse, y luego... dejarse ir...

* * *

Por fin llegaron a Canterlot. Naruto, Hinata y el resto de las Mane Six se apresuraron a salir del tren y se pusieron en marcha hacia el palacio sin demorarse.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto observó con satisfacción que nada había cambiado en Canterlot desde la última vez que vino. Las calles, lo edificios, la multitud de ponis, nada parecía cambiar en la tierra de Equestria. Eso era algo que a Naruto le agradaba de ese lugar, porque podía alcanzar una paz que en mundo ninja jamás creyó posible, aunque también era cierto que eso no cuadraba mucho con él puesto que siempre sería un ninja.

Mientras caminaban, muchos ponis al igual que en Ponyville se giraban a ver a Naruto, reconociendo al héroe de Equestria, y esta vez llamaba más la atención siendo acompañado por una de las Princesas. Incluso algunos se atrevieron a escoltarlos en su camino al palacio, haciendo que el grupo de seis ponis y dos ninjas pasar a ser uno mucho más grande.

Aun así, los curiosos se dispersaron cuando llegaron a las entradas del palacio. Los guardias de armadura dorada observaron atónitos a sus visitantes y no se atrevieron a negarles la entrada.

Una vez pasaron las puertas, recorrieron los salones y pasillos hasta encontrarse con el corredor de los vitrales. Naruto y el resto se alegraron de ver el gran vitral que representaba su victoria sobre Sombra, con la ayuda de Kurama y los Elementos.

Hinata se sentía algo fuera de lugar entre todo eso. No creía que debería estar junto a Naruto y el resto de sus amigas para presentarse ante una gobernante de Equestria. Después de todo, y a pesar de que había peleado con mucho esfuerzo, su participación en la batalla se limitó a la de hacer lo mismo que todos los demás soldados del ejército. Incluso llegó a atrasarse un poco del resto, queriendo separarse, pero no encontró excusas cuando los demás le preguntaron por qué se quedaba atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Cámara del trono, Naruto la abrió sin miramientos y entraron a la amplia sala, donde Celestia los estaba esperando. La Princesa del Sol se encontraba fuera de su trono y junto a un enorme espejo de Cristal que Twilight reconoció como aquel que usó para viajar al mundo humano. Celestia observó con ojos y sonrisa benevolentes mientras sus antiguos amigos se le acercaban.

\- ¡Bienvenido devuelta a Equestria, Naruto, y también tú Hinata Hyūga! No esperábamos una visita tan repentina, de haberlo sabido, les habríamos preparado una recepción más cálida.

\- También me da gusto de verla devuelta, Abuela- Celestia.

\- Naruto...- Le advirtió Twilight, aunque Celestia no pareció disgustada.

\- Ehm... ¡Gusto en conocerla!- Exclamó Hinata dando una exagerada reverencia.

\- Cuando recibí la carta de Twilight esta mañana, debo decir que me sorprendí mucho de sus noticias. Aunque me alegra saber que mi hermana Luna no desapareció del castillo sin una buena razón... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- También estoy confundido por esto, Abuela- Respondió el chico- Yo invoqué a Luna a nuestro mundo para que nos ayude con cierto asunto con nuestra propia luna. Pero estábamos en medio de una batalla cuando de pronto fuimos arrojados aquí. No sé si fue un accidente o nos enviaron aquí a propósito. Pero quisiera obtener respuestas.

\- Y las tendrás lo bastante pronto- Dijo Celestia mientras giraba hacia el espejo- Solo debo lanzar un simple hechizo que Luna y yo llevamos perfeccionando por si se presentaba una situación como esta.

La Princesa del Sol se puso en posición y su cuerno comenzó a brillar con magia dorada. El espejo pareció alterarse, como si de pronto alguien hubiera arrojado una gota de agua sobre el vidrio y este respondía formando ondas. Detrás de esas ondas, comenzaron a formarse imágenes cada vez más nítidas hasta que por fin apareció la clara imagen de lo alto de la torre del Hokage, donde del otro lado del espejo los esperaba...

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- Exclamó Naruto mientras observaba a sin maestro sin un rasguño- Me alegra de que esté bien.

\- Esperábamos tu llamada, Naruto- Respondió el Sexto Hokage- Cuando Luna activó el hechizo para enviarlos a esa dimensión, nos dio instrucciones estrictas de traer un espejo aquí por si Celestia quería comunicarse con nosotros. Me alegra ver que sus predicciones eran correctas.

\- ¿Está mi hermana bien?- Preguntó Celestia con preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted misma?- Contestó Kakashi mientras daba vuelta el espejo.

La imagen giró sobre su eje y tanto los ninjas y ponis se regocijaron de ver a la Princesa Luna sana salva, y aun manteniendo el hechizo para mover la luna con ayuda de...

\- ¿Quedó el Kage Bunshin que cree anoche en aquella dimensión?- Se extrañó Naruto- Creí que había desaparecido cuando me transportaron a este mundo.

\- Al parecer, Kurama invirtió algo de chakra extra en este clon, Naruto- Explicó Luna, que parecía esforzada pero no agotada- Gracias a ello he podido mantener mi hechizo funcionando y he estado hablando con Kurama cuando creí que me faltaban fuerzas.

\- "¿Creaste ese clon para estar a solas con Luna, peludo?"- Dijo Naruto para sus adentros.

\- _**"No me juzgues, mocoso. Este cuerpo compartido que tengo contigo no me permite estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que decidí tomar una "política de seguro"."**_

\- Como sea... ¡No es hora de perder el tiempo!- Señaló el ninja, poniéndose serio- Quisiera saber porque nos enviaron aquí, sensei. Porque todo esto formó parte de su plan ¿verdad?

\- En efecto, Naruto- Dijo Kakashi- Te enviamos a ti y a Hinata a ese mundo para asegurar la protección de nuestra camarada. Pero temo que ya no importa eso ahora.

\- ¿Que quiere decir?- Preguntó Twilight.

\- Surgieron complicaciones con respecto al plan. No salieron las cosas como pensábamos- Anunció Kakashi, haciendo que las ponis y Naruto se quedaran callados y atentos a las palabras del Hokage- Temo que habrá que cambiar nuestros planes.


	4. Capítulo 4: Planes Futuros

**¡DIOS MÍO! ¿Cuanto fue? ¿Un mes, quizas dos desde la última vez que publiqué? Un viaje a Alemania, más el regreso a la facu y ponerme al día me atrasaron mucho. Pero me dejaron fresco y con nuevas ideas para el futuro.**

 **Bien, ya volví, y para celebrar no solo regresaré con un nuevo capítulo de Reencuentros, sino con la resubida de mi Fic Shadow Moon, esta vez remasterizado. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Se prepara el escenario, pronto vendra una batalla épica como nunca antes describí en mis Fics.**

 **Capítulo 4: Nuevos planes:**

\- ¿A qué se refiere con cambio de planes, Kakashi?- Preguntó Celestia- Yo sé tanto como Naruto de este asunto.

\- Lo sabemos, y sentimos mucho dejarla sin noticias- Respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa inocente bajo su máscara- Pero debíamos ser precavidos para asegurar la seguridad de Hinata.

\- Verán... El plan original, en caso de que la defensa contra Toneri fallara, era la de transportar a Hinata a Equestria, y a Naruto como su protector ya que él ya había estado allí, pero no contábamos con que Toneri los alcanzara. ¿Está ahí, en ese mundo?

\- Cuando despertamos, Toneri no estaba cerca nuestro. De haber despertado antes, se hubiera llevado a Hinata- Respondió Naruto.

\- O a lo mejor estaba demasiado confundido para saber que hacer- Agregó Kakashi- Sea como sea, no volvió a aparecer desde que terminó la batalla y no ha habido más ataques de sus marionetas, así que debemos suponer que está en ese mundo o se perdió por el camino. Manténgase alerta, Naruto.

\- Si Toneri está aquí- Señaló Naruto con alegría- No creo que nos de muchos problemas. Solo lo buscaremos las chicas y yo lo derrotaremos con los Elementos de la Armonía como hicimos con Sombra. ¡Problema resuelto!

Naruto miró alegre a las ponis, pero se le borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando observó que todas lo miraban nerviosas y algo tristes.

\- Ehm... Naruto- Dijo lentamente Twilight- Con respecto a los Elementos de la Armonía...

Sin dar rodeos, las Mane Six le explicaron que durante el tiempo en que Naruto no estaba, el Bosque Everfree se había salido de control, producto de una fechoría cometida por Discord hace mucho tiempo que hizo que el Arbol de la Armonía se desequilibrara y secuestrara a ambas Princesas. Para resolverlo, las ponis tuvieron que ofrecer los Elementos de la Armonía al Arbol para restaurarlo, perdiendo sus joyas y el poder de la Magia de la Amistad. Basta decir que a Naruto esta noticia le cayó como un yunque sobre la cabeza.

\- ¡AHG!- Protestó el ninja, lamentándose- ¡Tanto trabajo nos costó la última vez recuperar esas piedras, ¿y ahora las perdieron para siempre por culpa de un estúpido árbol?!

\- Era necesario...- Se excusó Twilight- De no haberlo hecho, Luna y Celestia habrían quedado atrapadas en el Bosque Everfree. Aunque nos duele admitirlo, no podremos usar la Magia de la Amistad como la última vez. No ahora y quizás nunca más.

\- Hay otro asunto en cuestión que nos puede presentar un problema- Anunció Luna con pesar, tratando de dejar el tema de los Elementos de lado- A pesar de que no hemos recibido ataques de las fuerzas de Toneri, mis propias fuerzas están fallando en mantener a la luna en su sitio. Sea lo que sea lo que la está moviendo, ha redoblado sus esfuerzos. Ni con el chakra de Kurama en el clon de Naruto podré mantener el hechizo por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Quieren que regrese para darle mi chakra?- Preguntó Naruto.

\- No...- Respondió Kakashi- Necesitamos que te quedes en Equestria. Ya sea que Toneri llegó a tu mundo o se quedó en este, no lo sabremos hasta que vuelva a aparecer, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que capture a Hinata mientras tú no estás.

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo evitaremos que la luna caiga sobre la Tierra?

\- ¿Y qué pasará con mi hermana?- Intervino Hinata- ¿Hay noticias? No puedo quedarme en este mundo mientras ella está en peligro.

\- Tampoco conseguiremos nada si los traemos a ambos aquí. Aunque los invoquemos, Hinata, no puedo permitir que salgas en su búsqueda y arriesgarnos a que Toneri te capture. Y ya quedó establecido que el chakra de Kurama por sí solo no bastará para detener el avance de la luna por mucho tiempo. Tal vez sea el momento de seguir el consejo del Raikage y utilizar su arma de Chakra para destruir la luna antes de que impacte sobre la tierra.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso!- Exclamó Celestia, para asombro de todos- Si destruyen la luna, el balance natural de su mundo se romperá. Sé porqué lo digo: Sin la luna, los mares comenzarán a comportarse erráticamente y puede haber inundaciones que causarían miles de víctimas.

\- Y pueden haber muchas más pérdidas si dejamos que la luna caiga sobre la tierra, toda la humanidad de hecho- Respondió el Hokage- De cualquier manera, las decisiones que tomemos desde ahora conllevaran riesgos altos.

Todos se quedaron cayados durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. A nadie le gustaba el panorama que tenían delante , hasta que Naruto tuvo una idea que nadie había pensado antes.

\- ¿Y qué tal si potenciamos el hechizo de Luna?- Propuso- ¿Aumentamos su energía por medio de una gran masa de Chakra?

\- Incluso si usáramos todo el Chakra de Kurama, no va a bastar para detener lo que sea que empuja la luna- Dijo la princesa.

\- Pero Kurama es solo un Bijuu. ¿Qué pasaría si uniéramos a los nueve?

La idea tardó unos cuantos segundos en llegar a la cabeza de todos.

\- ¿Los Nueve?- Preguntó Celestia, sin entender.

\- ¿Quieres decir que traigamos a todas las Bestias con Cola para que le presten chakra a Luna?- Inquirió Kakashi, pensativo- Es una idea arriesgada, sobre todo considerando que la mayoría ahora viven en libertad y uno de ellos es el hermano adoptivo del Raikage.

\- Un minuto...- Dijo Celestia- ¿Quieren decir que hay otras ocho criaturas iguales a Kurama?

Naruto asintió y miró a su sensei.

\- Podría funcionar ¿o no?- Señaló- Con el Chakra de todos, Luna tendría fuerza suficiente como para regresar la luna a su puesto. No habría desastre natural, y los planes de Toneri se verían frustrados, seas cuales fueran, es perfecto.

\- _**¡Absolutamente, no!-**_ Gritó Kurama desde el clon de Naruto en el Mundo Shinobi, todos se quedaron mirándolo atónitos- _**¡Los únicos capaces de aguantar el poder combinado de los nueve Bijuus son descendientes de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage, o el Sabio de los Seis Caminos! No voy a arriesgar a que Luna soporte el Chakra de todos nosotros. ¡El esfuerzo podría matarla, o algo peor!**_

\- Pero Luna no es un shinobi- Señaló Sakura- La energía natural que manejan en Equestria es más pura que la de este mundo, y el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos sería capaz de regresar la luna a su lugar.

\- Fue él quien la creó...- Agregó Kakashi- O así dice la leyenda.

\- _**Aun así, no vale la pena el riesgo. Luna podría arriesgar su vida si llegara a entrar en contacto con todos los Bijuus al mismo tiempo.**_

\- Kurama... Naruto arriesgó su vida por nosotras en la batalla contra Sombra hace un año. Dos años para ustedes- Aclaró Celestia- Es una deuda que debemos saldar.

\- _**¡No me importa!**_ _**No voy a permitir...**_

\- No es tu decisión- Lo atajó Luna con tono cortante - Si esa energía combinada puede salvar este mundo, voy a intentarlo.

Kurama se quedó cayado por unos segundos, pero el clon de Naruto había dejado una mueca de aturdimiento, como si tuviera un mal sabor en la boca.

\- _**Como quieran, pero necesitaré que traslades otro clon con mi Chakra a tu mundo Naruto. Así como utilizaste el modo Sabio en la batalla con Pain, transporta una porción de mi Chakra a este mundo para que pueda ayudar a Luna de la mejor manera que pueda.**_

\- Entendido- Respondió Naruto con energía.

\- En ese caso, tendré que hablar con el resto de los Kages sobre este asunto- Dijo Kakashi con voz cansada- El Hachibi sigue estando en el interior del hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee, y el Ichibi sigue viviendo en los desiertos, cerca de la Aldea de la Arena. Pero de los otros Bijuus...

\- ¡Kurama podría ocuparse de convocarlos!- Aseguró Naruto.

\- _**En efecto. Aunque no se puede asegurar que todos responderán a mi llamada. No somos lo que se dice, buenos amigos.**_

\- Naruto podría...

\- ¡De hecho!- Lo interrumpió este- ¡Conozco a los dos ponis ideales para encargarse de este asunto!

Y señaló a las dos pegasos del grupo.

\- ¡¿Yo?!- Grito Fluttershy

\- ¿Nosotras?- Preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¡¿Ellas?!- Gritaron todo el resto.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Naruto, sonriendo- De haber tenido los Elementos de la Armonía, no habría pensado en enviarlas allá, pero ya que no contamos con ellos. Creo que son perfectas para el trabajo: Ambas pueden volar, Rainbow más rápido que nadie, y alcanzarán a convocar a todos los Bijuu en un tiempo record.

\- Aunque admito que tiene razón...- Dijo Rainbow, sonriendo y haciendo que varias desvíen la mirada- ¿Que te hace pensar que un montón de monstruos me harán caso a mí?

\- ¿Y yo por qué tendría que ir?- Chilló Fluttershy, casi como una súplica.

\- Porque no puedo regresar a mi mundo con la posibilidad de que Toneri siga rondando por aquí. Y los Bijuu no confían demasiado en los humanos de todas formas, incluso algunos siguen resentidos conmigo. Rainbow Dash es el elemento de la Lealtad, y creo que una poni como ella podría convencer a Matatabi, o incluso a Shukaku, que no se llevan bien con Kurama. Segundo, Fluttershy es la poni más amable que conozco, estoy seguro de que les gustarás, sobre todo si les hablas cortésmente y los llamas por sus nombres.

\- ¡Pues gracias, pero no gracias!- Dijo Fluttershy, dándoles la espalda a todos y dando unos pasos para alejarse- ¡No pienso ir a juntarme con un grupo de monstruos como el Zorro del año pasado! Sin ofender, Kurama...

Todos miraron preocupados a la pegaso peli-rosada, excepto Naruto, que tenía una cara parecida a la que hacía cuando iba a realizar una travesura.

\- Es una lástima...- Dijo en voz alta- Y eso que varios de ellos son animales, como una enorme gata azul.

Al oír esas palabras, las orejas de Fluttershy se levantaron enseguida, y se sacudieron como si una mosca la hubiera molestado. Naruto sonrió aun más.

\- ...Y Shukaku requeriría algo de tacto, después de todo, es un mapache gigante.

Las piernas de Fluttershy comenzaron a temblar, y su cabeza se movió ligeramente de un lado a otro. Todos miraron radiantes a Naruto.

\- YChōmei... es un insecto gigante, más bien parecido a un escarabajo con alas verdes fosforescentes.

Fluttershy se dio vuelta casi violentamente, aunque su cara se mantenía seria, para ocultar su emoción.

\- Por otra parte... no puedo ignorar la responsabilidad y la deuda que tenemos con Naruto. Así que no me queda otra opción más que ayudar a reunir a esas pobres criaturas para que nos presten su apoyo.

\- Muy bien.- Concluyó Kakashi con un suspiro, aunque no menos sorprendido de las habilidades de persuasión de Naruto.

\- Naruto...- Dijo Rainbow Dash con tono bajo- No digo que no sea buena idea, pero... ¿Qué pasará con nuestro... otro asunto?

\- Ah, eso...- Respondió el chico seriamente- Parece que voy a quedarme aquí un buen rato, así que tendrás tiempo de sobra para juntar a los Bijuu y regresar aquí. Cuando vuelvas, nos ocuparemos de Scootaloo, sin rodeos, sin excusas, la verdad.

La pegaso asintió. Rainbow y Fluttershy se colocaron delante del espejo y Naruto juntó sus manos formando un sello, creando un clon al que dejó la mitad del Chakra que tenía de Kurama en ese momento, listos para el viaje.

\- Esto debería darnos la solución a nuestros problemas, de momento...- Anunció el Hokage, sonriente. Gracias por todo.

\- ¿Y qué haremos nosotras?- Se atrevió a preguntar Twilight- No es que quisiera entrometerme, pero me resulta difícil mantenerme al margen mientras su mundo tiene problemas. Sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó hace un año.

\- Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, necesitarán estar preparados y alerta para cualquier cosa en ese mundo también- Advirtió Kakashi- Cuide bien a Naruto y a Hinata, Celestia, se lo encargo.

\- Estarán a salvo con nosotras- Respondió la Princesa del Sol con una reverencia- Es una promesa.

Kakashi asintió, y la imagen del espejo se disolvió, volviendo a ser un espejo normal y corriente. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y el clon de Naruto se quedaron quietas mientras el Naruto original formulaba los sellos delante de ellas. No podían dejar de demostrar su nerviosismo ante la idea de que iban a viajar a otra dimensión.

\- No dolerá nada- Las tranquilizó el ninja- Cuando se den cuenta, estarán delante de la Princesa Luna y Kakashi-sensei. Ellos y Kurama les dirán adonde tienen que ir a partir de ahí. Luna se encargará de traerlos de vuelta cuando todo termine.

\- ¡Entendido!- Dijeron ambas.

\- ¡Buena suerte!- Les dijo Applejack-

\- Vean todo lo que puedan y luego cuéntemelo todo con detalles- Les pidió Twilight- Serán las primeras ponis en ir a la dimensión de Naruto, lo que va a ser una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida. Así que no la desperdicien- Esto último lo dijo en un tono que nadie supo bien si eran buenos deseos o celos de la alicornio.

\- ¡Cuando vuelvan, les haremos una fiesta de "Regreso de viaje inter-dimensional"!- Gritó Pinkie, dando saltitos por todo el salón.

Naruto colocó su mano sobre el suelo y un sello se formó debajo de ambas ponis y el clon.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Gritó, haciendo que los tres desaparecieran en una nube de humo, mientras el sello se desvanecía.

El resto de las Mane Six se sorprendieron un poco del hecho de ver a sus dos amigas desaparecer en un instante, como una especie de truco de magia, pero no tuvieron tiempo para alterarse porque Celestia se adelantó parándose delante de todos con firmeza, como solía hacer antes de dar un discurso.

\- Bueno Princesa Twilight, parece que debo encomendarte una vez más la misión de ofrecer asilo a Naruto, y esta vez incluyendo a Hinata, y asegurarte de que no les falte nada. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

\- Por supuesto- Respondió Twilight.

Celestia dio una rápida sonrisa a su antigua estudiante y luego se dirigió a sus huéspedes.

\- Naruto, Hinata, quiero darles formalmente la bienvenida a Equestria una vez más y decirles que pueden contar con nosotras para lo que necesiten. Pero, tal y como dijo Kakashi, no sabemos si ese tal Toneri ha llegado a Equestria, por lo que debemos estar muy alerta a cualquier situación extraña. Aun así, por ahora, quisiera pedirte un favor, Naruto.

\- ¿Que necesita, Abuela?

\- Twilight, Luna, Cadence y yo íbamos a ofrecer mañana por la noche una bienvenida formal a los Duques de Maretonia en una recepción real en el Imperio de Cristal. Pero temo que no podremos ofrecerles la presencia de todas las Princesas de Equestria por los eventos recientes.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que tú y Hinata nos acompañaran al Imperio de Cristal y nos ayuden a recibir a los duques ocupando el lugar de Luna. Es una rara oportunidad que tendrán de conocer el Imperio, y podremos mantenerlos a salvo alejados de la Capital.

Naruto miró a Hinata y esta se encogió de hombros, sin dar muestras de tener inconvenientes.

\- No hay problema, aunque no sé nada acerca de recibir duques o nobles. Generalmente a nosotros nos encargaban la tarea de protegerlos durante el viaje. ¡Al menos se sentirá como una misión como los viejos tiempos!

\- Ah, no creo que eso sea un problema. Eso sí... creo que deberían consultar por un cambio de ropa.

Naruto se miró a sí mismo, con su uniforme tradicional de ninja.

\- ¿Qué problema tiene mi ropa?

Varias de las presentes miraron nerviosas a Naruto, y Rarity fue la que tomó la palabra en el asunto.

\- ¡Ay, querido! No es por ofender, pero... tu ropa simplemente no servirá si vas a recibir a la realeza. ¡No se preocupe, Princesa! Me encargaré de dejar decentes a estos dos, aunque me cueste trabajar toda la noche.

Este comentario dejó a ambos ninjas mirándose desconfiados acerca de la propuesta.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo- Le agradeció la Princesa- Por ahora... regresen a Ponyville y disfruten del resto del día. Mañana por la mañana pasaré con el tren para dirigirnos todos juntos al Imperio de Cristal. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

El regreso a la estación y tomar el tren de regreso al pacífico pueblo pasó casi desapercibido para los ninjas y las Mane Six (Las que quedaban). Todos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos:

Naruto estaba bastante satisfecho y contento en ese momento. Había pasado de estar en la aburrida Aldea, donde constantemente era perseguido por locas admiradoras, al pacífico mundo de Equestria, donde todos lo conocían y aceptaban, pero no deseaban regalarle cosas constantemente y acompañarlo a todos lados. Tampoco podía olvidar que volvía a estar con sus amigas, las ponis a quienes había aprendido a querer la semana que estuvo en Equestria por primera vez. Tantos recuerdos, tanta risa y felicidad. No podía pedir nada mejor. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Hinata, que pese a que se encontraba a salvo y segura, se la veía triste y callada la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería protegerla a toda costa, pero también quería verla sonreír. Entendía que estaba preocupada por su hermana, pero por alguna otra razón continuaba silenciosa y con la mirada perdida, como si no pudiera percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hinata no se sentía para nada contenta con la situación. Si bien estaba en un mundo maravilloso, donde había cosas tan bellas y fantásticas como jamás había soñado, en ese momento no importaba nada de ello. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermana menor, atrapada, y la extraña revelación que Toneri le hizo. ¿Acaso ese monstruo era capaz de hacerle algo como eso a su hermana? Había oído historias oscuras acerca del clan Uchiha, quienes se asesinaban entre ellos para poder implantarse los ojos de sus parientes y así obtener un poder mayor, pero... ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el Byakugan? ¿Que esperaba obtener Toneri con esos ojos? ¿Acaso su hermana seguía viva? Toneri le había asegurado que estaba a salvo, pero le quedaba claro que no podía confiar en él. Lo que sí estaba segura era que Toneri tenía un interés especial en ella, pero... ¿Por qué ella? Ya había obtenido un par de ojos, ¿Que podía querer de ella? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas sumadas a su preocupación la estaban haciendo caer en un sitio oscuro y aislado dentro de su mente. Lo único que le estaba ayudando a superarlo era Naruto. La presencia del chico le daba fuerzas, le daba un nuevo propósito a su vida aparte de solo velar por su hermana, quería demostrarle sus sentimientos a como dé lugar. Pero no estaba lista, aun no.

Twilight estaba tranquila, aunque en el interior también se sentía confusa. Había hecho mucho para defender Equestria tanto el año anterior como antes todavía contra otras amenazas, pero ahora que estaban en un periodo de paz, se preguntaba si realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como princesa. No tenía encargos especiales o misiones diarias como lo hacían Luna y Celestia, ni tenía un lugar que defender como Cadence excepto en estos tiempos de crisis. ¿Realmente era útil para Equestria como Princesa, o será que seguía haciendo lo mismo que cuando era una simple unicornio? Ahora que Naruto estaba cerca y tenía una nueva misión, tal vez sus dudas se disipen.

Rarity simplemente miraba con avidez a tanto Hinata como a Naruto y hacía planes para cuando llegara a su Boutique: "Ambos requerirán que acomode mis maquetas para su forma. Aun no entiendo cómo pueden caminar en dos patas. Naruto requerirá un traje de potro, elegante pero ligero, para asegurar su comodidad. Con Hinata puedo ser más minuciosa, tal vez un vestido con gemas de adorno. ¿Necesitaré que combinen ambos? Oh, sí tengo tiempo, debería de buscar los diseños del vestido de Twilight y las Princesas..."

Applejack, ajena a los problemas pero no inadvertida de ellos, miraba a Twilight con preocupación, y le salía una sonrisa bondadosa cuando observaba a Naruto y a Hinata. "Cielos, me pregunto cómo seguirá la historia de estos dos, y si ellos mismos lo saben"- Pensaba mientras el tren traqueteaba rumbo a Ponyville.

* * *

El viaje a través del Jutsu de Invocación no fue nada comparado con el antiguo viaje que hicieron las Mane Six por el espejo al extraño mundo que visitaba Celestia en una antigua aventura. Para Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, casi fue como aparecer de pronto en otro lugar y otro tiempo.

Lo primero que vieron ambas pegasos, fue la gigantesca Aldea que se extendía a lo lejos desde la gran vista que tenían desde la torre del Hokage. Al darse vuelta, se encontraron para su agrado con caras conocidas y rostros familiares, y se sorprendieron al ver las enormes caras talladas en piedra de los Antiguos Hokages. Nunca antes habían visto un trabajo manual a tan gran escala.

La princesa, que se encontraba sentada y sudorosa junto al clon de Naruto que se había quedado allí, les dió una sonrisa forzada mientras ambas ponis se inclinaban en señal de respeto. El clon que acompañaba a las Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy asintió con entendimiento y desapareció en una voluta de humo, transmitiendo el chakra de Kurama depositado en él al que estaba junto a la princesa.

Hecho el intercambio Luna se levantó, con más energía que antes, y se dirigió a las recién llegadas.

\- Me alegra de que estén aquí, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. Su ayuda podría inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

\- ¡Déjenoslo a nosotras, Princesa!- Le aseguró la pegaso azul- ¿Donde están esos Bijuu? Me ocuparé de traerlos aquí cueste lo que cueste.

\- Paciencia...- Aconsejó la Princesa- El Hokage Kakashi fue a hablar con los otros Kages para comunicarles el plan, y Kurama está en comunión con los Bijuu en estos momentos. Pronto sabremos quienes responderán el llamado, y a quienes tendremos que convencer.

Ambas pegasos se sentaron cerca de la Princesa, quedándose quietas y observando el paisaje, para aburrimiento de Rainbow Dash. A la media hora, Kakashi apareció desde el costado del techo, portando su uniforme de batalla que llevaba la noche anterior. Cuando observó a ambas pegasos, hizo una pequeña reverencia al acercarse y luego pasó a una cara de profundo cansancio.

\- Bueno, le comuniqué nuestras intenciones al resto de los Kages. Gaara y la Mizukage estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, pero el Tsuchikage tenía problemas para confiar en los Bijuu, y "A" el Raikage se negaba a enviarnos a su hermano menor en tiempos tan turbulentos. Sin embargo...- Miró al clon de Naruto, que permanecía agachado junto a Luna con los ojos firmemente cerrados- Parece ser que Kurama comenzó a influir en los Bijuu. Killer Bee anunció que vendría por su cuenta lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Y el resto?- Preguntó Luna- ¿Donde están el resto de las personas que poseen Bijuus en su interior?

\- La mayoría de los Bijuu ya no tienen Jinchurikis- Explicó el Hokage- Varios de ellos viven en hábitats protegidos y otros decidieron quedarse cerca de las Aldeas. Aun así, la mayoría guarda cierto rencor a los humanos, habrá que esperar las noticias de Kurama.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Naruto abrió los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía la pupila rasgada como la de Kurama, y cuando habló, lo hizo con la profunda y penetrante voz del zorro.

\- _**¡Maldición! ¡Por algo no me gusta hablar con el resto de los Bijuu, algunos son tan tercos como los humanos, y eso que nos queremos diferenciar de ellos a toda costa!**_

 _ **-**_ Oh, no...- Dijo Luna, preocupada- ¿Acaso no respondieron a nuestro llamado?

 _-_ _ **Bueno... Yo no diría eso- Respondió el Zorro, molesto-**_ _ **Gyūki, Kokuō, Son Gokū y Matatabi decidieron ayudarnos y se pondrán en camino. El problema es el resto: Saiken, el seis colas, es un perezoso que no desea ayudarnos por simple vagancia. Chōmei e Isobu, el tres y siete colas, no quieren abandonar sus hogares en el cielo y el mar. Y Shukaku, bien... digamos que ese maldito mapache de una cola no se lleva bien conmigo y el sentimiento es mutuo. No vendrá solo porque yo se lo pida.**_

Kakashi respiró hondo y luego lanzó un suspiro.

\- Supongo que no hay opción más que enviar a ambas a convencerlos. Por lo menos contamos con el apoyo de cuatro Bijuus más. Solo debemos convencer a los otros cuatro. Eso haría dos para cada una. ¿Creen que podrán hacerlo?

\- ¿Lo... intentaremos?- Dijo Fluttershy insegura- Pero... ¿Quiénes son esos cuatro que faltan? ¿Donde los encontraremos?

\- _**Shukaku es un mapache gigante y hecho de arena que habita cerca de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena. Isobu es una tortuga gigante de tres colas que vive en un lago en el límite de los bosques de Konoha y el mar.**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Creo que iré por esos dos!- Exclamó Rainbow- Naruto me advirtió que tendría que ser dura con Shukaku y tengo una tortuga de mascota, así que de seguro podré entenderme con otra.

\- _**O...k- Dijo Kurama, dudando de esa afirmación y ahora dirigiéndose a Fluttershy- Eso te dejaría a ti a Chōmei y a Saiken. El primero es un escarabajo rinoceronte enorme que vive en los bosques del norte, con otros insectos.**_

Fluttershy dejó salir un pequeño grito de júbilo que tapó con su boca rápidamente. Kurama ignoró esto y continuó.

\- _**Saiken es una babosa de seis colas que prefiere los pasajes subterráneos debajo de las montañas. Lo encontrarás cerca de donde vive Chōmei, pero debajo de la tierra.**_

\- ¡De acuerdo! _ **-**_ Dijo calmada pero alegre la pegaso amarilla- Me llevo bien con los animales, y también con los insectos. Creo que podré convencerlos, pero... ¿Como los encontraremos? No conocemos nada de este mundo, ni a donde nos tenemos que dirigir.

 _ **\- Yo me ocuparé de eso- Dijo Kurama, extendiendo su mano (Que era la de Naruto)- Tóquenme y les daré una porción muy pequeña de mi chakra. Será casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para que las pueda guiar. Los Bijuu tenemos un lazo profundo entre nosotros, yo podré señalarles el camino como si se tratara de una mero presentimiento.**_

Las dos pegasos se acercaron con paso firme al clon de Naruto y tocaron su mano, casi sin darse cuenta, el chakra de Kurama se transmitió a ambas y las pegasos supieron adonde tenían que ir como si recordaran lejanamente el camino.

\- ¡Vayan, mis pequeñas ponis!- Ordenó Luna- Vayan y convenzan a esas criaturas de que nos ayuden. El destino de este mundo se encuentra en sus pezuñas.

Sin perder el tiempo, Rainbow Dash salió volando a toda la velocidad que fue capaz, dejando una estela de arcoíris a su paso. Por su parte, Fluttershy se elevó suavemente y fue tomando altura mientras tarareaba una canción, dirigiéndose hacia el horizonte.

* * *

Cuando llegó el tren al pueblo, Naruto bajó lo más pronto posible y comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta subir a lo alto del Carrousel Boutique de Rarity, donde observó con alegría todo Ponyville y los alrededores. El bosque Everfree, donde vivía Zecora, los lagos y arroyos cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, los campos de manzanos de los Apple y las montañas y colinas más allá. No era como la vista que tenía en Konoha, allí siempre veía la gigantesca aldea y los bosques que la rodeaban, pero allí... Ponyville era un paraíso, ese era su segundo hogar.

Pasó un rato hasta que comenzó a sentir hambre, ya que era pasado el mediodía, así que regresó a la casa del Arbol donde Twilight, Hinata y el resto lo esperaban con pan y heno, que no se atrevió a probar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Twilight- No nos diste tiempo a planear nuestros movimientos.

\- ¿Planear qué?- Preguntó Naruto mientras mordisqueaba su pedazo de pan- Mañana nos iremos al Imperio de Cristal, y por hoy nos dieron un día libre. ¡Relájate un poco, Twilight!

\- ¿Relajarme? Mañana tendremos que recibir a dos duques de Maretonia, o más bien, tú recibirás a dos duques de Maretonia. Y no sabemos si un ninja peligroso de tu mundo está libre quien sabe dónde.

\- Si Toneri está aquí, nos enteraremos...- Respondió Naruto encogiéndose los hombros- No tiene su ejército de marionetas aquí, no sabe dónde está, ni siquiera sabe como regresar a nuestro mundo. Saldrá todo bien.

\- No has cambiado en nada, Naruto- Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa- Sigues siendo optimista y activo como siempre.

Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía. Cuando terminó su pan, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Bueno... me voy a ver a Scootaloo y a las demás, les prometí que las visitaría. Applejack... ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Sip, tendré que terminar con mis deberes hoy si deseo estar libre para mañana.

\- ¡¿Adonde crees que vas?!- Le gritó Rarity mientras sacaba su cinta métrica- ¡Debo tomar tus medidas para poder hacer un traje aceptable para ti mañana!

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

Sin darle tiempo, Rarity lo hizo pararse firme y comenzó a tomar medidas tanto del largo de sus brazos como el ancho de sus hombros y altura.

\- Solo tomará unos minutos Naruto, eso es todo- Señaló Twilight tranquilamente mientras elevaba un libro con su magia y comenzaba con su lectura.

\- ¡Hey, Hinata!- Le gritó Naruto al ver que ella salía con Pinkie Pie hacia afuera- ¿No te tiene que tomar tus medidas a ti también?

\- Ah... Rarity lo hizo mientras no estabas. Como no conozco nada de este pueblo, ni a nadie, ella me mostrará el pueblo- Dijo señalando a Pinkie, que daba saltitos con sus cuatro patas a un ritmo juguetón-

\- ¡Espera, no me dejes solo con...! ¡Auch!- Gritó al sentir que lo pinchaba con un alfiler.

\- ¿¡Podrías quedarte quieto!?- Lo retó Rarity- ¡Estoy haciendo un labor de precisión aquí!

\- ¡Nos vemos luego, Naruto!- Dijo Applejack.

Naruto suspiro mientras Hinata, Applejack y Pinkie salían riéndose un poco la suerte del ninja.

* * *

Hinata era siempre una persona tranquila que no deseaba apresurarse ni apresurar a los demás, excepto cuando se trataba de algo importante. Desgraciadamente, nada de eso se aplicaba a Pinkie Pie.

La pequeña poni rosada era activa y alocadamente alegre. Saltaba en vez de caminar, cantaba y tarareaba canciones constantemente, y siempre que hablaba o hablaba con mucha rapidez o decía incoherencias que solo ella entendería. Era por eso que Hinata lamentaba no tener a Fluttershy a su lado, esa poni era la única con la que realmente llegó a entenderse la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

\- ¡Y ese es Sugarcube Corner!- Gritó señalando un extraño edificio que parecía hecho literalmente de dulces de la forma en que estaba decorado- Ahí es donde de trabajo, hacemos fiestas, reuniones, visitas familiares, bodas, despedidas de soltero y horneamos dulces. También es donde la mayoría de los ponis del lugar decide pasar un buen rato y...- Se acercó extremadamente cerca de la cara de Hinata, que la hizo asustarse y sonrojarse un poco- Posiblemente él único lugar donde se tenga un lagarto como mascota y donde se invente por primera vez ,la Chimicherrychanga.

\- Uhm... ¿Qué es una...?

\- ¡Me alegro que pregunteeees!- Dijo Pinkie estirando la última palabra con alegría- Una Chimicherrychanga es una cereza molida envuelta en masa y frita. ¡Chimicherrychanga! ¿No suena gracioso? Adoro las palabras graciosas. ¿Han visto la cantidad de palabras graciosas que usan? Jutsu, Shinobi, Kunai, Kunoichi. Esa última me suena a algo que produce comezón. Hablando de comezón, si te molesta...

\- ¡Ah, Pinkie!- Exclamó Hinata con más volumen de lo que estaba habituada, pero logró que la poni hiciera una pausa.

\- ¿Siii... mi buena amiga?

\- No quisiera sonar ruda, pero... ¿Podríamos seguir conociendo el pueblo, sin tantas explicaciones?

\- ¡Eso hacemos, tontita! Estaba a punto de mostrarte el Spa de Aloe y Lotus, el lugar más relajante de todo Ponyville.

\- ¿Un Spa?- Repitió Hinata.

\- ¡Sí! Rarity lo visita todo el tiempo...- Continuó mientras caminaba a paso alegre- Insiste en que la acompañemos para relajarnos y por sus tratamientos de belleza, yo no estoy tan interesada en ello. Para mí algo hermoso es algo que tenga dulzura en su interior. Sin embargo, me pregunto cómo será ahora que Bulk Biceps trabaja en el lugar. ¿Sabías qué...?

Pero Pinkie se detuvo al ver que Hinata no la seguía. La Kunoichi se había quedado quieta en el lugar, con la mirada baja, dejando que su pelo no deje ver sus ojos. Pinkie no los veía, pero los tenía cerrados.

\- ¿Hinata?- Preguntó la poni. Se acercó un poco, cautelosa, no le daba buena espina lo que veía.

\- ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?- Preguntó la ninja a la confundida poni- Mi hermana está perdida, quien sabe dónde, tal vez le pasó algo terrible, y yo me doy el lujo de ir a otro mundo, despreocuparme y dejar de pensar en ella. ¡Esto no está bien! ¿¡Por qué no puedo regresar a mi mundo!? ¡Soy una pésima persona!

Pinkie dio un gran jadeo al oír aquello. Eso era algo que no podía permitirse: Ver a uno de sus amigos no querer sonreír.

\- ¡Hey!- Le dijo intentando consolarla- No está todo tan mal, estás aquí, estás rodeada de amigos. No significa que seas una mala persona. ¡Intenta animarte!

\- ¿Que amigos?- Le respondió Hinata con enojo- Yo no soy tan abierta ni tan alegre como Naruto. Él puede aceptar cualquier situación y tratar de arreglar sus problemas por sí mismo. Yo no soy así, no sé donde estoy, no conozco a casi nadie de aquí. ¡No pertenezco aquí, no me digas que trate de animarme!

Al decir esto, Hinata afecto de gran manera a Pinkie. Como pocas veces se ha visto, el cabello de Pinkie pareció desinflarse y se cayó sobre su rostro mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza. Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que agacharse y agarrarse la cabeza mientras lloraba.

Pinkie miró a Hinata con tristeza, se sentía mal con ella misma por no haber notado antes que algo la entristecía, que se sentía así. Sin embargo, en su mente las ideas eran algo que entraban y pasaban tan rápido como el sonido, y fue así como pasaron solo unos segundos hecha "Pinkamena" hasta que volvió a inflarse su cabello y se le ocurrió una nueva.

Así como antes sintió deseos de llevarla en un tour por Ponyville, ahora se propuso un nuevo objetivo: Hacer sonreír a Hinata otra vez. Jamás era tarde para enmendar un error. Hinata se sentía mal y Pinkie sabía lo que necesitaba, aunque se lo daría a su modo.

Afinó su voz y se acercó a ella de manera excéntrica y cantando una canción que el pueblo entero bien conocía, sin parar de sonreír mientras lo hacía. Al notar esto, Hinata no pudo hacer más que sentir curiosidad y confusión, aunque aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 **(Smile -My Little Pony)**

 _My name is Pinkie Pie (_ _Hello!_ _)_

 _And I am here to say (_ _How ya doin'?_ _)_

 _I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day_

 _It doesn't matter now (_ _What's up?_ _)_

 _If you are sad or blue (_ _Howdy!_ _)_

 _'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do_

Hinata se quedó absorta ante esta situación. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a cantar para intentar animarla? Al escuchar, comenzó a entender que las cosas eran completamente distintas al mundo Shinobi. Aquí había otras formas para expresarse, formas más puras, y poderosas...

 _'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

 _Yes I do_

 _It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

 _Yes it does_

 _'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

 _From these happy friends of mine_

Hinata ya no lloraba, porque su confusión e incluso aturdimiento era mayor que su tristeza. Oía la letra de la canción y sentía que quería ayudarla. Pero... ¿Que tenía que ver con ella? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto hacerla feliz en un momento así?

 _I like to see you grin (_ _Awesome!_ _)_

 _I love to see you beam (_ _Rock on!_ _)_

 _The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (_ _Hoof bump!_ _)_

 _But if you're kind of worried_

 _And your face has made a frown_

 _I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

 _'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

 _Yes I do_

 _Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin_

 _Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

 _And you fill me with good cheer_

Al llegar a este punto, Pinkie se dirigió directamente a Hinata, acercándose a ella y levantando su mentón con su pezuña . Los ponis que estaban cerca comenzaron a mirar y acercarse al escuchar a Pinkie cantar. Normalmente ante esta situación, Hinata se sentiría avergonzada, pero ahora solo tenía oídos para Pinkie. Su canción comenzó a tomar toda su atención, como si fuera algo hipnótico.

 _It's true some days are dark and lonely_

 _And maybe you feel sad_

 _But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad_

 _There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile_

 _And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

Pinkie comenzó a atraer a todos sus amigos cerca. Cada uno veía a Pinkie y no podía evitar sonreír. Hinata no entendía como podía existir alguien tan alegre y tan llena de vida. ¿Que la hacía esforzarse tanto?

 _I really am so happy_

 _Your smile fills me with glee_

 _I give a smile I get a smile_

 _And that's so special to me_

 _'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

 _Yes I do_

 _Tell me what more can I say_

 _To make you see_

 _That I do_

 _It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

 _Yes it always makes my day_

Al ver la cantidad de ponis alrededor que comenzaban a amontonarse, el interés de Hinata volvió a ser reemplazado por la vergüenza y timidez. No le agradaba ser el centro de atención, y no deseaba sonreír solo para hacer feliz a Pinkie. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir algo, algo más fuerte que parecía emanar del mismo aire. Todos los ponis se pusieron en un círculo alrededor de ambas y Pinkie se dirigió a todos mientras los animaba a unirse a ella.

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

Mientras los ponis se abrazaban y repetían la estrofa una y otra vez, Pinkie volvió a dirigirse a Hinata, sonriéndole y claramente animándola a que la imite. Hinata no quería ceder, pero ese sentimiento de extraña energía y optimismo volvió a apoderarse de ella. Pinkie cantó la siguiente estrofa para dar el golpe de gracia.

Yes, the perfect gift for me

Is a smile wide as a mile

To Make me happy as can be

Smile! Smile!

Todos los ponis repetían la palabra al igual que Pinkie. Hinata no tuvo oportunidad, entendió que Pinkie realmente era especial. Ella no deseaba hacerla feliz solo para sentirse bien, sino porque la consideraba su amiga a pesar de casi no conocerse, y al verla triste, su pasión por hacerle bien la llevaba a esforzarse más. Sin poder negarse, frente a todos los presentes, y sacando esa gran alegría que se apoderó de ella, mostró a todos una sonrisa que la hizo reírse y sentir que todo se solucionaría de alguna forma.

¡SMILE!

Come on and smile

Come on and smile

Todos los ponis vitorearon al terminar la canción, y Pinkie y Hinata se quedaron en medio del círculo, riendo y mostrando la alegría que impregnaba el aire y salía de ellas mismas. Hinata jamás sintió algo como eso. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió el verdadero poder de Equestria pasando a través de ella. Incluso aunque no era optimista, llegó a sentir que a cualquier enemigo al que se enfrentaran terminaría siendo derrotado y cualquier maldad caería al final. Porque siempre estarían los seres que la querían para apoyarla. Su familia, sus amigos, Pinkie, y tal vez... Naruto.

* * *

Más de diez minutos lo retuvo Rarity a Naruto para sacarle sus medidas. Dijo que nunca había hecho trajes para un humano antes y necesitaba datos muy precisos, Naruto entendía eso, pero no entendía la necesidad de sacarle la medida de su cuello y pies.

De todas formas, mientras estaban en eso, escucharon que en el pueblo había una especie de fiesta o algo así, porque en cierto punto se escucharon a decenas de ponis cantando. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto por fin salió de la casa no encontró ningún rastro de celebración. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó, se lo perdió. Continuó adelante, con rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, ya que en sus terrenos se encontraba el club de las CMC.

Mientras caminaba, Naruto no volvió a ver a Hinata, y por alguna razón comenzó a pensar en ella. Le preocupaba mucho que su amiga estuviera tan triste y con esa actitud tan apagada, también era cierto que no podía entender del todo sus sentimientos, él nunca tuvo hermanos más allá de Sasuke o Konohamaru, que los trataba como tales. Sin embargo, también sabía que Hinata era fuerte, tan fuerte como para enfrentarse ella sola a enemigos que no tenía posibilidades de derrotar y aun así seguir adelante. Vino a su mente su batalla con Pain, la forma en la que ella se puso a su lado cuando él estaba inmovilizado y las palabras que le dijo de como él la inspiró a seguir sus metas, y luego aquellas palabras que se le quedaron grabadas desde aquel día: "Es por eso que no temo a morir si significa poder protegerte, Naruto-Kun. Porque yo... te amo"

Le asustaba bastante pensar en ello, más que cualquier enemigo u oponente que haya enfrentado. Sabía lo que quiso transmitir con esas palabras, y en aquel momento no había lugar para la duda, decía la más sincera verdad. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer con ello... No sabía si podía retribuirle, y más que nada le daba terror lastimarla.

Recordó lo que le había enseñado su maestro Jiraiya acerca de las tres principales tentaciones que debía evitar un ninja: El dinero, las mujeres y el alcohol. Aunque cabía aclarar que el Ero-Sennin era un apostador pervertido que le encantaba gastarse su dinero en apuestas, tragos y compañeras, por lo que sus argumentos no eran muy válidos. Pensó en su padre y en su madre, quienes solo una vez tuvieron oportunidad de verlo y decirle algunos consejos, uno era relacionado a las mujeres: Que se enamore de una buena mujer como Kushina. Claro que Naruto no conocía demasiado a su madre, pero no tenía duda alguna de que Hinata era una buena persona.

Por suerte, cuando vio la cabaña que conformaba el cuartel de las CMC pudo despejar su mente y sonrió al verlas salir de este a recibirlo.

\- ¡Naruto!- Gritaron las tres enérgicamente mientras corrían a abrazarlo como en aquella mañana, solo que esta vez estaba preparado.

\- ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

\- ¡Te esperábamos!

\- ¡Tienes que ver nuestro cuartel general ahora!

\- Bueno... bueno... Enséñenme el camino- Las tranquilizó Naruto mientras levantaba a Scootaloo y la ponía sobre su hombro, dándole un ataque de felicidad. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver jóvenes emocionados con él y como complacerlos, aunque no era algo que le agradaba tanto como creyó.

\- ¡Alto!- Dijo Applebloom de repente ante la puerta, se volteó y estiró la pata hacia Naruto- Antes de que puedas entrar necesitamos que nos enseñes la insignia de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, para que nos demuestres que eres miembro.

\- ¡Applebloom!- La reprendió Sweetie Bell - ¡Naruto viene de otra dimensión! No puedes exigirle que...

\- Está bien...- Interrumpió el chico sacando la bandera roja de las CMC de su bolsillo y atándosela al brazo como lo hizo el año pasado, o hace dos, no sabía decir. Las potrillas no quedaron más que atónitas al ver eso- Soy un miembro después de todo ¿No?

Complacidas, Applebloom abrió la puerta y entraron al cuartel.

Naruto no se esperaba ver lo que había adentro, de hecho, lo dejó sin habla. Cuando vio la pequeña cabaña desde afuera, se esperaba que el interior fuera una casa de madera simple, con poco más que algunas cortinas, pintura y algunos instrumentos pequeños para las CMC.

En vez de ello, se encontró con una gran habitación demasiado grande con respecto a lo que afuera. La habitación estaba pintada de colores como violeta y azul, así como detalles en amarillo y bordó al igual que las banderas de las CMC. Había muchos cables que cruzaban el suelo, conectados por electricidad, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la gran cantidad de instrumentos que había: Guitarras, bajos, batería electrónica, un gran teclado, amplificadores y grandes consolas que Naruto no sabía ni para que servían, pero le resultaban familiares.

Más que un club de potrillas, parecía un estudio profesional de una banda.

\- ¿Genial, verdad?- Preguntó Scootaloo al notar la cara de Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para conseguir todo esto? Más aun... ¿Cómo lograron conectar todo esto en una cabaña común?

\- En realidad, la casa ya venía con una muy buena instalación eléctrica- Explicó Applebloom- Pudimos conectar un secador de mascotas tamaño industrial y no hubo problemas, así que lo demás fue pan comido. Los equipos... los conseguimos prestados o nos lo dieron otros miembros del club.

\- Ajá...- Dijo Naruto sin saber bien a que se referían- Y... ¿Cómo surgió todo este asunto de la banda?

Las CMC se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, Scootaloo bajó del hombro de Naruto y se sentó junto a sus amigas. Naruto también se sentó, parecía que iba a ser una historia larga. Las tres potrillas se fueron alternando en contar la historia, no querían olvidar ningún detalle. Sweetie Bell fue la primera.

\- Todo comenzó pocos días después de que te fuiste. Las lecciones que nos enseñaste acerca del trabajo en equipo y nuestras habilidades nos hicieron entender que no necesitábamos una Cutie Mark para ser buenas en algo. A pesar de que seguíamos buscando nuestros talentos especiales, entrenamos nuestros movimientos y nuestros golpes en equipo, pero a poco después se me ocurrió una idea: Si seguíamos entrenando porque nos agradaba y no porque queríamos una Cutie Mark de ello, ¿Por qué no volver a tocar y hacer una banda por diversión?

\- La última vez que hicimos una banda, conseguimos un premio al mejor grupo de comedia de Ponyville. Pero Sweetie Bell insistió en que le encantaba hacer música juntas y terminó convenciéndonos de que volviéramos a formar la banda, de hecho, ella es el cerebro de todo. Pero como no lo íbamos a hacer como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, decidimos llamarla "Ponyville Crusaders"

\- El primer problema fue que no teníamos instrumentos, ni idea de cómo tocar bien. Por lo que decidimos preguntarle a Twilight acerca de un libro que nos ayude. Twilight nos dio un libro de bandas para principiantes y de ahí decidimos repartirnos los roles: Sweetie Bell sería la voz principal, Applebloom iría a la guitarra y yo tocaría una batería. Cuando cada una supo bien lo que querríamos hacer, volvió a surgir el tema de los instrumentos y como tocar. Fue ahí cuando Sweetie Bell tuvo la mejor idea de todas: Llamamos a Discord.

\- ¿Discord?- Preguntó Naruto, aunque el nombre le resultaba familiar.

\- Si, es el señor del Caos, y un miembro honorario de las CMC.

\- Como sea...-Continuó Sweetie Bell- Llamamos a Discord y el estuvo encantado de regalarnos algunos instrumentos e incluso agrandó la parte de adentro de nuestro club y le puso un hechizo anti-sonido para que podamos practicar.

\- ¡Aah! Es por eso que este lugar es tan grande- Concluyó Naruto mirando a su alrededor- ¿Y también les ayudó a aprender a tocar?

\- No. Eso fue idea de Applebloom, fuimos a buscar a la única poni que sabíamos que podía ayudarnos: Pinkie.

\- ¿Pinkie Pie?

\- Si... Twilight le contó acerca de nuestra idea y le preguntó si podía ayudarnos. ¿A quién más conoces que sepa tocar diez instrumentos a la vez?

Naruto no supo que contestar a eso, pero sonaba a algo que Pinkie Pie haría.

\- Como sea...- Continuó Applebloom- Pinkie enseñó a Scootaloo algunos ritmos y a mí a tocar la guitarra. Pero cuando le preguntamos acerca de componer canciones, nos aseguró que la música en sí sale de uno mismo. Fue muy buena con nosotras, de hecho, se tomó tan en serio nuestro deseo de aprender que nos presentó a la mismísima Vinyl Scratch y le pidió que nos enseñara lo que sabía.

\- ¿Vinyl Scratch?- Repitió Naruto haciendo memoria- ¿La del cañón de sonido?

\- ¡Sí! Ella fue la que nos introdujo en el mundo de la música. Organizó nuestro grupo, enseñó a Sweetie Bell a tocar tanto teclado como bajo, a Scootaloo a configurar la batería electrónica y a mí unos cuantos acordes. Nos ayudó con sus wubs, nos enseñó un par de canciones, e incluso comenzó a grabar con nosotras. Tiene muchos contactos en varias partes del mundo, muchos ponis tocan con ella o le envían sus letras para que les dé su opinión. Ella nos enseñó a tocarlos y mucho más a cambio de que pueda usar nuestro club para practicar sin molestar a su compañera y le ayudemos a tocar las canciones que le llegan.

\- Esperen un momento...- Dijo Naruto, mirando a Sweetie Bell- Creí que tu serías la voz principal, ¿Cómo pudiste aprender a tocar dos instrumentos a la vez mientras cantas?

\- No los toco a la vez- Respondió Sweetie Bell, sorprendida de la... torpeza de la pregunta- Dependiendo de qué estilo tocamos utilizo cierto instrumento. Además, quería hacer algo más que solo cantar, y Applebloom y Scootaloo ya eran muy buenas con sus instrumentos, quería hacer por mí misma.

\- ¿Pero dos?

\- Me gustaron ambos- Respondió a secas y encogiéndose los hombros.

\- Bueno... parece que la banda es todo un éxito- Concluyó Naruto, mirando a su alrededor.

\- No tanto en realidad...- Confesó Scootaloo- Aprendimos a tocar los primeros meses después de que te fuiste y ayudamos a Vinyl Scratch a grabar algunos temas de sus amigos. ¿Sabías que hay muchos alias en el mundo de la música? A Vinyl Scratch la conocen como DJPON-3, pero hemos ayudado a muchos ponis: The Living Tompstone, Blackgryph0n, AcusticBrony, Mandopony. No los conocimos personalmente, pero su música es la mejor.

\- Eso suena genial- Dijo Naruto, confundido- ¿No es bueno que estén haciendo música con profesionales?

\- El problema es que no tenemos demasiado material propio. Por la ayuda que le dimos a Vinyl, ella nos dijo que estaría encantada de ayudarnos a grabar nuestro primer disco. Alguna que otra vez convencimos a Twilight y a sus amigas que vengan a cantar algunas canciones suyas mientras nosotras tocábamos la música, pero no tenemos demasiadas canciones hechas por nosotras. Solo unas cuantas que cantamos nosotras mismas y la mayoría de las que recibimos de los contactos de Vinyl.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Quieres oír la última canción que creamos?

\- ¿Eh? Um... Me encantaría.

Las CMC se dirigieron a sus instrumentos, Applebloom se dirigió a una consola primero y tocó algunos botones antes de tomar su guitarra eléctrica, Scootaloo se sentó en el asiento de la batería electrónica y Sweetie Bell se puso detrás del teclado.

\- Creo que te gustará- Le informó Applebloom- Vinyl nos enseñó que una canción puede hablar de cualquier situación o sentimiento que vivamos. Es por eso que se nos ocurrió esta canción luego de que a Sweetie Bell se le acercó su novio a hablarle.

\- ¡No es mi novio!- Se escandalizó la portilla blanca ruborizándose- Button solo es un amigo, de hecho, solo me defendió de Silver Spoon cuando se puso muy latosa y cuando me quiso hablar salió corriendo.

\- No impidió acompañarlo a esa cita en Sugarcube Corner- Señaló Scootaloo con una mirada pícara, Sweetie Bell refunfuño- Como sea, eso solo nos bastó para componer esto...¡A tocar!

 **(La canción es Deer in the Headlights, de Owl City. Las CMC la nombraron Filly in the Headlights)**

La canción comenzó con un gran solo de teclado por parte de Sweetie Bell, Naruto quedó sorprendido por la velocidad de la canción, y la manera en que tocaba la potrilla. Enseguida se le unió Applebloom, acompañando el ritmo con su guitarra, que sonaba grave y con un sonido eléctrico. Por último, Scootaloo comenzó a tocar la batería haciendo que el ritmo se volviera sólido y poderoso. Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse con la boca abierta y ojos como platos, no se imaginaba que en un año esas potrillas podrían llegar a tocar así. Sweetie tenía un micrófono cerca suyo al igual que Applebloom. La potrilla blanca comenzó cantando la primera estrofa:

 _Met a foal in the park of my town_

 _And all he did was say hello_

 _His nervousness made it rather hard_

 _For him to walk me home_

 _But I guess that's the way it goes_

La estrofa terminaba suave y en silencio, antes de que Scootaloo iniciara el estribillo con dos fuertes golpes consecutivos. Sweetie Bell cantaría los primeros dos versos y Applebloom completaría la estrofa como si de una conversación se tratase.

 _Tell me again, was it love at first sight_

 _When I walked by and he caught my eye?_

 _Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

 _Well, smile because you're the filly in the headlights_

El ritmo volvió a su ritmo normal antes de continuar y Naruto se sentó en el suelo para observarlas cómodamente. Notó que el techo de la habitación parecía aumentar o bajar la luz por si solo y surgían colores y luces a medida que avanzaba la canción, acompañando la melodía. Era magia, no había duda de ello.

 _Met a foal with a graceful charm_

 _But when beauty met the beast he froze_

 _Got the sense he was not my type_

 _By the strange hat and Joy Boy_

 _But I guess that's the way it goes_

 _Tell me again, was it love at first sight_

 _When I walked by and he caught my eye?_

 _Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

 _Well, smile because you're the filly in the headlights_

Naruto observó a las chicas mientras llegaban a ese descanso. Sweetie Bell se acercó al micrófono y cantaba con los ojos cerrados, como si viviera cada momento de la canción. Applebloom miraba a sus amigas con alegría mientras se preparaba para el siguiente acorde, sus ojos reflejaban su creciente emoción, que hizo a Naruto sonreír. Pero la que más parecía emocionada por ese momento era Scootaloo, que tocaba la batería con una velocidad de vértigo, y literalmente parecía elevarse y volar por si solo por varios segundos cuando debía tocar el estribillo. Naruto se preguntó si realmente lo estaba logrando.

 _It's suffocating to say_

 _But my female mystique take his breath away_

 _So give me a smile or give me a sneer_

 _'Cause I'm trying to guess here_

 _Tell me again, was it love at first sight_

 _When I walked by and he caught my eye?_

 _Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

 _I'm sorry I ever tried ( You're the filly in headlights)_

 _Tell me again, was it love at first sight_

 _When I walked by and he caught my eye?_

 _Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

 _If life was a game he would surely play nice_

 _If love was a beam, I'll be blind in both eyes_

 _Put your sunglasses on_

 _'Cause you're the filly in the headlights_

 _You're the filly in the headlights_

You're the filly in the headlights

La canción terminó y la sala volvió a iluminarse con la luz normal que entraba por las ventanas. Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos antes de sonreír con una sonrisa que se le contagió hasta a las CMC.

\- Eso... fue... ¡Espectacular!- Les dijo, haciendo que se sonrojen- ¿En serio creen que no les va bien? ¡Son geniales! ¿En serio la inventaron ustedes?

\- Bueno...-Confesó Applebloom- Técnicamente un contacto de Vinyl conocido como Owl City creó la música. Nosotras agregamos la letra. Nos falta mucho para poder grabar algo del que podamos darnos todo el crédito.

\- Naruto...-Dijo Scootaloo desde su asiento- ¿Podríamos pedirte un favor?

\- Claro- Respondió de inmediato el chico, incapaz de negarle algo a la pequeña pegaso- ¿Que necesitas?

\- ¿Nos enseñarías una canción?

\- ¿Qué?

Naruto se quedó tieso ante el pedido, no se lo esperaba. Las otras dos potrillas también parecieron confundidas al principio pero luego miraron radiantes a Scootaloo. Pronto Applebloom y Sweetie Bell se unieron al pedido.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?- Pidió la potrilla blanca.

\- ¿Alguna canción de tu mundo?- Preguntó Applebloom.

\- Bueno... verán... Yo no soy un cantante. Y no creo que si yo les doy la canción...

\- Naruto, te debemos mucho- Insistió Scootaloo- Nos hiciste ninjas oficiales, nos diste confianza y todo tu apoyo. Nos encantaría, si llegamos a grabar nuestro primer disco, tener al menos una canción que venga de ti. Alguna que habla de ti, o tus ideales.

\- Sería muy inspirador para nosotras- Agregó Sweetie Bell

Naruto se quedó pensando en las canciones que sabía. No quería darles cualquier canción. Si iban a cantar una canción acerca de él, debería darles una con la que se sienta identificado. Finalmente la recordó, una canción que no la había inventado él, pero que representaba mucho de lo que vivió y lo que lo hacía seguir adelante.

\- Bien, les enseñaré ESA canción- Declaró alegre- Es una que aprendí hace mucho, cuando navegaba en un mar, y me topé con un grupo de piratas amigables. El músico del grupo-Sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo- Me enseñó la canción y no me lo he olvidado desde entonces.

\- ¿Piratas?- Repitieron las potrillas, emocionadas- ¿Quiénes eran?

\- Ah, no tiene importancia. Lo único que puedo asegurarles es que aquél chico, el capitán del barco, algún día se convertirá en Rey de los Piratas. Es una promesa que me hizo, así como prometí que algún día me convertiré en Hokage. Bueno, la canción empieza algo así...

Y Naruto pasó las siguientes horas enseñándoles. Las CMC quedaron más que satisfechas y emocionadas tanto con la letra como con la música de esa canción, porque jamás habían escuchado a Naruto hablar de sí mismo de esa manera. Sin embargo, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las CMC y Naruto volvieran a cantarla juntos una vez más. Mucho tiempo...

* * *

Toneri abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con el techo de su cama en su castillo. En vez de eso, se encontró con el duro techo de piedra que le hizo recordar los eventos de las últimas noches. Su Tenseigan aun no estaba completo, pero su poder crecía.

Se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia la salida. A pesar de seguir en el medio de un bosque, el cielo pasaba ya a su color anaranjado, indicando que pronto se haría de noche.

El joven Ōtsutsuki miró a su alrededor y volvió a alarmarse al recordar que no sentía el poder del Altar Tenseigan, ni ningún chakra a su alrededor, ni reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, aunque parecían los bosques cercanos a la Aldea de la Hoja. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a percibir los cambios de energía a su alrededor, cada vez más lejos y más preciso.

Los resultados le resultaron extraños: Sintió dos individuos solitarios con chakra a pocos kilómetros de allí en medio de lo que parecía un hervidero de energía natural, como si estuvieran rodeados de una manada de seres vivos que no eran ninjas. En uno de ellos reconoció el inconfundible chakra del Zorro de Nueve Colas, era ese maldito entrometido de la Aldea de la Hoja. El otro chakra era más pequeño, pero muy peculiar pues lo había sentido hace poco. Era ella, la Princesa del Byakugan, sin duda alguna.

\- "Así que... ¿Esos dos están aquí también? ¿Eh?"- Pensó Toneri con malicia.

Era una buena noticia. Si bien no estaba seguro de donde estaba , podría al menos tener a Hinata a su lado para cuando destruya el mundo y a todos los ninjas. ¿Pero cómo? De alguna manera la luna había vuelto a su posición original, y en ese extraño lugar no había nada conocido para él más que aquellas dos personas. No había señales de Aldeas ni ninjas en ninguna parte más allá de aquellos dos. Estaba perdido, sin ninguna otra explicación.

Extendiendo su percepción aun más lejos, descubrió algo aun más extraño: Sentía varios lugares donde sentía vida en abundancia, pero nada de chakra. Sin embargo en lo alto de una montaña, como un faro en medio de esa tierra, sintió una potente energía natural y una gran fuerza que no llegó a identificar, como si algo parecido al mismísimo sol se encontrara viviendo en aquel lugar.

\- "¿Que debería hacer?"

Había demasiadas preguntas que requerían respuesta, y al parecer solo había dos individuos capaz de dárselas, pero... no era tan sencillo como llegar allí y tomar a Hinata por la fuerza.

No estaba en una posición favorable, no sabía ni donde estaba ni quiénes eran los que habitaban ese lugar extraño, no poseía sus marionetas ni ningún tipo de ayuda externa. Su Tenseigan no estaba completo y los ataques de dolor que le producía adaptarse a sus ojos podían dejarlo fácilmente vulnerable.

Lanzó un suspiro y planteó sus siguientes objetivos:

Tendría que esperar y tener paciencia: Si iba a llevar a cabo sus planes, tendría que ser cauteloso. Lo primero sería conseguir ayuda o información. No deseaba aceptarlo, pero no podía derrotar al Jinchuriki y tomar a Hinata si no tenía al menos sus marionetas, o alguien que lo ayude. Lo que más temía era a ese ser poderoso que se sentía a lo lejos, no sabía lo que era, pero si se ponía en su contra junto al Jinchuriki, podría estar en problemas.

No le quedaba otra opción, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Hinata. Debería de observar a sus oponentes y esperar su momento para hacer su jugada, después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su Tenseigan se complete. Quizás dos o tres días a los sumo. Y quien sabe... a lo mejor tendría suerte y obtendría ayuda de ese ser poderosos, en su posición, le vendría bien algún seguidor.

Caminó varios minutos con ese pensamiento cuando sintió un gruñido a su espalda, se dio vuelta y se encontró con tres extrañas criaturas hechas de madera, con la apariencia de lobos enormes. Estos lo miraban furioso y le gruñían mientras se acercaban a él, con intenciones de atacarlo.

Toneri se mantuvo tranquilo y sonrió al ver esas extrañas criaturas.

\- Y he aquí... mis primeros candidatos- Dijo en voz alta mientras hacía aparecer una esfera brillante en su mano y comenzó a acercarse a los lobos.

El bosque entero se estremeció y el sonido de aullidos lastimeros hizo a los pájaros salir volando. No se escuchó nada más.


	5. Capítulo 5: El Imperio de Cristal

**¡Muy bien! ¡Feliz año nuevo y Feliz día de Reyes a todo el mundo! Esta será mi primera actualización del año y deseo hacerlo a lo grande (17 mil palabras, es bastante para mí). Este será un capítulo muy emocional y está todo listo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 5: El Imperio de Cristal, uniones y desuniones:**

Naruto regresó casi por la noche a la Biblioteca de Twilight. Al contarle que Rainbow Dash se había ido a su mundo, no tuvo otra opción que ofrecerle a Scootaloo quedarse con él puesto que la potrilla generalmente dormía en la casa de Rainbow. De todas formas regresaron juntos a lo de Twilight y se encontraron nuevamente con Hinata, Twilight y Spike.

Entre el tiempo que pasó con las CMC y la agradable vista de Hinata, que se encontraba de mejor humor, Naruto creyó que aquel había sido un muy buen día. Hasta la cena le resultó divertida, Twilight les ofreció la mayor variedad de alimentos que pudo encontrar, que iban de vegetales y verduras a queso y lácteos. Aun así, Naruto no tardó en sentir nostalgia de su aventura anterior y como aquel entonces, comenzó a extrañar el ramen.

Algo que le llamó la atención a todo el mundo era la actitud de Spike: El pequeño dragón negro ahora era un poco más alto que antes, pero aun así no le llegaba a la frente a Twilight. Sin embargo, si había un cambio en su personalidad. Era más callado, no tan alegre como antes, y cuando hablaba, lo hacía de una manera menos solemne e irrespetuosa. A pesar de todo ello, Spike aun retenía un poco de su chispa anterior, de su actitud infantil e inocente, que requería atención de los demás. Twilight comentó que los cambios que había tenido desde el incidente con Sombra le habían hecho madurar. Naruto notó de inmediato que esto lo decía con algo de tristeza, como cuando una madre ve a su hijo crecer.

Por su parte, Hinata había pasado el día con Pinkie Pie, recorriendo Ponyville y conociendo el lugar donde Naruto vivió durante toda una semana en su aventura anterior. La canción y la actitud de la poni rosada le había levantado el ánimo y ayudado a olvidar un poco sus problemas, pero no hizo desaparecer su preocupación por su hermana. Eso no evitó que sonriera y acotara en las conversaciones en la mesa.

Cuando terminaron, Naruto se ofreció a dormir abajo junto al fuego, como lo había hecho la última vez, e inmediatamente Scootaloo se acurrucó junto a él como lo había hecho hace un año. Hinata lo ocultó, pero se moría de ternura al ver aquello, al igual que Twilight.

Hinata, durmió en una cómoda cama junto a Twilight, aunque tuvo que acurrucarse puesto que si se estiraba completamente le quedaba pequeña. Fue una suerte que Twilight le haya pedido a Rarity unas sábanas extra grandes para que ambas quedaran cubiertas.

Spike dormía en la planta baja, cerca de Naruto, pero tenía su cama propia y no parecía dispuesto a compartirla. Fue una suerte que nadie se lo preguntó.

Durante la noche, por simple llamado de la naturaleza, Naruto colocó suavemente a Scootaloo en el suelo, se levantó y fue al baño, que increíblemente eran muy modernos pese a la época en que estaban ambientados los ponis. Camino de regreso, se topó con Twilight, que había bajado a buscar un vaso de leche.

\- No puedes dormir tampoco... ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó la Princesa con una sonrisa.

\- No, solo quería ir al baño.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Twilight un poco avergonzada- Entonces... supongo que debería...

\- ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir?

\- ¿Yo? Ehm... No. No es nada importante...- Desvió la mirada nerviosamente, dejando a Naruto con sospechas, pero se apresuró a mirar a la dormida Scootaloo- Te tiene tanta estima... ¿No es verdad?

\- Si...- Respondió sonriente- Aunque no creo que merezca tanto alboroto. Aun no le dije de su problema.

\- Eres su héroe, Naruto- Le respondió Twilight mientras subía un par de sus escalones hacia su alcoba- Eres alguien muy especial para ella. Si hay alguien a quien necesitamos a nuestro lado en momentos difíciles, es a nuestros héroes. _Incluso yo las necesitaría ahora...-_ Susurró mientras seguía avanzando.

Naruto la miró subir y luego volvió a su lugar donde se colocó al lado de Scootaloo y con cuidado apoyó la cabeza de ella sobre sí misma para que lo usara de almohada, y así quedara más cómoda.

\- _"Héroes... ¿Eh?"_ \- Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando en que le diría a la pequeña potrilla, llegado el momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight, Hinata e incluso Naruto se levantaron temprano a desayunar. Scootaloo protestó un poco, pero también se levantó a desayunar. La razón por la que partían tan temprano era porque el Imperio de Cristal era una región muy alejada, y requería de varias horas de tren para llegar.

\- ¡¿Iban al Imperio de Cristal?!- Preguntó Scootaloo, mientras charlaban sobre el asunto- ¡Las chicas y yo siempre quisimos ir!

\- ¿No fueron ya para ser las portadoras de banderas en los Juegos de Equestria?- Observó Twilight.

\- Eso fue una visita rápida, tan pronto como fuimos, regresamos. Pero siempre quisimos quedarnos allí un día o dos.

\- Scootaloo, linda- Respondió Twilight- Esta vez iremos al Imperio para recibir a un par de Embajadores de otro país de ponis. No creo que sea conveniente...

\- ¿Por qué no las invito yo?- La interrumpió Naruto. Scootaloo movió tan rápido sus alas de excitación que se elevó unos centímetros de su lugar.

\- ¡¿TU?! ¡Naruto! Quiero decir... Técnicamente puedes invitarlas, ya que eres un Embajador como yo. Pero en términos prácticos, no creo que...

\- ¡Decidido!- Anunció Naruto- ¡Ve a llamar a Applebloom y Sweetie Bell, vendrán con nosotros al Imperio!

\- ¡YEAH!- gritó Scootaloo mientras saltaba de la mesa y salía corriendo por la puerta pese a que era temprano.

Hinata al ver eso asomó en ella una risita pequeña. Twilight lanzó un largo suspiro y luego de dar un bocado a su sándwich de heno miró ceñudo a Naruto.

\- Sabes... Cuando te dije eso acerca de ser su héroe, no significaba que les cumplas todos sus deseos.

\- ¡Vamos, Twilight!- Le respondió sacándole importancia- ¡Son solo tres potrillas! ¿Que podría salir mal?

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntar...?- Dijo Spike mientras comía una gema verde que guardaba debajo de su almohada.

\- Solo espero que tomes la responsabilidad por esas tres- Señaló Twilight.

\- ¡JA!- Refunfuñó el pequeño dragón negro- ¡Ya puedo apostar quien será el que quede de niñero en el Imperio!

Spike se levantó y se dirigió a su cama a preparar las cosas para el viaje refunfuñando. Naruto miró desconcertado a Twilight, quien actuaba con naturalidad.

\- Oye... ¿Cuál es su problema?- Susurró el ninja. Twilight respondió de la misma manera para que no los oiga.

\- Comenzó a actuar así un tiempo después de lo que pasó con Sombra. Consulté con Zecora y mis libros; parece ser que su crecimiento forzado y el hecho de que no lo regresé del todo a la normalidad dejaron su marca en él. Si me preguntas, creo que está pasando por un estado emocional de la adolescencia, pubertad. Aunque... también sigue actuando como mi dulce y pequeño asistente cuando está de buen humor.

\- Oh... pobrecito- Opinó Hinata- ¿Saben? Mi hermanita , Hanabi, tuvo un comportamiento similar en estos últimos meses. Siempre refunfuñaba un poco a la hora de hacer sus deberes, y se reía de mí cada vez que hablábamos sobre... sobre...- No pudo continuar porque que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se sonrojó de tal manera que parecía que hubiera comido un muffin con salsa tabasco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?- Preguntó Naruto- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!- Respondió la Kunoichi mientras se levantaba deprisa- Solo debo tomar algo de aire, es todo.

Salió deprisa y Naruto regresó a su avena, que era lo único que se dispuso a comer a falta de ramen. Twilight, sin embargo, se quedó mirando durante unos segundos la puerta por donde salió Hinata y sonrió con cierta sospecha acerca de lo que estaba hablando.

A los pocos minutos, todos estaban saliendo del lugar hacia la estación de trenes, donde el resto de las Mane Six los esperaban junto a las CMC. Mientras charlaban acerca del Imperio de Cristal, y Spike contaba más animado que una vez fue el salvador de ese lugar, Naruto observó Ponyville y su vista pasó por las calles que poco a poco iban poblándose hasta el bosque Everfree, donde las copas los árboles se balanceaban lentamente por el viento.

Al pasar rápidamente la vista, le pareció ver un destello plateado cerca de la primera línea de árboles, pero cuando volvió su atención a ese lugar, solo vio los árboles sin nada cerca de ellos. En ese momento, sintió un extraño y desagradable presentimiento, como si lo estuvieran observando sin que él se diera cuenta. Agudizó un poco los sentidos y, mientras las demás subían al tren, sintió un ruido y algo de movimiento en un rincón oscuro cerca del andén.

Poniéndose serio, y llevando lentamente la mano hacia su pequeña bolsa en el cinto donde tenía los kunai, se acercó despacio hacia el rincón y miró adentro rápidamente con el Kunai en la espalda, pero firmemente agarrado en su mano. Al pararse frente al lugar, de dentro de la poca oscuridad distinguió una figura y un par de ojos amarillos le devolvieron la mirada. Se sorprendió un poco, puesto que esos ojos miraron directamente a los ojos, pero había algo extraño en ellos, eran...

\- ¡¿Derpy?!- Preguntó el chico, guardando rápidamente su Kunai en la bolsa.

\- ¡Naruto!- Respondió la yegua gris, saliendo de su escondite- ¡Me asustaste!

\- ¿Yo te asusté a ti?- Respondió Naruto con ironía, pero luego se relajó y sonrió- Lo siento. Es que estoy algo tenso.

\- ¡Oki-Doki!- Respondió la poni, sacando de un bolso que llevaba colgado una gorra y un par de sus dulces favoritos- Perdón por asustarte, pero ya es horario de trabajo, y no alcancé a desayunar. Y decidí esconderme aquí por un instante para comer algo rápido- Masticó el primero y le ofreció el otro al chico- ¿Muffin?

\- Gracias...- Dijo el otro, agarrando el dulce- Quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero debo tomar este tren. ¡Buen día, y mándales saludos al Doctor! ¿De acuerdo?

\- Adiós...- Lo saludó inocentemente la yegua mientras el ninja entraba rápidamente al tren y ella agitaba su brazo alegremente.

* * *

\- "¡Maldición!"- Pensó Toneri cuando tuvo que ocultarse ocultó luego de que la mirada de su presa pasó por su escondite- "No conseguí acercarme lo suficiente"

Debía admitirlo, las cosas no le estaban saliendo del todo bien. Primeramente, varias horas antes se sorprendió de enfrentarse a esos tres lobos de madera, no es que eran muy fuertes, o que supondrían un problema pero cada vez que los destruía, volvían a levantarse una vez más. Por suerte solo ocurría una vez. Luego de eliminarlos, se convirtieron en un tiradero de ramas y hojas cuya forma anterior quedó irreconocible. Se tomó su tiempo en rearmar uno y quiso usar su habilidad para transformarlo en una marioneta. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no podía. De alguna manera, habían roto su conexión con el Buque de Energía, y no podía utilizarlo para crear nuevas marionetas.

Eso era lo que más le asustaba: Todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía, era el mandato de su antepasado Hamura Ōtsutsuki, cuyo mandato decía que debía de destruirse ese mundo impuro. Pero ahora no tenía su herramienta principal, el legado de sus antepasados, todos los descendientes de Hamura había sellado sus ojos en ese Altar, y ahora no sabía si estaba fuera de su alcance, si lo había descubierto o si lo habrían destruido, lo cierto es que no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

Luego de su intento fallido, Toneri se dirigió hacia el límite del bosque, cada vez más extrañado de la extraña vegetación. No recordaba ese tipo de árboles en Konoha.

Cuando llegó al final del bosque, se quedó cerca de la línea de árboles y agudizó la vista. Ponis. Ponis de a centenares viviendo en un pueblo como si fuera algo común y corriente. Tardó un poco en hacerse a la idea de que eso era real o estaba siendo manipulado por una especie de Genjutsu enorme. Pasó la vista por todo el pueblo y luego hacia el exterior, más allá de colinas y praderas, y otros pueblos que intuyó que también serían poblados por esas criaturas, vio la enorme montaña solitaria que se elevaba en medio de esa tierra, donde llegó a ver una ciudad construida sobre la ladera de la montaña.

De ahí venía ese poder extraño que le pareció tan fascinante. Pero... ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Estaba seguro que ese lugar no era producto de su imaginación, y que no estaba bajo ningún genjutsu. Luego, con algo de esfuerzo, recordó un detalle que se le pasó por alto: La extraña criatura que ayudaba a detener la luna en Konoha. Tenía forma de una Yegua con alas y cuerno, y era de la misma especie de las criaturas que veía ahora, creyó en su momento que era una criatura invocada. Cuando intentó atrapar a Hinata, ella había disparado un rayo de energía y luego recordaba haber despertado en aquel bosque. ¿Eso significaba que estaba en el hogar de aquellas criaturas? ¿Ese no era su mundo?

Se alarmó del problema enorme en el que estaba. Ahora entendía todo: El aparecer allí, la luna en su lugar, no sentir ningún chakra, la desaparición del Altar Tenseigan. Estaba en otro mundo, y ahora debía regresar para cumplir con su cometido. ¿Pero cómo?

Registró con su visión mejorada el pueblo y por fin los vio: Naruto Uzumaki caminaba junto a la Princesa del Byakugan hacia una estructura. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban hacer, sintió deseos de acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas antes de que fuera tarde. Pero se obligó a ocultarse, no debía dejarse ver hasta que estuviera seguro de poder derrotarlos, y si los ponis le daban su apoyo, significaba que serían sus enemigos.

Vio con amargura como el tren comenzaba a irse, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- "¡Maldito entrometido!"- Pensó en voz baja- "Por tu culpa mis planes están fallando uno tras otro, y ya no tengo marionetas ni el Altar para hacerle pagar."

Resignado a que tendría que esperar, se alejó del pueblo y comenzó a seguir las vías lejos de la vista de ninguna criatura. El tren se dirigía hacia el Norte, o a donde creía que estaba el norte, y había varios pueblos medianos en el camino. Si iba a recuperar a Hinata y destruir a Naruto, debía seguirlos y mantenerse oculto hasta que llegara el momento. Eso no iba a quedarse así.

* * *

Luna estaba comenzando a cansarse, y no solo físicamente. Pese a que Kurama le daba su chakra, el conservar día y noche el hechizo de levitación para mantener la raya la luna era un trabajo arduo, como tener una piedra atada a su cabeza durante todo el día. Podía acostumbrarse a ello, pero no dejaba de molestarle. Y hablando de cosas que le molestaban...

Pasó un día entero desde que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy salieron en busca de los Bijuu, y en todo ese tiempo Kurama no le había hablado. Luna estaba preocupada; Sabía que el Zorro no estaba de acuerdo en que ella se arriesgue por el bien de su mundo, pero eso no justificaba que no le dirija la palabra al tan poco tiempo de reencontrarse. No aguantando más esa situación le pidió al clon de Naruto que le dejara entrar en su mente, cosa que este accedió sin querer saber de qué se trataba el asunto.

Al entrar en el interior de la mente del chico, con el que ya estaba familiarizado, encontró a Kurama recostado con su cabeza sobre sus dos brazos como generalmente le gustaba dormir. Luna sabía que solo estaba descansando los ojos, si realmente hubiera estado dormido habría entrado en sus sueños, pero aparentemente Kurama la había sentido entrar. Aun así, se rehusó a abrir los ojos.

\- Kurama.- Lo llamó la princesa.

El zorro no respondió, pese a que Luna sabía que la había escuchado. Estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

\- Kurama, si no deseas hablar conmigo dímelo- Le ordenó Luna- Pero no me ignores aplicándome la Ley del Hielo. No somos infantes.

\- **Oh... ¿Tú me llamas infante a mí?-** Le respondió el zorro ofendido, pero sin abrir los ojos- ¿ **Tu... quien te ofreciste intencionalmente a arriesgar tu vida como si nada? ¿Quién arriesga todo sin importarle las consecuencias?**

\- No intentes darme lecciones, Kyubi- Contestó con frialdad la Princesa, pero como no deseaba pelear con él decidió decir lo siguiente de manera más suave- Tu te ofreciste a arriesgar tu vida por mi mundo, y no me quejé por ello en su momento. ¿Por qué no me dejas dar todo lo que pueda para ayudarte? ¿Que acaso crees que no puedo manejarlo?

 **-** _ **No se trata de poder manejarlo o no...-**_ Dijo Kurama abriendo los ojos al fin y mirándola de reojo, pero sin alcanzar sus ojos- _**Se trata de tu lugar. Tu eres una princesa y yo... y nosotros somos...**_

\- ¿Mi lugar...?- Repitió la princesa, esta vez demostrando su enojo, estaban pisando un terreno que empezaba a sacar lo peor de sí- ¡¿Mi lugar?! ¡Yo decido cual es mi lugar, y decidí que sería contigo! ¿Es que acaso ya no...?

Se detuvo al pensar en ello. Kurama volvió a cerrar los ojos, y Luna pensó que se estaba ocultando, y no estaba muy equivocada. Se calmó un poco, pero estaba intranquila puesto que sabía que algo no estaba bien. Estaba segura que Kurama sentía algo por ella, pero si era así entonces... ¿por qué se retiraba tanto? Se apartó un poco de él y comenzó a pensar en alguna estrategia para sacar a su Zorro a la luz. No valía la pena presionarlo solo para que se cierre más. Debía acercarse a él de otra forma...

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno se mirara ni dijera nada, cuando de repente...

 **Did I lose your love a long time ago  
Or did I just wear it out? Baby, I don't know**

Kurama simplemente no podía creerlo, realmente estaba cantando. No es que era absurdo, de hecho, la voz de Luna le afectaba de una manera especial cuando ella la usaba para cantar, por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no mirarla ni mostrar interés. Por desgracia, el fingir no le impedía escuchar.

 **'cause it seems like anymore, we're not on the same page,**

 **In the same book, or on the same stage.**

 **We say the words, but they feel all wrong.  
like a happy blues, like a sad love song.**

 **How two ponies can bow and scrape  
For every shred of tenderness**

 **Can love stand the test  
Of times that surround us?  
Moments that astound us  
Joy and happiness**

Kurama finalmente no resistió. Esa voz angelical que cantaba esa canción tan... triste, le llenaba la cabeza sin poder hacer nada para oponerse. Se dio vuelta y buscó sus ojos, los ojos azules que lo hechizaban, pero ella se encontraba de espaldas cantando con ambos cerrados.

 **Can love stand the test?  
**

Luna se dio vuelta pero no miró a Kurama a los ojos. En vez de eso, levantó la vista por encima de él e hizo brillar su cuerno con gran intensidad. Ante los ojos maravillados del zorro, Luna comenzó a hacer aparecer a su alrededor varias imágenes en lo que parecían ventanas que flotaban en el mismo aire. En cada una de estas se movían animadamente figuras que cada vez se hacían más nítidas. Pronto Kurama se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, en cada ventana aparecía un recuerdo de un momento en el que ambos estaban juntos: La larga charla que tuvieron al conocerse, el primer baile que tuvieron, el abrazo que le dio para consolarla, su primer beso...

Kurama se preguntó si eso que hacía era un hechizo, o simplemente era la magia de la música que se escuchaba, que tomaba forma delante suyo. Cualquiera de las dos formas no importó luego, porque Luna continuó cantando y la atención el Zorro se centró nuevamente en ella, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada.

 **A long time ago, or was it just yesterday**

 **Why would we fall out of love? Baby, can you say?**

 **Don't look at me like I'm stranger now**

 **Have I changed that much? Baby, tell me how**

Kurama sintió de pronto la culpa brotando dentro de sí. Deseaba decirle que realmente la amaba, que no era su culpa, que no deseaba hacerle daño. Pero se obligó a callarse y a bajar la mirada, porque sabía lo que debía hacer.

Luna observaba discretamente al zorro, observando cada reacción de este a su canción. Al ver su rostro cabizbajo, decidió aumentar un poco más la presión. Puso una ventana en particular delante de Kurama, que este pese a su resistencia no pudo evitar ver. Nunca tuvo oportunidad: dentro de esa ventana se encontraba la imagen de ambos durante su despedida la noche anterior a su separación, el beso apasionado y la promesa que se hicieron aquel día.

 **We said forever, for always, for good**

 **But the years were not impressed**

 **Can love stand the test  
Of times that surround us?  
Moments that astound us  
**

Y esta vez sí sucedió. Kurama una vez más levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Luna. La Princesa lo miraba no con enojo, no con tristeza, sino con ternura, con anhelo. Kurama, por su parte, se sentía sumiso y en parte idiota por su comportamiento. No podía evitar pensar que todo lo que vivieron realmente lo marcó, y que ahora estaba a punto de descartarlo solo por sus temores. Pero a pesar de todo ello, seguía amando a Luna, y por eso no podía rendirse. Por su parte, Luna continuó cantando y pronto el Zorro se vio atrapado una vez más en su magia, sin poder desviar la mirada ni decir una palabra.

 **Can love stand the test  
Of time that surrounds us?  
Moments that astound us?  
Joy and happiness**

Kurama, envuelto en ese remolino de recuerdos, y aceptando la razón de lo que decía su princesa, dijo las siguientes palabras como aceptando una cruda verdad.

 ** _Joy and happiness_**

Eso bastó para la princesa, que se acercó al rostro del Zorro y le acarició la mejilla. Trabajo bastante sencillo puesto que su boca en ese momento era del tamaño de ella misma. Pero eso no hizo el momento menos especial, ya que juntos repitieron una última vez aquella frase antes de que la magia de Luna se desvaneciera.

 **Joy and happiness**

La canción concluyó, y así también la magia. Sin embargo, Kurama se quedó observando con tristeza a Luna mientras esta mantenía su pezuña sobre su mejilla y le sonreía con cierto imploro. Finalmente, el zorro lanzó un largo suspiro y apartó la cabeza para mirarla de frente.

\- _**Luna. No es que yo no te quiera, o que no desee estar contigo. Es solo que... realmente no deberías hacer esto.**_

La Princesa estuvo a punto de contestar pero se detuvo, puesto que Kurama cerró los ojos un instante y luego continuó con su explicación.

 _ **\- Mientras estábamos separados en nuestros mundos pasó algo; algo que me abrió los ojos y me hizo volver a sentir un sentimiento que deseaba olvidar.**_

Y allí, Kurama le explicó a Luna acerca de la pelea de Naruto con Sasuke. De cómo este deseaba eliminar a los Bijuu y a todo lo que tenga que ver con el pasado de la Aldea, como el ninja utilizó el poder de una de las mitades de Kurama y el resto de los Bijuu para ayudarlo con su lucha y como Naruto lo disuadió a costa de los brazos de ambos. Sin embargo, pese a que Naruto ganó la lucha y Sasuke regresó a la Aldea como su protector, había algo de todo eso que Kurama rescató y mantuvo en su mente todo ese tiempo.

\- _**Los bijuu somos controlables**_ \- Dijo por fin el gran Zorro, con cierta amargura en su voz- _**No querremos aceptarlo o simplemente lo ignoramos una y otra vez, pero lo cierto es que somos un peligro para todos aquellos que nos rodean, ya sean cercanos o no. Recuerda como Sombra me controló aquella vez en Ponyville hace dos años, recuerda como casi destruyo a todos esos ponis y como terminé volviendo a las ponis contra Naruto por mi culpa. Cualquiera con el poder suficiente puede tomar nuestra fuerza y usarla para hacer cualquier atrocidad, y eso nos hace ganarnos el odio de los que hacemos sufrir.**_

\- Pero no es tu culpa...- Respondió Luna- No importa lo que otros digan, yo te conozco, no deseas hacerle ningún mal a nadie. Yo misma te lo dije aquella vez: yo veo tus verdaderos colores.

\- _**No, pero aun así atraigo a otros al peligro- Dijo Kurama- Tal vez no sea mi culpa, pero ahora te ofreciste a que los otros Bijuus y yo te prestemos nuestra fuerza, y no sabes lo que eso podría hacerte, no lo has visto. Yo si... y te digo, no deseo que lo hagas. No quiero que te veas envuelta en esto. Lo que hicimos, lo que hacemos: Ir a otros mundos, intervenir. Está mal. Todo esto... no debiste ser parte de nada de ello. Y eso... me incluye a mí.**_

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?- Preguntó Luna alejándose un poco, su voz temblaba

\- _**Yo soy un Bijuu, el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas, y tú eres la Princesa de la Noche de Equestria. No podemos... Fue todo un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Pero debe acabar... por el bien de ambos.**_

Esta vez fue Luna la que comenzó a alejarse del Zorro como si se estuviera encontrando con el monstruo que él decía que era. Comenzó a desviar la vista para todos lados y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. No sabía que decir. No quería aceptarlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y se dio vuelta mientras se alejaba un poco.

\- Incluso... incluso si me hicieras daño, estaba dispuesta a llegar al fin del mundo, cualquier mundo, por ti -Dijo con voz temblorosa, Kurama también comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ambos estaban muy afectados- Pero... Si eso es lo que realmente piensas, quizás sea cierto que no debíamos estar juntos. Ayudaré a Naruto a salvar este mundo, pero eso será todo. Realmente... fue un error pensar que un amor así... que tú podrías... que yo no... ¡Ahg!

Luna comenzó a correr, intentando llevar su llanto a donde no pudieran oírla. Kurama esperó, temblando de pies a cabeza hasta que estuvo seguro que su presencia se había desvanecido de ese lugar, y cuando estuvo seguro que volvía a estar completamente solo, un par de lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y lanzó un aullido tan fuerte y largo, que el mismísimo clon de Naruto comenzó a sentir una gran tristeza.

Ya no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal, pero a ese punto, realmente estaba harto de pensar en hacer lo correcto. Se recostó y esperó pacientemente mientras se aseguraba de darle a Luna el chakra suficiente para mantener el hechizo. Solo deseaba que sus hermanos llegaran y terminaran con eso, no deseaba hablar más con nadie por el resto del día.

* * *

Una vez en el tren, Naruto, Hinata y las Mane Six se pusieron a gusto para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Pese a que salían por la mañana, el viaje al Imperio de Cristal les tomaría la mayor parte del día hasta la tarde, donde arribarían con algunas horas de adelanto a la llegada de los Duques y luego procederían a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Al poco tiempo de terminar de elegir camas y asientos, Hinata volvió a sacar sus agujas y siguió tejiendo aquella bufanda roja que se había roto en el primer ataque de Toneri. Naruto la observó por un momento y luego apartó la vista.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirá tejiendo?"- Pensó mientras pasaba la mirada por el resto del grupo. Rarity aun estaba concentrada en hacer nos trajes finos tanto para Hinata como para Naruto, hasta se había traído algunas de sus herramientas de costura y estaba concentrada en su trabajo al punto de que todo lo demás a su alrededor parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto. Las CMC estaban juntas en la misma cama, hablando de lo que podrían ver en el Imperio de Cristal y pensando en alguna forma de conseguir sus Cutie Marks allí.

Twilight se encontraba pensativa en su asiento mientras observaba los paisajes de Equestria pasar a través de la ventana, mientras Pinkie asaltó el carrito de dulces del tren y los comía con gran entusiasmo. Por contrario, Spike y Applejack simplemente se había tirado a descansar un rato; una con su sombrero tapándole los ojos y otro hecho un ovillo con su cola rodeándolo.

Viendo que no había nada interesante por ver, Naruto estuvo a punto de tirarse a dormir también cuando un guardia vestido con una armadura dorada entró por la puerta que daba a uno de los vagones traseros del tren y realizó una reverencia al ver a Twilight.

\- La Princesa Celestia solicita la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki en su vagón privado- Anunció con firmeza.

\- ¿La Princesa está en este tren?- Preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

\- Así es, pero luego de pasar por Ponyville solicitó la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki- Aclaró el guardia sin inmutarse.

Naruto miró al resto de sus compañeros y se encogió los hombros mientras se levantaba y seguía al guardia hacia los vagones más alejados. Pasaron caminando por dos vagones de pasajeros más y uno de equipajes hasta que se encontraron con una puerta custodiada por otros dos guardias con armadura. Al ver a su compañero y al ninja se apartaron y los dejaron pasar para poder entrar en el vagón privado de Celestia.

En comparación con el resto de los vagones, el de Celestia se veía mucho más arreglado. Las paredes estaban forradas con color rosado, había varios dibujos de soles y lunas parecidos a las Cutie Marks de ambas princesas, había muchos guardias ubicados en las esquinas y centro del vagón, custodiando el lugar sin moverse, y Celestia se encontraba recostada sobre uno de varios sillones acolchados, llenando papeles de trámites que parecían nunca acabarse para la Gobernante de Equestria. Apenas vio a su visitante, apartó los papeles con su magia y se levantó un poco para recibirlo.

\- ¡Naruto! Me alegro que vinieras.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar Abuela-Celestia?- Preguntó Naruto sin dejar de observar los detalles del vagón. Los guardias se inquietaron un poco al oír decir eso a una Princesa de Equestria, no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar.

\- Si, por supuesto. Siéntate… siéntate…- Le indicó señalándole uno de los sillones- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Te, pastel, o tal vez algo más fuerte?

\- No bebo, gracias…- Respondió el chico mientras se sentaba- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

\- Bien…- Dijo Celestia mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su sillón y observaba a los ojos de Naruto- Pocas veces tenemos la ocasión de charlar y en este momento deseo que podamos relajarnos y hablar como iguales, después de todo, tu te volverás Hokage ¿O no?

\- Ehm… si- Respondió Naruto sin entender mucho la actitud de la Princesa- ¿Pero no podía llamar a Twilight o incluso a Hinata?

Celestia lanzó una pequeña risa antes de continuar.

\- Si te soy sincera, deseaba hablar exclusivamente contigo porque no eres… formal. Todos los ponis con los que hablo, incluso Twilight y mi hermana, me tratan con demasiada cortesía. Siempre quise hablar alguien que hable conmigo como si fuera su amiga y no como una Princesa. Pero dejemos eso de lado… háblame de tu Aldea.

\- ¿De Konoha?

\- Si, ¿Cómo es tu hogar? ¿Qué es aquello que quieres proteger?

Naruto se tomó su tiempo para contestar, puesto que esa era una pregunta compleja. Podía describirle Konoha edificio por edificio, pero lo que quería proteger de ese lugar, era una pregunta que tenía muchas respuestas.

\- Konoha es un lugar muy pacífico…- Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras miraba hacia el suelo- Las personas viven su vida normalmente, madres llevan a sus hijos a la Academia o a hacer las compras para cenar, los padres trabajan para recibir la paga y volver a casa para que los reciban con la cena. La Aldea está en medio de un paisaje rodeado de bosques al lado de una gran montaña, donde están las caras esculpidas de todos los Hokages hasta la fecha. En invierno la nieve cubre todo el valle, mientras que el resto del año el viento trae el olor de plantas silvestres.

\- Suena maravilloso…- Asintió Celestia- Es un buen hogar, ¿Pero tú, que es lo que más añoras de ese lugar?

\- La Aldea en sí son solo edificios- Continuó Naruto- Pero lo que más me gusta de ese lugar es la gente. El viejo Ichiraku, de Ichiraku-ramen, siempre fue amable conmigo desde pequeño. Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, quienes me enseñaron los principios de ser un ninja, y fueron los primeros en creer en mí. Sakura, Sasuke y el resto de los equipos de mi generación, que somos todos amigos y sé que puedo contar con ellos.

\- ¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó Celestia- Nunca te oí hablar de ellos.

\- Mi padre fue el cuarto Hokage, y una de las personas más fuertes que vi en mi vida. Mi madre, era una ninja muy poderosa con una larga cabellera pelirroja, y que tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de Sakura-chan- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de gracia, pero luego esta se apagó- Ambos murieron al poco tiempo de que nací, ambos protegiendo la Aldea de un enemigo muy fuerte, y sellando a Kurama en mi interior.

A este punto, Naruto se tocó el estómago, donde estaba el sello que su padre había hecho en él. Celestia se quedó callada ante esta revelación, bajó la mirada y pensó en su hermana, los padres de Naruto tenían algo en común con ella: Ambos sacrificaron todo para proteger a sus seres queridos, incluso si debían sujetar a alguien a quien amaban a un destino terrible.

\- Lo siento Naruto. No deseaba hacerte mal.

\- No hay problema- Le respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca y sonriendo- Pero, ¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto, Abuela?

\- Tienes una voluntad y corazón muy fuertes Naruto- Dijo Celestia devolviéndole la sonrisa- Quizás no los modales más refinados, pero nada que el tiempo no cure. Pero lo que quería saber era que clase de líder podrías llegar a ser. Eres poderoso, el Héroe de este país y de tu Aldea según tengo entendido, eres… aventado, lo que no es bueno en algunas situaciones pero he visto que sabes cuándo detenerte a pensar. Pero lo que realmente quería saber con todo esto es ver que tanto amas a tu gente como para convertirte en su líder. Como tu amas a tu Aldea, yo amo a Equestria con toda mi alma, y por ello mismo a menudo debí hacer cosas que no me agradaba siquiera pensarlas, pero que fue por el bien mayor…

Naruto no sabía que responder a eso, pero no era él el único que escuchaba atentamente la conversación. En su interior, Kurama prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía la Princesa. Llegó a sentirse responsable ante Naruto por el asunto de Minato. No fue directamente su culpa, pero él fue el que los mató.

\- Lo que quiero decir con esto es que elegiste un camino que no será sencillo, aunque apuesto que ese no es tu estilo ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Pero debes ser incluso mejor que yo. Cuando termine mi reinado y Twilight ocupe mi lugar, y sé que algún día será, ¿Cómo me recordaran mis súbditos? ¿Cómo una buena gobernante, justa y bondadosa? Me gusta pensar que será así, pero… ¿Cómo pensaran de mi aquellos cercanos a mí? ¿Cómo una maestra estricta? ¿Cómo una poni que expulsó a su hermana o que intentó evitar que se enamorara? ¿Cómo una tirana?

\- Ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Luna piensa eso de ti- Le aseguró Naruto- Solo hiciste lo que debías hacer.

\- ¿Lo hice? No me cabe duda que hice lo mejor como gobernante y como maestra, pero como mentora y hermana… Serás un gran Hokage, no tengo la menor duda, pero no olvides nunca seguir siendo un gran amigo, un gran mentor y, si se llega a ese punto, un gran esposo y padre.

\- De… acuerdo…- Respondió Naruto pensando en él mismo como un padre.

\- Ahora… -Dijo de repente con un tono más activo- Dime… ¿Hace cuanto que sales con Hinata?

\- ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Cómo lo…? No, quiero decir… No estamos…

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Estoy bromeando! Sé que no sales con ella, pero no estoy ciega. Sé que te gusta.

\- ¡No es cierto! Solo estoy preocupado por ella, su hermana fue secuestrada, ella no puede hacer nada para rescatarla excepto esperar…

\- Y a pesar de todo, la veo siempre animada cuando está junto a ti, y tu siempre estas preocupado porque ella esté contenta- Observó Celestia- No me preguntes como lo sé, tengo mis maneras de enterarme.

\- Pero eso lo hago porque es mi amiga.

Celestia observó a los ojos a Naruto, este se sintió completamente vulnerable, como un libro abierto. Pese a que seguía negándolo sentía que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo, y Celestia lo sabía muy bien.

\- De acuerdo…-Dijo Celestia, divertida ante esa reacción del ninja- Falta mucho, pero quisiera darte ahora unos consejos acerca de los duques de Maretonia, es solo una formalidad pero estas ceremonias son muy importantes para mantener buenas relaciones con el exterior.

\- Ehm… ¿Qué?

Celestia lanzó un suspiro. "Por otra parte, es bueno que nos sobre tiempo. Mi hermana al menos está donde está la acción. ¿Cómo les estará yendo a las ponis con los otros Bijuus?"

* * *

Todo un día volando sobre bosques y luego desierto. Fue un alivio para Rainbow encontrar la Aldea Oculta de la Arena a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la abertura del enorme muro que rodeaba la Aldea, la estaba esperando un joven de ropajes color bordó con pelo pelirrojo a tono. En su espalda llevaba una enorme calabaza. A su lado estaba un ninja cubierto con ropas negras, y pintado con pintura violeta dándole un aspecto más amenazador.

El ninja pelirrojo la vio llegar con mirada fría y cuando aterrizó delante de él jadeando, le hizo una seña a su compañero para que le colocara un balde lleno de agua fresca. Rainbow no esperó a las presentaciones y hundió la cabeza en el balde, y no lo sacó hasta que sacio su sed. Una vez satisfecha, levantó la cabeza con la crin completamente empapada y se la tiró hacia atrás, refrescándose un poco el lomo.

\- Soy Gaara, el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena- Se presentó el pelirrojo- Y este es mi hermano Kankuro. Tu debes ser…

\- Rainbow Dash, la única e inigualable- Dijo la pegaso azul con una sonrisa- Tengo entendido que debo buscar un mapache por aquí cerca.

\- Deberías tener más respecto cuando le hablas al Kazekage, poni- Le advirtió Kankuro, pero Gaara no mostró signos de enojo.

\- Shukaku está a siete kilómetros hacia el norte de aquí, prefiere vivir en su entorno sin que nadie lo moleste. Pero debería acompañarte. Yo conozco bien al Shukaku, y tal vez esté más inclinado a acompañarte si…

\- Lo siento, pero Naruto me pidió exclusivamente que le lleve a ese Tanuki a Konoha, y puedo ocuparme de ello por mi cuenta.

\- No creo que estés tomándote en serio el poder de un Bijuu- Opinó Kankuro con una sonrisa- Se requiere el poder de un Kage para lidiar con uno de ellos, y una pequeña criatura como tú no lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

\- No hay criaturas como yo…- Respondió Rainbow- No voy a fallar a mis amigos, y tengan seguro que voy a llevar al Mapache a Konoha aquneu tenga que arrastrarlo todo el camino.

Ante esa declaración, Gaara abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la actitud de la pegaso. Y no dijo nada cuando la vio partir volando a todo velocidad hacia el norte.

\- Una criatura muy temeraria, ¿No crees?- Dijo Kankuro- No creo que sobreviva al Shukaku. ¿Debería reunir un grupo de ninjas para rescatarla?

\- No- Respondió Gaara sin dejar de mirar el horizonte donde ya no la veía- Esa poni no va a morir. Es indiscreta, no hay duda, pero también leal al extremo, y segura de sí misma. Me recuerda mucho a él…

\- Hmm… - Dijo Kankuro, recordando a Naruto- Si, quizás tengas razón.

Rainbow voló alto y seguro para acortar rápidamente distancias, y cuando estuvo segura que estaba en el lugar comenzó el descenso. Entre el viento corriendo entre su crin y su cola más el sol abrazador del desierto, el agua con la que se había refrescado se secó enseguida, pero al menos estaba con su fuerza y energía otra vez en su máximo punto.

Cuando estuvo a menor altura, comenzó a buscar algo parecido a un mapache gigante, o una criatura parecida a Kurama, pero solo encontró una montaña de arena en la que se posó encima y observó a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde está ese Tanuki?- Se preguntó mientras observaba con un casco sobre sus ojos para aumentar el rango- ¿Y cuántas colas dijo el Zorro que tenía?

Apenas dijo la palabra "zorro" sintió como la tierra alrededor suyo sufría un pequeño temblor que se fue acrecentando. "Un terremoto" pensó al principio la pegaso, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de su error. La arena cerca de la montaña se abrió en dos y pronto algo enorme se elevó hacia el cielo. Parecía una montaña hecha de arena, pero con marcas azules que le daban un aspecto extraño, la parte superior era más gruesa que la parte inferior, pero lo más llamativo era que toda la estructura parecía estar hecha de escamas superpuestas una sobre otra. Rainbow tenía los ojos puestos en la parte superior, que parecía estar doblándose hacia ella, pero también notó que esa cosa estaba conectada a la base de la montaña donde estaba parada.

La aparición de un nuevo temblor, esta vez más fuerte, hizo que la pegaso saliera volando para intentar tomar distancia. Una vez en el aire, por fin pudo tener una buena perspectiva de las cosas: La montaña donde estaba parada era en realidad el lomo de algo mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, la criatura parecía estar en una posición agachada, y la cabeza y brazos estaban enterrados muy profundos en la arena del desierto. Cuando se levantó, la pegaso ver por fin su forma completa del Shukaku, y cuando vio sus ojos amarillos, sintió un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda.

\- Ah, cierto… -Se dijo a si misma al ver la enorme cola que tenía casi el mismo tamaño que la criatura en sí- Una cola.

\- ¿Quién viene a molestarme en mi siesta?- Preguntó el Bijuu con una voz tan ridículamente aguda que Rainbow tuvo que hacer mérito para no reírse- ¡Juro que si vienes de parte del estúpido Zorro, te devorare por mucho que puedas volar!

Rainbow se dio cuenta de que no había empezado con el casco correcto. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que un mapache enorme la amenace.

"Si estuviera Twilight…"-Pensó- "Me recomendaría paciencia y responder con amabilidad. Pero Twilight no está aquí"

\- ¡Oye, Tanuki!- Le gritó Dash con mirada enojada, acercándose y poniéndose delante de su cara- ¡Te necesitamos en Konoha para que nos ayudes a regresar la luna a su lugar! ¡Así que levanta ese trasero arenoso y vamos a la Aldea!

Shukaku se quedó quieto observando a la pegaso mientras analizaba su argumento. Finalmente, decidió responder de forma apropiada…

\- ¡Fuuton: Renkudan!

El ataque del Bijuu fue muy básico, pero influía el hecho de que su oponente era una poni. Apretando su enorme estómago, Shukaku disparó desde su hocico un gran proyectil de aire que tomó por sorpresa a la pegaso. Rainbow, por sus reflejos rápidos, dio una voltereta en el aire y no recibió el impacto completo, pero el golpe de aire la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó unos metros antes de volver a estirar sus alas nuevamente y elevarse.

\- Eso fue solo una advertencia- Dijo Shukaku molesto- Insiste en molestarme y ya no seré tan amable.

\- ¡Escucha amigo!- Respondió Rainbow poniéndose delante de su cara y mirándolo ceñuda- ¡Naruto me encomendó que te busque para que nos ayudes! ¡El mundo puede estar en peligro si no intervienes!

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Si ese mocoso y el Zorro idiota quieren pasar su tiempo con criaturas inferiores es su problema!

\- ¡Oh, tú te la buscaste…! ¡Deja de ser un mapache egoísta y muévete de una vez!

Y Rainbow, contra todo pronóstico o señal de sensatez, lo golpeó en la nariz con sus dos patas traseras. Considerando la fuerza de la pegaso y que la nariz de Shukaku era pequeña, redonda y expuesta, el golpe no fue grave pero le causó suficiente dolor y molestia como para tomarse en serio el trabajo de deshacerse de ella.

\- ¡Maldita yegua!- Gritó mientras le lanzaba un zarpazo con su garra.

Pese a su tamaño, Shukaku era veloz para mover sus miembros, pero Rainbow ya había tenido un encuentro con Kurama antes y el Kyubi era mucho más ágil que ese mapache. Rainbow esquivó con facilidad el ataque y se elevó trazando círculos alrededor del Bijuu a gran velocidad. Shukaku intentó golpearla una y otra vez, algunas veces con su cola, otras veces con sus garras o simplemente intentó morderla con sus enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Rainbow esquivaba cada ataque, pero pese a su velocidad superior, sabía que no había forma de que pudiera dañarlo.

\- ¿Qué te propones con este juego ridículo?- Dijo Shukaku mientras observaba a la pegaso alejarse y colocarse en una posición elevada sobre él- Sabes que no puedes ganar, y no eres de este mundo. Puedo darme cuenta. Sentí una presencia similar en Konoha, aunque mucho más… fuerte. ¿Para qué quieres ayudar al Zorro?

\- Esto no se trata de Kurama- Le respondió Rainbow cruzando los brazos- Se trata de ayudar a mis amigos. ¿En serio vas a dejar que tu y todos en el mundo mueran porque tienes problemas con él?

\- ¿Y estás dispuesta a luchar conmigo por proteger a tus… amigos?- Preguntó Shukaku, curioso y al mismo tiempo burlándose de la actitud de la poni- ¿Piensas morir por defender otro mundo, que no tiene nada que ver contigo?

\- ¡No pienso morir! ¡Pero tampoco pienso renunciar hasta que vengas conmigo!

\- ¡Muy bien!- Dijo Shukaku colocando su mano sobre su estómago- ¡Tu lealtad contra mi enojo! ¡Averigüemos cual es la más fuerte! ¡Fuuton: Renkudan!

Rainbow estuvo preparada esta vez. Esquivó con facilidad el primer disparo, pero Shukaku comenzó a disparar varios disparos continuos. Los proyectiles de aire eran prácticamente invisibles, aunque Rainbow podía sentir los cambios de aire y presión lo suficientemente rápido. O eso creía. El cuarto disparo fue demasiado pronto luego del tercero y le dio de lleno.

Rainbow recibió muchos impactos en su vida, unos voluntarios y otros accidentales, pero esto… El ataque era aire comprimido con chakra en el estómago del Shukaku, capaz de destruir el pico de una montaña. Rainbow tenía fuerza suficiente para no salir volando a kilómetros de distancia, pero el impacto la golpeó de tal manera que perdió el conocimiento el aire por unos segundos y perdió muchas plumas. Tuvo suerte de no haberse roto las alas.

Comenzó a caer mientras Shukaku la veía sonriente, el aire pasando entre sus cabellos y golpeando su cabeza la despejó un poco, lo suficiente para estirar las alas y no estrellarse, pero su aterrizaje en la arena fue forzoso y quedó temblando en el suelo antes de recobrar la totalidad de sus sentidos.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, vio con terror al Shukaku y sintió que tenía ganas de salir de allí y esconderse en la nube más alta que encuentre antes de volver a encontrarse con él.

\- ¿Lo ves, criatura?- Le dijo el mapache- ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Huelo el miedo dentro de ti, lo veo en tus ojos! ¡No eres rival para mí, ríndete o prepárate a morir!

"Tiene razón"- Pensó Rainbow angustiada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- "No puedo hacer nada contra esto. ¿En que estaba pensando Naruto cuando me envió aquí? Lo siento, Luna, lo siento Naruto, pero estaba destinada a fallar esta misión."

La misión. Pese a que estaba en medio de la nada, empapada de arena y con una bestia gigante sedienta de sangre, la mente de Rainbow se trasladó al pensamiento de la última misión que le dio Naruto, la misión que falló. Comenzó a sentir aquello que sintió cuando Naruto la inmovilizó contra la pared de la biblioteca: desesperación, culpa y el sentimiento de haber fallado.

Abrió los ojos. No quería volver a sentir eso. No podía pensar siquiera en fallar otra vez, era en contra de su naturaleza. ¿Imposible? Eso era lo mínimo que debía cumplir si deseaba permanecer leal a sus amigos. Se levantó y volvió a mirar con enojo a los ojos del Shukaku, llegó a notar u cambio en su mirada al ver su determinación. "¿Miedo? Bien, debería tenerlo"

\- ¡Muy bien, Tanuki! ¡Cuando terminemos, verás que tan fuerte es mi lealtad!

Se elevó a toda velocidad, pero no se dio vuelta, subió más y más, sin detenerse, tomando distancia de su objetivo y asegurándose de quedar fuera del alcance de sus disparos. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno, por fin se volteó y miró donde estaba. El desierto era un gran océano que se extendía debajo de ella, y la Aldea de la Arena un enorme círculo al costado de donde estaba. El Shukaku ahora se veía como un gigantesco punto debajo de ella, pero eso no le impidió apuntar. Colocó sus cascos delante de su cabeza y se lanzó en picada aleteando con todas sus fuerzas para ganar velocidad.

"Está loca"- Pensó Shukaku observando el cielo- "Si se arroja de ahí, no podrá sobrevivir, pero si llega a golpearme, me causará una gran molestia. Será mejor que termine con ella de una vez"

Dicho esto, Shukaku abrió la boca y comenzó a juntar energía Ying y Yang en una esfera en su hocico. No la iba a ser demasiado grande, para algo tan pequeño no haría falta.

Una estela circular se formó delante de Dash mientras descendía con más y más fuerza, estaba alcanzando la velocidad requerida, aunque también se estaba causando a sí misma un terrible dolor. Pero no podía ceder, tenía que lograrlo.

Cuando por fin pudo verla claramente, Shukaku observó que la estela que rodeaba a la pegaso se hacía más fina y puntiaguda, como una flecha. Sin querer darle oportunidad, el Bijuu disparó su ataque y esperó a ver la explosión que haría su impacto.

Cuando el ataque, que iba a una velocidad realmente pequeña comparada a la que estaba tomando la pegaso, por fin alcanzó su objetivo, hubo una explosión, pero no la que Shukaku esperaba. Una enorme aureola con los colores del arcoíris se originó desde la explosión y se fue expandiendo llamando su atención. No supo que la pegaso había atravesado limpiamente su ataque y se impulsó aun más debido a la explosión que generó este.

El Sonic Rainboom le permitió a Dash realizar su cometido, se impulsó con toda la velocidad que era capaz de acumular y golpeó con ambos cascos la cara del Shukaku, haciendo que el mapache cayera de espaldas con un estruendo y la pegaso también cayera una vez más sobre la arena, solo que esta vez no se volvería a levantar.

Jadeando y sudando, Rainbow se dio vuelta y se quedó boca arriba, respirando entrecortadamente e intentando no gritar ante todo el dolor que sentía por el impacto que había recibido. Tenía varios huesos rotos y su fuerza estaba extinta, ya no podría hacer nada más. Shukaku no quedó noqueado por el golpe, pero la sorpresa y la fuerza de este habían bastado para marearlo lo suficiente antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se levantó nuevamente como si nada, completamente ileso, pero con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

Pese a que sentía ganas de acabar de una vez con esa molestia, no pudo negar que esa criatura tenía agallas. Jamás pensó que algo tan simple le pudiera causar tantas molestias. Miró a su pequeña oponente, y descubrió para su sorpresa que estaba sonriendo pese a que estaba inmovilizada y a su merced.

\- ¡Ja!- Le dijo Rainbow, sin moverse de su sitio- ¿Qué te pareció, pequeño mapache? ¿Quién fue más fuerte al final?

Shukaku no supo que contestar, tenía enojo, y sentía ansias de acabar con esa criatura insignificante y continuar su descanso, pero también tenía orgullo, y pese a todo, no podía negar que la criatura fue fiel a su palabra.

Sin decir una palabra, se quedó observando a la pegaso antes de estirar uno de sus dedos hacia ella y tocarla suavemente solo por un instante. Sin saber porqué, las fuerzas de Rainbow regresaron y la pegaso dejó de sentir dolor por sus huesos. De hecho, se sintió como nueva. Se levantó nuevamente y miró al Shukaku sin entender.

\- Creo que por fin nos entendimos… poni- Repuso el mapache con seriedad- Dejaré este encuentro como un empate y me aseguraré de dejarlo pactado para más adelante. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

\- Rainbow Dash- Respondió ella con energía.

\- Mi nombre es Shukaku. Me aseguraré de recordar tu nombre pero, por ahora… iré a la Aldea de la Hoja a esa reunión con los otros Bijuus, dudo que tengan alguna chance de lograr algo sin mí.

\- Muchas gracias- Agradeció Rainbow mientras se elevaba suavemente en el aire- Me alegro que haya quedado todo aclarado.

La pegaso salió volando en dirección al mar, guiada por la pequeña porción de Chakra de Kurama que le indicaba el camino.

"Cielos huracanados"- Pensó mientras aumentaba su altitud- "Todavía me duelen mis alas de ese impacto. Creo que seguiré el consejo de Fluttershy y seré más amable con el siguiente Bijuu. No puedo hacer un Sonic Rainboom y perder mis alas solo para cumplir esta misión, tengo otra en casa esperándome. Mmhh… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Fluttershy?"

Shukaku comenzó su marcha hacia la Aldea de Konoha, que era lenta en perspectiva de Bijuus, pero siendo gigante no se notaba a ojos de humanos. En el camino, una figura se colocó al lado del Bijuu volando sobre una pequeña nube de arena que seguía el avance del mapache.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Gaara?- Dijo el Shukaku mientras avanzaba intentando ignorarlo.

\- Que te estés moviendo significa que esa pegaso logró convencerte de ir a Konoha. Me alegro que hayas decidido ayudarnos.

\- No pienses que lo hago por ti, por el Mundo Shinobi o por cualquiera del resto de los Bijuus- Respondió el mapache sin aminorar la marcha- Solo lo hago porque es necesario hacerlo, nada más.

\- Ya veo…- Contestó Gaara con su frialdad eterna- En ese caso, solo quisiera preguntarte algo: Esa poni, ¿Te hizo recordar a algo, o simplemente te convenció por la fuerza?

Ante este comentario, Shukaku se detuvo un instante y luego miró ceñudo a Gaara, que le devolvió la mirada con inexpresividad. Estuvieron quietos por un instante pero luego el Bijuu se dio vuelta y continuó su camino.

\- No creas que llegó a afectarme en nada, pero su actitud me recordó a ese chico idiota: Lleno de energía, y un optimismo casi suicida. Quizás esas criaturas extrañas sean más de lo que aparentan.

No dijeron nada más, pero Gaara se detuvo y observó al Bijuu irse mientras se quedaba oteando el horizonte. Si los humanos eran capaces de ver eso al igual que los Bijuus, quizás estén más cerca de descubrir porqué Naruto entabló tal amistad con esas criaturas tan distintas a ellos. Quizas, y esperaba que ese día no tarde en llegar, la humanidad podría aprender tanto de Naruto como de las ponis para seguir adelante.

* * *

\- Aah… ¡Eres un buen chico, sí que lo eres!- Decía Fluttershy mientras le acariciaba la babosa cabeza a Saiken- Y me alerta que me permitieras quedarme en tu cueva.

\- Mi hogar siempre está abierto para aquel que trate con respeto a los Bijuus- Respondió el otro, complacido, aunque luego se apartó- Pero pese a tus buenos modales, ¿Por qué debería dejar nuevamente mi cueva por ayudar a un montón de humanos que me encerraron en un Jinchuriki?

\- Oh… cielos... hum- Dijo Fluttershy con preocupación- Pero, Naruto no es así, el si te ayudó.

\- Un humano que desea ser amigo de los Bijuus es uno en un millón. Nadie desea ser nuestro amigo, los humanos nos evitan y temen, nos encierran y nos odian, y nosotros los odiamos en retorno. ¿Por qué querría ayudarlos?

\- ¿Para salvar a tus hermanos Bijuus?- Pese a que no veía los ojos del Bijuu, tuvo la impresión de que esa respuesta no le bastó. Así que decidió utilizar otro acercamiento- Oh, pobrecillo. Pero… ¿Qué tal esto? Tal vez no tenas muchos amigos humanos, ¿pero qué tal si yo soy tu nueva amiga?

Saiken se quedó quieto por un minuto y orientó sus antenas hacia la pequeña pegaso amarilla.

\- ¿Eso sería… agradable?

\- Muy bien. Espero que nos llevemos bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor: ¿Podrías ir a la Aldea de la Hoja a ayudarnos a detener la luna antes de que nos mate a todos?

\- Bueno… yo…

\- ¿Por favor?- Le pidió haciendo unos ojitos de cachorro que enternecían a cualquier ser viviente que tuviera alma.

\- Mmh… ¡Oh, bueno, está bien! ¡Pero será mejor que valga la pena la molestia!

\- Muchas gracias.

La pegaso salió de la cueva canturreando mientras el seis colas salía arrastrándose y dando pasos atontados a medida que avanzaba hacia Konoha.

"Oh, que amable Bijuu"- Pensó Fluttershy- "Espero que a Rainbow le esté yendo tan bien como a mí. Pero ahora… a ir a ver ese hermoso escarabajo gigante ¡Hiiii!"

Y pensando en su siguiente destino, comenzó a volar a la velocidad de su amiga pegaso mientras sonreía y buscaba por todos lados a su futura víctima, ehm… amigo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó al Imperio de Cristal, tanto él como Hinata quedaron atónitos ante las maravillas del gran reino anexo a Equestria.

Desde la estación hasta el palacio central todo: calles, faroles y edificios estaban hechos de piedra tallada con apariencia de cristal y vidrio. Incluso los ponis poseían un brillo que les daba aspecto de ser cristalinos. Los colores de la ciudad, a diferencia de Equestria, iban de colores claros como grises a mucho más oscuros como violetas y morados. En el centro de la ciudad, elevándose como el edificio más alto y visible de todos, se alzaba el palacio, que tenía el aspecto de un cristal enorme y azulado que brillaba como un faro.

Incluso en el Imperio, Naruto era reconocido por sus grandes hazañas en Equestria, por un lado porque el Imperio tuvo participación en la batalla de aquel entonces, y por otro porque Naruto derrotó nada más ni nada menos que a Sombra, el tirano rey que dominó el Imperio antes de la llegada de Cadence. Hinata también era reconocida por los ponis como una gran guerrera que luchó junto a los equinos, contrariamente a lo que ella creía puesto que no le agradaba luchar.

Pero lo más sorprendente para los ninjas fue como los ponis de cristal reverenciaban a Spike como un salvador supremo, incluso se quedaron completamente extrañados y sorprendidos de la estatua de cristal tamaño gigante del dragón sosteniendo el Corazón de Cristal.

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, los recibió la cuñada de Twilight y Princesa del Amor, Cadence. A quien Naruto y Hinata ya conocían de un encuentro anterior pero nunca habían tenido una conversación formal con ella.

\- Bienvenidos a todos- Los saludó con una reverencia- Los duques de Maretonia no llegarán hasta la noche, por lo que tenemos bastante tiempo para…

Apenas vio a los dos ninjas, Cadence se detuvo y pasó varias veces la mirada entre los dos, como si hiciera una línea invisible entre ambos, Naruto y Hinata se sintieron un poco incómodos, al mismo tiempo que el resto de las ponis y dragón sonreían por las intenciones de la Princesa del Amor; Twilight fue la que los salvó de esa situación.

\- Hum… ¿Cadence? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

\- Ah… Cierto…- Respondió a otra mientras los guiaba a todos al interior del castillo. Parecía como salida de un trance- Shining Armor salió en un viaje de campaña a Canterlot esta mañana, no va a volver hasta la semana próxima. Creo que seguirá allá cuando ustedes regresen.

\- ¿Quién?-Preguntó Naruto.

\- Ya lo conoces- Dijo Twilight, algo exasperada- Mi hermano, estuvo en la batalla contra Sombra, pelo azul con celeste, ¿actitud infantil?

\- Mmmh…no importa. ¿Por qué es que hay una estatua de Spike ahí afuera?

\- ¿Qué no te conté hasta ahora de mi heroica participación en el rescate de este reino?- Exclamó Spike.

\- Spike… Es cierto que tú devolviste el Corazón de Cristal a Cadence-Señaló Twilight- Pero fue el amor combinado de todos los ponis de cristal los que dieron el poder al Corazón para desterrar a Sombra.

\- ¿Amor?- Preguntó Hinata, también confundida, y al mismo tiempo interesada- ¿En este mundo el amor también les da poder?

\- Mientras que la Magia de la Amistad se manifiesta con los Elementos de la Armonía por Lealtad, Generosidad, Bondad, Honestidad, Risa y Magia- Explicó Celestia- El Corazón de Cristal y el Imperio mismo crecen y evolucionan en Equestria por el amor y la esperanza de sus habitantes.

\- El Imperio tiene magia tanto hermosa como poderosa- Continuó Cadence- La esperanza nos permite continuar la lucha sin importar que situación sea. El amor puede ser tan o más poderoso que la Amistad, pero incluso aunque soy la Princesa del Amor y el Imperio se maneja por él, el alcance de su poder es un misterio. El amor de un pueblo puede acabar con un poderoso hechicero como Sombra, pero también el amor entre solo dos puede desterrar a todo un ejército de Changelings fuera de Equestria. ¿Acaso hay amores más puros, capaces de causar mayores proezas? ¿O simplemente el amor es una magia que no se controla, sino que hace cosas increíbles por el solo hecho de ser? No lo sabemos aun.

Naruto no entendió eso, o tuvo la impresión equivocada. Una persona una vez le dijo que cuando uno tiene alguien a quien proteger, su poder aumenta increíblemente; pero no era a lo que se refería Cadence, ¿o sí?

Cadence guió a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, que eran de clase de cinco estrellas para estándares ponis, por supuesto las camas eran normales para los humanos. Pero… Celestia llamó antes de que los ninjas pudieran ponerse cómodos, convocó a todos los que participarían en la visita de los duques a una reunión privada para organizarse.

\- Los duques vendrán custodiados por la guardia real todo el camino hasta el palacio; Naruto y Hinata, ustedes estarán junto a Cadence y yo en la entrada, cuando estén cerca haremos una reverencia, y si ellos preguntan por Luna respondan solemnemente como lo hablamos. Twilight tu estarás en el palco, soltarás la bandera de Equestria cuando sea el momento y los saludarás desde las alturas.

\- De acuerdo- Dijo Twilight con entusiasmo decreciente.

\- Hum… disculpa pero… ¿Hay alguna noticia de Konoha, de mi hermana?

\- Lo siento, Hinata. No hubo noticias, pero solo han pasado un día.

\- Pero creo que el tiempo pasa distinto en mi mundo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Twilight, con un interés renovado.

\- Según Luna, aquí pasó un año. ¿No es así? Bien, en mi mundo pasaron dos años desde que nos vimos la última vez. Tal vez allá ya pasaron varios días.

\- Fascinante…-Dijo Twilight- Así que las diferentes dimensiones poseen diferentes linealidades temporales. Esto puede llegar a probar muchas cosas de cómo funciona nuestro mundo si se estudia apropiadamente. ¡Ay, las cosas que podría descubrir si tuviera algunos libros de Starswirld aquí!

\- No es el momento, Twilight…- Opinó Celestia- Pero te podré dar esos libros cuando regresemos a Canterlot.

Twilight quedó decepcionada, pero Naruto estaba preocupado por Hinata en este momento. La joven kunoichi al escuchar que no había noticias de su hermana simplemente bajó la mirada y sus ojos quedaron ocultos bajo la sombra de su flequillo.

Cuando salieron, se alejó rápidamente del resto y Naruto no la volvió a ver hasta que llegó el momento de la visita. Durante todo ese tiempo Naruto simplemente habló con las ponis acerca de la vez que salvaron el Imperio, caminó por las calles del este buscando algo que comer, sin suerte, escaló todo lo alto del castillo hasta la cima donde observó toda la ciudad a la luz de un atardecer, y pensó acerca de cómo subirle el ánimo a Hinata. No era lo mismo, pero cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, él también se sintió como si su hermano se hubiera ido y estaba perdido.

Pensándolo bien, a todos los enemigos con los que se enfrentó tenían algo en común con él. Sin embargo, esto era muy diferente, y mucho más difícil que enfrentarse a ellos. Antes el conocer a sus enemigos les ayudaba a entenderlos y poder vencerlos, ahora se trataba de intentar entender los sentimientos de su amiga para consolarla. Estaba en un área completamente desconocida para él, y estar en lo alto de esa torre con una vista espectacular no le ayudaba. Solo deseaba encontrar una forma de hacerla sentir mejor y, tal vez, decirle como le hacía sentir.

* * *

Twilight estaba en el spa con el resto de sus amigas, las CMC decidieron salir a jugar por su cuenta lo que significó un alivio para Rarity y Applejack. En cuanto al resto de las Mane Six… la ausencia de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy hizo un hueco imperceptible, pero efectivo, en el grupo. Sin Rainbow la parte más errática y activa del grupo se esfumó, y contrariamente, la parte más tranquila y pasiva del grupo desapareció con Fluttershy. Sin embargo, aun quedaba Pinkie Pie, que daba alegría a todos sin importar la situación, y estando en el spa la relajación fue una buena forma de distraerse. Y tomando en cuenta que Rarity era especialmente sociable en esos lugares, Applejack era honesta en cualquier conversación, Twilight gustaba de estar informada siempre y Pinkie veía diversión en cualquier situación, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el grupo cayera en la tentación de todo grupo de amigos: El chisme.

Si, la presencia de los ninjas en su mundo y la ausencia de ambos en el spa permitió a las ponis comentar acerca del supuesto, o tal vez no tanto, enamoramiento de Naruto y Hinata. Conversación que arrancó risas y sospechas por igual de parte de todos los integrantes, y cuyo punto álgido llegó al aparecer Cadence.

\- ¿Y creen que Naruto ignora los sentimientos de Hinata?- Preguntó la Princesa del Amor.

\- Yo no diría que sea eso, Terroncito-Respondió Applejack- Yo creo que ambos se gustan, pero tienen demasiado miedo para decírselo cara a cara.

\- Yo veo a Naruto…- Opinó Rarity- y veo que siempre tiene un ojo puesto sobre la pobre chica. Como si siempre estuviera pendiente de que no se sintiera triste.

\- Pero no puede hacer mucho- Agregó Pinkie- Hinata está muy triste por su hermanita, y ni mis canciones la pueden hacer sonreír sin que la recuerde poco después.

\- Es lógico. ¿Cómo alguien va a confesarle sus sentimientos a otro poni si este está sufriendo por algo tan grave? De seguro tiene miedo de parecer inoportuno e insensible si lo hace.

\- Pero tal vez exactamente por eso es necesario que lo haga ahora, Twilight- Dijo Cadence con seriedad- Si hay algo que puede aliviar el sufrimiento de un poni es el amor de otro. Y si se trata de que ambos se sinceren con el otro, creo que no estaría del todo mal intervenir… por su bien claro.

\- ¿Intervenir?- Preguntó Twilight con mirada cómplice- ¿Te refieres a como cuando éramos niñas? ¿Esa clase de intervención?

\- Precisamente, Twilight. Precisamente.

* * *

Por fin llegó la noche. Rarity citó a Naruto y a Hinata a un vestidor donde pasó media hora colocándole los trajes y decorándolos a medida para que a su criterio se vieran "deslumbrantes".

Por supuesto, se encontraban en vestidores deferentes y ninguno se vio al otro hasta que estuvo terminado. Cuando por fin se encontraron, quedaron sin habla; Naruto llevaba un traje negro con una camisa naranja que le hacía llevar los mismos colores que llevaba siempre, pero en una versión mucho más elegante, incluso al ninja le pareció que le quedaba bien. Hinata llevaba un vestido elegante aunque no demasiado grande, el diseño era parecido al vestido de Luna pero de color blanco con tonos de de azul que combinaba con su larga cabellera. Incluso con su preocupación, el verse a sí misma en ese vestido hizo que le saliera una sonrisa que completaba la obra.

\- W… wow…- Musitó Naruto, atónita- Te ves… ¿hermosa?

\- G…gracias- Respondió Hinata con un claro sonrojo que la hacía ver más tierna.

El simple hecho de que Hinata se sonrojara y sonriera tímidamente fue suficiente para que Naruto se alegrara durante la siguiente hora. Le ofreció su brazo a la chica, que lo aceptó con lentitud debido a sus nervios y salieron juntos al patio debajo del castillo, donde se hallaba el Corazón de Cristal, y las dos Princesas los esperaban con una sonrisa. Twilight y las demás en ese momento se encontraban en el balcón que daba al patio, donde la Princesa se encargaría de su tarea asignada.

La ceremonia fue rápida aunque no por eso menos importante. Los duques de Maretonia se aproximaron al palacio en medio de un camino hecho por ponis mientras que Celestia y Cadence junto con Naruto y Hinata los esperaban firmes en el patio. Naruto tuvo que esforzarse un poco para no reírse, los duques iban vestidos con unos atuendos enormes y unos grandes turbantes que les daban un aspecto femenino para el ninja, como los nobles de su tierra; por suerte, Hinata supo darle un pequeño codazo antes de que el ninja cometiera un error garrafal.

Cuando ambos duques estuvieron a pocos metros de ellos, tanto las princesas como los humanos dieron una reverencia. Basta decir que ambos ponis de Maretonia sintieron un gran respeto así como sorpresa al ver a esos seres tan o más grandes que Celestia, vestidos de manera tan elegante y saludándolos tan amigablemente. Celestia pensó que así es como se sintió ella cuando conoció a Naruto un año antes.

Tan rápido como los ponis y ninjas intercambiaron saludos, en lo alto del balcón Twilight dejó caer una enorme bandera de Equestria, sonrió y saludó a los huéspedes. Ambos duques entraron al palacio y así terminó la bienvenida.

* * *

Cuando Naruto y Hinata quedaron libres por fin, la chica se despidió de ambas princesas y se esfumó como lo hizo más temprano, Naruto se quedó un poco más en el patio preguntándose lo que Spike, Twilight y el resto de sus amigas pensaban: ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto problema solo para eso?

Celestia pareció leer la mente del chico, porque mientras caminaban hacia adentro del palacio le agradeció por su intervención.

\- Se que no parece mucho, pero esto es muy importante para el país. Las buenas relaciones con el exterior son uno de los pilares que mantendrán la paz y la unidad ante los problemas en el futuro. De la misma forma que lo está haciendo Luna en tu mundo.

Luna. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kurama estaba con Luna, o al menos una parte de él en un clon, pero había algo que no le cerraba. Naruto se apartó un poco de Celestia, que siguió su camino hacia su reunión con los duques, y cerró los ojos para ver a Kurama, con quien no había hablado desde que envió a al clon con su chakra a Luna.

Cuando entró a su interior, se encontró a Kurama dormido, pero con solo verlo abrió los ojos como platos y se horrorizó. Le resultaba imposible creer que solo con un poco de chakra en un clon le bastaría a Luna para detener la luna, incluso con el apoyo de los demás, pero Kurama había hecho más que solo enviar chakra.

El Kurama que veía ahora tenía un pelaje más oscuro que el que siempre lo acompañó, también su tamaño era reducido pero Naruto no lo notó porque jamás vio a Kurama completo con su verdadero tamaño. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar enojarse con el Zorro ante esa revelación.

\- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Por qué está solo tu mitad aquí?! ¿¡Dónde está tu otra mitad? Que estupidez… se perfectamente dónde está tu otra mitad. ¡¿En un clon?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste tu otra mitad en un clon en otra dimensión?!

\- **Naruto…-** Dijo Kurama Ying desperezándose- **No hace falta que grites de esa manera. Te las arreglaste durante muchos años sin usarme a mí, mi otra mitad está bien y a salvo.**

Naruto se sorprendió un poco de oír a Kurama hablándole tan… suavemente. El Kurama al que estaba acostumbrado le habría gritado por el solo hecho de despertarlo.

\- Como sea… ¿Por qué se dividieron?

\- **Cuando Luna le dijo, o más bien nos dijo, que no era su decisión el que pusiera su vida en peligro, mi otra mitad se desesperó. Fue una decisión apresurada que le tomó pocos segundos, pero sin dudarlo decidió dividir nuestras dos mitades para poder estar más cerca de Luna.**

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Creí que el clon que envié a nuestro mundo solo tenía una gran reserva de Chakra! ¿Ahora me dices que envié a tu otra mitad hacia allá? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando mi clon se agote?

\- **Los Bijuu no somos tan sencillos de desaparecer. Desde el momento en que el clon llegó a tu mundo, toda la esencia de mi lado negativo se unió a tu réplica. Podría decirse que ahora tu clon es un doble perfecto tuyo, más duradero, más poderoso, aunque no deja de ser un Kage Bunshin. Recuerda que tus clones fueron muy duraderos y soportaron grandes cantidades de daño durante la guerra, con mi otra mitad en él, será casi como si tú estuvieras allí, mientras que Kurama esté dentro de él, no desaparecerá.**

\- ¿Por qué no me consultó? Si hubiera sabido…- De pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle- ¿Cómo removió el sello? El jutsu de mi padre debió evitar que pudiera sacar tanto chakra como para enviar su mitad dentro de un clon.

- **Desde que pasó lo de Madara, y luego con la unión de nuestras dos mitades, el sello se debilitó mucho. Tu le pides ayuda a mi otra mitad si necesitas chakra, pero ahora deberás pedírmela a mí- El Kurama Ying observó la cara cabizbaja del chico- No te preocupes por mi otra mitad, Naruto. Sabes lo terco y obstinado que es. Regresará a nosotros en cuando él y Luna hayan cumplido su tarea.**

\- Es solo que… no entiendo porqué haría algo tan arriesgado. Si el clon desapareciera, o el gastara demasiado chakra, habría peligro de que él pudiera desaparecer para siempre.

\- **Quien sabe lo que pasaría. Ahora tu clon con mi otra mitad están en otra dimensión. Mi otra mitad podría ser libre al fin, o tal vez su chakra viaje entre dimensiones hasta que por fin nos encuentre otra vez, o incluso puede que muera de una vez y solo quede yo como recuerdo de un poder mucho mayor. Pero te puedo asegurar algo: Él hizo todo esto por Luna, no tengas duda de ello. Lo hizo porque quiere protegerla. Tiene muchas dudas y miedo acerca de si mismo, pero que la ama es algo irrefutable.**

\- ¿Llega a arriesgarse tanto por ella?

- **Dime… si esa chica Hinata estuviera en peligro. ¿No harías cualquier cosa, no darías cualquier cosa por protegerla?**

Naruto no respondió, sino que se quedó sonrojado, aunque lo que decía el Zorro era verdad. Dando por terminada la conversación, Kurama se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir mientras el chico salía de su interior y volvía a concentrarse en el exterior.

* * *

Cuando regresó al exterior, Naruto se encontró con que estaba solo en medio del patio debajo del castillo. No había ningún poni cerca, así que decidió que sería buen momento para regresar a su habitación y tal vez dormir un rato.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, siguió preocupado por la mitad de Kurama que estaba en su mundo. Pese a que siempre le gruñía y era cascarrabias como un viejo amargado, el chico le había tomado cariño al Zorro, y la mitad de este que se fue al Mundo Shinobi era con la que convivió durante la mayor parte de su vida. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y su clon pudiera regresar a su lado para que su amigo volviera a ser un solo ser otra vez.

Doblando una esquina se chocó nada menos que con Twilight, que caminaba sola al igual que él con la mirada triste y mirando el suelo.

\- Perdón Twilight… Solo iba a mi habitación. Hoy no fue una noche larga pero me acabo de enterar de algunas cosas que preferiría no enterarme.

\- ¿Tu también? Bienvenido al club…- Le respondió con amargura la Princesa.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No me hagas caso- Se disculpó Twilight- Es una tontería. Ya atrasé la reunión de las Princesas con los duques de Maretonia por esto y no quisiera hacerte perder tiempo.

\- Twilight…- Insistió Naruto cruzándose los brazos- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es qué… ¡Ahg, que demonios! Es que realmente no me siento como si estuviera haciendo algo bueno para Equestria, algo que valga la pena.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Hace dos años, o el año pasado, no lo sé, ayudaste a Equestria a detener toda una invasión de changelings y a recuperar los Elementos de un maniático humeante, así como derrotarlo cuando yo no pude.

\- Si, por supuesto. Cuando Equestria está en peligro y todo el mundo depende de nosotras, mis amigas y yo podemos hacer todo lo que sea necesario para defenderla. Pero yo estoy hablando de mi como Princesa de Equestria. Realmente no hago nada significativo, lo único que hago es "sonreír y saludar". Ya se lo comenté a Celestia y a Cadence, y me dijeron que llegará mi momento y algún día haré mi parte. Pero realmente no veo como podré hacer mi parte si sigo como hasta ahora: estudiando, haciendo deberes básicos, sonriendo y saludando sin aportar nada significativo para Equestria. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que todos tus esfuerzos y habilidades no sirven para nada?

Naruto recordó en ese momento su primera batalla significativa como ninja, cuyo resultado no salió como lo esperaba. De hecho, se sintió fatal al final del día.

\- De hecho sí…- Twilight lo miró sorprendida- Mis primeras misiones como ninja fueron terribles, en serio, tenía que atrapar gatos, proteger niños caprichosos y llevarle sus cosas a nobles por paseos de la ciudad. Pero no fue lo peor, la primera misión que valió la pena nos enfrentamos a un sujeto que era realmente fuerte, un espadachín llamado Zabuza. Mi maestro quedó atrapado en una técnica de él y entre Sasuke, Sakura y yo trabajamos muy duro para liberarlo y que pudiera derrotarlo luego de una batalla muy dura. En fin, todo terminó cuando un niño enmascarado cualquiera apareció de la nada y venció a nuestro enemigo de un solo ataque sin siquiera transpirar. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento? Creí que todo lo que estábamos haciendo era inútil, que no importa que tan duro trabajemos no podríamos llegar a estar al nivel de alguien como el que mató a Zabuza.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

\- Seguí entrenando, obviamente- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- No importa que tan débil sea en aquel entonces, sabía que si quería estar satisfecho conmigo mismo debía hallar mi propio camino y hacer todo lo que podía sin lamentaciones. Es horrible sentirse poca cosa, pero peor es no hacer nada debido a eso.

Twilight se quedó tiesa pensando en ello. Era cierto lo que decía Naruto, había pasado mucho tiempo lamentándose por ella misma y no veía lo que había logrado hasta ese momento. Si iba a ser princesa alguna vez, debía dar su mayor esfuerzo desde ahora y no quedarse detrás por no hacer mucho.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto realmente me sirve de mucho. ¡Gracias Naruto!

\- ¡No lo menciones, Dattebayo!

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- Dijo Twilight, antes de que ambos siguieran su camino- Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca un rato a investigar lo que pueda acerca de esos cambios temporales, pero tú deberías subir las escaleras e ir al balcón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hazme caso, Cadence me dijo que la vista allí es… hermosa.

Twilight se alejó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, dejando al chico realmente confundido. Él ya había visto el Imperio desde la altura y sabía que la vista era hermosa. ¿Quizás se refería a que viera la ciudad de noche? Bien… solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras laterales al piso siguiente del castillo y se dirigió por los pasillos al balcón del castillo. Sea lo que sea que Twilight deseaba que viera, lo encontraría allí.

* * *

Pese a que Twilight sí se dirigía a las afueras del castillo para ir a la biblioteca, tomó un pequeño desvío para tocar la puerta de una gran habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció Cadence, que leyó de inmediato la mirada de su cuñada.

\- Entonces… ¿Nuestros amiguitos se dirigen al lugar que requerimos?

\- Cuando bajaba por las escaleras la vi a ella que ya estaba allí, me acabo de encontrar con Naruto y lo mandé al mismo lugar. No parecía sospechar nada.

\- Entonces es el momento…- Respondió la otra con una sonrisa- Iré a las habitaciones de las niñas y les pediré que se apresuren para llegar conmigo. No queda mucho tiempo y el momento debe ser preciso y perfecto.

\- No quiero que sospechen, así que iré a la biblioteca como le dije antes. Después me cuentas como salió todo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Twilight.

\- Buena suerte.

* * *

Naruto llegó al piso siguiente y lentamente se dirigió al balcón. Cuando llegó, se encontró con algo que no esperaba, y al mismo tiempo sí.

Hinata estaba en el balcón, ya no tenía el vestido de Rarity sino que vestía su atuendo ninja normal, sus brazos estaban sobre la baranda del balcón y su cabeza apoyada en estos. A su lado, las agujas de tejer y la bufanda estaban tiradas y ella lloraba en silencio.

Naruto se acercó lentamente. Hinata no tuvo que verlo para saber quién era. Pese a que quería ayudarla, no supo qué hacer cuando la tuvo a medio metro de distancia. No quería lastimarla más, y eso le impedía ayudarla también.

\- Naruto-kun…- Dijo Hinata mirando cabizbaja hacia los edificios iluminados debajo de ella- ¿Cómo soportaste que Sasuke-Kun estuviera tan lejos y no pudieras alcanzarlo? ¿Cómo soportas un dolor así? Te lo pregunto porque sé que no puedo… no puedo hacerlo.

\- Tu…- Intentó responder el chico- Tu eres fuerte, Hinata. Hanabi va a estar bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Insistió la chica, levantando la voz y levantando un poco la mirada, pero sin darse vuelta- ¡Estamos los dos aquí, varados en este mundo, y mi hermana está allá, más allá de donde puedo llegar, e incluso si pudiera alcanzarla no tendría la fuerza para regresarla conmigo! ¡No puedo seguir con esto, Naruto-Kun! ¡No soy tan fuerte! Y ni siquiera puedo tejer esta bufanda… no puedo transmitir mis sentimientos en ella por estar pensando en Hanabi… no puedo hacer nada…

Naruto no supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedó a su lado, esperando a que se le ocurriera algo. Hinata continuó llorando, y a medida que seguía, el corazón del ninja se entristecía más y más. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que sentía si ni si quera podía consolarla? En cierto modo, ambos estaban perdidos en esa situación

Cadance estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no veía a los dos ninjas sino que sus acompañantes se encargaban de espiarlos por ella debido a su menor tamaño.

\- ¿Están ahí, Scootaloo?- Preguntó Cadence con seriedad.

\- Si, los veo- Respondió la pequeña pegaso agachada- Están juntos, pero Naruto no está haciendo nada.

\- Hinata en cambio parece estar… ¿Llorando?- Señaló Applebloom.

\- Se ve muy triste- Agregó Sweetie Bell con tristeza.

\- Por eso estamos aquí- Dijo Cadence, sonriéndoles con bondad- Se necesitan el uno al otro pero no saben cómo expresarlo, aquí entramos nosotros.

\- Ehm… Princesa…- Dijo Applebloom con un poco de miedo- Deberíamos decirle que intentamos enamorar a dos ponis antes, y… no salió muy bien.

\- Si… esa poción de amor por poco nos hace perder a la señorita Chereelee y a Big Mac en una pesadilla de besuqueos y nombres raros.

\- Ah… pero las pociones de amor nunca hacen ese efecto, Scootaloo - Explicó Cadence- Lo que hacen las pociones de amor es crear una fuerte atracción entre dos personas, en algunos casos llega al fanatismo. Pero lo que voy a usar ahora es un hechizo de amor; los hechizos que yo uso afectan la mente de dos ponis pero no para crear atracción, sino como un método para expresar lo que piensan ambos. El amor es algo que está en toda criatura sensible, y si se manifiesta por otro poni o persona, este hechizo se encarga de que esos sentimientos salgan a la luz. Es como un pequeño empujón. Para añadir, realicé una pequeña modificación a este hechizo de amor para que tenga un efecto muy particular.

\- ¿Y qué haremos nosotras?

\- Van a darse cuenta cuando sea su turno, Sweetie Bell, se los aseguro.

Las potrillas no dijeron nada más y tampoco la Princesa, esta solo cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras hacía brillar su cuerno. Un pequeño corazón de color rojo transparente surgió del cuerno de Cadence, pero en vez de flotar hacia Naruto y Hinata, comenzó a crecer hasta que se volvió tan grande como el balcón mismo. Obviamente tanto los ninjas como los ponis quedaron dentro del área de efecto, pero ese hechizo estaba dirigido solo a Naruto y a Hinata, por lo que el efecto para las ponis fue casi como el de ser un espectador.

* * *

Naruto estaba a punto de alejarse de Hinata cuando ambos comenzaron a sentir algo extraño. Era algo externo a ellos, parecido un genjutsu, pero no había nada agresivo ni negativo en él, sino que transmitía una sensación por demás…agradable.

Primero ambos sintieron como si estuvieran nadando en un océano tibio aunque se mantuvieron quietos en sus lugares. Naruto no supo como, pero comenzó a recordar cosas de su pasado, o más bien parecía que su mente había decidido mostrarle esos recuerdos y ahora el los recorría como si fuera un mero visitante en estos.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, y en todas aparecía Hinata sin excepción: La vez que lo intentó liberar de Pain, la confesión que hizo en ese momento, cuando fueron a buscar el insecto Bicochu y ella quedó sonriente en sus brazos luego de una dura batalla, cuando estuvo a su lado y lo animó tras la muerte de Neji; pero dos recuerdos en particular que le llamaron la atención fueron los que más le afectaron.

El primero fue una pequeño recuerdo durante los exámenes Chunin. Luego de su batalla con Kiba, Hinata le había ofrecido desinteresadamente un frasco con medicina. Era un gesto simple, un acto de compasión y ayuda, pero para Naruto significó la primera vez que vio la bondad de Hinata en su modo más puro.

El segundo, y este era por demás extraño, no parecía ser un recuerdo suyo, o más bien si lo era pero ahora podía verlo todo desde una perspectiva distinta, como si hubiera literalmente viajado al pasado y podía revivir ese momento una vez más. La escena mostraba el salón de clases de la Academia Ninja, donde un joven Iruka-sensei les ordenaba a sus alumnos realizar una tarea sencilla: Escribir en un papel el nombre de la persona que querrían a su lado si el mundo se fuera a acabar ese mismo día. Un Naruto niño, joven e impetuoso, hizo un avión con su hoja y lo arrojó por la ventana con el pretexto de que el mundo no se acabaría de todas formas, aunque lo cierto es que no quería admitir que no tenía a nadie con quien querer estar al lado si se fuera a dar el final.

El Naruto grande recorrió el aula y buscó a Hinata, que había anotado un nombre en su hoja y la miraba con cariño. Por simple curiosidad, Naruto observó el nombre y se sorprendió en gran manera al descubrir que las palabras "Naruto Uzumaki" estaban escritas en el papel.

\- "Porque, Naruto-Kun, yo te amo".

Tras ver esas palabras escritas y escuchar una y otra vez las palabras de Hinata en su mente, Naruto pronto sintió como si tuviera el peso del mundo al mismo tiempo que se relajaba. Realmente sentía aquello, no cabía ninguna duda, realmente… ella… lo amaba. Y él, no podía negarlo. Él también sentía que de ser el fin del mundo querría estar con ella, deseaba estar a su lado, no por protegerla solamente, sino porque sentía lo mismo que ella. Él también la amaba.

Esas ideas se acomodaron en la mente de Naruto como si una revelación de algo hace mucho olvidado hubiera aparecido de repente. Sintió que volvía a estar en ese balcón, tenía a Hinata delante de él y estaba llorando, deseaba consolarla y hacerle sentir que estaba a su lado. Pero debía decírselo primero y no sabía cómo…

Apenas pensó en esto, vio a Hinata y sintió su dolor de repente. La desesperación, la soledad e impotencia que sentía al estar en una situación en la que no podía hacer nada. No era desconocido ese sentimiento para el joven ninja, pero sentirlo en Hinata significó para él más dolor del que podía imaginar.

Justo en ese momento, sin saber por qué ni interesado en saber cómo, una música comenzó a sonar en el balcón. Una canción que solo sonaba para los ninjas y los presentes en el lugar. Hinata levantó la cabeza, confundida, pero no se dio vuelta ni buscó motivos para ello, porque sintió la voluntad de Naruto y su voz la golpeó como una suave brisa de calor al comenzar a cantar perfectamente afinado pese a no ser cantante.

(La canción es I Won't let Go de Rascal Flatts)

 **It's like a storm**

 **That cuts a path**

 **It breaks your will**

 **It feels like that**

Hinata miró de reojo al chico pero no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Naruto actuaba sin saber del todo lo que hacía, era como hacer algo por instinto o por rutina, no pensaba completamente en sus acciones. Aun así, su única preocupación en ese momento era Hinata, y de esa forma le transmitía todo su consuelo, compasión y comprensión.

 **You think you're lost**

 **But you're not lost**

 **On your own**

 **You're not alone**

Contrario a lo que haría normalmente, pero impulsado por el hechizo, Naruto tomó de los brazo a Hinata y la giró para ponerla de frente a él. Hinata no se resistió, de hecho, esa acción del chico la hizo caer aun más dentro del torrente de sentimientos que le trasmitía en ese momento. Cuando sus ojos claros se cruzaron con los azul fuerte del ninja la conexión fue total. Naruto continuaba su canto, y Hinata actuaba en consecuencia debido a lo que decía. Era algo mágico que nada tenía que ver con el hechizo de Cadence.

 **I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **And you can't cope**

Hinata aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero Naruto gentilmente las secó con su mano mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente como hipnotizados ante algo hermoso.

 **I will dry your eyes**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **And I won't let go**

Las CMC estaban ansiosas por entrar, pero Cadence les indicó que esperaran un poco más. Naruto en ese momento tocó los sentimientos de Hinata, tan triste y desolada, y estos hicieron que la chica se quebrara ante él. Hinata hizo lo posible hasta el momento para no mostrar su frustración, no mostrarse vulnerable como lo hizo con Pinkie en Ponyville, pero ahora con el hechizo de amor y las palabras de Naruto tocándola, ella no pudo aguantar y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto, derramando su llanto con toda la fuerza que tenía. Mientras tanto, el chico continuó con la siguiente estrofa, con una melodía tranquila que transmitía lo que sentía por ella en ese instante.

 **It hurts my heart**

 **To see you cry**

 **I know it's dark**

 **This part of life**

Al decir estas palabras, Naruto se sintió algo tonto al asumir que su dolor se comparaba al de Hinata. Pero esta deseaba seguir escuchando, porque la canción poco a poco sanaba sus heridas, y Naruto lo sentía puesto que la chica poco a poco dejó de temblar, lo que aumentó su ánimo para seguir cantando.

 **Oh, it finds us all**

 **But we're too small**

 **To stop the rain**

 **Oh, but when it rains**

 **I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **And you can't cope**

Cadance asintió sonriente a las potrillas y estas se alegraron enormemente mientras se acercaban a Naruto y a Hinata, esperando su oportunidad.

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall

Las CMC se unieron juntas en un coro acompañando al chico a la vez que este elevaba su voz, si los ninjas las notaron o no, jamás lo supieron. Hinata levantó la cabeza y ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos mientras Naruto aumentaba la intensidad de su canto, la letra hablaba de ayuda, de consuelo y de acompañamiento ante una situación difícil. Las CMC ayudaban con sus voces, pero toda la letra era cantada solo por el Shinobi.

 **Don't be afraid to fall**

 **I'm right here to catch you**

 **I won't let you down**

 **It won't get you down**

 **You're gonna make it**

 **Yeah, I know you can make it**

 **Cause I will stand by you**

 **I will help you through**

 **When you've done all you can do**

 **And you can't cope**

 **And I will dry your eyes**

 **I will fight your fight**

 **I will hold you tight**

 **And I won't let go**

La canción terminaba, y por orden de Cadence las potrillas se alejaron lentamente mientras miraban maravilladas la escena de ambos. Hinata se permitió una sonrisa al sentir el amor de su tan querido ninja, no era una ilusión, era realidad, y Naruto lo sentía también. No se besaron en ese instante, no sintieron que sea el momento, pero Hinata abrazó a Naruto con fuerza mientras que este le devolvía el abrazo , mientras ambos quedaban la luz de la luna elevada por Celestia.

Tanto las CMC como Cadance se quedaron algo decepcionadas al ver que no iban a consumar el beso, pero se alegraron y sonrieron con alegría al ver que finalmente ambos confesaban sus sentimientos y que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Naruto y Hinata por fin quedaron solos mientras el hechizo terminaba pero su efecto continuaba en ambos, y Naruto terminó con unas últimas frases… o más bien eran promesas.

 **Oh I'm gonna hold you**

 **And I won't let go**

 **Won't let you go**

 **No, I won't**

Así terminó… y así ambos ninjas apartaron sus cabezas para intercambiar unas sonrisas radiantes. No daban cabida a su felicidad, era algo más hermoso y un momento más que precioso, algo que deseaban que nunca acabe. Hinata adelantó un poco su cabeza y Naruto se puso nervioso al ver que hacía. No estuvo seguro si aún quedaban remanentes esa sensación desconocida que les otorgó el hechizo, de hecho, ambos ni siquiera sabían cómo fue que pasó todo aquello, no recordaban ni las voces de las potrillas a su lado, pero no requerían pensar para hacer lo que pasaría a continuación…

* * *

Un poni unicornio marrón se encontraba en medio de una calle oscura en una ciudad ubicada al norte de Ponyville, de camino al Imperio. Llevaba una cesta de naranjas para una entrega cuando sintió un sonido y una extraña brisa en el ambiente.

El viento cambió y el miedo se hizo presente en él. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor cuando por fin se le apareció una figura encapuchada y encorvada al que no llegó a mirarle el rostro.

\- ¡Ah! Por Celestia… me dio un buen susto…señor.

\- "Es amigo o enemigo", es lo que piensa el poni…-Respondió la figura con la voz raspada como la de un anciano- Oh… pero yo te aseguro que no soy tu amigo.

El poni comenzó a alejarse lentamente del extraño visitante, pero este levantó un brazo cuasi esquelético con el puño cerrado de debajo de la capa, y una mandíbula con colmillos apareció debajo de la capucha.

\- ¡Yo soy Tirek, y me aseguraré de recuperar lo que es mío!- Dijo mientras abría su boca y comenzaba a absorber la magia desde el cuerno del poni.

El joven unicornio cayó completamente debilitado al suelo, sus ojos antes coloridos ahora estaban grises y su Cutie Mark desapareció. Torek sonrió debajo de su capucha, pensando en la futura recompensa por venir.

\- Interesante…- Dijo otra voz en la oscuridad. Tirek comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, temiendo llegar a pasar de cazador a presa.

\- ¿Quién és?

\- No debes alarmarte, solo soy otro… "no amigo" de estos ponis.

En ese momento, el joven Ōtsutsuki apareció a la vuelta de una esquina y observó con complacencia a la criatura encapuchada.

\- Solo pasaba de camino por este pueblo y me llamó la atención sentir pequeñas cantidades de energía desapareciendo mientras que otra se volvía más fuerte- Continuó Toneri- No me imaginé que habrá un ser capaz de robar poder a estas…criaturas- Esto último lo agregó pateando suavemente al unicornio ya caído.

\- ¿Quién, o qué eres tú?

\- ¿Yo? Digamos que no soy… de por aquí. Una de las criaturas con cuerno y aladas de este reino me envió a este mundo junto a otros dos de los míos. Solo digamos que todos ellos y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias.

\- ¿Y para que me buscaste? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- La pregunta es: ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? Verás, deseo regresar a mi mundo y me temo que estos ponis y sus gobernantes más los otros seres como yo se interponen en mi camino. Dado que tú no eres amigo de ninguno de ellos y puedes quitarles su… energía. Quizas podamos llegar a un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos.

\- Mmmh… Te escucho…

\- Tengo algo de prisa, y requeriría a alguien que conozca este país en vez de seguir señales leves de chakra. En cambio a que me ofrezcas tus servicios y me ayudes a recapturar a mi amada y llegar a mi mundo, te ayudaré a capturar todas los ponis que necesites para satisfacer tu… necesidad.

\- ¡Lord Tirek no obedece órdenes de nadie!- Respondió furiosa la criatura encorvada.

\- Vaya… que decepción. Esperaba que aceptaras una promesa de poder a cambio de acabar con tus oponentes- Formó una pequeña esfera de luz verde brillante en su mano- Pero quizás sea mejor que acabe contigo ahora y continúe mi camino.

Tirek gruñó con enojo. Odiaba que lo amenazaran y sobre todo no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero quizás esa era una oportunidad única que no se le presentaría dos veces.

\- Muy bien. No nos apresuremos. Hagamos un trato: Yo me encargaré de que consigas a tu… prometida, y te regresaré a tu mundo, a cambio de que me ayudes a absorber no solo la magia de todos los ponis de Equestria, sino también la de las Princesas alicornio. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Toneri observó con asco al viejo encapuchado que era en ese momento Tirek, pero su falta de conocimiento de ese mundo y la necesidad de eliminar a las Princesas también no le dejó otra opción.

\- Muy bien… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Tirek sonrió y sus ojos amarillos brillaron debajo de su capucha mientras se ponía en marcha con su nuevo compañero en medio de la noche.

Celestia despertó agitada de su cama y miró por la ventana al cielo nocturno. Fue solo una pesadilla, o al menos eso creía.

Se levantó y observó el Imperio en medio de la noche mientras pensaba en su sueño. Era improbable que lo que había visto estuviera realmente pasando, pero por otra parte, jamás había visto a esa persona que apareció en su sueño, y la descripción concordaba con lo que Naruto le había contado.

"¡Ay hermana!"- Pensó Celestia, preocupada- "Si estuvieras aquí me gustaría saber si lo que he visto a sido mi mente, o fue realmente algo que pasó"

Por fin se decidió. La Princesa del Sol regresó a la cama aunque aun estaba preocupada por su pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente volverían a Canterlot y podría investigar qué tanta realidad había en su sueño. Pero debía estar alerta, si lo que vio estaba realmente pasando, entonces a cada instante que pasaba todos corrían un terrible peligro.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo! Como dije antes, una gran batalla se acerca.**

 **Ahora que actualicé este Fic con un largo capítulo, actualizaré mis otras historias un capítulo más antes de continuar. Puedo asegurar que la siguiente será My Little Dragon.**

 **Solo para captar un poco más su interés hasta que el momento llegue, les dejaré el nombre del siguiente capítulo:**

 **El equipo definitivo, Caos vs Tenseigan**


	6. Capitulo 6:La Alianza Definitiva Parte1

**¡POR DIOS SANTO! No puedo creer que haya tardado más de seis meses en hacer un capítulo. Para todos aquellos que me leen ¡Tranquilos, no abandoné el proyecto! Aunque debo admitir, me disculpo en grande por los retrasos. Por suerte, cuando regreso me gusta pensar que regreso en grande, y es por eso que les traigo un capítulo de 21000 palabras, que es básicamente un tercio de lo que tiene todo el Fanfic hasta ahora.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, hay drama,teorias, pensamientos, Flashbacks, meditacion sobre lo vivido, y sobre todas las cosas, una lucha que desde la parte pasada estaba seguro que deseaban ver y aquí se las muestro. Sin mas detalles, de nuevo disculpa por el retraso, y espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** **El equipo definitivo, Caos vs Tenseigan Parte 1:**

Mañana siguiente, Imperio de Cristal:

El desayuno previo al regreso a Canterlot fue bastante activo. Twilight, Cadence, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y las CMC se encontraban en el palacio de cristal, frente a una magnífica mesa llena de exquisiteces mientras charlaban de los eventos del día anterior. Por alguna razón, ni Hinata ni Naruto aparecieron temprano como era costumbre en los ninjas.

\- Y dime, Twilight...- Comentó Cadence mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca- ¿Como fue tu investigación ayer?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!- Recordó Twilight como si simplemente no recordara haberlo hecho. Por sus ojeras, a sus amigas no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo- He estado leyendo hasta tarde escritos antiguos acerca de las investigaciones de Starswirld el Barbado sobre viajes a otras dimensiones y encontré algunas teorías interesantes... ¡Pero qué importa eso ahora!- Exclamó dejando atónitas a todas, incluyendo a Cadence y a este mismo narrador- ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto y Hinata, y las niñas?

Antes de responder, Cadence y las potrillas lanzaron unas risitas alegres que hicieron a las ponis sonreír.

\- Oh, créeme...- Respondió Cadence mirándola con los ojos llenos de satisfacción-Ambos llegaron a expresar sus sentimientos con un gran salto hacia adelante en la historia de los hechizos de amor. Solo hay que esperar y te aseguro que...

No llegó a terminar la frase porque las puertas dobles que llevaban a las habitaciones se abrieron y Naruto con Hinata entraron juntos. Todas las ponis notaron que había algo diferente en ambos: los dos sonreían una sonrisa sin dientes, como si sus rostros simplemente estuvieran iluminados de felicidad, y además... estaban tomados de las manos, pero de una manera sutil y cariñosa, con sus dedos entrelazado, sin apretarse demasiado, pero unidos firmemente.

\- ¿Lo ven? Se los dije...- Susurró Cadence al resto, manteniendo la mueca de satisfacción.

\- ¡Hola a todos!- Saludó el chico con energía.

\- Buenos días, Naruto- Respondió Twilight, que pese a que esperaba algo como eso no dejó de asombrarle- ¿Como estuvo anoche?

Esa pregunta tuvo el efecto que Twilight esperaba. Inmediatamente ambos ninjas se soltaron de las manos, Naruto se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa y Hinata miró el suelo apenada.

\- Ehm... ah... eso... como decir... ¡Tenías razón, Twilight! La vista en verdad era hermosa.

Ese comentario hizo que todas las ponis presentes se rieran abiertamente mientras Naruto y Hinata intercambiaban miradas alegres. Se sentaron a comer y ninguno volvió a mencionar la noche anterior, aunque todos notaron que el ambiente de repente se había vuelto más cálido. Poco después de que terminaron, Celestia entró a la habitación, solo que ella no compartía la alegría de todos sino más bien todo lo contrario, su mirada mostraba agotamiento y preocupación, aunque solo Cadence lo notó.

\- ¿Tia Celestia?- Preguntó Cadence, intentando no mostrar su preocupación al resto- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No...- Contestó Celestia forzando una sonrisa para intentar parecer optimista- No es nada, solo tuve un mal sueño anoche.

Luego de aquello. El desayuno pasó rápidamente y tanto ponis como ninjas se prepararon para volver a Canterlot, y de ahí a Ponyville. Tanto Applejack como Rarity felicitaron a las CMC por su buen comportamiento durante la visita, y estas les agradecieron cerca de un millar de veces, tanto a sus hermanas como a Naruto (Tomando en cuenta que Scootaloo lo consideraba como un hermano mayor), por haberles dejado visitar el Imperio de Cristal. Naruto y Hinata no volvieron a verse hasta que llegó el momento de tomar el tren, pero los ánimos de ambos se encontraban cálidos y alegres en comparación de como cuando vinieron.

Por su parte, Celestia mantenía en secreto su preocupación tanto a Twilight como a Naruto porque no deseaba alarmarlos por lo que podía llegar a ser una falsa alarma. Pero recordando vívidamente una y otra vez los detalles de su sueño, no pudo evitar acercarse a Cadence a la hora de despedirse y cuando todos estuvieron a bordo del tren.

\- Cadence, siento tener que pedirte esto tan de repente, pero quisiera que nos acompañaras de regreso a Canterlot.

\- Lo sabía- Afirmó la Princesa del Amor- ¿Es por ese sueño que tuviste? ¿Pasó algo grave?

\- No estoy segura... no puedo afirmar ni negar nada, pero tengo la impresión de que sea lo que sea este mal presentimiento, solo podrá aclararse una vez volvamos a Canterlot.

Cadence asintió y ambas subieron al tren directamente en el Vagón Real. A los pocos minutos la locomotora hizo sonar el silbato y el tren comenzó su viaje de regreso a través de las tierras nevadas de las afueras Imperio.

* * *

Durante el viaje de regreso, tanto las ponis como Naruto charlaron un poco acerca del Imperio hasta que Naruto hizo una pregunta que nadie esperaba.

\- ¿Y qué averiguaste en la biblioteca, Twilight?

Tanto las ponis como Hinata conocían lo suficiente a Naruto como para estar sorprendidas de que el ninja pregunte acerca de libros e investigación. Si en verdad estaba interesado en saber o solo lo preguntaba para ver que respondía Twilight acerca de la excusa para enviarlo al balcón con Hinata, nadie lo supo.

\- ¡Ah, sí!- Respondió Twilight sin inmutarse- He hecho grandes avances, de hecho, creo que encontré por fin la explicación de porqué hay tanta diferencia horaria entre nuestros mundos y quizás incluso averigüé como es que los universos coexisten.

\- ¿Eh...?

\- ¡Guau! Eso sí que es un montón de palabrería científica...- Opinó Pinkie mientras compraba dulces en el carrito de golosinas, dejando una fortuna en él- Puede que lleguemos a Canterlot e incluso me acabe mis dulces antes de que termine. ¡O quizás me acabe ahora los dulces y luego lleguemos a Canterlot!- Agregó metiendo una cantidad descomunal de estos en su boca y masticando con sus mejillas llenas.

\- Como decía...- Continuó Twilight, algo molesta por el término "palabrería científica"- Starswirld el Barbado consiguió a acceder a otras dimensiones y mundos mucho antes de que siquiera se pensara que era posible. Tan pronto descubrió que podía realizar viajes inter-dimensionales, comenzó a hacer experimentos y pruebas para saber qué cambios podía encontrar en los mundos y que tan peligroso podía ser viajar a esos lugares. A pesar de que trabajó con espejos y pergaminos durante meses, jamás pudo concluir cuantos mundos podía haber allí afuera sin descubrir, pero si pudo idear una hipótesis de cómo es que los mundos funcionan y se relacionan entre sí: Él propuso, que nuestro mundo y todos los otros en diferentes dimensiones giran en torno como los planetas en el sistema solar.

\- ¿En torno a qué...?- Preguntó Applejack con lógica.

\- ¿Quién sabe?- Respondió la alicornio con misterio- ¿El origen de todo, tal vez? ¿Quizá en secreto él o los creadores de todos los mundos nos observan desde la distancia sin que nosotros lo supiéramos? Ya pensé en todo esto, y nos estamos desviando del tema...

\- El punto es... que Starswirld creía que así como las dimensiones giran en torno a órbitas como los planetas, éstas se alejan o acercan unas de otras y es por eso que a algunos mundos no se puede acceder tan fácilmente por espejos como otros. Un ejemplo sería el espejo que hay en el castillo de la princesa Celestia: Ese espejo me transportó a un mundo donde habitaban humanos como Hinata y Naruto, pero solo se activaba una vez cada 30 lunas. Según la teoría de Starswirld, esto sucedió porque ambos mundos solo se encontraban "cerca" en sus órbitas por solo unos días y luego el ciclo entre alejarse y acercarse denuevo no pasaría hasta 30 lunas después.

La teoría en sí tenía sentido pero a más de uno le empezó a doler la cabeza del solo pensarlo. Naruto y Applejack literalmente ya estaban largando humo por las orejas de tanto pensar, Hinata entendió perfectamente la idea aunque había cosas que para ella no cuadraban, Rarity en realidad dejó de escuchar a la mitad del discurso y no se enteró de nada, y Pinkie... nadie sabía lo que ella pensaba, solo sonreía alegremente haciendo a Twilight preguntarse si estaba feliz por entender o no .

\- Ehm... ¿Twilight?- Musitó Hinata- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto...

\- Si tú dices que los mundos son difíciles de conectarse entre sí y permanentemente se alejan y se acercan unos de otros, ¿por qué podemos transportarnos por medio de los pergaminos de Invocación tan fácilmente?

\- Una buena pregunta- Afirmó Twilight- Yo misma pensé que la teoría de Starswirld no tendría sentido porque yo traje a Naruto a este mundo la primera vez con un hechizo de transportación sin necesidad de ningún espejo o pergamino, pero luego me di cuenta de algo: El hechizo que usaba derivaba de magia de dragones, y Spike tiene la capacidad de enviar mensajes a las Princesas donde sea que estén sin importar la distancia.

Quizás, y esta es solo mí teoría, cuando traje a Naruto por primera vez nuestros mundos estaban lo suficientemente cercanos y logré traerlo a Ponyville sin problemas aquella vez. Luego, con el pergamino de Invocación, Naruto conectó este mundo con el suyo de una forma casi directa, como un espejo que no requiere un ciclo lunar. Pero aun así, ambos mundos comenzaron a alejarse uno del otro y por ende el tiempo pasa de manera distinta en ambos. ¿No es mucha coincidencia que aquí haya pasado un año cuando en su mundo pasaron exactamente dos? Pienso que ambos mundos seguirán alejándose cada vez más, y el tiempo continuará distanciándose en ambos mundos de manera distinta hasta que se complete el ciclo o pase algo más...

\- ¿Y todo eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó Naruto al notar que Twilight hizo una pausa. Esta lanzó un suspiro antes de dar su respuesta.

\- Quiero decir, que en este momento Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash estuvieron más de tres días en tu mundo cuando aquí solo pasó uno y medio. Pero cuando todo acabe y ustedes regresen a su mundo, ¿quién puede saber cuánta diferencia habrá la próxima vez que nos veamos? Podría ser que aquí pasen meses y allá pasen años, o incluso décadas. ¿Qué tal si... esta pueda ser la última vez que nos veamos, antes de que el tiempo nos gane?

Ante esta idea, todos se quedaron callados y mirándose unos a otros, sobre todo Naruto. Realmente no había considerado eso... ¿Podía ser esa la última vez que vea a sus amigas como un joven, y acaso no las vería nunca más luego de esa aventura? ¿Podía ser esa su última visita a Equestria?

El traqueteo del tren fue lo único que sonó en el vagón durante la siguiente media hora mientras todos, tanto ponis como ninjas, se planteaban que podrían hacer o decir ante una situación como esa.

* * *

Luego de su "rompimiento" Kurama y Luna no volvieron a hablar, de hecho, su relación pasó a una mutua ignorancia de parte de ambos. Pasó otro día y Naruto (el clon) ya no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto.

Al entrar en su santuario interior, Naruto se sorprendió bastante del aspecto de Kurama: Estaba hecho un desastre. El zorro se encontraba acostado con su cabeza entre sus brazos, como siempre, pero su pelo en sus piernas, orejas y colas estaba desordenado y maltratado, incluso había señales de lastimaduras en algunas partes. Naruto se asustó de ver aquello, ¿acaso el zorro se estuvo mordiendo a sí mismo?

\- ¿Kurama?- Preguntó el ninja. El zorro apenas se movió- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- **¿Que quieres, Naruto?**

\- ¡Saber qué demonios te pasa! ¡A ustedes dos! ¿Por qué Luna y tu no se dirigieron la palabra desde que hablaron ayer? ¿Y por qué parece que te dieron una paliza, o varias? -De pronto abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Acaso ella te...?

\- **Ella nunca me haría esto...** \- Respondió el zorro a secas- **Solo, tomamos un pequeño receso, eso es todo.**

\- Oh, no... ¿Se pelearon?

\- **¿Qué demonios te importa...?** \- Contestó de mala manera el Zorro mirándolo de reojo, sus párpados estaban oscurecidos.

El ninja jamás lo había visto en ese estado, ¿estaba herido, triste, o enojado, o quizás todo junto? De todas maneras, pese a que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de relaciones, sí sabía cuando alguien le gustaba a otra persona, y le preocupaba más su amigo en ese momento que su problema amoroso.

\- ¡Me importa, porque estás hecho pedazos! ¡Mírate! ¡Te estuviste lastimando! ¡No parece que hayas dormido desde que Luna salió corriendo ayer! ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

\- **¡Se acabó, eso es lo que pasó, se TERMINÓ!** \- Le gritó el Zorro, levantando la cabeza, mirándolo furioso y escupiendo esas palabras como si fueran veneno- **¡Lo nuestro no iba a funcionar!**

Naruto se quedó atónito ante esas palabras, le costó incluso comprender la idea en un principio, era demasiado extraño.

\- No lo entiendo...- Respondió Naruto confundido- ¿Por qué? Hace unos días habrías dado tus colas por estar junto a ella, ¿y ahora que por fin están juntos se separan?

\- **No tenía la intención de que la próxima vez que nos viéramos sea para que arriesgara su vida en un plan loco para salvar al mundo** \- Se excuso el zorro.

\- ¿Y por eso la dejaste?- Preguntó el chico con tono acusador. El silencio del zorro confirmó su respuesta- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Cuántas veces arriesgamos el pellejo para salvar a su mundo?

\- **¡Esto es diferente... estamos hablando de ella!**

\- ¡Ella iba a hacerlo por ti, por mí, por todos nosotros, pero más que nada para salvarte a ti! ¡De hecho, todavía piensa hacerlo!

\- **No va a poder...** \- Dijo Kurama despacio y adolorido- **No podrá aguantarlo. Tu sabes lo que les pasó a aquellos que intentaron utilizar el poder combinado de las Bestias...**

 **-** Si mal no recuerdo. Todas las personas a las que vi utilizando ese poder lograron controlarlo perfectamente.

\- **Sabes de lo que hablo. Ese mocoso Obito, cuando absorbió al Juubi... si a ella le pasa lo mismo...**

\- ¡¿Así que la dejaste... sola, sin aquel al que quiere, cuando más te necesita?! ¡Podría lograrlo si estuvieras a su lado, apoyándola!

\- **Déjame en paz. Este plan le puede costar la vida y tú lo sabes. No quiero ser partícipe de ello, no quiero verla obtener todo ese poder y que algo malo le pase y que ante mis ojos ella... ella...** \- No quizo continuar, ni siquiera imaginarse de lo que pasaría a continuación- **¡Déjame solo!**

Naruto se quedó mirándolo ceñudo mientras el zorro le daba la espalda. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de irse se dio vuelta y decidió decirle lo que pensaba antes de que fuera tarde.

\- Tú habrías dado tu vida por ella...- Le recordó con enojo- ¿Realmente te parece bien, darle la espalda a lo mejor que te pasó en la vida, cuando está dispuesta a arriesgar la suya?

El Zorro bajó la cabeza, herido por las palabras ciertas del ninja, mientras este abandonaba el interior de su cuerpo y volvía a concentrarse en ayudar a la Princesa de la noche.

Faltaba muy poco.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en medio de un enorme lago, volando en su sitio a varios metros de la superficie, frente a ella se encontraba la cabeza de una enorme tortuga con un ojo tuerto.

El Bijuu en si era bastante intimidante, su caparazón era parecido al de un cangrejo: Duro y con picos. Sus tres grandes colas se asemejaban a las de un camarón y solo poseía dos patas delanteras, como las aletas de muchos animales marinos.

La pegaso había aprendido por las malas a no dejarse llevar con los Bijuus y a comportarse debidamente con ellos; pero siendo este una tortuga que no la atacó al llamarla a la superficie, eso le facilitó explicarle rápidamente la situación y pedirle su ayuda por las buenas.

\- Así que... necesitamos que vengas a Konoha a ayudar a Luna a levantar la luna de regreso. (Eso es confuso...)

Pese a que cuando hablaba lo hacía fluidamente, Isobu, el Tres Colas, tenía una característica en común con las tortugas y las criaturas que viven mucho: Se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas. Si bien era cierto que no le costó mucho decidir no ir a Konoha, las palabras de Rainbow Dash le hicieron replantearse su postura, a su tiempo...

Fue toda una prueba de paciencia para la pegaso. Isobu cerró su ojo durante casi media hora, haciéndose preguntar a la pegaso si realmente se había dormido. Llegado a un punto, Rainbow voló hasta la orilla para descansar las alas mientras el Bijuu seguía meditando su respuesta. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle para exigirle que hable, el Sanbi abrió el ojo sano y asintió lentamente con su enorme cabeza.

\- Muy bien, voy a ayudar...- Anunció

\- ¡Sí!- Gritó la pegaso saltando en el aire, no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo.

\- ¡Pero con una condición!- Se apresuró a decir la tortuga, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Rainbow se borrara al instante- Verás... soy un Bijuu y tengo orgullo. La mayoría de mis hermanos me llaman "lento" o "atrasado" por el simple hecho de que me tomo mi tiempo para hacer las cosas. Así que haremos esto: Comenzaré a marchar hacia Konoha, pero en todo ese tiempo deseo que estés detrás de mi todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Wow, wow, wow!- Exclamó la Pegaso- A ver si lo entendí... Quieres que te acompañe, todo el camino... ¿Siguiéndote por detrás?

\- Así es. Si llego más rápido que una criatura que puede volar, le demostraré a mis hermanos que puedo ser veloz pese a que mi pensamiento es lento.

\- Así que básicamente quieres hacer trampa en una carrera arreglada...- Observó la poni cruzándose de brazos en el aire.

\- No lo pondría de esa manera, solo sería una...- Isobu se quedó pensando un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza- ¡No importa como lo veas! ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Rainbow lanzó un largo suspiro y miró con fastidio la cabeza del Sanbi antes de responder.

\- ¡Aaahg! Andando... yo te sigo.

Una vez más, Isobu asintió y se dirigió a la orilla para comenzar su camino hacia Konoha, con la pegaso detrás de sus tres grandes colas todo el tiempo. Ahora, si uno consideraba que los Bijuus son criaturas de enorme tamaño y cada paso de ellos representa varias decenas de metros, Rainbow pensó que tal vez la marcha no sería tan lenta. Pero cuando vio emerger a toda la criatura y al darse cuenta de que no poseía patas traseras sino que se arrastraba con sus dos brazos torpemente por tierra, haciendo el viaje mucho más lento, la pegaso azul tuvo que reprimir un largo grito de angustia al volar lentamente detrás de él. Iba a ser un largo viaje que iba a requerir tanta paciencia como la que tuvo con esa horrible Migración de Mariposas con Fluttershy.

* * *

\- Por favor, ¿sí?

\- ¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

El encuentro de Fluttershy con Chōmei no resultó tan agradable como esperaba.

A primera vista la pegaso se asombró con la apariencia del Bijuu: Las seis colas que actuaban como alas más la séptima creciendo al final de su abdomen le daban el aspecto de un insecto poderoso y hermoso, que recordaba un poco a un pavo real. El color de las membranas era naranja oscuro, y su cuerpo azul y largo era flaco y alargado como el de una mariposa. Arriba de su largo pecho sobresalían dos hombros enormes y con cuernos desde donde se estiraban seis patas cortas y flacas. Su cabeza se asemejaba a un casco medieval, que tapaba sus ojos, pero sobresalía hacia arriba el largo cuerno que se dividía en dos al final como el de los escarabajos. Para Fluttershy fue una maravilla natural viviente parada delante de ella.

A pesar de que era impresionante (y no paró de mencionarlo durante toda la conversación que tuvieron), el Siete Colas resultó ser tal y como Kurama lo había descrito: Un insecto que se negaba a abandonar los bosques donde habitaba por simple necedad. Fluttershy trató de convencerlo por las buenas pero la respuesta no resultó ser la que esperaba...

\- ¿Porqué no quieres ayudar?- preguntó la pegaso amarilla con amabilidad- No podemos hacerlo sin ti.

\- Sé que los humanos son seres extraños y que a menudo cometen errores, pero me encerraron durante años y comerciaron con nosotros, los Bijuu, como si fuéramos una especie de... objeto intercambiable. "Armas definitivas" nos llamaron, y ahora quieren que los ayudemos por un incidente que de seguro provocaron ellos mismos. ¡Bah!

\- ¡Pero el mundo entero podría destruirse si no hacemos algo!

\- ¿Por qué debería ser mi problema?

\- ¡Es problema de todos!- Exclamó la pegaso, comenzando a enfadarse.

\- ¡No me interesa!- Repitió el Nanabi- ¡Ya me utilizaron durante mucho tiempo!

La reacción de la pegaso fue espontánea, no era algo que hiciera a menudo y pocas veces lo hacía por decisión propia. La expresión de Fluttershy pasó de enojo a una seriedad autoritaria reflejada en sus ojos color Calipso. Voló directo y certero y se colocó delante de las ranuras del casco de Chōmei, donde estaban sus ojos.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, señor importante! ¡Incluso yo, que no soy de este mundo, estoy ayudando para salvar a todo el mundo!

\- ¿Qué...? - Preguntó el Siete colas, confuso, su mirada comenzó a centrarse en sus ojos- ¿Que intentas decir...?

\- ¡Tal vez sea cierto que los ninjas te trataron mal en el pasado, pero eso no te da el derecho a ser egoísta ahora!

\- ¡Oye... tranquila!- Musitó Chōmei, comenzando a sudar. Había algo de esa pegaso y sus ojos que le daba mala espina, se sentía acobardado- ¡No hace falta que me mires así!

\- ¡Así que presta atención...!- Continuó la pegaso como si nada- ¡Vas a salir de este bosque, vas a ir a Konoha, y nos ayudarás a todos a superar esta crisis para luego volver aquí y seguir tu vida apacible como hasta ahora! ¿Entendido?

\- Yo... yo...- Titubeó el Bijuu al no poder escapar de La Mirada- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ayudaré y les daré mi apoyo a los shinobi, solo deja de mirarme con esos ojos! ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Así está mejor!- Dijo la pegaso amarilla cerrando los ojos y sonriendo alegremente. Chōmei lanzó un suspiro de alivio - ¿Te molesta si viajo sobre tu espalda? Fue un largo viaje y mis alas se cansan más rápido que las de Rainbow Dash.

\- Ehm... sí. No hay problema...- Respondió el otro, no atreviéndose a negarle nada a esa extraña y poderosa criatura.

Mientras el Siete Colas estiraba sus "alas" (por no decir sus colas) y emprendía vuelo elevándose fácilmente por encima de las nubes, en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar si realmente esa criatura tenía el poder del Dojutsu, un Jutsu de ojos como el Sharingan, o era solo intimidante por naturaleza propia. Cual sea fuera la respuesta no quiso averiguarlo, y se permitió sentir un poco de alegría mientras escuchaba a la pegaso sobre su lomo lanzando gritos de júbilo.

Para Fluttershy esa situación sería espantosamente aterradora puesto que le asustaban las alturas, pero al estar en el lomo de una criatura gigante similar a un insecto y al haber entrado en confianza luego de usar su mirada en esta misma criatura, se limitó a disfrutar de la experiencia mientras las grandes ráfagas de aire hacían volar su cabello rosado.

Su misión estaba casi completa.

* * *

Tal como fue a la ida el regreso del Imperio de cristal tomó varias horas, pero como muchos dicen, la vuelta parece más rápida que la ida.

Fue una suerte para todos que tanto Spike como las CMC estaban en otro vagón en el momento en que Twilight expuso su teoría de las dimensiones. A Naruto le pareció lo mejor no comentarlo a las potrillas puesto que no quería preocuparlas ni hacerles sentir mal. Tan pronto las chicas y el dragón entraron, el ninja les preguntó como la habían pasado en su visita al Imperio, cosa que hizo a las CMC saltar de alegría y contar a viva voz todo lo que vieron y disfrutaron del lugar.

Así es como lo sintieron tanto las Mane Six (pese a que faltaban dos) como los ninjas, Spike, y las CMC: Apenas se olvidaron de la conversación que tuvieron con Twilight, volvieron a la alegría de la charla y las risas mientras el tren avanzaba a la capital de Equestria con un avance rítmico al sonido de los rieles.

Las únicas que no sintieron, y de hecho no querían sentir, que el viaje se hacía más corto eran Celestia y Cadence. Ambas princesas estaban en un vagón más adelante del de todos los demás y, al igual como Naruto con las CMC, tampoco querían contagiar sus preocupaciones a las ponis ni a los ninjas. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad un creciente miedo florecía en el interior de la Princesa del Sol. Si bien cabía la posibilidad de que los sueños de las Princesas fueran solo eso, ambas sabían que uno tan real y detallado no era un fenómeno común, sobre todo en una Alicornio. En el mejor de los casos era una visión de lo que estaba por pasar, al menos eso era más optimista que pensar en que aquello ya estaba sucediendo.

Por fin, la gran montaña solitaria en medio de Equestria se veía más y más grande y en poco tiempo el tren subió los oscuros túneles hasta Canterlot. Tanto los ninjas como los ponis al bajar del tren esperaban ir al palacio, hacer una rápida despedida a las Princesas y volver a Ponyville para esa misma tarde. No pudieron estar más equivocados.

Apenas bajaron, un grupo de soldados de armadura dorada liderados por Kibitz, el consejero real, se acercó a toda velocidad donde las Princesas y el resto con caras que no presagiaban nada bueno...

\- ¡Princesas! ¡Gracias al cielo llegaron aquí, tenemos una emergencia!

\- ¿Que sucede, Kibitz?- Preguntó Celestia, temiendo de que sus temores se estuvieran haciendo realidad.

\- ¡Algo extraño, sobrenatural, está pasando! ¡Comenzaron a llegar reportes de ataques a distintos pueblos y asentamientos, primero recibimos mensajes, y luego ni una sola noticia! ¡Perdimos contacto con montones de guarniciones y contactos! ¡No sabemos qué sucede!

\- ¡Ay, no!- Exclamó Twilight, angustiada- ¿Qué creen que sea, Changelings?

\- ¿Crees que Chrysalis volvería a atacar Equestria?- Preguntó Naruto, ya que había luchado con ella y no parecía tener intenciones de regresar la última vez que la vio.

\- Hay más... pero necesitamos ir al palacio de inmediato.

\- No perdamos tiempo...- Ordenó Celestia.

Todos se dirigieron a paso veloz al palacio, todos a excepción de las CMC que, como sus hermanas no deseaban inmiscuirlas en asuntos peligrosos, terminaron estando a cargo de Spike, quien lo veía venir y tomó el encargo tal como si le hubieran dado a comer un montón de verduras.

Dejando eso de lado, las Princesas, los ninjas y las Mane Six se dirigieron al salón del trono, donde Kibitz mostró a Celestia varios informes de oficiales que enviaron a los distintos lugares donde se había perdido todo contacto. Y las noticias no le cayeron bien a ningún poni.

\- Aquí dice que todos los ponis estaban... abatidos, como si no tuvieran fuerzas para levantarse. Ojos grises, y... ¿faltos de Cutie Marks?- Leyó Celestia, preocupada. Twilight se alarmó de escuchar esto, los Changelings absorbían el amor de sus presas, pero jamás había oído de que quitaran las cutie mark de sus víctimas.

\- Es de lo más extraño...- Opinó Kibitz moviendo su poblado bigote de un lado a otra de forma nerviosa, cosa que hacía esforzarse a Pinkie por no reírse pese a la situación- Enviamos grupos de pegasos a ciertos poblados para cerciorarnos de si era un incidente aislado. Algunos de ellos no regresaron, y una de las partidas regresó... con una víctima.

El consejero hizo una seña al guardia de la entrada y un grupo de soldados entró cargando un poni marrón de los hombros, casi desmayado. Los soldados lo depositaron frente a Celestia y Cadence mientras el resto de las Mane Six y los ninjas lo veían atónito. Efectivamente, el corcel era un poni adulto, pero no poseía Cutie Mark y cuando levantó su cabeza sus ojos eran grises, como si estuviera ciego. Sin embargo, notaron que si podía ver puesto que abrió ligeramente más los ojos al mirar a Celestia.

\- Pri... ¡Princesa!- Exclamó el poni, intentando levantarse. Hasta su voz sonaba cansada.

\- No gastes energía- Le aconsejó Celestia- Dinos... ¿Quien hizo esto?

\- No... no lo sé- Respondió el civil haciendo una mueca- Eran dos, y eran criaturas que jamás vi en mi vida.

\- ¿Dos?- Repitió Cadence, desconcertada.

\- Si... uno era parecido a un minotauro, pero tenía cuatro patas, el otro era una criatura parada en dos patas con los ojos brillantes...- El poni miró a su alrededor y se fijó en Naruto. Apenas vio quien era lo señaló y abrió grande los ojos- ¡Como él! Pero su pelo era blanco y sus ojos de un color más... brillante. El de dos patas nos atrapó a todos con una especie de magia, no podíamos movernos y nos juntó a todos en un solo lugar, el segundo abrió su boca y... comencé a sentirme más débil. Lo siguiente que supe es que me estaban llevando a Canterlot, y mi Cutie Mark...

Naruto y las demás se miraron unos a otros, intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo eso. Naruto y Hinata estaban seguros de quien era "la criatura parada en dos patas con los ojos brillantes" pero no tenían idea de quién podía ser el otro. Sin embargo, todos posaron su atención en Celestia cuando esta puso una mirada de terror en el rostro, a pesar de eso, fue totalmente seria y firme cuando dio su siguiente orden.

\- Guardias, lleven a este poni a una de las habitaciones, atiéndanlo bien y que descanse un poco. Kibitz y también ustedes, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, necesito que esperen afuera, este es un asunto muy serio.

\- ¿Podrían quedarse, Princesa?- Le pidió Twilight- Quizás no poseamos los Elementos de la Armonía, pero preferiría tenerlas a mi lado.

\- Muy bien- La Princesa lanzó un suspiro- Bien... ¿por dónde empezar? Supongo que todos sabemos lo que significa esto: Toneri está en Equestria, y parece que Tirek lo acompaña.

\- ¿Sabe quién es ese que está con él, abuela?

Celestia asintió antes de darse vuelta, se dirigió a una pequeña repisa donde guardaba unos libros y trajo uno con el dibujo de un unicornio dorado en la portada, lo abrió al frente de todos y comenzó a relatar.

\- Tirek es un centauro, él y su hermano Scorpan vinieron de una tierra lejana buscando robar magia equestriana. Scorpan supo apreciar las maneras de Equestria, e incluso se hizo amigo de un joven unicornio (A este punto, Twilight se emocionó de que el dibujo mostraba a alguien parecido a su gran ídolo, Starswirld el Barbado). Scorpan le pidió a Tirek que abandone su causa, pero él no quiso escuchar, fue entonces cuando Scorpan nos advirtió de sus intenciones. Scorpan regresó a su tierra natal, pero Tirek fue encarcelado en el Tártarus por sus crímenes, pero al parecer logró escapar.

\- ¿El Tártarus?- Repitió Hinata.

\- Se refiere al Inframundo- Explicó Twilight- Es una tierra devastada a varios kilómetros debajo nuestro, se lo usa generalmente para encerrar a criaturas peligrosas. ¿Pero... cómo pudo salir de ahí?

\- Creo que cuando Cerberos dejó su puesto a las puertas del Tártarus, Tirek aprovechó su oportunidad para escapar. Fue hace mucho tiempo, es verdad, pero su tiempo en Tártarus lo debió haber dejado muy débil como para actuar, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Pero por qué unirse a Toneri, o por qué Toneri se aliaría con él?- Preguntó Naruto- No lo conozco demasiado bien, pero Toneri no confía en nadie más que en sus marionetas para que hagan su trabajo sucio. Es extraño que lo estuviera ayudando.

\- Quizás Toneri se dio cuenta de que Tirek estaba en nuestra contra al igual que él está en la tuya, y decidieron formar una alianza- Pensó Celestia en voz alta- El hecho de que se hayan encontrado me hace preguntarme si fue puramente obra del destino o solo muy mala suerte para nosotros. Sea como sea, debemos detenerlos. Tirek por sí solo no podría robar magia a un ritmo acelerado, pero con Toneri ayudándole están atacando un pueblo tras otro haciendo que él se vuelva cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¡Yo voy a ir!- Exclamó Naruto- ¡Toneri es de mi mundo, y está tras Hinata, yo soy el que debe detenerlo!

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitarás ayuda.

\- ¡Puede confiar en mí, Princesa, encontraré a Tirek y...!

\- No, Twilight. Me temo que debo pedirle a alguien más que se encargue de esto: Discord.

Todas las ponis lanzaron un gran respingo al oír la idea de la Princesa. Solo Applejack opinó lo que todas pensaban.

\- Disculpe princesa pero... ¿Siquiera podemos confiar en él? Digo... ya sé que Fluttershy nos aseguró que se había reformado y todo, pero...

\- Discord puede sentir variaciones mágicas- Explicó Celestia- Podrá rastrear a Tirek y a Toneri cuando intenten robar magia nuevamente.

\- Pero aun así, Tia Celestia...- Intentó decir Cadence, pero la Princesa del Sol la interrumpió.

\- Naruto y Kurama poseen un poder más poderoso que cualquier alicornio, Discord tiene una poderosa magia también y además puede rastrear a Tirek. Sé que desean ayudar, Twilight, pero sin los Elementos de la Armonía, ellos son nuestra mejor opción.

Twilight bajó la cabeza al escuchar esto, sin embargo, Celestia no pareció pasarle desapercibido.

\- Es por eso que preferiría que me ayuden en otro asunto...- Twilight de pronto se incorporó y se puso firme como un soldado raso- Naruto y Discord se encargarán de rastrear a Tirek y Toneri, pero no sabemos cuándo o donde podrían volver a atacar. Sabemos que el objetivo de Tirek es absorber la magia de alicornio y posiblemente venga personalmente aquí luego de que se haya vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte, Toneri está detrás de Hinata y es posible que luego busque una manera de regresar a su mundo. No podemos dejar a Hinata aquí y no sé cómo estarán las cosas en el mundo de Naruto, es por eso que quisiera que te encargues de llevar a Hinata a Ponyville y la protejan a cualquier costo.

La misión en sí no era demasiado emocionante, pero Twilight se sintió agradecida de que Celestia intente tomarla en cuenta.

\- Muchas gracias, Princesa- Respondió con una reverencia- Me aseguraré de cumplir sus deseos.

Celestia asintió y se dirigió a todos.

\- Llamaré ahora a Kakashi para informarle de lo sucedido y saber cómo les está yendo a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. De haber cumplido la misión, les pediré que regresen ya que creo que podrían sernos de mayor utilidad aquí. Naruto, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y te prepares para la batalla. Llamare a Discord y le explicaré la situación para que juntos...

\- Abuela-Celestia...- Lo interrumpió el ninja de repente, poniéndose serio- Si Rainbow Dash regresa aquí, necesitaré que nos deje volver a Ponyville antes de atacar a Toneri.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Es un asunto personal de ambos.

\- Naruto... cada momento desperdiciado, nuestros enemigos se hacen más fuertes.

\- ¡Por eso quiero hacerlo, o tal vez no tenga oportunidad después!

Celestia no podía discutir con el ninja, miró sus ojos decididos y serios y enseguida supo que no podía hacer nada para convencerlo. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro y asintió mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, trayendo el espejo cerca suyo.

\- Muy bien... haz lo que tengas que hacer, Naruto.

\- ¡Déjalo en mis manos, Dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía mostrando su pulgar en alto.

Twilight no dejó de sorprenderse del hecho de que Naruto se saliera con la suya sin importar que tan grave fuera la situación. Ella jamás se habría atrevido a plantarle cara a Celestia e ignorar sus órdenes por un deseo propio, quizás esa clase de actitud era la que le hacía falta para que la tomen más en serio en sus deberes como Princesa.

\- Quizás hay algo bueno que podemos sacar de todo esto...- Dijo Celestia, sonriendo por primera vez con expresión de triunfo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaron todos.

\- No importa si ganamos o perdemos Tirek jamás conseguirá toda la magia de Alicornio, Luna está en tu mundo, Naruto, lo que nos da una ventaja. Pero no se equivoquen, si Tirek consigue tomar toda la magia de Equestria nadie podrá detenerlo, ni siquiera tú.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba de camino a la Torre del Hokage para encontrarse con Naruto y Luna desde lo alto de la Montaña de los Kages. En parte estaba cansado de tantos problemas siendo evidente que tanto Naruto como el puesto de Hokage eran imanes de problemas para él mismo, sin embargo, no podía negar que eso era más emocionante que estar haciendo papeleo durante horas seguidas como lo hacía antes de que comenzara todo eso.

Por suerte para él, los últimos días habían resultado más interesantes que de costumbre. Luna hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la luna a raya, pero solo detenía su lento avance para ganar tiempo. Los últimos cuatro días habían pasado más cosas extrañas de las que se hubiera imaginado, tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca a todas las Bestias con Cola reunidas en el mismo lugar, una oportunidad que pasaba solo una vez en la vida.

El Cuatro Colas, Son Gokū, el Dos Colas, Matatabi, y el Cinco Colas, Kokuō, llegaron al mismo tiempo el primer día, haciendo temblar la Aldea bajo sus patas, como precaución Kakashi les pidió quedarse fuera del otro lado de la Aldea detrás de la montaña de los Hokage donde tendrían espacio para acomodarse.

Gyūki, el Ocho Colas, todavía estaba dentro de Killer Bee, y este llegó al día siguiente a gran velocidad. El Jinchuriki de Kumogakure aun tenía un físico impresionante y portaba la famosa espada Samehada en su espalda, que nunca se separaba de él, aunque seguía utilizando su estilo de Enka-Rap cada vez que podía, lo que exasperaba a cualquiera con quien estuviera. Los únicos que soportaban esto eran Naruto y, sorprendentemente, Luna, que al estar acostumbrada hace más de un milenio a tratar con Cebras las rimas y habla confusa eran su especialidad. Naruto, pese a ser un clon, tenía un gran afecto por Killer Bee ya que ambos eran Jinchuriki y fue su mentor para aprender a controlar el chakra de Kurama.

Desgraciadamente para Kakashi, la llegada de Killer Bee significó una incómoda situación por medio de un comunicador con "A", el Raikage, que aun no aprobaba la idea de confiar todo el poder de los Bijuus a la Princesa Luna.

\- ¡BEE!- Gritó el Raikage furioso desde una pantalla conectada a los ninjas sensores, que eran el método de comunicación principal entre los Kages- ¿¡Como te atreves a abandonar la Aldea sin mi permiso en un momento así!? ¡Te espera mi Garra de Hierro cuando te agarre, pequeño insensato!

\- ¡No me importa el castigo, hago lo que quiero, yo lo digo. Ayudaré a Naruto con el Hachibi-sama, detendremos a la luna con nuestra fuerza combinada! ¡Oh, Yeah!- Se limitó a responder el otro, cantando y haciendo movimientos con sus brazos.

Cabe decir que la respuesta fue por demás ridícula y lo único que hizo fue enfurecer más al Raikage, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Bee se retiró con el resto de los Bijuus sin aceptar ninguna otra palabra.

Kakashi sintió bastante tensión de parte de los Kages en aquel momento por el hecho de que Konoha estuviera haciendo sus movimientos sin el permiso del resto, pero al final de cuentas no importaba ya que lo que hacían era para bien de todos.

Con la llegada de Bee, solo faltaban los cuatro Bijuus que las pegasos habían ido a buscar. Shukaku e Isobu llegaron al tercer día, uno sin dejar de refunfuñar y amargado por el recuerdo de su derrota la última vez que estuvo en esa Aldea (Sin mencionar que recibió un golpe de una pegaso que le dolió), e Isobu, que por su parte solo lo hacía por su nueva amiga así que le daba lo mismo aceptar que una poni lo convenció de venir.

Al cuarto día llegaron las dos últimas Bestias con Cola. Por la mañana Chōmei, que llegó volando con Fluttershy en su espalda, episodio algo vergonzoso para el Siete Colas y divertida tanto para los Bijuus como para Fluttershy. De ahí en más, esperaron el resto del día hasta que llegó el Sanbi por la tarde, seguido por detrás por Rainbow Dash. Isobu se sintió satisfecho con la pegaso azul por mantener su promesa y Rainbow Dash solo asintió y regresó con Kakashi y su amiga con evidente fastidio, cansada de seguir el lento paso del Tres Colas durante kilómetros enteros.

Una vez todos reunidos en el mismo lugar, Kakashi les agradeció personalmente a cada uno por estar allí y les dijo que tanto la Princesa Luna como Naruto se reunirían con ellos para llevar a cabo su plan lo más pronto posible.

De vuelta al presente, Kakashi estaba acompañado por ambas pegasos para el encuentro con el ninja y la princesa, quienes le comentaron los problemas que tuvieron para convencer a los Bijuu. Nada de eso sorprendió a Kakashi puesto que sabía que los ninjas habían tratado injustamente a los Bijuus por generaciones, y Naruto era el único que había hecho algo al respecto.

Al ver de lejos la cima Torre se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban. Luna tenía el espejo que había solicitado varios días antes frente a ella, estaba haciendo brillar su cuerno pero este no apuntaba a la Luna, sino a su imagen reflejada, cuando llegaron, Celestia junto a Naruto, Hinata y el resto de las Mane Six los esperaban del otro lado con caras que no indicaban nada bueno.

\- ¿Celestia, Naruto?- Preguntó el Hokage con sorpresa- ¿Que sucede?

\- Tenemos malas noticias...- Respondió a secas Naruto.

Celestia entonces explicó rápidamente el escape de Tirek, su alianza con Toneri y el inminente peligro que corrían. Kakashi escuchó atentamente, sin hacer ningún comentario. Cuando la princesa terminó su relato, el Hokage lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Supongo que debíamos esperarlo. Toneri no volvió a aparecer por aquí ni ninguna de sus marionetas, la única explicación es que habían llegado a Equestria con ustedes. La buena noticia es que tanto Rainbow Dash como Fluttershy lograron reunir a todos los Bijuus restantes para seguir adelante con tu plan, Naruto, convendría que utilices el Jutsu de Invocación para llevarlas a casa.

\- Kakashi-sensei- Dijo Naruto- ¿No deberíamos enviar a Hinata de regreso a casa? Si ya sabemos que Toneri está aquí...

\- Esa... sería la opción más lógica. Bien pensado Naruto- Le respondió el Hokage con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó de repente la Kunoichi- ¡No puedo regresar ahora!

Todos se quedaron atónitos y confusos y todas las miradas se centraron en ella, pero Hinata procedió a dar sus explicaciones antes de que alguien pregunte.

\- Hokage-sama, pese a que me gustaría regresar a la Aldea para estar con mi familia y saber que fue de mi hermana, ahora que sé que Toneri está aquí no puedo volver- Tomó un momento para tomar aire y recordar con claridad- La primera vez que Naruto-kun se enfrentó a Toneri, él tenía los ojos cerrados y jamás los abrió. Solo vi sus ojos la segunda vez que nos vimos, y me dijo que desde que nació estuvo en tinieblas y que mi hermana le había dado "una nueva luz".

Volvió a hacerse un silencio incómodo tanto en la Sala del Trono como en la Torre del Hokage, las ponis podían imaginarse a que se refería Hinata con eso, pero los ninjas eran más experimentados y sabían exactamente qué significaba, la historia de los Uchiha les había dejado muy claro aquello.

\- Ya veo...- Dijo Kakashi con preocupación- ¿Así que puedes asegurar que Toneri extrajo los ojos de Hanabi para desbloquear un nuevo Dojutsu?

\- Si... es decir, no puedo estar segura completamente, pero son demasiadas coincidencias.

\- También explicaría por qué Toneri tiene esos poderes parecidos al Rinnegan- Opinó Naruto- Los Uchiha pasaron generaciones tomando los ojos de otros para aumentar sus propios Sharingan.

\- ¡Qué asco!- Opinó Rarity- ¿Realmente hacían eso? ¡Esos "Uchiha" son bárbaros!

\- A pesar de todo eso, no veo razón para que no debamos traerte devuelta, Hinata- Continuó Kakashi- Si tu teoría sobre Toneri es correcta, entonces es más necesario ahora que nunca el alejarte de él.

\- ¿Y qué conseguiremos con eso?- Lo contradijo, dejando tanto a Naruto como a si misma sorprendidos de que tan lejos podía llegar- Toneri está aquí, y posiblemente me persiga hasta nuestro mundo con tal de capturarme; podría destruir toda Equestria si es necesario, ya estaba dispuesto a destruir nuestro mundo una vez me tuviera en sus manos. Si me voy ahora, quizás pueda haber una chance de que recupere los ojos de Hanabi, y que Equestria quede a salvo.

Naruto estuvo a punto de intervenir pero, para su sorpresa, Celestia lo detuvo con su ala. Kakashi se quedó con los ojos cerrados y su mano en el mentón, pensativo, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la Kunoichi. No mostraba señales de enojo por la indiscreta interrupción de esta.

\- Como quieras. Te quedarás en Equestria, pero debo pedirle que cuide de ella, Celestia, ya que no querría que Toneri cumpliera ninguno de sus objetivos.

\- Me aseguraré de ello...- Respondió la Princesa a secas.

\- Bien, si eso es todo... Naruto, asegúrate de invocar devuelta a estas ponis. Todos los Bijuus ya están en Konoha, por lo que podemos iniciar con el plan para colocar la luna en su sitio. Me volveré a comunicar cuando hayamos acabado con el asunto.

\- Buena suerte, Kakashi.

\- Y buena suerte a ustedes por las batallas por venir.

Apenas acabaron con la comunicación, Naruto realizó los sellos e invocó a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy de regreso a Equestria. Se mostraron un poco mareadas ala aparecer nuevamente en su tierra de esa manera. Tan pronto aparecieron, el resto de las Mane Six las recibieron con un abrazo y comenzaron a hablar de lo último que pasó en su ausencia. Celestia sonrió al verlas conversar, pero se apresuró a posponer la charla.

\- Muy bien, mis pequeñas ponis, les felicito por su bien trabajo en el mundo de Naruto. Pero ahora les propongo que se dirijan a Ponyville de inmediato se encarguen de los asuntos que tengan que atender. Naruto, hablaré con Discord y le diré que se encuentre contigo en Ponyville, el destino de Equestria estará en sus manos.

\- ¡Si princesa!- Respondieron las Mane Six casi al unísono, a excepción de Naruto, que cambió la palabra "Princesa" por "Abuela".

Todos dieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron del gran salón sin decir una palabra. Solo cuando las puertas se cerraron y se encontraron tanto ponis como ninjas dirigiéndose al primer tren con destino a Ponyville fue cuando Rainbow Dash se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Naruto... ¿Cuando ella dijo "asuntos que atender" se refería a...?

\- Sí... Es hora de decirle a Scootaloo la verdad.

Rainbow no puso ninguna objeción, pero se quedó cabizbaja y pensativa ante la prueba que estaba por venir. Pese a que las Mane Six y los ninjas charlaban fluidamente de camino a Ponyville, Twilight sintió las dudas y preocupaciones de Naruto ante lo que iban a hacer. Quizás solo fuera un presentimiento, pero esa podía ser una prueba más dura incluso que la gran batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

En el mundo Shinobi, los Bijuu junto con Naruto y Luna, más el Sexto Hokage Kakashi se preparaban para llevar a cabo el plan. Pese a que Naruto era solo un Jinchuriki y el chakra que necesitaban procedería de Kurama, Naruto era el que en ese momento se estaba preparando para transmitirlo. El Zorro de Nueve Colas, ignorando lo que pasaba en el exterior, estaba pasando una crisis interna: Se sentía completamente perdido.

Parecía el peor momento, pero no podía ignorarlo. Toda su experiencia, toda su historia le había enseñado cómo comportarse, cómo enfrentarse al mundo y que esperar de lo que el mundo opine de él. Sin embargo, la situación con Luna había borrado todo aquello de un plumazo y ahora que ella no estaba, se encontraba solo y sin saber qué hacer ni a que recurrir. Era una criatura minúscula, solitaria y perdida, sentado solo en la oscuridad.

Su mente comenzó instintivamente a hacer un viaje hacia atrás hasta sus inicios y a sus más viejos recuerdos para así avanzar y entender al menos como es que había terminado así:

Ya desde el comienzo no tuvo padres puesto que nació del Juubi, y lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre fue el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que murió poco después, así que no podía contar con mucha ayuda paterna. Sin embargo, ese inicio le ayudó a adecuarse al mundo en que vivía. Aprendió a sobrevivir, a depender solo de sí mismo, a no necesitar a nadie, y mayor fue esta realidad para él cuando se encontró con el mayor oponente que jamás tendría: Los ninjas.

Ciertamente, los ninjas fueron el objeto de su odio desde el principio. Si bien Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, su creador, era humano, todos los demás que se encontró en su vida no hicieron otra cosa más que dañarlo. Le temieron, lo rechazaron, lo odiaron, lo encerraron... Y así es como comenzó su larga tortura en sus oscuras celdas dentro de los diferentes Jinchurikis.

Hasta que conoció a Naruto.

El chico al principio no le pareció diferente a los anteriores: Creído, egocéntrico, arrogante, deseoso de utilizar su poder como si fuera una especie de fuente de la cual podía abrir y cerrar la canilla cada vez que quería. Pero resultó ser toda una revelación: Cuando creía que no podía contar con nadie nunca, el chico se le puso enfrente y se decidió a ayudarlo, y no solo a él, a todos los Bijuu. Su odio no desaparecería, jamás podría olvidar, pero el chico le dio una chance de seguir adelante, y la tomó.

Fue esa la primera vez en casi toda su vida en la que se dio la oportunidad de confiar en alguien más allá de sí mismo; y continuó ayudando a su nuevo amigo continuamente hasta que fueron transportados a Equestria. Allí fue donde todo cambió...

De repente se vio dentro de un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía; de un lugar donde solo conocía la guerra y criaturas que estaban dispuestas a utilizarlo, pasó a uno donde pudo experimentar (Aunque no a pleno puesto que seguía viviendo dentro de su Jinchuriki) una libertad capaz de hace que sus instintos se relajasen. Simple y hermoso, demasiado sereno en cierto punto, pero tal vez por eso invaluable. En ese lugar podía encontrar... paz.

Quizás por esa misma razón era que se obligó a sí mismo a no olvidar quien era ni de dónde venía, y también se lo recomendó a Naruto. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir ni su propio consejo al poco tiempo de estar en ese mundo por la más extraña e impredecible de las razones: Se encontró con ella.

Ella era diferente... no, más que diferente, ¡era única! No era el ser más poderoso que se hubiera encontrado, ni tampoco el más sabio o el más alegre, pero era alguien con quien no podía evitar bajar la guardia. Era aterrador. Empezaron con el pie izquierdo y aun así consiguieron realizar una conexión. Los días siguientes hicieron esto más evidente, y cuando esa primera Noche de Nightmare bailaron juntos, llegó a descubrir que realmente le importaba, ¡y no sabía por qué!

Ciertamente nunca había sentido algo tan parecido al amor como en aquel entonces, él siempre creía que el amor era un sentimiento extraño, algo que solo los humanos podían experimentar. Pero una vez más, sus ideas se desplomaron al pasar los días y vivir las aventuras con Naruto en Equestria. Hasta que vino ese día, el día que debieron separarse.

Era como volver a un mundo vacío y gris luego de estar en el más hermoso paisaje. El destino intervino, no había nada que hacer para evitarlo, pero incluso aunque prometieron volverse a ver, el regresar al mundo Shinobi y los meses pasando erosionaban su recuerdo y comenzó a temer lo peor: ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasara en su ausencia? ¿Qué tal si cuando se encontraran ella ya no lo quería? ¿Qué tal si él ya no la quería? Miedos infundados, cierto, pero presentes. La esperanza siempre estuvo presente en él hasta que volvió a ocurrir algo que cambió su punto vista: La batalla con Sasuke.

El último de los Uchiha estaba dispuesto a eliminar a los Bijuu y a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino con el objetivo de cambiar de una vez por todas ese mundo ninja. Naruto se interpuso, obviamente, y la batalla final entre ambos comenzó. Si bien era un conflicto entre ninjas, Kurama fue forzado a darle su chakra a Sasuke en contra de su voluntad y aunque esto fue involuntario se dio cuenta de que, de la misma forma como lo estaban utilizando en ese momento, los Bijuu eran muy fácilmente controlables para llevar a cabo objetivos perversos.

Al final, Naruto ganó la batalla, pero ese conflicto abrió los ojos de Kurama a una nueva realidad y nuevos temores que se arraigaron en él pese a que el amor que sentía por Luna permanecía: ¿Acaso el estar con ella la ponía en peligro? ¿Qué pasaría si volvieran a controlarlo y esta vez Luna no sea suficiente para detenerlo? ¿Realmente estaba bien que estuvieran juntos si la ponía en peligro?

Con el tiempo los temores se redujeron y los reemplazó el deseo y la añoranza de estar con ella. Pero poco después de su reencuentro, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, y ahora había tomado su decisión al presentarse nuevamente el dilema: Era mejor que el mismo terminara con esa locura antes de que saliera lastimada.

En el momento en que lo decidió parecía un buen plan, pero luego de hacerlo se perdió de tal manera que ya no sabía que podía hacer, lo que lo llevaba a la situación actual.

¿Estaba de acuerdo en cómo estaban resultando las cosas? Por supuesto que no. No quería que Luna saliera lastimada pero aun así ella se estaba arrojando a los lobos (o más bien a las Bestias) para intentar poner a salvo ambos mundos. El solo pensarlo le hacía sentirse como un completo imbécil e inútil ya que todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que había hecho fueron en vano. Lanzó por la borda su relación con ella, ¿Y para qué?

Ignorando eso, el Zorro comenzó a plantearse sus opciones.

No podía evitar que Luna y los Bijuu continuaran con el plan ya que los esfuerzos que había llevado a cabo no sirvieron de nada. Si fuera el Kurama de antes (antes de encontrarse con ella), dejaría que Naruto y los demás llevaran a cabo su idea sin importarle las consecuencias... pero ya no era el de antes, y posiblemente nunca volviera a serlo.

Tan solo quedaba una opción lógica: Tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Luna, rogarle su perdón y darle todo su apoyo, tal como Naruto le había dicho. No era una opción fácil, y de hecho le pareció imposible de solo pensarlo, ¿por qué debería disculparse? ¿Acaso era su culpa que ella decidiera ponerse en peligro?

Pero otra vez, ¿su orgullo valía perder lo mejor que le pasó en la vida?

* * *

Luna, junto con Naruto y Kakashi, se encontraban en medio de un claro media hora más tarde de hablar con Celestia y los demás. Alrededor suyo, los ocho Bijuus estaban sentados en un círculo, observando a las pequeñas seres delante suyo. Killer Bee se había transformado en su forma de Bijuu, por lo que también formaba parte del grupo.

\- Bien...- Comenzó Son Gokū, el Cuatro Colas- Aquí estamos al fin reunidos.

\- Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con este plan...- Opinó Matatabi- Esta criatura no posee parentesco con el Sabio. No hay garantía de que...

\- Ninguno de nosotros está completamente de acuerdo en esto- Le interrumpió el Ocho Colas- Pero quizás no haya otra opción. Ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera los nueve a la vez tenemos el poder para regresar la luna a su sitio. Nuestros esfuerzos solo lograrían destruirla, y eso rompería con el equilibrio que el viejo Hagoromo estableció hace siglos. No podemos permitir eso, ¿alguno opina diferente?

Pese a que el Shukaku apartó la mirada y todos los Bijuu parecían algo dudosos, ninguno se opuso ante ese comentario. Aun así, el Sanbi fue el que hizo la observación más obvia.

\- ¿Donde está Kurama?- Preguntó el Tres Colas, centrando su ojo en Naruto- El fue quien nos convocó aquí.

\- Kurama está en este momento indisponible- Respondió Naruto a secas- Yo me encargaré de darle su chakra a Luna.

\- ¿Pero por qué no puede...?

\- ¡No es necesario que participe, Gyūki!- Exclamó Shukaku, con su eterna rivalidad hacia el Kyubi- Nosotros ocho somos más que suficiente, no necesitamos al Zorro idiota, si tan solo es una pequeña porción de su chakra bastará para que la criatura tome la fuerza que necesita.

\- ¡Mi nombre... es... LUNA!- Gritó la Princesa de la noche elevando la voz en cada palabra al punto de que gritó con su voz real de Canterlot- ¡Recuerden ese nombre, no creo que sea más difícil que llamarme "criatura" todo el tiempo!

Todos se quedaron callados y atónitos ante esta reacción de la princesa. Naruto se sorprendió más que nadie, en todo el tiempo que la conocía jamás había visto a Luna perder la paciencia de esa forma. Era evidente que estaba tan alterada como Kurama, y los Bijuu lo sintieron.

\- Tranquila, princesa...- Dijo el Hachibi muy despacio- Tienes razón, así como nosotros tenemos nombres debemos llamarte por el tuyo. Pero debes mantener la calma. El poder que pensamos darte es uno que no todos pueden utilizar, si tu mente no está en paz consigo misma, podrías perderte en él.

Los demás Bijuus asintieron y se miraron unos a otros, dudosos. Luna cerró los ojos y tomó aire muy profundamente para luego lanzar una fuerte exhalación, debía relajarse.

\- Comencemos...- Dijo por fin la Alicornio.

Naruto se alejó de ella y se pudo en posición junto a los demás Bijuu, mientras Kakashi salía del círculo y miraba desde fuera el acontecimiento.

Desde las sombras de los árboles, una figura solitaria observaba todo lo que sucedía desde la distancia.

Luna aleteó suavemente sus alas y se elevó unos cuantos metros para estar a una altura más cómoda para los Bijuu.

En el interior de Naruto, aun sin encontrar su respuesta, Kurama dejó de lado un momento sus cavilaciones y se concentró en lo que sucedía en el exterior, observando y percibiendo cada detalle de lo que pasaba afuera.

Los ocho Bijuus estiraron cada uno una de sus colas y tocaron levemente los cascos de Luna con ellas, mientras tanto, el clon de Naruto se transformó a su Modo de Chakra del Nueve Colas y estiró su brazo hacia Luna haciendo que un brazo de Chakra del Kyubi tocara su casco al igual que los demás Bijuu.

Luna cerró los ojos mientras su cuerno brillaba y apuntaba hacia la luna y sentía el poder acumulándose en su interior. Un dejo de esfuerzo se hizo notar en la cara de la Princesa.

* * *

\- ¿Y... de que querían hablar, Naruto?- Preguntó la pequeña pegaso con curiosidad.

Naruto y Rainbow Dash no perdieron el tiempo, apenas llegaron a Ponyville se dirigieron al cuartel de las CMC. No hablaron, ni siquiera un comentario, ambos simplemente se dirigieron con seriedad a la pequeña casa construida en los terrenos de Sweet Apple Acres y tocaron la puerta para ser recibidos con una cálida bienvenida por parte de las potrillas.

Para ambos era realmente difícil siquiera pensarlo, se imaginaban lo que pasaría y sentían miedo por Scootaloo, pero debían ser fuertes por ella, y ella merecía saberlo. Le pidieron que los acompañe y solicitaron a las demás que los dejen hablar a solas. Naruto pensó que sería lo mejor el darle la noticia solo a ella, pero no dijo nada y en parte se alegró de sentir a Sweetie Bell y Applebloom siguiéndolos desde una distancia segura.

Había llegado el momento, Scootaloo preguntó y Rainbow Dash se rascó con su pezuña la nuca mientras comenzaba a sudar, era incómodo, ¿Como podía decirle algo así? Naruto fue el que tuvo que intervenir.

\- Scootaloo...- Dijo con voz grave y firme, pese a que le gustaba menos que a la pegaso azul- Temo que no importa cuanta lo intentes, no serás capaz de volar.

Fue un momento en el que el tiempo pareció congelarse y todo el mundo había perdido completamente su sonido. Scootaloo abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y parpadeó varias veces antes de aceptar que había oído las palabras que creyó que le dijeron.

\- ¿Que... que quieren decir con eso?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Sonaba con un tono optimista, como si fuera una broma, era mejor eso que llegar a pensar que hablaban en serio. Miró instintivamente a Rainbow para que esta le diera una sonrisa, que le diera un indicio de que no estaban hablando en serio, de que realmente no pretendían decirle algo así; pero esta hacía todo lo posible para evitar sus ojos, no deseaba verla cuando tuviera que hablar.

\- Es... escucha Scootaloo... no es que quisiéramos ocultártelo, es que...

\- ¿Ocultarme qué...?- La interrumpió la pequeña pegaso con un tono chillón. No le hacía gracia- ¿Que quieren decir con que no podré volar? No es cierto... ¿verdad?

Miró a ambos, pasando de uno a otro cada vez a mayor velocidad, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, no era gracioso, no podía ser...

Rainbow Dash entonces comenzó a explicarle acerca de su problema. De cómo descubrieron que por sus problemas domésticos y su mala alimentación habían dado como resultado que sus alas no crecerían de forma correcta y que no importa que tanto trate sus alas no le permitirían volar, incluso siendo adulta. Mientras hablaba, Naruto sintió como se desgarraba por dentro mientras veía a Scootaloo mirar el suelo, sus ojos se humedecían y cada vez que giraba los ojos en signo de entendimiento comenzaba a liberar sus lágrimas cada vez con mayor intensidad. Cuando Rainbow terminó de hablar, Scootaloo tenía la cara humedecida por las lágrimas y miró con ojos llorosos a ambos mientras intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por aceptar eso de sus mayores ídolos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?- Preguntó la potrilla con voz quebrada- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que saben de esto? ¿Ya lo sabían y no me lo dijeron?

\- Scootaloo...- Comenzó a decir Rainbow, pero la mano de Naruto la silenció.

\- ¡Rainbow no tenía idea de que estabas así! Yo lo supe poco después de que nos conocimos.

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Rainbow, confundida- ¡Naruto, ¿qué estás?!

\- Poco después de que nos conocimos...- Continuó el chico sin inmutarse, y sin dejar a la pegaso hablar- y me contaste acerca de tus padres, averigüé a través de ciertos ponis que tenías ese problema. No quise aceptarlo al principio y te dejé al cuidado de Rainbow para ver si podía, de alguna forma, enseñarte a volar. Pero cuando regresé y supe que aun no podías volar, decidí que era el momento de decírtelo y se lo dije a Rainbow antes de que viniéramos a verte. Ella no supo hasta ahora de tu problema, es la verdad.

Rainbow sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, abrió la boca para replicar pero Naruto la calló de una mirada autoritaria, ella hubiera querido gritarle de todas maneras pero se quedó callada. Scootaloo no daba crédito a sus oídos, miró a Naruto y se alejó a unos pasos, como si se hubiera encontrado con un extraño peligroso.

\- Me... me mentiste- Musitó la potrilla- Sabías todo desde el principio y me mentiste todo este tiempo.

\- Scootaloo... yo...- Intentó decir Naruto, pero la potrilla se dio vuelta y salió corriendo dejando su llanto tomar posesión de ella.

Rainbow la vio correr y una parte de ella quiso seguirla, pero las piernas parecían congeladas en su lugar, no podía moverse. Apenas la perdió de vista, giró hacia Naruto con los ojos enfadados.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Le preguntó con voz acusadora- ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¡Sabes muy bien que yo era la qué...!

\- Necesitaba que alguien en quien descargarse...-Le respondió a secas.

\- ¡Tu mismo me dijiste que debía hacerme responsable, jamás te pedí que te echaras las culpa de todo!

\- Era necesario...

\- ¿Pero POR QUÉ?- Volvió a preguntar con desesperación la otra.

\- Porque todos necesitamos nuestros héroes, sobre todo en nuestros peores momentos...- Le respondió el chico, repitiendo las palabras de Twilight y clavando sus ojos azules a los de Rainbow- Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, ella habría perdido a las dos personas que admira y se habría quedado sola sin nadie a quien acudir de nuevo. No podía permitir eso.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué tú...?!

\- ¡Por qué yo no soy el que estará aquí para ella, Rainbow Dash!- Exclamó el chico, intentando hacerle comprender- ¡De ambos, tú eres a la que ve como una hermana mayor y tú eres la que estuvo aquí para ella el último año, yo no estuve aquí durante todo este tiempo! Comprende... lo hice para que ahora tú puedas ocuparte de ella como se debe. Cuando me vaya, ella necesitará de alguien que le ayude a recomponerse y que le ofrezca su ayuda cuando la necesite. Yo no estaré aquí para ella, pero tú sí. Tú eres su héroe, Rainbow, siempre lo has sido, y ahora que sabe la verdad, es tú trabajo asegurarte que continúe soñando y que sienta que tiene alguien a quien acudir.

\- Pero, Naruto... tú... yo...- Intentó decir Rainbow sin encontrar las palabras.

\- Cuento contigo Rainbow Dash- Le dijo el ninja dándose vuelta- No la abandones nunca, se leal a ella, se su héroe.

El ninja comenzó a caminar de regreso a Ponyville y la pegaso se quedó sentada, mirándolo sin saber que decir. Rainbow sintió que una parte de ella se odiaba a sí misma. Él era el héroe, él tomó toda la culpa, SU culpa, y ahora era el que se quedaría con todo el odio mientras que ella... Debió haber dicho la verdad, debió decirle a Scootaloo desde el principio lo que pasaba. Pero ahora como en aquel entonces se quedó callada, no dejo ni una palabra, como una cobarde.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó varias veces el suelo con su casco mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ella. Apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Maldición, maldición! ¿Por qué...? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

A pocos metros de allí, ocultas dentro de un arbusto, Sweetie Bell y Applebloom miraban la escena con ojos grandes y llenos de tristeza. No era justo, nada de eso lo era, pero tan pronto Rainbow se recompuso ellas supieron lo que debían hacer: Debían estar con su amiga. No podía pedírsele menos a una Crusader.

* * *

Pese a que mantenía cierta calma, Naruto sí se vio afectado por lo que pasó con Scootaloo. En el camino de regreso a Ponyville inconscientemente golpeó un arbol de manzanos con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero en la corteza, la mayoría de las manzanas del arbol cayeron con rapidez y sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Pero no le importó. Continuó su camino hasta encontrarse con Twilight y las demás, que la esperaban en la biblioteca con Hinata.

Ni la Kunoichi ni las ponis preguntaron acerca de cómo le fue con Scootaloo, la mirada de Naruto, cabizbaja y pensativa, les decía lo suficiente. Aun así, cuando Naruto entró al lugar, Twilight lo recibió con una sonrisa para intentar subirle los ánimos.

\- Naruto... sé que tendrás que irte pronto, pero quisiera mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Naruto simplemente asintió y todos, ninjas ponis y Spike, que seguía a Twilight dondequiera que vaya, salieron de la biblioteca y pusieron rumbo hacia el Bosque Everfree. Por alguna razón, ningún ruido extraño surgió del bosque mientras caminaban. A Naruto le dio mala espina; parecía que estaban entrando en una emboscada al haber tanto silencio. Mientras marchaban, Rainbow los alcanzó de camino a dondequiera que iban, la pegaso azul también estaba con una mirada entristecida pero en presencia de las demás mantenía su entusiasmo de siempre.

Sin embargo, no hubo ningún incidente en el camino, el grupo de ponis y ninjas se abrieron paso por los árboles hasta que llegaron a un lugar abierto del bosque. Delante de ellos había un enorme grieta con un gran acantilado debajo, de frente a ellos se veía una cueva al final de este que resplandecía con una tenue luz. Por un momento creyó que deberían hacer una difícil bajada para llegar hasta el fondo hasta que descubrió unas largas escaleras de piedra junto al borde, por alguna razón le parecieron demasiado convenientes.

Una vez llegaron al fondo entraron en la cueva y por fin lo vieron: El Árbol de la Armonía.

Naruto en un principio no le vio mucho de especial, después de todo era un árbol; pero sí notó algunas cosas particulares que llamaban la atención: El tronco, algo chueco pero firme, poseía dos marcas de la Luna y el Sol, que Naruto recordó como las Cutie Marks de Luna y Celestia respectivamente. En cada una de las cinco ramas principales del Arbol se encontraban los Elementos de la Armonía, y en el centro el Elemento de la Magia, cada uno dotándole magia al Arbol haciéndolo brillar.

\- Ah, así que este es el Arbol de la Armonía...- Dijo Naruto mirándolo algo aburrido- Si que es... ¿brillante?

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Naruto fue una de las raíces del arbol, de estas crecía un tallo con una única flor florecida, en el centro había una extraña caja octodecágonal con seis cerraduras de diferente forma en sus lados superiores.

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- No lo sabemos- Confesó Twilight- Apareció cuando las seis de nosotras dimos los Elementos de la Armonía al Arbol, pero no tenemos idea de que puede contener, o como abrirlo.

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso...- Dijo una voz despreocupada que venía del exterior.

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron entrar a la cueva una criatura que las ponis conocían bien, al verlo, Naruto recordó haberlo visto pero nunca tuvo mucho trato con él. Discord entró caminando altivamente con un par de anteojos dorados en su alargada nariz y un libro violeta con un símbolo del Elemento de la Magia en la solapa abierto en su garra y zarpa.

\- ¡Ahg! ¿Que estás haciendo TÚ aquí?- Le pregunto Rainbow con desagrado.

\- ¡Pues viniendo a saludar a viejas amigas, por supuesto!- Exclamó el Señor del Caos transportándose de un flash al lado de Fluttershy- Si mal no recuerdan fui reformado por Fluttershy aquí presente, por lo que oficialmente soy un amigo de la banda. Claro si... me consideran realmente su amigo.

Ninguna de las ponis respondió y varias simplemente rodaron sus ojos, Fluttershy solo miró el suelo apenada. Naruto se sorprendió de esto, casi todas miraban a Discord con una mirada de desprecio muy extraña, de hecho, ese gesto le pareció desagradablemente familiar. Si Discord lo notó, no dio muestras de ello, porque continuó como si nada.

De repente, el Draconequus vestía un uniforme del ejército y llevaba un portaestandarte con la bandera de Equestria en su hombro.

\- Pero no importa eso ahora, en realidad estoy aquí porque Celestia me envió en una misión especial para salvar Equestria. Al parecer tenemos un fugitivo en la fuga.

\- ¡Gran cosa!- Dijo Spike con sarcasmo

\- Tienes razón Spike, es muy importante- Respondió el otro, que giró hacia Naruto- Al parecer tengo las habilidades especiales para esta misión, pero Celestia agregó que además de ello tendré que llevar al Salvador de Equestria conmigo- Hizo una reverencia exagerada- ¡Qué gran honor!

\- ¿Salvador de Equestria?- Repitió Naruto, al nunca haber oído ese título.

\- ¡Pues, por supuesto!- Exclamó Discord acercándose y tomando su mano para agitarla varias veces- ¡Derrotaste a Sombra, poseído por un ser ancestral, detuviste una invasión de Changelings y llevaste a Equestria a la victoria, todo de una sola vez! Ni todas las Portadoras de los Elementos con sus piedras mágicas de decoración pudieron haberlo hecho mejor, de hecho... ¡No pudieron! ¡Tú tuviste que rescatarlas, ¿recuerdas?!

Chasqueó los dedos y apareció una pequeña pantalla donde mostraban una escena donde Naruto le quitaba los corrompidos Elementos a las Mane Six y luego destruía el falso Elemento de la Magia. Luego de ello, aparecieron varios carteles luminosos, con flechas apuntando a Naruto y papel picado que decía "Héroe Nº1", "Mejor que M6" y otro más que decía "Primer novio de Luna de otra dimensión", el cual llegó a hacerle sentirse un poco avergonzado. Las ponis al mirar todo eso se pusieron un poco tristes y ofendidas con respecto a la actitud alocada y sarcástica del Señor del Caos.

Tan pronto como aparecieron, todo eso desapareció y Discord se cruzó de brazos, esta vez serio.

\- Aun así, me siento un poco ofendido. Quiero decir... ¡Soy Discord! Yo me podría ocupar de esas molestias sin tener que llevar a un compinche de acompañante.

\- ¡Oye, yo no soy un compinche!- Le dijo Naruto

\- ¡Y tú no conoces el poder de Toneri, o el de Tirek, Discord!- Le dijo Twilight- ¡Es preferible que lleves a alguien para que se asegura de que puedas manejarlo, y echarte un ojo también!

\- Uhg... ¡de acuerdo!- Dijo Discord con tono de protesta- ¡Llevaré a Héroe Inter-dimensional aquí conmigo!- Se acercó a Fluttershy- Pero luego de que acabemos tomaremos el té, ¿verdad?

\- No me lo perdería por nada- Respondió la otra con dulzura.

\- ¡Bien, andando!- Exclamó Naruto, echando una última mirada al grupo de ponis, Spike y Hinata- ¡Déjenmelo a mí, derrotaré a esos tipos y traeré a Toneri conmigo, Dattebayo! ¡Aclararemos ese asunto de tu hermana, Hinata!

La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa, podía estar segura que Naruto iba a conseguirlo.

\- ¡Contamos contigo, Naruto!- Le dijo Twilight, chocando su casco con su puño, desgraciadamente era el puño que tenía lastimado, por lo que le dolió a Naruto más de lo que hubiera querido.

El chico comenzó a correr escaleras arriba a toda velocidad con Discord flotando detrás cuando de repente este se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

\- ¡Uoopsi, Doopsi!- Dijo exageradamente- Me olvidaba de algo...

Se transportó junto a las ponis y les mostró el libro abierto.

\- He estado ojeando el diario que estuvieron escribiendo. ¡Aprendieron muchas cosas últimamente!- Puso el libro sobre el cuerno de Twilight en equilibrio- Quizás algo de esto les ayude a abrir ese pequeño cofre de ustedes, incluso marqué algunas partes que me resultaron bastante interesantes. Quien sabe... quizás lo que haya dentro de ese cofre te ayude a superar tus pequeños problemas acerca de ser Princesa, Twilight.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué...?

\- ¡Chaouito! No tiempo para quedarme a charlar, tengo toda una Equestria que salvar, si me disculpan.

Y de un flash, Discord se desvaneció en el aire y volvió a aparecer junto a Naruto, que no había notado su ausencia hasta que salió del acantilado.

Las ponis y Hinata se quedaron mirándose las unas a las otras hasta que Fluttershy opinó sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Y qué tal si tiene razón? ¿Qué tal si ese cofre realmente tiene algo que nos ayude a derrotar a Tirek y a Toneri?

\- Si existe algo así, creo que solo hay un lugar donde podemos encontrar una pista acerca de las llaves del cofre- Afirmó la Princesa- La biblioteca del Castillo de las Hermanas.

\- ¿Necesitas una ayuda con eso, terroncito?- Preguntó Applejack.

\- Gracias...- Respondió Twilight- Han pasado tantas cosas que no hemos tenido tiempo para hacer algo juntas desde hace días- Pero de pronto miró preocupada a ninja- Pero se supone que deberíamos estar vigilando a Hinata y cuidando de que esté a salvo.

\- No me molestaría ayudar- Opinó la Kunoichi- Yo tampoco me sentí útil últimamente. He pasado momentos maravillosos estos últimos días, pero quisiera hacer algo para ayudar.

\- ¡Entonces dejemos de hablar y vamos a buscar esas llaves!- Exclamó Rainbow, volando sobre ellas.

Y así fue como las ponis, ninja y dragón salieron de la torre y se encaminaron hacia el castillo de las hermanas.

* * *

Naruto y Discord en un comienzo no se dijeron mucho. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a viajar con gente que no conocía, y realizar misiones con ellas. Sin embargo, luego de media hora de correr por el bosque con el Draconequus flotando cerca de él haciendo payasadas, se obligó a detenerse por una simple razón...

\- Ehm... ¿Discord?- Preguntó- ¿Hacia dónde están Toneri y Tirek?

\- No se -Respondió el otro despreocupadamente.

\- ¡¿EEEhhh?! ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Tu empezaste a correr por el bosque- Señaló el otro- Parecías ocupado así que no me molesté en decirte que no estabas yendo a ningún lado.

\- ¿¡Y no puedes al menos decirme hacia donde tenemos que ir!?

\- No, no puedo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Insistió Naruto, comenzando a enfadarse de la falta de cooperación de su acompañante.

\- Porque literalmente no sé donde están. Celestia me dijo que los encontraría cuando el tal Tirek comenzara a robar magia otra vez, pero no lo está haciendo ahora así que no puedo saber exactamente donde están. Una lástima...

Naruto se quedó atónito y confundido mientras Discord hizo aparecer de la nada un sillón extrañamente parecido al de Rarity y se acostó sobre él. La indiferencia total del Draconequus terminó por enfurecer al ninja.

\- ¡¿No te preocupa ni por un momento lo que tenemos que hacer?!- Preguntó- ¿No ves que tenemos que derrotar a esos tipos lo más rápido posible? ¡Tal vez el futuro de Equestria depende de esto!

\- ¡Ahg!¡Que rey del drama! ¿Quieres que te preste el sillón? - Se quejó el Señor del Caos; Naruto no se dignó a responder- De todas formas, se bien que tenemos que detener a esos dos, ¿pero por qué la prisa? Si no sabemos donde están no podemos encontrarlos, y mientras no roben magia no vamos a saber donde están, así que... ¿Por qué no relajarse un rato y charlamos para conocernos mejor?

\- No estoy aquí para relajarme...

\- No; estás aquí para detener a tu canoso amigo antes de que se robe a tu novia ¡Todo un héroe adolescente!- Respondió Discord mientras veía con una sonrisa malévola como Naruto se sonrojaba.

Pese a que la idea no le gustaba mucho por el hecho de estar en una misión, al ninja no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar que esta vez su guía tenía razón. Sabía que podría entrar en Modo Sabio y tratar de ubicar a Toneri o a Tirek por su chakra, pero algo le decía que Discord no iba a moverse a menos que él quisiera, y no podía ir a buscarlos él solo porque Celestia le advirtió que Tirek era bastante poderoso. Una parte de él pensó que había estado en peores situaciones, pero otra parte, la parte sensata de Naruto, decidió aceptar la oferta de Discord y se acercó a él mientras este invocaba una fogata y otro sillón de la nada y se sentaron en medio del bosque a esperar.

A los pocos segundos Discord hizo aparecer un par de vasos de leche con chocolate y bebió el suyo de un sorbo mientras a Naruto le asaltaban las preguntas de lo ridículo que parecía aquello.

\- ¿No te preocupa que estemos acampando en dos sillones en medio del bosque?

\- Me preocuparía si los animales pudieran verme- Respondió el otro, rellenando su vaso con un chasquido de dedos- Hace tiempo que aprendí a no dejarme ver si no deseo ser visto. Tengo entendido que ustedes en su mundo hacen lo mismo.

\- Si... algo así...- Respondió Naruto a secas, que aun así no dejó de mirar a los alrededores por si llegaba a aparecer un Timberwolfe, a los cuales no les tenía mucho cariño desde su primera visita a Equestria.

Discord simplemente hizo rodar sus ojos ante la insistente inquietud del chico.

\- ¡Está bien, si tanto te molesta cambiaremos de lugar!

\- ¿Que quieres decir con que cambiaremos...?

Discord tronó los dedos.

Naruto no pudo ni terminar la frase del shock que tuvo al ver el lugar tan extraño en donde estaban.

Se encontraban fuera de una casa sobre una isla que flotaba en... la nada. Lo único que veía a lo lejos, o más bien a su alrededor, en todas partes era una extraña formación violeta que poseía colores en movimiento. Cuando comenzó a fijarse en los detalles más pequeños se dio cuenta de que, dondequiera que estaban era un lugar que parecía ser grande pero en realidad era pequeño, o viceversa. De la casa en la isla donde estaban salía un camino que llevaba a un puente colgante llevando a otra isla flotante que a su vez se conectaba con otras, nada en ese lugar parecía monótono, todo era de colores chillones y extraños patrones, como árboles con manchas, islas flotantes con ríos de jugo y otros cayendo hacia la nada y algunas otras que giraban o estaban de cabeza. En conjunto, ese lugar era un caos.

\- Veo que estás notando la decoración- Observó Discord con una sonrisa- ¿Glorioso, no es así? ¡Bienvenido a mi hogar!

\- ¿Donde... dónde estamos?

\- En Algún Lugar- Respondió Discord.

\- Si, ¿pero dónde?

\- Ya te lo dije, Algún Lugar. Es el nombre que le di a este pequeño espacio mío, no te preocupes, estoy trabajando en algunos otro nombre que no me provoque problemas legales con Lewis, Carrol, Tolkien y De Lancie, pero resulta difícil, se llevaron los mejores nombres.

\- ¿Quienes...?- Preguntó el ninja entendiendo cada vez menos.

\- No importa. Lo importante es que estamos en mi casa y podemos relajarnos hasta que nos llame el deber. ¡Entra, pongámonos cómodos!

Rindiéndose a la idea de que su compañero era sin duda el más extraño y aventurado que se encontró, después del Sabio Pervertido, Naruto entró en la casa donde no se sorprendió de encontrar que el lugar era un tiradero con platos sucios y polvo por doquier, sin mencionar que dentro de la casa era tan caótico como afuera con puertas a otras habitaciones en el techo, escaleras invertidas y demás sinsentidos.

Naruto no sabía por qué Discord lo trajo a ese lugar, de hecho, llegó a pensar que este solo quería molestarlo de alguna manera con tanto caos, pero el ninja venía de un lugar en donde controlar los elementos y la realidad era cuestión de habilidades especiales, llegar a lugares que no tenían sentido era solo cuestión de buscar lo suficiente, y donde tener una habitación tan sucia y desordenada como esa era cuestión de vivir solo por más de dieciséis años. En resumen, no se sintió incómodo o fuera de lugar en lo absoluto.

Discord abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el chico se sentaba sin problemas en un sillón de su extraña sala y lo miraba con extrañeza, como si se preguntaba por qué su anfitrión no se ponía cómodo en su propia casa. Pese a que Naruto resultó ser una agradable sorpresa para Señor del Caos, puesto que nadie antes no le había reprochado el actuar como él mismo, si puso mirada aburrida cuando el ninja le preguntó de nuevo acerca de donde estaban.

\- Si tanto deseas saber, Alguna Parte es un mundo que yo mismo cree para mí. Está en Canterlot, por lo que cualquiera podría llegar aquí si se les da las correctas indicaciones, pero al mismo tiempo no está en Equestria ni en ninguna otra parte.

\- ¿Estamos en otra dimensión?- Respondió Naruto, preocupado.

\- Si, esa sería la definición correcta - Dijo Discord, alegre de que lo haya entendido tan fácilmente- ¡Relájate! Puedo sentir las variaciones mágicas porque en cierto modo _estamos_ en Equestria, pero pensé que habíamos acordado en que aprovecharíamos el rato para conocernos mejor... ¡Y debo decir que para apenas conocernos empiezas a caerme bien!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico, honestamente sin comprender.

\- Eres uno de los pocos, después de Fluttershy, con los que estuve haciendo compañía por más de cinco minutos y no me dio una mirada de desagrado deseando que me vaya. Me gusta la gente que no prejuzga, además de que estás en mi casa, así que técnicamente tú serías el que tendrías que largarte.

\- Ah, sí...- dijo Naruto, sin poder negar el haber notado la reacción de sus amigas- ¿Por qué te miran así?

\- ¡Oh! ¿No te contaron de mí?- Preguntó el draconequus algo decepcionado, aunque sarcásticamente- ¿No te hablaron de Discord, el Señor del Caos? ¿Conquistador de Equestria, dos veces? ¿El que corrompió a los Elementos de la Armonía para ser lo contrario a lo que eran?

\- Si lo hicieron...-Aceptó Naruto, pero quiso continuar donde había quedado- ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

\- ¡Pues para que no me transformen otra vez en piedra! ¡Duh! Admito que no fue el más exitoso de mis planes, pero...

\- No, no... me refiero a para que querías conquistar Equestria.

Discord abrió los ojos grandes y se sentó en un extraño sillón de color verde chillón que tenía en su caótica sala. Naruto también se sentó frente a él en un sofá doble de color rojo que había allí, sin sacarle la vista de encima. El draconequus parecía dudoso de dar la respuesta, como si no lo tuviera del todo claro, pero no era un tipo que se quedara sin habla.

\- Interesante pregunta... ¿Por qué quería conquistar Equestria? Mmh... Bueno, si quisieras la respuesta rápida diría que la razón es que soy el espíritu de Caos y Desarmonía y que por ende querer conquistar Equestria era parte de un malévolo plan; pero si quieres oír la verdadera historia, era más que nada por diversión... Era un juego ¿sabes? Yo me portaba mal y las Princesas, con todo sus brillitos y melenas ondulantes venían a tratar de detenerme, como jugar a "las traes". Era divertido, entretenido, emocionante incluso si ellas venían a mí con un plan y sus grandes discursos acerca de "no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya" y todos los clichés. Pero la diversión terminó, como siempre lo hace, cuando ellas decidieron usar los Elementos de la Armonía para dejarme como un adorno de jardín durante mil años. Supongo que debería darme crédito, estuve durante mil años en la misma posición sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar y sentir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero aun así no me surgió la idea de vengarme o conservar rencores. Cuando me liberé y volví a poder moverme y utilizar mi magia, inmediatamente quise revivir los viejos tiempos y volver a divertirme, esta vez con seis compañeras nuevas. Pero un juego pierde su gracia cuando el otro aprende como ganar siempre... ¿no crees? Una vez más, me derrotaron los mismos Elementos de la Armonía.

\- Hiciste todo eso... ¿solo para divertirte?- Preguntó Naruto sin poder creer lo ridículamente infantil que sonaba.

\- ¡Hey, no lastimé nunca a nadie!- Dijo Discord, poniéndose serio por primera vez- Solo jugaba un poco con sus mentes. ¡Y no me mires así! Tal vez te aceptaron enseguida en la manada cuando tu apareciste con tus poderes y tus coqueteos por Luna, pero a mí, no me dieron ni el beneficio de la duda. ¡No lo entenderías!

Discord no dejó de poner su mirada seria y chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer literalmente una nube de pensamiento que salía de su cabeza, y en esa nube aparecían imágenes de él mismo y varios ponis de diferentes colores gritándole enojados cosas que Naruto no llegó a entender.

\- Incluso con toda esa charla acerca de la integración de todas las especies en Equestria y todo eso... La verdad es que es solo un eslogan publicitario. Cuando algún poni ve a alguien como yo, no llegas a chasquear los dedos y ya comienzan los prejuicios. "¡Es un monstruo!¡Debe ser malvado! ¡Que alguien lo saque de aquí!"- Volvió a chaquear los dedos para hacer desaparecer la nube y volvió a mirar al chico con pronunciada amargura- Eres al segundo que le cuento acerca de esto, la primera fue Fluttershy, aunque ella tampoco llegó a comprenderlo. No era un monstruo, solo era... diferente. No los culpo si me ven así, realmente me gusta ser diferente, pero no me gusta que me digan "monstruo" como si fuera alguna especie de hidra o timberwolfe. No me conocían, no hice nada a nadie, pero aun así me juzgaron antes de conocerme. Así que, si yo era un monstruo, entonces me comportaría como tal. El resto ya lo sabes.

Naruto se quedó callado. Paradójicamente, Discord le recordó mucho a Gaara y a sí mismo, solo que él decidió desatar todo lo que los demás provocaron, nunca tuvo a alguien con quien contar, pero al parecer él comenzó a ir por el buen camino, o eso parecía.

\- Te equivocas, dattebayo, con eso de que no lo entiendo- Le dijo Naruto- Yo también me sentí así en un momento. No es divertido ¿verdad? ¿El sentirse solo?- El Señor del Caos abrió los ojos ligeramente- Pero luego encontré amigos y gente como Iruka-sensei que me reconocieron y me permitieron seguir adelante. No sé si realmente crees en los amigos, pero te puedo asegurar que sería muy parecido a ti de no ser por los míos.

Discord clavó sus extraños ojos en los del chico buscando alguna pista de mentira o de falsa empatía, este le devolvió la mirada sin importarle. Al notar que decía llanamente la verdad, Discord giró un poco la cabeza y lo observó extrañado.

\- Parece que te subestimé, Naruto- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Esperaba un héroe presumido o quizás un tipo al que todas las cosas le salen bien, y en cambio me encuentro con que tenemos algunas cosas en común. Debo admitir que se siente bien hablar con alguien que te entiende.

\- ¿Qué hay de Fluttershy? Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿No fuiste tú el que le dio todos sus instrumentos a las CMC?

\- ¡Ah sí, Fluttershy! Muy agradable poni, ¿no crees? Fue ella la que logró "reformarme" por así decirlo. Casi diría que me tendió una trampa digna de mí, y también fue la única a la que no logré corromper con palabras cuando quise deshacerme de los Elementos, tuve que someterla a la fuerza...- Se detuvo al ver que Naruto lo veía ceñudo- ¿Qué? ¡Es un cumplido! Como decía Fluttershy es una gran amiga, de hecho, ella entendía un poco lo que era sentirse aislado de los demás, pero jamás pensó en devolverles con la misma moneda, ella es más del tipo de poni que prefiere huir o esconderse. Con respecto a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, me dieron un trabajo que se adaptaba a mí: me pidieron ser caótico. Incluso me aceptaron en su club por ayudarlas a buscar talentos, ¿cómo iba a negarles un poco de magia?

Naruto lanzó un largo suspiro y sonrió. Por fin siguió el consejo de Discord y se relajó un poco mientras charlaba con él. Estar con alguien a quien entendía y podía hablar de sus amigos libremente era algo agradable, además de que en parte era un sinvergüenza lo que le recordaba mucho a varios de sus maestros. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron hablando de las ponis , pero al poco tiempo surgió una duda que tenía desde el año pasado.

\- Discord, te conociste con Sasuke cuando llegaste a mi mundo, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Sasuke?- Repitió el Draconequus rascándose la barbilla- ¡Ah! Te refieres al creído con espada y ojitos raros que me encontré en tu mundo. ¿El que traje atado como un jamón?

\- Si- Respondió el chico riéndose al recordar aquello- ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?

\- ¡Aahh! Quieres que te cuente acerca de nuestra pelea... ¡Eso significa que viene un Flashback!

\- ¿Flashback?

\- Olvida eso último, ¡lo importante es que vamos a ver una película!

\- ¿Película?- Preguntó Naruto cada vez más confundido.

\- Si... no me gusta contar historias, me resulta aburrido, así que prefiero que lo veamos por nosotros mismos.

El Señor del Caos chasqueó los dedos y apareció al lado de Naruto, y donde estaba su sillón apareció una pantalla con una máquina de cine que comenzó a funcionar por su cuenta mostrando una película. En las imágenes se veía a Discord apareciendo en medio de un bosque que Naruto reconoció como el enorme bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Por más que la película tenía efectos de sonido y diálogos de la situación, Naruto pronto se dio cuenta que no era una película normal ya que el Señor del Caos decidió darle un toque más... interactivo a la historia, excluyendo los ocasionales comentarios. De todas formas, una vez que comenzaron las imágenes, Discord comenzó a relatar la historia:

* * *

(Flashback, no se para que demonios debo poner esto... _**¡DISCORD, deja de intervenir en mis historias!** )_

"Para empezar, Celestia me había enviado a buscar tu mundo para que pueda colocar su ubicación mágicamente en un pergamino. En un principio fue sencillo, llegué a tu mundo y me encontré en medio de ese bosque luego de fatigosas aventuras y haber afrontado grandes peligros con valentía, pero todo eso fue sencillo. Me dispuse a descansar un momento para luego volver a Equestria cuando aquel chico que hacía ver a los Timberwolfes amigables apareció y me dijo...

\- ¿Quién eres y donde está Naruto?- Dijo Sasuke con esa mirada seria que Naruto reconoció al instante- Dime donde está, o te atacaré sin razón alguna y con toda seguridad de que seré derrotado ante tu asombrosos poderes..."

\- ¡Espera un minuto! - Exclamó Naruto haciendo que la acción se detenga-¡Conozco bien a Sasuke y él nunca diría eso!- Se fijó en sí mismo y abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que estaba dentro de la película- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí adentro?

\- Decidí darte una experiencia mucho más personal de la situación...- Respondió el Discord que peleaba con Sasuke pese a que toda la acción seguía congelada.

"Regresando a la película, y al parecer tendré que rebobinar y adaptarme al guión"- Continuó con un gruñido la voz en Off de Discord, mientras Naruto observaba como todo regresaba hacia atrás como yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento donde se encontraron- "Yo estaba intentando tomar una siesta cuando apareció el chico Sasuke preguntando qué hacía allí, quien era, como llegué ahí y bla bla bla... Cuando mencioné tu nombre decidió hacer lo más imprudente y me amenazó con su espada a mi cuello a lo que yo respondí, como era debido, lanzándole un piano sobre su cabeza. Sasuke lo destruyó con una extraña técnica, yo decidí que antes de regresar a Equestria debería darle una lección y luego de un intercambio de provocaciones... ¡comenzó la más extraña/genial batalla que hayas visto!"

¡FIGHT!

Luego del extraño grito y palabras en rojo sangre apareciendo de la nada sobre ambos, Naruto se quedó anonadado al ver como su gran rival y mejor amigo comenzó su lucha contra el Señor del Caos, cuyos poderes mágicos lo hacían un oponente formidable.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue mirarlo fijamente con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno a Discord, a lo que este respondió parándose de repente y cruzándose de brazos con cara de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Intentas hipnotizarme o atacarme con una ilusión?- Le dijo con fastidio- Mi cabeza es tan caótica como mi cuerpo, además, si resistí La Mirada de Fluttershy, que tú me hagas ojitos...

No acabó a decir la frase porque Sasuke ya estaba detrás suyo con su espada desenvainada y la cabeza del Draconequus cayó a su lado sin cambiar su mirada.

\- Bueno... eso fue grosero- Dijo la cabeza poniéndose seria y haciendo que su cuerpo la tomara y volviera a colocarla. Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido.- Si quieres pelear al menos dame tiempo de terminar. Pero ya que quieres hacer esto rápido...

Sasuke no se inmutó y estiró su brazo hacia Discord con su chakra fluyendo de manera que su Chidori se estirara formando una lanza que se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz a Discord, pero este ya estaba preparado desde el momento en que el joven levantó el brazo. El Chidori Eisō chocó contra un pararrayos aparecido de la nada que se descargó a tierra haciéndolo inofensivo. Sasuke se dio vuelta, realizó una serie de sellos a gran velocidad y tomó aire.

\- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!- Gritó mientras salía una enorme bola de fuego directo a Discord, que se quedó quieto.

El ataque pareció haber impactado pero de repente la bola de fuego se abrió y cuando Sasuke dejó de soplar Discord apareció sin un rasguño y, con una enorme manguera conectada a un hidrante rojo, sombrero rojo y una chaqueta de bombero apagando las llamas frente a él como si nada.

\- ¡Jefe, parece que tenemos un pirómano en nuestras manos!- Dijo con tono divertido, como si todo eso fuera un juego- ¡Estamos cortos de agua, aumenten la presión!

Apenas dijo esto del hidrante salió una enorme masa que se abrió camino a través de la manguera, y cuando llegó al pico salió literalmente un maremoto de agua que se abalanzó sobre Sasuke que no dejaba de asombrarse de las técnicas de su oponente aunque siempre serio y analizándolo.

La gran ola de agua pasó por encima de él y Discord apareció sobre el lugar inundado esperando a que su presa saliera nadando desprotegido. En vez de eso, hubo una explosión en la superficie y Sasuke salió con su espada en mano, esta vez cubierta por su Elemento Rayo, y se posó sobre el agua como si fuera suelo normal haciendo que Discord le diera un pequeño aplauso.

Ignorando el cumplido Sasuke se abalanzó sobre su oponente e inició una verdadera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre draconequus y ninja sobre un campo de agua, más o menos. Sasuke atacaba e intentaba alcanzar a Discord con algunas de sus técnicas haciendo uso tanto de su Sharingan como Rinnegan para ver sus movimientos como si fueran en cámara lenta, pero por alguna razón no podía alcanzarlo. Discord, que hasta ese momento ya tenía figurado de que iban los poderes de Sasuke, se divertía a lo grande haciendo girar y retorcer su delgado cuerpo de serpiente mientras su magia evitaba que los ojos del Uchiha le afectaran de alguna manera, o al menos eso esperaba. Más de una vez, Sasuke estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo y Discord, pese a que trataba esa pelea como un juego, reconoció que no podría intentar contraatacarlo sin sufrir alguna lesión. Finalmente la espada de rayo de Sasuke se encontró con la garra de halcón de Discord y hubo un fuerte sonido de metal antes de que la espada saliera volando mientras que la garra de Discord permanecía humeante pero ilesa.

\- Quémate...- Le dijo Sasuke muy despacio y haciendo que sus ojo derecho (el del Sharingan) hiciera un esfuerzo notable- ¡Amaterasu!

\- Disculpa. ¿Qué...?

De un súbito estallido, llamas negras rodearon al Draconequus que no estaba preparado para ese ataque. Fue la primera vez que Discord sintió verdadero dolor; de un grito salido de sus entrañas, Discord se sumergió dentro de la masa de agua que él mismo había creado sin tener éxito en apagar las llamas. Sasuke solo lo observó desaparecer mientras sentía como el nivel del agua descendía y volvía a pararse sobre suelo húmedo.

Conforme y creyendo que esta vez había acabado con su extraño oponente, Sasuke guardó su espada y se dispuso a volver, pero se quedó quieto al sentir una presencia detrás de él.

\- ¿Sabes qué...?- Dijo una voz a su oído, ya sarcástica ni con tono humorístico sino con pura seriedad- Hace mucho que no cambiaba de piel y realmente no quería hacerlo ahora...

Sasuke se lanzó de un salto y se dio vuelta en el aire para tomar distancia de su oponente. Discord se quedó parado con garra y palma cerradas en puño y una mirada de evidente enojo en su rostro, parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño, pero los diferentes tipos de piel que tenía sobre su cuerpo parecían completamente nuevos, como si se hubiera dado un baño y lustrado.

\- Eso... no fue agradable...- Dijo el draconequus con evidente enojo- Se acabó el Amable Señor del Caos...

Esta vez no iba con juegos, Discord tronó los dedos y la tierra alrededor de Sasuke cambió de repente, comenzó a hundirse. Las piernas de Sasuke quedaron atrapadas en una especie de arena movediza pero este ni se esforzó en sacarlas, solo miró por un momento donde estaba parado y luego miró directamente a Discord una vez más.

\- ¡Enton: Kagatsu...!

\- ¡Ni lo pienses!

Otro chasquido de dedos y delante de Sasuke se levantó la tierra, bloqueando su contacto visual y por ende su posibilidad de golpearlo nuevamente con el Amateratsu. Pensando que era una buena idea, Discord hizo aparecer un par de grilletes unidos con cadenas que inmovilizaron los brazos de Sasuke mientras seguía hundiéndose, por último, le puso una banda sobre sus ojos para que no pudiera ver nada más y bajó la pequeña pared de tierra entre ambos.

\- Se acabó- Dijo Discord- Agradece que no te transformo en algo pequeño y peludo. No puedes usar tus ojos raros y prácticamente no hay forma de te muevas. Ahora, deja de hacerte quedar más en ridículo y yo podré regresar a...

Una vez más, Sasuke no le dejó acabar la frase. Del sitio en donde se encontraba el ninja hubo una enorme explosión donde llovió tierra y los árboles alrededor se estremecieron al dejar paso a la enorme masa que ocupaba su lugar. Un enorme cuerpo completamente hecho de chakra de color violeta se materializó en el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, con él en su interior. Basta decir que tanto las cadenas como la banda no significaron nada para Sasuke cuando sacó su carta de triunfo, se rompieron tan pronto el jutsu tomó tamaño. El espíritu medía lo mismo que Kurama lo que se traducía a que era más alto que los edificios de la Aldea de la Hoja pero no tanto como una montaña, en resumen, muy grande. En si la apariencia del espíritu se parecía en mucho a un Samurái, con dos enormes espadas en unas fundas sobre su cadera, dos grandes hombreras cuadradas, una máscara en su cabeza con cuatro cuernos, mandíbula firme y cuadrada, más dos enormes alas en su espalda que mantenía plegadas.

Naruto en todo ese tiempo se quedó en el mismo lugar y al principio se sorprendió y trató de cubrirse de vez en cuando de los ataques y ruinas que dejaba la batalla, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era como si estuviera y no estuviera al mismo tiempo en ese lugar. Podía estar debajo del agua y cualquier pedazo de piedra o ataque lo atravesaba limpiamente tal y como hacía Obito en su momento. Era como ser un fantasma, pero apenas supo esto decidió centrarse en la pelea y hasta el momento estaba asombrado tanto de la forma de pelear de Discord como de que el hecho de que hiciera a Sasuke llegar tan lejos como para sacar el Susanoo.

De todas formas Discord no pareció impresionarse, estiró el cuello y miró hacia arriba intentando ver desde su posición que tan alto era ahora su contrincante.

\- Realmente... esto es un poco exagerado. ¿No estarás compensando por algo, verdad?

\- ¡No estás en posición de hacer chistes!- Respondió Sasuke con enojo desde dentro de un pentágono en la cabeza del Susano, que era donde se ubicaba.

\- ¡Vamos! No hay nada vergonzoso en aceptar que tienes problemas de estatura.

\- ¡Cállate!

Sasuke levantó el pie del Susanoo y aplastó toda el área donde estaba Discord, que lo miraba con cierto aburrimiento. Cuando el pie descendió, haciendo temblar el suelo y derribando los árboles por toda la fuerza del impacto, Naruto se preguntó si realmente lo que estaba viendo era real. ¿Cómo era posible que Discord hubiera sobrevivido a eso?

Apenas pensó en esto todo se detuvo, los árboles, Sasuke e incluso las rocas y polvo volando se detuvieron y la voz en Off de Discord volvió a hablar.

"Por supuesto, la batalla tiene continuación, de no ser así el héroe no habría sobrevivido"- Naruto tuvo que aguantar la risa al pensar en la idea de que Discord era el "héroe"- "Pero ya que estamos en el clímax, quisiera pedirte un favor, ¿Podría alterar un poco las siguientes imágenes para que mi retorno triunfal se viera con la genialidad que merece?"

\- Ehm... No hay problema- Respondió Naruto a la nada, ya que literalmente no sabía de dónde venía la voz- Si no alteras realmente como se dieron las cosas...

"Oh, nada de eso, solo daré un poco más de caracterización a mi personaje. ¡Continuamos en... 3, 2, 1, acción!"

\- En serio... esto fue innecesario y estúpido- Dijo Sasuke mientras su Susanoo arrastraba de un lado a otro su pie como aplastando una cucaracha- ¿Realmente creías que con técnicas tan infantiles e inmaduras ibas a vencer a un Uchiha?

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Se oyó gritar a Discord desde debajo del pie.

Naruto se confundió en un principio pero pronto recordó que parte de lo que vería a continuación era agregado, aunque tuvo que admitir que tenía su lado cómico: Era como si realmente fuera una pelea entre ninjas.

Sea como sea, el Jutsu o hechizo de invocación surtió efecto y el Susanoo tuvo que retroceder y casi perdió el equilibrio al sentir la fuerza de lo que surgió debajo de él. Sasuke no podía dar crédito a sus ojos al ver una criatura tan grande y de tan extraña apariencia frente a él: Era un enorme oso púrpura que sobrepasaba en tamaño al Susanoo de Sasuke por al menos dos cabezas. El oso tenía su pelaje de un color traslúcido, casi transparente, que mostraba varias estrellas como si fuera una ventana del cielo nocturno, sobre su frente había una estrella de ocho puntas color cian, de su boca resaltaban dos enormes colmillos dándole un aspecto feroz y de sus patas sobresalían unas garras largas y afiladas. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo con iris roja que miraban ferozmente a su contrincante, Discord se paró sobre la cabeza del Ursa Mayor y se puso en una pose extraña con los brazos estirados hacia dos ángulos distintos.

\- ¡Ja Ja Ja!- Se rió con malicia- Ser llamado "inmaduro" por un niño, cuando yo tengo más años de los que podría contar. No nos hemos presentado así que lo haré ahora: El Gran Señor del Caos de Equestria, Maestro del Engaño y la Desarmonía, El Gran domador del Ursa Mayor, ¡Discord-Sama, ese mi nom...aaaah!

Una vez más, no pudo terminar su frase porque el Ursa sacudió un poco la cabeza. Discord se quedó tirado sobre ella con cara de amargura, no paraban de interrumpirlo en ese día.

\- ¡Oye, Fluffy! ¡No te muevas cuando hago mi presentación!

Naruto no pudo contenerse, soltó una carcajada enorme que nadie escuchó, le parecía hilarante que Discord en ese momento le recordara a su maestro Jiraiya, también conocido como el Sabio Pervertido, además del hecho de que a tremenda bestia gigante le dieran un nombre tan ridículo como "Fluffy".

Siguiendo con la historia Sasuke no se achicó, al menos no pareció hacerlo dado que el Ursa Mayor era bastante más grande que su Susanoo, pero no pudo hacer nada más que quedar atónito al ver que su oponente tenía tremenda as bajo la manga todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Fluffy... juega!- Ordenó Discord

La batalla entre colosos comenzó, Sasuke quiso hacer que su Susanoo sacara sus espadas, pero el Ursa era rápido pese a su tamaño y se abalanzó sobre él antes de que tuviera tiempo de nada. Sasuke se vio obligado a luchar con sus puños contra la bestia, que utilizaba su enorme cuerpo para hacerlo retroceder. Era como ver una película de monstruos gigantes, tanto el Susanoo como el Ursa lanzaban puñetazos y zarpazos a su oponente intentando prevalecer pero pese a que el oso era más grande, el Susanoo era más resistente.

Llegado un momento, Sasuke detuvo por un momento al Ursa con sus dos brazos y comenzó a empujar, pero el enorme oso hizo uso de su peso y pese a que el Susanoo era poderoso, se vio obligado a hincar una rodilla en el suelo. De pronto Sasuke cambió de estrategia, dejó de hacer fuerza y el Susanoo pronto tuvo que aguantar casi todo el peso junto del enorme cuerpo del Ursa Mayor. Esa era la posición que necesitaba, ahora haciendo uso de sus piernas y usando de punto de apoyo las patas traseras del Ursa, Sasuke hizo que su Susanoo empujara con todo su cuerpo hacia atrás y funcionó, el Ursa cayó de espaldas devastando todo lo que había detrás de él.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke hizo a su Susanoo sacar las dos espadas y se dispuso a arrojar el golpe final, pero Discord ya estaba esperando eso. El Señor del Caos no podía cubrir de ninguna manera al oso con un escudo que bastara para detener esas espadas, por lo que lidió con el problema desde otro enfoque. Cuando las espadas de chakra estaban a pocos metros de la piel del Ursa, Discord chasqueó los dedos y él junto al oso desaparecieron. Sasuke no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos sin entender que había pasado. Las espadas impactaron en el suelo sin hacer nada más que abrir unos enormes surcos en la tierra que abarcaron varios kilómetros.

\- ¡En tu espalda, pequeño amateur!- Le gritó Discord mientras descendía con su Ursa a gran velocidad desde el cielo sobre el Susanoo.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, era imposible. Fluffy apareció detrás del Susanoo y con todo el peso de su cuerpo lo derribó hacia el suelo donde antes había quedado él y con su boca abierta, lanzando un grito ensordecedor, mordió el cuello del samurái gigante destruyéndolo por completo con toda la fuerza de sus fauces.

Sasuke no tuvo más opción que deshacer el jutsu si no quería terminar siendo comida de oso y saltó de su posición para caer en el suelo rodando por la velocidad en la que iba. Tan pronto el Susanoo desapareció, Discord chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, haciendo desaparecer a Fluffy y apareciendo él mismo frente a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Este desastre podría haberse evitado si me hubieras pedido amablemente como llegar con Naruto. ¡Pero no, tenías que hacer este escándalo sin sentido! Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Qué punto hay en tener sentido?

Sasuke se dio vuelta, furioso y sin escuchar al Señor del Caos ante la tremenda humillación que estaba pasando e intentó la única cosa que hasta el momento había tenido efecto.

\- ¡Amaterasu!- Gritó mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Muy lento! ¡Esto se acabó!- Le dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos.

Pasaron unos segundos y no pasó nada. Sasuke abrió los ojos cada vez más grandes, no lo entendía, su jutsu debería haber tenido efecto. Naruto no podía dejar de ver eso, era impresionante. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron tanto que... por fin sucedió: Dos pequeñas láminas de vidrio ovaladas con los ojos pintados del Rinnegan y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno salieron de los ojos de Sasuke y cayeron al suelo con un pequeño sonido, detrás de ellas solo quedaron los ojos normales del sorprendido y atónito ninja.

\- Mi... mis ojos...- Dijo Sasuke cubriéndose con las manos, comenzando a temblar- Mis poderes... ¿¡Que está pasando!?

\- Ay ay ay...- Dijo Discord con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y tomaba los lentes de contacto con el Sharingan y Rinnegan- Las cosas que necesitan los niños hoy en día para verse "geniales", tantos accesorios...

Sasuke miró con odio a Discord y sus manos fueron a su espada, pero Discord se transportó de un flash atrás de él y con la cola le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello que lo paralizó. Luego chasqueó los dedos y unas esposas y cuerdas lo ataron de manos y pies y una mordaza tapó su boca. Acto seguido tomó al chico con su zarpa y sacó el pergamino de Celestia.

\- Relájate enano...- Le dijo Discord mientras colocaba su garra sobre el pergamino- El efecto de mi magia durará solo un par de horas hasta que hayamos aclarado este asunto. Por ahora, volvamos a Equestria, la buena noticia es... que te reunirás con tu amigo, o lo que sea.

El pergamino comenzó a brillar y tanto este como el Señor del Caos junto a Sasuke desaparecieron, dejando detrás el enorme desastre que fue producto de la batalla que llevaron a cabo.

"Y así es como Discord regresó a Equestria, con el ninja que lo atacó en sus brazos, y como apareció en medio de la sala del trono de Celestia donde había una ruina igual o parecido al que acababa de dejar.

El Fin"

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

Naruto de pronto se encontró de regreso en Algún Lugar, sentado en el mismo sillón donde recordaba estar con Discord a su lado y la pantalla frente a ellos marcando las palabras "El Fin" más los créditos que mayormente decían el nombre Discord más una pequeña aparición de Fluffy y Sasuke Uchiha de actor secundario.

El ninja miró a Discord, que actuaba con naturalidad tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate, mientras trataba de comprender todo lo que acababa de ver.

\- Así que... le quitaste su Sharingan y su Rinnegan...- Dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo.

\- Así es.

\- Convirtiéndolos en...

\- En lentes de contacto, sí.

\- Y luego lo amarraste.

\- Si que lo hice- Dijo con una sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Naruto miró durante unos segundos a Discord y luego ambos rompieron a reír durante varios minutos. Fue espectacular, pero a los ojos de Discord, y también de Naruto, fue una de las cosas más hilarantes que habían visto en su vida.

* * *

En el mundo Shinobi las cosas tomaban un rumbo impredecible, los Bijuu otorgaban su chakra a Luna, la cual servía como un recipiente mientras canalizaba toda esa energía en su hechizo para detener la luna. Sin embargo, dentro de Luna se gestaba una tormenta de conflictos que comenzaban a tomar lo mejor de sí.

Por un lado, al sentir el poder de los Bijuu sintió como si el mismísimo sol estuviera ardiendo dentro de ella, ayudándola a recuperarse y a ganar cada vez más fuerza. Si hubo en algún momento una fuerza opositora que le planteara una poderosa resistencia en su misión de regresar la Luna a su sitio, ya no la sentía, de hecho, la Luna se detuvo de repente y comenzó a retroceder ante el nuevo embate de su nuevo y terrible poder.

Por otra parte, estaba aterrorizada, los nueve Bijuus en los que se incluía a Naruto otorgándole el Chakra de Kurama le daban un poder como el que jamás sintió en ningún momento. Sentía como si... si perdía la concentración en un solo instante explotaría. Sus emociones no debían traicionarla, el Cuatro Colas se lo advirtió, debía mantenerse firme y calmada. Pero no contaba con la furia.

El chakra de los Bijuu era distinto al de los ninjas, era más puro, más emocional. Así como Kurama, cada Bijuu poseía una furia ardiente que brillaba como una estrella, y ahora ella sentía todos esos sentimientos transmitidos a ella multiplicados cada vez por cada Bestia que le entregaba su chakra. Enojo, furia, confusión, odio, todo eso sentía a medida que continuaba su misión, y algo en ella estaba aferrándose a ello.

Por más que lo intentaba, una parte de ella seguía afectada por Kurama. No podía ignorarlo, era su amor, le había dado todos sus sentimientos y él los desechó como si lo que sintiera no valiera nada. Una herida estaba abierta y la energía que le transmitían la estaba infectando cada vez más. La Princesa comenzó a sudar y abrió los ojos por un momento mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Por alguna razón su mente se dirigió al pasado, a la época antes de su destierro, a aquel tiempo que no deseaba recordar. Celestia, su hermana a quien todos adoraban y amaban, también le dio la espalda y se guardó su amor para ella misma mientras que la Princesa de la Noche era olvidada en la oscuridad de la noche. Imperdonable...

De repente volvió en sí y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando recobrar el sentido, debía concentrarse, debía centralizarse en su objetivo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

 **\- ¿No has aprendido la lección hasta ahora?-** Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, más grave y terriblemente familiar- **¿No has aprendido que el amor de otros es algo con lo que no podemos contar?**

\- ¡Silencio!- Se ordenó a sí misma en voz baja- ¡No me desconcentres! ¡Tú ya no eres parte de mí!

 **\- Oh... pequeña Princesa** \- Le respondió la voz, mofándose de ella- **Creí que ya lo habías entendido. Siempre seré parte de ti... somos uno con la noche.**

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Debo salvar este mundo!

\- **Deseas salvarte a ti misma antes que nadie...-** Continuó la voz, haciendo que el odio de los Bijuus y los recuerdos de Kurama la hicieran más fuerte- **Puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer que el dolor desaparezca. ¡Siente el poder que tienes, llénate con él! ¿No lo vez? ¡Nadie podrá detenernos!**

 **-** ¡Tus palabras son mentiras!

\- **¿Mentiras? "Te amo, Luna" ¿Eso no fue una mentira? "Siempre estaré contigo" ¿Esas no fueron mentiras?-** Respondió la voz, cada vez tomando más forma y poder.

Luna no podía negarlo, estaba sintiendo dolor en ese momento. Continuaba deteniendo la luna y regresándola a su sitio, pero los recuerdos de Kurama más el enojo que sentía alimentaba su otra fuerza, podía sentirla, estaba aumentando, y con ella el dolor.

\- **¡Termina lo que empezamos, toma el poder que te corresponde, no dejes que nadie más te lastime!**

\- Detenlo...- Dijo Luna. No podía creerlo, pero deseaba su ayuda, necesitaba pararlo, quería detenerse. Añoraba gritar y no podía- Para... haz que pare.

\- **¡Tómalo, muéstrales quien eres!**

\- ¡Detenlo! ¡Has que pare, te lo suplico!

\- **¿Quieres detener el dolor, quieres nunca volver a sentirlo, deseas volver a sentirte nueva?**

 **-** Si... por favor...

La presencia dentro de ella comenzó a rodearla, a consumirla, a entrar en ella, a sustituirla. El odio y enojo se volvían su determinación, el dolor, su excusa, y el amor... no había amor en ella, solo la oscuridad, y las pesadillas...

* * *

Los Bijuu y Naruto pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal al ver a Luna retorcerse en el aire. Comenzó a quejarse y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el clon de Naruto.

\- "Algo no está bien"- Pensó Son Gokū- Esta criatura es de otro mundo, no tiene ninguna relación con el chakra. Entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siento esta sensación tan familiar?

\- ¡Algo está saliendo mal!- Anunció Kakashi- ¡Detengan el flujo de chakra de inmediato!

Los bijuu trataron de separar las colas pero de pronto un mismo sentido de sorpresa y alarma recorrió tanto a las Bestias como a los Jinchuriki, no podían dejar de darle chakra.

Naruto intentó acercarse un poco pero sentía como sus fuerzas menguaban si daba un paso más cerca de la Princesa.

\- ¡LUNA!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- "¿Luna?- Repitió mentalmente el Cuatro Colas, y compartió sus pensamientos con los demás- ¡Por supuesto, ese es su nombre! ¡Pero entonces, si ella es capaz de ser un recipiente como el Gedō Mazō lo fue para los Bijuu...!"

Los pensamientos de las Bestias con Cola se confirmaron y el terror se apoderó de todos al ver a Luna.

La Princesa de la noche pronto comenzó a absorber el chakra de los Bijuu y con él una esfera de oscuridad comenzó a formarse hasta cubrirla nuevamente sin dejar ver lo que pasaba en su interior. Finalmente, de un estallido la esfera se rompió y una serie de cadenas salieron del cuerno de la nueva criatura atrapando por el cuello a todos los Bijuu y a Naruto. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaban viendo, lo que habían accidentalmente creado.

Luna ahora ya no se parecía en nada a lo que era antes. En lugar de la majestuosa alicornio que era ahora había una alicornio completamente blanca con tonos de gris en sus cabellos ondulantes, una serie de esferas negras giraban en torno a ella y sus ojos eran cian con una iris negra en forma de raya como las bestias. Alrededor de su cuello aparecieron seis magatamas pequeños y de su cuerno pálido surgió una pequeña llama roja.

En el interior de Naruto, Kurama no pudo hacer nada sino mirar horrorizado como sus peores temores se cumplían. Sin siquiera pensarlo se comunicó con toda su fuerza a la alicornio que antes era su amada y gritó su nombre.

\- ¡LUNA!

\- ¿Luna?- Volvió a decir la nueva criatura observando mirando Naruto directamente a los ojos- Luna ya no existe. Ahora he trascendido a los ponis y alicornios, ¡yo soy... Rikudou Nightmare Moon!

* * *

Naruto y Discord se rieron por un rato y el chico se la estaba pasando genial, tanto que había olvidado por completo la misión, pero no por mucho; cuando volvió a pensar en Hinata, Toneri regresó a su mente casi al instante y con él su objetivo.

\- ¡Discord!- Dijo Naruto levantándose de repente- ¿Qué pasó con Toneri y Tirek?

\- ¡Ah sí!- Respondió el otro con poco o nada de voluntad- Mi Discord-sentido me dice que están atacando un pueblo en este momento. Puedo determinar su ubicación y transportarnos de inmediato.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que está pasando esto?- Insistió Naruto, casi a punto de estallar.

\- Diez o quince minutos. Estábamos en medio de la película, no quería interrumpirnos...

\- ¡DISCORD!

\- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Dijo el Draconequus levantándose y poniendo cara de amargura- Nos transportaré allá y terminaremos el trabajo.

\- Espera un momento, no podemos aparecer allá así como así, tenemos que formular un...

¡Crack!

\- ...plan.

Naruto miró seriamente a Discord antes de enfocarse en su alrededor. Estaban en medio de un desierto al borde de lo que era una pequeña ciudad con fachada del Viejo Oeste. Había edificios de madera, calles puramente de arena, plantas rodadoras, y sobre todo, grupos de ponis que perdieron el conocimiento desperdigados por doquier.

Ambos entraron al pueblo muy despacio, Discord no tardó en ponerse un sombrero de vaquero, un chaleco y botas con espuelas para entonar con el ambiente. Naruto se ponía cada vez más serio a medida que entraban en el pueblo y veía más ponis desmayados y sin sus Cutie Marks hasta que por fin los vio: Toneri y Tirek se encontraban en el medio del pueblo, ocupándose de los últimos ponis del lugar.

Al verlos Naruto se dio cuenta porque Toneri decidió aliarse con él, mientras que él utilizaba los poderes sacados de su Tenseigan en desarrollo para atrapar ponis y sostenerlos en el aire, inmóviles y indefensos, Tirek abría su boca y absorbía de ellos cada pequeño gramo de magia hasta el punto de dejarlos demasiado débiles como para que puedan pararse siquiera. Hacían una buena combinación, y además de todo, el centauro cada vez parecía más grande, sus cuernos se estiraban hacia arriba y su musculatura se desarrollaba. El solo verlos hacía que el ninja deseara golpearlos con mayor fuerza.

\- Bueno, bueno...- Dijo despacio Toneri mientras clavaba los ojos en el ninja. Discord entornó los ojos y acercó las manos a sus caderas, como si preparara para disparar un arma que no tenía- Mira que tenemos aquí. Me alegra de vernos nuevamente, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Discord?- Preguntó Tirek viendo al draconequus con confusión- ¿Eres libre?

\- Como un ave...- Respondió el Señor del Caos haciendo aparecer brevemente un pico y plumas sobre él para luego regresar a su estilo "Texas Ranger"- Es más de lo que se podrá decir de ti.

\- ¿Oh?- Contestó Tirek chocando los puños- Interesante. Bien... después de atacar a tanto poni indefenso esperaba una buena pelea.

\- Antes de que empecemos...- Dijo Toneri dando un paso al frente y con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Como está mi prometida?

\- ¡No te dejaré acercarte a Hinata, dattebayo!- Gritó Naruto con furia.

\- Ya veo, desgraciadamente no es tu decisión.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se oyó nada más que el silbar del viento árido del desierto y los cuatro oponentes se estudiaron mutuamente.

\- Naruto...- Susurró Discord- ¿Cual prefieres, el chiquito o el grande?

\- Toneri es mío, Dattebayo.

\- En ese caso déjame pelear con él primero- Respondió el Draconequus, lo que hizo al ninja mirarlo brevemente con enojo- Tengo ganas de ver si este "ojitos nuevos" tiene otros poderes. Mira... comencemos con los rivales cruzados y luego intercambiamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto dudó por un momento, principalmente por las ganas de darle a Toneri un puñetazo en la cara, pero siendo que no se podía razonar con Discord para que cambie de idea, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Esa fue la señal para que Tirek y Toneri se miraran y sonrieran mientras comenzaban a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

\- Bailemos...- Fue lo último que dijo Toneri, antes de empezar la batalla. Estaba por iniciar un combate sin igual.

* * *

 **¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! Debo admitir, creo que este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito desde que comencé a escribir hace años. Bueno... espero que les haya gustado y se que dejé todo colgando, pero ¡Hey! así me aseguro de que el próximo sea interesante.**

 **mi próxima actualización será en Starcraft Equestria y luego en My Little Dragon, o viceversa. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Capitulo 6:La Alianza Definitiva Parte2

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA!**

 **¡Woooooow! ¡Por fin terminado el nuevo capítulo, y en la fecha exacta! Quisiera dejar esta siguiente actualización como mi regalo de despedida de fin de año.**

 **Co respecto al capítulo, he podido hacer una buena combinación de lucha, risas, drama y unas cuantas peleas. Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 7: El Equipo Definitivo, Caos vs Tenseigan parte 2:**

Un silencio aterrador invadió la Aldea de la hoja mientras Ninjas y Bijuus observaban la nueva amenaza que flotaba sobre esta. Kakashi y Naruto no podían hacer nada más que mirar atónitos la nueva forma de Luna, excepto que esa criatura ya no era la princesa.

Los Bijuu y Naruto tironeaban con todas sus fuerzas intentando zafarse de las cadenas de Rikudou, pero cualquiera sea la magia o chakra que los estaba dominando no les permitía moverse de su lugar y absorbía su energía poco a poco. De hecho, Nightmare Moon ahora poseía tanto el chakra de las criaturas más poderosas de ese mundo como la Magia de los Alicornios, en todo sentido era un ser superior.

De todos los presentes que miraban la terrible nueva forma de Luna, Kurama era el más horrorizado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que los poderes combinados de los Bijuu harían florecer a ese monstruo. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón de cualquier manera.

\- ¡Luna!- Gritó usando el cuerpo de Naruto, para que todos lo oyeran- ¡No eres la primera que utiliza este poder! ¡Tienes que resistir!

La Alicornio miró con sus ojos cian a los ojos de Naruto, Kurama sintió un escalofrío. Sentía como si lo estuviera mirando directamente desde el exterior.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Rikudou Nightmare Moon!- Respondió la alicornio sonriendo de manera perversa- ¡No creas que tomé por la fuerza el cuerpo de Luna! La energía de estas... bestias- Esta última palabra la reforzó dando una rápida mirada a los Bijuu y apretando aun más las cadenas para inmovilizarlos en el suelo- Fueron las que me dieron el poder y el conocimiento, pero la vulnerable Luna fue la que me cedió el control voluntariamente.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?- Preguntó Kurama, desafiante.

\- ¡Por ti!- Contestó Nightmare Moon ensanchando más la sonrisa- El dolor que le causaste le resultó insoportable, así que le ofrecí una alternativa. Una oportunidad de dejar de sentir ese sufrimiento por el que ustedes, criaturas inferiores, sufren, y la chance de finalmente ser ella la que domine en la noche eterna. ¡Ni Celestia, ni los Elementos, ni ustedes, nadie va a detenerme!

Naruto permanecía fuera de la conversación puesto que su mente estaba concentrada en tirar de la cadena de chakra, tratando de que Nightmare Moon deje de absorber la energía que había tomado de Kurama, pero no pudo dejar de sentir algo de lastima al sentir la sorpresa del Zorro ante las palabras del alicornio. Kurama en ese momento quedó completamente con la mente en blanco. ¿Todo eso era su culpa? ¿Por haberla abandonado en ese momento permitió que se transformara en ese monstruo? No podía creerlo, o más bien no quería creerlo, pero no era tan tonto como para dejar las cosas así.

Sin embargo, el Zorro no fue el que hizo su primer movimiento.

Un rápido movimiento surgió de los árboles y Kakashi, siempre atento a todo lo que podría pasar, llegó a ver la silueta de un ninja arrojándose a toda velocidad hacia el aire, directo contra la princesa. El Sexto Hokage tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta de quién era, puesto que la figura llevaba una banda azul envuelta sobre su cabeza, un poncho color marrón que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo pero se notaba claramente que no tenía su brazo izquierdo. En su brazo derecho llevaba una catana que envolvió en chakra de naturaleza de rayo.

\- "¿Sasuke?"- Se dijo a sí mismo, sorprendido de verlo.

El Uchiha voló directo contra la Alicornio y su espada se dirigió directo a su cuello, y la hubiera degollado de no ser porque una de las esferas negras que giraban alrededor de ella cambió rápidamente de forma y se convirtió en un escudo que la protegió del impacto, absorbiendo al mismo todo el chakra invertido en la hoja.

Luna miró a su atacante con ferocidad y cargó su cuerno con una potente energía azul. Sasuke solo tuvo medio segundo para reaccionar antes de que la Alicornio le disparara con un rayo de energía que le pasó rozando por poco. El Uchiha cayó parado en el suelo pero el disparo de Nightmare Moon impactó muy cerca de él dejando un cráter de dos metros de diámetro, lo habría pulverizado.

Naruto casi no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió hasta que no vio a Sasuke cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Sasuke!- Le gritó el ninja.

\- " _ **¡Naruto!"-**_ Le ordenó Kurama al sentir la intención del Uchiha- " _ **¡Utiliza la transformación en tu brazo derecho para crear un clon, enviaré la mayor parte de mi chakra a ese!"**_

\- "¿Qué?"- Respondió el chico- "¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? ¿No ves que cuanto menos chakra tenga...?"

\- _**"¡No discutas y hazlo! ¡Voy a detener todo esto!"**_

\- "¡Y yo te digo que es una locura, Dattebayo! ¡Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te dejaste llevar y tomaste posesión de mi cuerpo!"

\- _**"¡Esto es personal...!"**_ \- Le aseguró el Zorro, pero al sentir que Naruto se negaba con buenas razones, no le quedó otra opción- _**"¡Por favor!"**_

Esa última súplica hizo que por poco Naruto perdiera la concentración y la cadena de chakra pudiera tirar un poco más de su poder.

\- _**"Yo fui el que hizo esto, fui yo el que no estuve para ella en el momento indicado. Tú me lo dijiste, Naruto. ¡Por favor, déjame tratar de arreglarlo!"**_

El ninja ante esas palabras no pensó demasiado en objeciones. Conocía desde hace mucho a Kurama, y no recordaba ninguna vez en que este le pidiera que haga algo. No tenía tiempo para debatir. Sin dudarlo sacó su brazo de la cadena de chakra y lo estiró hacia un costado haciendo que se transformara en el modo Control de Chakra. El chakra flameante creó dos nuevos pequeños brazos y manos que le permitieron realizar el sello. Con una pequeña explosión de humo, un nuevo clon de Naruto apareció junto a él y sin perder tiempo chocaron puños, estableciendo la conexión necesaria para que Kurama pudiera traspasarle el poder justo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no prestó atención al nuevo clon y se dispuso a atacar por si solo nuevamente a la alicornio. Kurama estaba en completo control del nuevo clon de Naruto, por lo que activó el modo control de chakra en este y cuando Sasuke saltó, este lo detuvo de una patada que Sasuke bloqueó con el lado no afilado de su espada. Todos, Nightmare Moon incluida, miraron atónitos esta acción del Zorro.

\- _**¡Si la vuelves a atacar con intención de matarla, te asesinaré yo mismo, mocoso Uchiha!-**_ Le gritó Kurama con tono parecido a un rugido.

\- ¡Naruto!- Dijo Sasuke con enojo- ¡Controla al Kyubi, este no es el momento para...!

\- _**¡Cállate!-**_ Le interrumpió el Zorro dándose vuelta y mirando a la alicornio a los ojos- _**¡Tu oponente soy yo!**_

\- ¡Joo...!- Dijo Nightmare Moon con una sarcástica sorpresa- ¿Acaso el viejo zorro viene a cortar lazos permanentemente de una vez por todas?

\- _**No... Voy a traer a Luna devuelta, y le mostraré que no necesita nada de ti.**_

Ese comentario hizo que la alicornio se pusiera seria de repente, y pronto cambió su sonrisa malvada por una expresión cruel y furiosa. Sasuke, quien no iba a quedarse sentado al tratarse de un oponente tan peligroso, se colocó al lado del clon de Naruto con la espada aun en mano.

\- _**Te dije que te quedaras fuera de esto...-**_ Le dijo Kurama sin mirarlo.

\- No sé que hay entre ustedes dos, pero esto va más allá que un simple malentendido- Respondió Sasuke fríamente mientras observaban como Rikudou descendía suavemente hacia el suelo- Si esta criatura queda libre, el mundo entero podría estar en peligro.

\- _**Si quieres ayudar, simplemente distráela para que pueda tener una abertura.**_

\- ¿Qué hay de Naruto?- Preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo mirando brevemente al clon original de Naruto aun atado con la cadena de Chakra a Nightmare.

 _ **\- Esta es mi pelea, no la suya-**_ Respondió a secas Kurama poniéndose en cuatro patas y liberando cada vez más chakra- _**Solo dame esa oportunidad y acabaré con esto.**_

El clon de Naruto comenzó a transformarse, haciendo que su chakra se volviera más denso hasta que finalmente traspasó todas sus formas hasta llegar a su forma de Bijuu, solo que en miniatura.

Rikudou Nightmare Moon entrecerró los ojos con odio al mirar a los ojos a Kurama y al Uchiha parados frente a ella. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a cargar nuevamente su cuerno con chakra y magia mientras que Kurama, por su parte, comenzó a juntar energía negativa y positiva formando una Bijūdama. Sasuke entendió el plan del Zorro y comenzó a correr hacia un costado, rodeando a la Alicornio a gran velocidad para obtener un buen punto de ataque.

Tan pronto como llegó a su espalda, tanto Kurama como Nightmare Moon lanzaron sus ataques, que chocaron en una explosión que creció tanto que los rodeó a ambos en una nube de polvo. Sasuke aun podía ver claramente gracias a sus ojos, por lo que hizo aparecer a su Susanoo solo de la parte superior con su ballesta tensada y una flecha envuelta en sus llamas negras. Disparó a su espalda, aún sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación: A un oponente con los poderes del Rikudou solo era posible vencerlo con ataques físicos.

Nightmare Moon aun podía sentir la presencia de sus oponentes y su predecible plan. Hizo que una de sus esferas bloqueara nuevamente el ataque del Uchiha haciendo que su flecha quedara inutilizada. Sin embargo, de la nube polvo a su izquierda surgió la figura de Kurama que se abalanzó rugiendo contra ella, intentando atacar su ala con sus garras. Los rápidos reflejos de la Alicornio le permitieron apartarse antes de que el zorro pudiera hacerle daño, una segunda esfera negra formó una lanza y lo atravesó limpiamente y desapareció en una explosión de humo.

\- "¡ _ **Excelente!"-**_ Pensó el Zorro mientras recibía la experiencia de su clon destruido- _**"Pese a que tiene la fuerza y poder del Sabio, en su mente solo sabe pelear como una Alicornio. No utilizará jutsus ni ataques más allá de lo que podrá conjurar con su cuerno y sus Bolas de la Búsqueda de la verdad, lo que significa que puede engañarse."**_

Rikudou Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, no esperando que su oponente creara más Clones de Sombra, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello porque pronto una fuerte corriente de aire la obligó a darse vuelta. Sasuke aprovechó su distracción para acercarse por detrás y su Susanoo le atacaba con su espada sosteniéndola con ambas manos para golpearla con toda su fuerza. La alicornio se vio obligada a crear un gran escudo mágico alrededor de ella que recibió todo el impacto del golpe realizando un sonido parecido a un estruendoso gong. Gracias al escudo, Nightmare Moon no sufrió daños, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que la lanzó fuera de la nube de polvo. Apenas voló fuera de esta, estiró ambas alas para detenerse en aire pero dos clones mas de Kurama aparecieron en sus dos costados con sus puños en alto. Ambos golpearon con toda sus fuerzas el escudo, llegando a romperlo, pero no llegaron a alcanzar a la princesa antes de que sus esferas los golpearan mandándolos a volar.

Sasuke, que se encontraba frente a ella, cargó nuevamente la ballesta para un nuevo disparo pero Nightmare Moon fue más rápida lanzando un rayo de energía que obligó al ninja a cubrirse sin poder atacar. El rayo se cargó con tal potencia al impactar que hizo retroceder al Susanoo y comenzó a resquebrajar su defensa frontal. Pero, de repente, Kurama apareció por debajo del suelo atacándola desde donde menos se lo esperaba. La sorpresa de Nightmare Moon fue tal que sus defensas no pudieron actuar antes de que el Zorro la derribara.

A partir de allí Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de intervenir, Kurama y Nightmare comenzaron a pelear como dos bestias salvajes, dejando de lado toda estrategia, jutsu o técnica, para en su lugar golpearse con sus colas, pezuñas y alas violentamente. La pelea duró por lo que parecieron varios minutos, Nightmare Moon bloqueaba con sus alas y trataba de derribar al zorro con sus pezuñas mientras el otro utilizaba sus nueve colas para cubrirse y atacar al mismo tiempo. Sasuke notó que pese que Kurama estaba concentrado en la lucha, no utilizaba sus garras ni colmillos, sino que intentaba golpearla sin lastimarla, en cambio Nightmare Moon lo atacaba con tal odio que cuando sus pezuñas golpeaban la tierra la requebrajaba, por suerte, esa furia la dejaba vulnerable. Kurama esperó y atacó con cautela, siempre mirándola a los ojos, hasta que finalmente Rikudou se adelantó al intentar golpearlo y el zorro logró derribarla con un rápido movimiento de sus colas.

Rikudou Nightmare Moon quedó nuevamente tendida en el suelo, pero cuando Kurama parecía estar a punto de inmovilizarla sus esferas se pusieron entre ella y él, empujándolo para alejarla de ella, esto no habría significado mucho de no ser porque el escudo se transformó también en varias lanzas que lo atravesaron, causándole un dolor tremendo que lo hizo aullar lastimeramente y absorbiendo al mismo tiempo masivamente su chakra. El rostro de la alicornio pasó de sorpresa a una expresión de triunfo, creyendo que su oponente por fin estaba vencido. Pero sus esferas ni el dolor no bastaron para romper la voluntad de Kurama que estiró su brazo a gran velocidad, directo a la cara de Nightmare Moon. Sin poder cubrirse, la alicornio cerró brevemente los ojos, esperando el impacto.

El tacto suave de la mano de Kurama en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos completamente confundida. Lo miró a los ojos, no era una mirada de enojo, era de pena y ese no era un golpe… era una caricia.

Sin embargo, Kurama no planeaba solo distraerla de esa forma. Con el contacto directo, la mente del Zorro penetró directamente en los pensamientos de la Alicornio. Sasuke se acercó lentamente e hizo desaparecer su Susanoo mientras guardaba su espada, sabiendo lo que ocurría. Las esferas de Nightmare Moon seguían absorbiendo el chakra del Zorro, pero a este no le importaba. Ahora llevaba la batalla a otro plano.

* * *

Pese a que la batalla era violenta y destructiva, a ojos de los participantes fue bastante breve.

Mientras Discord chasqueaba los dedos y separaba a Toneri de su compañero transportándolo a una zona apartada del pueblo y fuera de la vista de los demás, Naruto se arrojó hacia adelante cubriéndose en el chakra llameante de Kurama, embistiendo con toda su furia contra Tirek. A partir de allí, el combate fue de uno contra uno la mayor parte del tiempo.

Naruto en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, había tomado un enojo celoso y poderoso hacia Toneri por querer llevarse a Hinata en ya dos ocasiones, y el hecho de que Discord le privara de hacerse cargo de él lo enfureció aun más. En su cabeza, lo que más deseaba era sacarse a Tirek de en medio para poder golpear a Toneri sin importar lo que el Señor del Caos diga. Desgraciadamente, el centauro probó que debía ser tomado en serio.

El primer choque tomó por sorpresa a Tirek, Naruto le dió un puñetazo directo en la cara impulsado por el salto que dió. Para sorpresa de Naruto, que esperaba que su oponente saliera volando, Tirek simplemente retrocedió un paso y simplemente volteó su cabeza para mirarlo, sin daño aparente.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Todavía no viste nada, dattebayo!

Naruto realizó una pose con sus manos y dos clones se materializaron a su izquierda y derecha. Los dos nuevo Narutos comenzaron a atacar a Tirek, golpeándolo repetidas veces en la cara y pecho, buscando que retrocediera, pero pese a su gran velocidad y fuerza Tirek simplemente resistía los golpes. Más de una vez los clones trataron de golpearlos en la cara pero el centauro se cubrió con sus enormes brazos sin realizar demasiado esfuerzo. De todas formas la distracción funcionó; el verdadero Naruto saltó unos segundos más tarde portando un su mano un Rasengan la mitad grande que él y lo enterró en el pecho del centauro, el cual abrió los ojos, esta vez con sorpresa.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino!¡Odama Rasengan!- Gritó, aun enojado por tener que realizar ese esfuerzo.

Esta vez el ataque si funcionó. El enorme ciclón que impactó en el pecho de Tirek lo hizo retroceder varios metros hacia atrás hasta que este se estrelló contra una de las casas de Appleloosa. Satisfechos con eso, Naruto y sus clones se dispusieron a girar y dirigirse hacia donde estaban Discord y Toneri solo para detenerse al escuchar los rugidos furiosos del centauro mientras salía de los restos de la casa, destruyéndolos con sus pezuñas y manos. En su pecho no parecía haber ningún rastro de daños.

"¡Maldita sea!"- Pensó el chico mirando al enorme monstruo- "¿Que acaso no le afecta nada?"

Tirek observó momentáneamente a los tres Narutos con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreír nuevamente mientras algo extraño sucedía en sus cuernos: Rayos negros comenzaron a formarse alrededor de ellos y una esfera de energía que tenía aspecto de fuego comprimido crecía en medio de ambos.

\- Mi turno...- Anunció malévolamente.

Un solo segundo y Naruto estaba evadiendo por su vida. El rayo de energía de Tirek era tan poderoso que destruyó a ambos clones con solo tocarlos, y estuvo a punto de vaporizar a Naruto de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto supo que no estaba lidiando con un enemigo como Sombra o Chrysalis. Este tipo no tenía escrúpulos, y sus rayos destruían el terreno con tal facilidad como el ataque de un Bijuu. Era una suerte que Tirek solo mantuviera sus ataques en ráfagas cortas o Naruto no habría tenido oportunidad. Instintivamente, Naruto creó dos nuevos clones para hacerlos correr en direcciones opuestas y así distraer la atención del centauro; de otra forma esos ataques lo habrían destruido antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en realizar un contraataque.

Una vez más, Tirek se dedicó a cazar a sus clones en vez de poner la atención en su oponente real. Aprovechando la oportunidad, la parte positiva de Kurama se comunicó mentalmente con Naruto.

\- " _ **¿Vas a pelear en serio o vas a seguir jugando al idiota?"-**_ Le preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- "¡Callate, quiero acabar con esto rápido!"- Le respondió el chico- "Creí que tú eras el Kurama con mejor actitud"

\- _**"Que yo sea la parte positiva no significa que me quede callado viéndote actuar como un estúpido. Vas a hacerte matar."**_

\- "¿Ah sí, algún consejo?"- Le dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

- _"_ _ **De hecho sí… Si luchas contra él con pura fuerza bruta vas a perder. Este tipo es más fuerte que tú, tiene más poder que tú y es capaz de mucha más destrucción"**_

\- "Eso está por verse, Dattebayo. Si entro en el modo Bijuu…"

\- _**"Te convertirás en un blanco mucho más grande y seguirías jugando su mismo juego-**_ Completó el Zorro- _ **"No te equivoques Naruto, si quieres ganar rápidamente, es mejor que seas más listo. Él es poderoso pero también es lento y predecible. No piensa demasiado, solo ataca. Aprovéchate de eso y derrótalo con un ataque fuerte y preciso. No busques ser más poderoso, busca hacer más daño."**_

Con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente, Naruto por fin puso su cabeza en la lucha y observó la situación: Tirek seguía disparando rayos a sus clones, quienes los esquivaban por muy poco, pero no se concentraba en una estrategia. Kurama tenía razón, a una bestia así se la podía derrotar fácilmente. Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, elaboró un plan rápido antes de dirigirse corriendo a donde estaban Tirek y sus clones.

Cuando llegó, tomó una piedra e hizo que sus clones desaparecieran mientras se la arrojaba a Tirek. El centauro no se esperaba un proyectil tan pequeño y rápido, y cuando sintió el impacto en su mejilla se irritó tanto que miró a Naruto con ojos llameantes.

\- ¡Hey, trasero de caballo!- Le gritó Naruto- ¿Te crees mucho por destruir casas y piedras? ¡Ven y golpéame si es que tu cuerpo pesado y gordo te lo permite!

Kurama en el interior del chico sonrió al oír aquello. Al unirse con su otra mitad compartió todos los recuerdos de su lado Yang, de esa manera pudo ver, de cierta forma, como era Naruto de chico y todas las travesuras y tonterías que hacía tanto en un combate como fuera de él. Le daba una clase de nostalgia el ver al chico luchando de esa manera, incitando al oponente, siendo imprevisible, pero también siendo agudo y realizando cada acción con un propósito. Ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

La provocación del chico surtió efecto, Tirek comenzó a galopar contra él con un rugido bestial mientras este corría en dirección a las afueras del pueblo. Si seguían peleando allí, los ponis heridos podrían acabar muertos en el fuego cruzado. Una vez allí, Naruto se dio vuelta mientras observaba al mastodonte acercarse a toda velocidad y con su brazo preparado para arrojar un golpe devastador. Naruto sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras se quedaba quieto y realizando una pose de manos.

Fue un momento de nerviosismo para Kurama, puesto que no sabía qué era lo que el ninja planeaba y este esperaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, escuchando como el centauro se acercaba con cada salto que daban sus enormes pezuñas. Cuando estuvo a solo tres pasos de sacarle la cabeza al chico, Naruto abrió los ojos y saltó hacia adelante haciendo aparecer un clon debajo suyo, este último estaba dado vuelta, con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y sus pies pegados a los pies del original. Tirek creyó que sea cual sea la estrategia de su oponente ya era tarde, pero no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes de furia cuando su brazo solo chocó contra el clon que estaba debajo, que desapareció en una voluta de humo mientras el verdadero volaba sobre su cabeza, impulsado por las piernas del clon. Pero la maniobra no terminó allí, Naruto creó otro clon con las plantas de sus pies pegados a las suyas que lo impulsó hacia adelante con las piernas para llegar a la retaguardia de Tirek, que justo se estaba deteniendo. Rodando al llegar al suelo rápidamente y dándose vuelta sacando un kunai, Naruto por fin tuvo vista de su objetivo. Tirek no tuvo más opción que girar la cabeza y mirar qué demonios tenía pensado el ninja; pero al verlo correr hacia él con ese pequeño cuchillo en ambas manos y una mirada de malicia, no pudo evitar cambiar su mirada a una de preocupación, incluso de alarma.

\- ¡Jutsu secreto de la hoja, Sennen Goroshi!(Mil años de muerte)- Gritó el ninja mientras clavaba la punta del Kunai en… bueno… uno se imagina qué.

Digamos que Tirek no se esperaba esa clase de ofensiva, ni tampoco se imaginaba lo vulnerable que era ese punto en ese particular. Solo cabe aclarar que luego del impacto, miró para adelante aguantando el aire del dolor, o al menos eso pudo hacer hasta que explotó el papel bomba. Después de aquello solo hubo un grito prolongado que se escuchó hasta Ponyville.

Naruto sonrió de su "ataque exitoso", pero desgraciadamente la explosión hizo que Tirek diera una patada por un impulso. La patada impactó con éxito, involuntariamente. Naruto se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero de todas maneras el golpe lo mandó a volar cerca de cien metros antes de que pudiera dar una vuelta en el aire y aterrizar, y aun así los brazos le quedaron amoratados y temblorosos del dolor. Tirek simplemente se quedó salteando y corcoveando un rato, la gran desventaja de ser un centauro es que no es sencillo alcanzar la parte posterior del cuerpo.

Pese a que los brazos le quedaron doliendo, Naruto siguió sonriendo de los saltos que daba el centauro al tener su trasero humeante, y no pudo aguantar una carcajada cuando este se sentó y se arrastró brevemente para por fin asegurarse de que deje de salir humo. Pero el que se divirtiera no evitó que tuviera planeado su próximo movimiento; cuando Tirek por fin se paró y se giró para mirar coléricamente al chico, media docena de Narutos lo esperaban todos llameantes y con una sonrisa en su rostro, tres de ellos salieron corriendo hacia Tirek a toda velocidad mientras que otros dos hicieron aparecer la cabeza de Kurama en forma de chakra llameante y en su hocico abierto comenzaron a cargar energía positiva y negativa en unas esferas púrpura que crecían más y más.

El enojo de Tirek iba más allá de lo que podía explicarse con palabras, su cólera hacia ese maldito niño que lo había irritado como nunca nadie antes era tan grande que hasta era palpable. Hasta Celestia y Cadence, que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, sintieron un gran escalofrío por su espalda al sentir tal explosión de furia. El centauro lanzó un rugido con toda su energía mientras en sus cuernos aparecía la misma esfera de energía de antes cada vez más grande y peligrosa. El Naruto original al sentir aquello sabía que debía actuar rápidamente, se quedó en la retaguardia e hizo aparecer varios brazos de chakra mientras comenzaba a liberar chakra propio mezclado con el de Kurama en la palma de su mano, los otros comenzaron a comprimirlo y hacerlo girar mientras un par se aseguraba de mezclar chakra con naturaleza viento.

El jutsu estaba a medio completar cuando Tirek realizó su disparo, el rayo de energía era tan poderoso que sonó como la explosión de un volcán, los clones que se dirigían contra Tirek desaparecieron dentro del bólido de fuego, los que realizaban las Bombas Bijuu las dispararon juntos en respuesta. El choque de ambos poderes fue brutal, Tirek y los clones de Naruto transmitieron energía a sus ataques, uno con magia y los otros con chakra, pero los clones del ninja llevaban las de perder mientras luchaban desesperados para empujar de regreso el rayo al centauro.

Cuando el jutsu del Naruto original estaba casi completamente terminado, dándole el aspecto de un enorme shuriken giratorio hecho de viento con un gran ciclón en el centro y que emitía un sonido agudo, este realizó la única acción que no creía que tendrá que hacer en esa pelea.

\- ¡Discord!- Llamó, con solo una pequeña esperanza de que la criatura respondiera- ¡Discord, necesito que me ayudes!

Por suerte, el draconequus apareció junto a él, sin rastros de Toneri pero con un extraño muñeco que era muy similar a él con algunas agujas clavadas en la espalda.

\- ¿Te importaría no molestar?- Le preguntó con fastidio, ignorando olímpicamente el choque de poderes que transcurría a pocos metros de él- ¡Estoy divirtiéndome a lo grande a la costa de otro!

\- ¡Discord, cállate y ayúdame con esto, necesito que enciendas con fuego esta técnica! ¡Fuego mágico!

Discord miró con poco interés la técnica y luego a los clones sosteniendo a duras penas sus técnicas contra el rayo de Tirek. Sin decir nada, hizo aparecer en su garra un encendedor de plástico y lo apretó varias veces junto al filo del Rasen Shuriken.

¡Clic…. Clic…! fue lo único que se escuchó salir de él y apenas unas chispas que surgieron de la boquilla.

\- Mmh… tendrás que disculparme un momento, creo que me quedé sin gas…- Le dijo mientras agitaba el encendedor con fingido tono de confusión.

\- ¡DISCORD!- Gritó el chico con desesperación.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, usaré el modo alternativo!- Le respondió mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

El Señor del Caos hizo aparecer en su garra y palma una lanzallamas conectado a un par de tanques en su espalda y unas gafas negras. Naruto no opinó nada, puesto que la situación era de mucha urgencia, pero si se sorprendió de la gran llamarada de color verde que lanzó el Draconequus desde su aparato, envolviendo la técnica del ninja en un torrente de llamaradas esmeralda.

\- ¡Gracias!- Le dijo rápidamente el ninja- ¡Ahora apártate, esto va a ser peligroso!

Naruto se acercó a sus dos clones empuñando la gran técnica mientras Discord chasqueaba los dedos y volvía a desaparecer. Con un solo grito, el Naruto original ordenó a los dos únicos clones que tenía que dejen de transmitir chakra a sus técnicas y dejaran al ataque de Tirek seguir su rumbo. Ambos obedecieron sin cuestionar. Cuando ambos clones desaparecieron, el rayo mortal de Tirek pasó limpiamente sumando las dos técnicas directo contra el Naruto original.

La explosión fue tal que el hongo producto de ella se vio hasta en Ponyville. Tirek por fin comenzó a reír como un maniático con una carcajada larga y grave y cerrando los ojos. Cuando el humo de la base del hongo se disipó no había rastro del ninja ni del terreno circundante más que un enorme cráter negro. Sin embargo, un sonido agudo y prolongado lo hizo callarse al poco tiempo y miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron cada vez más grandes cuando miró a Naruto, completamente ileso, cayendo directo hacia él y con la técnica de viento mezclada con el fuego mágico verde aun en su mano abierta. La expresión del chico era de adrenalina pura mezclada con algo de triunfo, no había forma de que su oponente pudiera responder a tiempo.

\- ¡Cómete esto, Caos no Jutsu: Rasen Shuriken!- le gritó mientras arrojaba la técnica desde las alturas con un giro de su brazo para darle efecto.

La técnica seguía siendo un Shuriken pese a que flameaba con fuego esmeralda, y al arrojarlo hacia abajo y con efecto Naruto se aseguró de que lograra cambiar de dirección antes de tocar el suelo para que se dirigiera directo hacia el pecho del centauro. Tirek no tuvo más opción que cubrirse con un campo de fuerza, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo antes de que el jutsu estuviera a solo centímetros de él. Una explosión de llamas rodeó al centauro, pero no solo se quedó allí; el fuego, avivado por la técnica de viento de Naruto, creció hasta formar un domo enorme de llamas verdes giratorias que siguieron ardiendo durante más de un minuto antes de comenzar a extinguirse.

En el momento en que el chico tocó el suelo, colocó una rodilla en tierra por el cansancio y Discord apareció en un flash junto a él, mirando con aprobación la explosión de llamas.

\- ¡Maravilloso!- Lo felicitó el Señor del Caos dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- ¡Una técnica que mezcla tus habilidades con una gloriosa explosión de caos! ¡Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, aunque eso es falsa modestia… yo lo habría hecho mucho mejor!

Naruto simplemente jadeó un poco y sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto.

\- Tomaré eso como un "gracias"- Continuó el draconequus, ignorando que el ninja ya le había agradecido antes, o quizás no le importaba- De todas formas, ya me terminé de divertir con el "ojos azules", ¿quieres que cambiemos?

Naruto de repente sintió una nueva oleada de energía que lo hizo levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?- Le preguntó sonriente- ¡Estuve esperando que me preguntaras eso en toda esta pelea!- Miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está?

\- Lo traeré…- Dijo Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos- Debo admitir… el chico me sorprendió: Tiene unas habilidades muy raras. Por poco y creyó que podía ganarme.

A pocos metros suyos, Toneri apareció con un aspecto algo removido: tenía el pelo despeinado, jadeaba, y su rapa estaba rasgada y completamente empapado de algo de color marrón oscuro que olía a… ¿chocolate? Cuando apareció en el lugar, miró con sus ojos azules, brillantes y llenos de odio a Discord y luego a Naruto.

\- Te dejaré que juegues con él, yo iré a mirar si queda algo de Tirek para mí…- Le dijo el draconequus sin importarle demasiado, y comenzó a flotar lentamente en dirección a donde la técnica comenzaba a disiparse.

Toneri lo siguió con la mirada, aun entornando los ojos como un zorro que veía a un conejo particularmente molesto, pero cuando Naruto estuvo a pocos metros de él se obligó a concentrarse en su nuevo oponente. Naruto lo miró a los ojos con decisión y apretó los puños. Toneri simplemente hizo una mueca que representaba una media sonrisa, por fin arreglarían esas cuentas pendientes.

* * *

¿Pero qué pasó con Discord y Toneri?

Bueno… apenas dejó al niño y al caballo jugar en el pueblo, el apuesto Señor del Caos mantuvo fácilmente a raya a Toneri… (¡DISCORD, el que cuenta la historia soy yo!)

Regresando a la batalla, había una razón por la que Discord y Toneri nunca estuvieron a la vista de los otros dos combatientes. Apenas "determinaron" cuáles serían sus rivales, Discord se transportó detrás de Toneri y este, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, desapareció junto a su atacante.

El draconequus y el Ōtsutsuki reaparecieron en el mismo reino del caos donde Naruto y él estuvieron minutos antes. Toneri aterrizó en una isla flotante con una única palmera en donde fluía un río de leche chocolatada. Por supuesto, la confusión del usuario del Tenseigan no se hizo esperar; pronto creyó que estaba dentro de un genjutsu, pero al realizar la técnica para liberar y no pasar nada se sintió aun más extrañado.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó, no con miedo, pero si con alarma.

\- ¡Bienvenido a Algún Lugar!-Gritó la voz de Discord como un eco, sin estar en ningún lugar a la vista- ¡Me encanta tener invitados, y me dijeron que tú eres un invitado especial de Equestria! ¡Ya que eres mi huésped, vamos a jugar un juego!

\- No tengo tiempo para jugar a nada…- Le respondió adoptando una actitud arrogante- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Dijo Discord, pasando a un tono más amenazante.

El draconequus por fin se dejó ver en otra isla a no mucha distancia de su oponente. Estaba sonriendo pese a que su tono era autoritario.

\- No recuerdo haberte dejado otra opción…-

Sin embargo no pudo continuar puesto que Toneri apenas lo tuvo a la vista le arrojó un ataque desde la palma de su mano: una esfera brillante de color verde claro. Discord ni se molestó en interceptarla, simplemente se partió literalmente en dos y se volvió a unir luego de que el ataque pasó a través de él. No mostró sorpresa ni molestia por el ataque, solo se quedó mirándolo como si realmente no se hubiera esforzado lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tienes mucho entusiasmo, eso bastará. Ahora, jugaremos un juego rápido. Si ganas, te dejo salir, si no ganas… bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Toneri no respondió de inmediato, miró rápidamente a Discord, analizándolo, y luego echó una rápida mirada al lugar en donde estaba. Parecía que estaban flotando en una extraña nada, solo que de alguna forma la atmósfera era respirable, no había nada a la vista más que muchas islas, algunas conectadas por caminos sin suelo, y otras con cascadas y algunas incluso flotaban boca abajo. No estaba en un terreno favorable.

\- ¿Y cuáles serían las reglas del juego?- Preguntó tranquilamente y mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¡Ah, es muy simple!- Respondió Discord mientras flotaba de cabeza y sonreía a la buena disposición de su "compañero de juegos"- Simplemente tienes que golpearme, puedes usar cualquier medio que te parezca. Si me golpeas antes del tiempo límite, ganas. Si no…- De repente abrió los ojos y sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de algo e hizo aparecer a su lado un reloj de arena y en su mano un muñeco de trapo con aspecto muy parecido al de Toneri- Tendré oportunidad de probar esto. Será mejor que te esfuerces, esta es una extraña magia que me mostró una amiga llamada Zecora y realmente tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo funciona. Tienes cinco minutos ¿Listo?- Terminó de decir mientras daba vuelta el reloj- ¡Ya!

Toneri no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que terminar con esa locura rápido y salir de allí, pero no podía contar con que pudiera salir por su cuenta si no sabía ni donde estaba. Su Tenseigan no estaba del todo desarrollado y no sabía si podría abrir un portal a otra dimensión sin sus poderes ocultares en su máxima capacidad, la única forma de escapar de esa… caótica dimensión era jugar el juego de esa criatura.

Sin esperar, Toneri saltó a toda velocidad desde su isla hacia Discord, tratando de terminar con eso rápidamente. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros, el Señor del Caos esquivó el golpe moviendo su largo cuello como una serpiente. Rápidamente Toneri buscó golpearlo realizando una serie de movimientos que iban de golpes directos a patadas voladoras, todos y cada uno de los ataques Discord los esquivó con suma facilidad. De hecho, el draconequus lo tomó de la pierna mientras intentaba dar una patada y puso cara seria mientras enarcaba una ceja.

\- Realmente… ¡No estás siquiera intentando!

Ante la mirada atónita del Ōtsutsuki, Discord tomó impulso y lo arrojó a otra isla donde cayó, o algo así. Cuando pasó cerca de esta, Toneri terminó en el suelo sin poder aterrizar de pie porque la isla que lo atrajo estaba dada vuelta, jamás esperó que en esa realidad la gravedad de algunas islas pudiera estar invertida. Con cierta dificultad, se paró nuevamente y buscó a Discord. Este apareció en una isla ubicada más abajo que la del ninja, con los brazos entrecruzados.

\- ¡Esperaba algo mejor! ¡El chico con el ojo rojo y negro, y otro violeta, era más entusiasta que tú, tenía mejores poderes, era más serio y por eso era más divertido!

\- ¡No me compares con un inmundo Uchiha, descendiente de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki!- Le espetó Toneri con enfado- ¡Soy un descendiente de Hamura, los dotados con el poder del Tenseigan! ¡Somos superiores a cualquier simple humano!

\- Por mi puedes ser el hijo de Starswirl el Barbado, sigues siendo patético.

Toneri lanzó un gruñido y estiró un brazo hacia Discord.

\- ¡¿Quieres que te golpee?! ¡Te enseñaré los poderes de un verdadero hijo de Hamura!

Discord siguió de brazos cruzados hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo hacia Toneri. No lograba explicarlo, de repente su cuerpo se veía atraído hacia él como un imán. Toneri preparó una nueva esfera en la palma de su mano con una expresión de triunfo mientras Discord se acercaba más y más a él. Solo cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de distancia, Discord chasqueó los dedos y despareció antes de que Toneri pudiera tocarlo.

El Señor del Caos apareció en otra isla, esta vez arriba de donde estaba Toneri, cosa que hizo que este tuviera que ir al borde de su isla dada vuelta para poder verlo, todo eso era bastante confuso.

\- Ok… retiro parcialmente lo dicho. Ese fue un buen truco…

\- ¡Y todavía no viste nada!- Le respondió el otro apuntando su mano hacia la isla.

Utilizando nuevamente ese poder extraño, Toneri hizo mover algo pero esta vez era la isla entera dirigiéndose contra Discord. En parte esto emocionó un poco al Señor del Caos porque por fin su oponente mostraba algunas habilidades interesantes, por otro tuvo que ponerse en guardia ya que ahora su compañero de juegos estaba usando su propia realidad contra él.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Discord hizo aparecer una nueva isla con césped verde cerca de él y de un salto llegó a esta antes de que la suya quedara destruida por el impacto de la que le tiraba Toneri. Casi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque Toneri había corrido hacia la otra punta de la isla que le había lanzado y apenas esta impactó se arrojó contra Discord en su nuevo terreno.

Toneri esta vez tuvo una clara oportunidad para golpearlo, pero el Señor del Caos simplemente lo detuvo en el aire con un gesto y luego aplaudió.

\- ¡Buen movimiento!- Lo alabó con una sonrisa mientras Toneri forcejeaba por liberarse de la extraña fuerza que lo apresaba- Pero si vas a golpearme, te sugiero que pienses en formas menos previsibles.

Toneri simplemente sonrió mientras desaparecía como si nada del lugar en donde estaba, apareciendo nuevamente detrás de Discord y tomándolo por sorpresa. Con un movimiento, Toneri estiró su mano hacia él y lo hizo salir volando de la isla en donde estaban. Sin siquiera mirar hacia donde fue, Toneri apuntó a varias islas circundantes que flotaban cerca de donde estaba y también las envió contra el Señor del Caos.

Discord aterrizó en una de las tantas islas de crema y chocolate que tenía en su mundo y miró hacia arriba, abriendo cada vez más grande los ojos al ver como Toneri le lanzaba sus propias islas una tras otra. Con una serie de movimientos dignos de un Wonderbolt, Discord voló entre los enormes proyectiles sin sufrir ningún daño, aun cuando estos estallaban en pedazos al chocar unos contra otros y chasqueó los dedos nuevamente.

Toneri desde su lugar no veía donde se había metido su oponente, pero estaba atento por se llegaba a aparecer cerca suyo como hizo antes. Lo que menos se esperaba es que desde el mismo suelo donde estaba parado surgieran una serie de vainas negras con espinos que lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas y lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo. Discord apareció junto a él entonces, con una bolsa llena de semillas negras que comenzó a devorar como si fueran maníes.

\- Sigo sin estar impresionado… ¿Quieres?- Le ofreció.

Toneri volvió a desaparecer, tratando de sorprender por detrás al draconequus pero este simplemente chasqueó los dedos en el momento en que lo hizo y una catarata de chocolatada salida de una isla que apareció de la nada volvió a inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, esta vez bajo el peso de cientos de litros de leche.

Toneri estaba al límite de su paciencia. No podía golpearlo de ninguna manera, sus habilidades no le permitían arrinconarlo e incluso sus habilidades de desaparición no lograban sorprenderlo. Pensando que no tenía otra opción estiró como pudo bajo el peso aplastante de la catarata las manos, y se concentró. Todo a su alrededor excepto Discord comenzó a alejarse de él. Fue como una explosión de alto poder y él era la bomba, con un grito miró con odio a Discord y como este quedaba a la vulnerable sin islas ni suelo ni nada que lo defendiera cuando él estirara su brazo y lo atrajera hacia él nuevamente.

Una vez más, Toneri estiró su brazo hacia él, activando su habilidad, y preparó una esfera para darle el golpe final. Discord no se inmutó, de hecho, miraba hacia otro lado como si algo más hubiera llamado su atención, a Toneri no le importó esto y continuó atrayéndolo hacia él mientras estiraba su otro brazo para clavarle en el pecho su técnica y drenarlo de toda su energía de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Espera un momento!- Le dijo Discord estirando la garra en señal de alto hacia él.

De repente, todo en la dimensión se congeló. Discord tenía a solo centímetros de su pecho la esfera verde brillante de Toneri y este, que seguía consciente pese a que no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo ni activar ninguna técnica, se sintió completamente confundido.

\- ¡Ay no!- Se quejó Discord, mirando hacia el vacío como si escuchara algo- ¡No falla, llega el momento culminante y me llaman!- Miró a Toneri mientras hacía aparecer el muñeco de trapo en su palma- Espérame aquí, no muevas ni un músculo.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Discord desapareció y Toneri se quedó allí, completamente inmovilizado, sintiéndose un idiota y sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a que su captor decidiera volver.

Pasó un minuto entero y por fin Discord apareció devuelta, en el mismo lugar en donde estaba antes y con mirada de fastidio.

\- Bueno… parece que se acabó el tiempo- Le dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y ambos volvían a aparecer en una isla.

La técnica del Ōtsutsuki desapareció y Toneri por fin se pudo mover, aunque estaba tan aturdido por estar tanto tiempo inmóvil que no pudo hacer nada. Discord lo miró con desaprobación y le enseñó el muñeco que era parecido a él.

\- Bueno… no estuvo del todo mal- Le dijo como si evaluara su desempeño- Ganaste puntos con lo de poder mover cosas con tu mente, y eso de desaparecer, pero no me golpeaste ni una vez y justo en ese último instante en que hiciste explotar todo se acabó tu tiempo.

\- ¡Te juro…!- Le dijo Toneri lentamente, odiando cada vez más al draconequus por la humillación que le acababa de hacer pasar- ¡Que cuando salga de aquí, voy a hacerte sufrir de tal manera…!

\- Bla bla bla…- Le respondió Discord haciendo un gesto con su garra como si fuera una boca hablando- No me importa lo que digas, lo que me importa es lo que hiciste, y lo que hiciste no me divirtió ni un poco. No le llegas ni a la cintura al otro tipo los ojos raros. Pero ya que nos queda poco tiempo y no me ganaste, solo probaré una vez el muñeco y volveremos afuera.

Toneri trató de estirar su mano para hacer que Discord saliera volando nuevamente pero este hizo surgir rápidamente en su garra un alfiler y lo clavó en la espalda del muñeco antes de que llegara a sentir nada. Toneri sintió un dolor agudo en la parte baja de la espalda que lo hizo retorcerse y agarrarse la cabeza, tratando de hacer que el dolor parara.

Pese a que el dolor fue terrible, Discord solo lo hizo una vez y luego hizo desaparecer el muñeco. Toneri lo miró con enojo antes de que el Señor del Caos desapareciera nuevamente del lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos y Toneri apareció como si nada en un campo cerca del pueblo donde se había encontrado con Naruto y Discord minutos antes. Miró con odio a ambos pero no tuvo tiempo para tratar de decirle algo al draconequus ya que este se alejó flotando. Cansado, y con deseos de hacer sufrir lentamente a alguien, Toneri miró a Naruto Uzumaki, su nuevo oponente, y se quedó quieto estudiándolo. Esta vez terminaría con esa molestia.

* * *

Scootaloo estaba sola en lo profundo de los bosques de manzanos de los Apple. Estuvo llorando los últimos quince minutos, y aun no podía clamarse.

Le habían mentido, no solo eso, la habían llenado con una falsa esperanza de que algún día volaría como cualquier otra pegaso y una de las personas en que más confiaba le había ocultado todo ese tiempo que jamás podría pasar. Se sentía estúpida, tanto por no verlo antes como por realmente creer que podía pasar, creer que podía volar algún día junto a Rainbow Dash, ser la pegaso más rápida después de su mentora, ser una heroína.

Sintió unos ruidos detrás de ella, miró rápidamente, eran Applebloom y Sweetie Bell. Scootaloo se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando el suelo, dándoles la espalda, no quería estar con nadie en ese momento, ni siquiera con las Crusaders.

\- ¿Scootaloo…?- Dijo Applebloom con cautela, intentando tener el mayor tacto posible- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si…- Le mintió la pegaso, intentado secarse las lágrimas- No te preocupes.

\- No, no lo estás- La desmintió Sweetie Bell- Escuchamos lo que te dijeron Naruto y Rainbow Dash. Mira, lo sentimos mucho.

\- Está bien, gracias…- Respondió rápido. El silencio que se hizo después la obligó a darse vuelta y a mirarlas por primera vez desde que se enteró. Ambas tenían miradas preocupadas- Miren… se que intentan ayudar, pero quiero estar sola ahora.

\- Pero Scootaloo…- Trató de decir Sweetie Bell.

\- Sabemos cómo te sientes- Insistió Applebloom.

\- ¡No, no lo saben!- Le respondió la pegaso alzando la voz. El comentario le parecía casi gracioso. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo?- ¿Alguna vez sintieron que algo por lo que añoraban toda su vida resulta ser algo imposible? ¿Qué estuvieran continuamente creyendo que su sueño iba a cumplirse pero todo resultara una mentira?

\- Si.- Respondió Applebloom con seriedad- Todos los días que intentamos algo para obtener nuestras Cutie Marks me sentía así. Todas nosotras.

\- ¡Sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo!- Gritó Scootaloo- ¡Esto no es como cuando intentamos ser jugadoras de bolos, o cuando intentamos ganar nuestras Cutie Marks en buceo! Soy una pegaso que no voy a poder volar, nunca. ¡Nunca! ¡¿Cómo van a saber cómo se siente eso?!

\- Mira, Scootaloo- Intentó interceder Sweetie- El que no sepamos no lo sepamos no quiere decir que no nos preocupe. Queremos ayudar…

\- ¡No necesito su ayuda!- Respondió mientras se alejaba un poco dándoles la espalda- ¡Déjenme sola!

Las dos Crusaders se quedaron sentadas mirando con tristeza a su compañera. Por el hecho de ser potrillas, y porque eran Crusaders, no iban a quedarse sin hacer nada, pero ciertamente se estaban quedando sin opciones.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó la Applebloom por lo bajo.

\- Insistir en que debemos ayudarla.- Respondió Sweetie Bell de inmediato.

\- Pero no quiere nuestra ayuda- Dijo la Apple con tristeza- Es como cuando tratamos de clasificar para ser las portabanderas de Ponyville en los Juegos de Equestria.

\- ¡Pues hay que hacerle entender que nos necesita!- Aseguró la pequeña unicornio, decidida.

De repente, Sweetie abrió los ojos bien grandes y una idea le cruzó la mente, recordó aquel día en que le levantaron los ánimos a Scootaloo porque no podía volar y pensó en qué era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Applebloom… sígueme la corriente, ¿sí?- Le pidió mientras se acercaba a Scootaloo.

\- Ehm… de acuerdo.

Ambas potrillas volvieron a aproximarse a Scootaloo, que seguía cabizbaja y lagrimeando en silencio. Cuando estuvieron a corta distancia, Sweetie Bell comenzó a cantar una canción que, si bien no era su estilo, era la indicada para esa situación. Applebloom en un principio se quedó atrás, sin saber cuándo intervenir.

(La canción es "Gift of a Friend" de Demi Lovato, cantada por Sweetie Bell y Applebloom)

 _Sometimes_ _you think you'll be fine by yourself_

' _Cause a dream is a wish that you make all_ _alone_ _._

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But it's harder to walk on your own_

Scootaloo en parte no podía creerlo, seguía enojada y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero tampoco podía negarse a escuchar la música. La canción de Sweetie Bell comenzaba suave y con ternura, y Applebloom se unió a ella en el siguiente verso.

 _You'll change inside when you realize._

De repente, fue como si el mismo viento y los árboles quisieran que la canción tomara un tono mucho más alto. Las hojas de las copas se abrieron y dejaron pasar al sol para iluminar a ambas potrillas mientras cantaban la siguiente estrofa. Incluso Scootaloo, pese a que seguía triste, no pudo negar que sintió algo extraño, un pequeño calor que se manifestó al oír a sus dos amigas cantar.

 _The world comes to life and everything is bright!_

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend._

 _The gift of a friend._

Scootaloo no pudo negarse. Se dio vuelta y vio a sus amigas a los ojos. Sea cual sea la magia que estaban usando estaba haciendo efecto: Su tristeza y enojo, su pesimismo, todo eso era contrarrestado por cada estrofa y verso que sus amigas cantaban. Impulsada por el inicio de Sweetie Bell, Applebloom fue la siguiente en dar un paso al frente y comenzar a cantar por su cuenta.

 _Someone who knows when you're lost and ya're scared._

 _And then through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone you count on, someone who cares_

 _Beside you wherever you'll go_

 _You'll change inside when you realize._

Nuevamente ambas cantaron el estribillo, y esta vez Scootaloo las vio en todo su esplendor. La canción tomaba cada vez más fuerza a medida que hablaban de su amiga con esas palabras hermosas.

 _The world comes to life and everything is bright!_

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend._

Fue en ese entonces que las tres potrillas tuvieron contacto visual directo. Applebloom y Sweetie Bell miraron los ojos humedecidos de su amiga y comenzaron a cantar acerca de su dolor, le demostraron por medio de su música que entendían su tristeza, que veían cuanto sufría, y Scootaloo lo sintió en cada palabra.

 _And when your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You, you feel all alone._

 _When you don't knowwich way to go_

 _And there's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone…_

Esas palabras finales la hicieron quebrarse. Scootaloo miró al suelo y luego regresó a los ojos de sus amigas, volvía a llorar, pero no de tristeza.

 _The world comes to life and everything is bright._

 _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

 _That helps you to find the beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend._

 _The gift of a friend..._

Las palabras finales completaron la canción y Scootaloo sonrió aunque aun tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas. Se acercó lentamente a sus amigas pero estas recorrieron la distancia rápidamente y le dieron un abrazo entre las dos. Las tres se sintieron más unidas que nunca. Y Scootaloo dejó de querer estar sola, las necesitaba, deseaba que estuvieran allí para ella, y estaba tan profundamente agradecida con ellas.

\- Lo siento…- Les dijo al separarse- Lo siento mucho…

\- No te preocupes- La tranquilizó Applebloom.

\- Es que… me molesta tanto el pensar que nunca fui capaz, y Naruto me lo ocultó.

\- Bueno…- Dijo Sweetie Bell- En realidad…

* * *

Twilight estuvo algo cabizbaja desde que Naruto se había ido. Estuvo leyendo los libros de la biblioteca del Castillo de las Hermanas junto a sus amigas y Hinata, buscando algo acerca del cofre, algo que le ayude a sentirse útil.

También le había echado un ojo a sus amigas: Rarity y Applejack estaban concentradas revolviendo algunos libros, no veía de que se trataban. Pinkie se mantenía alegre como siempre sacándole polvo a los libros mas altos con su cola, Fluttershy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras revisaba un libro que al parecer trataba de criaturas fantásticas, cuando pasó cerca de ella al buscar nuevos libros, Twilight observó que el capítulo que leía trataba acerca de draconequus. Rainbow Dash, sin embargo, se encontraba mucho más pensativa y callada de lo normal; Twilight sospechaba que esa actitud se debía a lo que pasó con Scootaloo y Naruto, pero siendo un asunto de ellos no quiso intervenir.

En cuanto a Hinata, mantenía una actitud serena, aunque Twilight sospechaba que estaba preocupada por Naruto. Los dos chicos no habían sido exactamente discretos acerca de su relación. La chica había pasado los últimos minutos viendo los libros de la biblioteca y de vez en cuando activando su Byakugan, y mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que Naruto o algún otro apareciera en su rango de visión en algún momento.

En cuanto a si misma, Twilight se sentía confundida: Por un lado seguía creyendo en las palabras de Naruto, que debía seguir esforzándose sin importar qué; por otro sentía que era inútil que siquiera descubriera que había en esa caja, Naruto y Discord eran dos de los seres más poderosos que había conocido. Si ellos no detenían a Toneri y Tirek…

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y agitó la cabeza, sacudiendo sus pensamientos. No podía seguir dudando, si quería ser tomada en serio como una princesa, debería ser asertiva. Pero… ¿cómo podía ser asertiva en esa situación? No tenía ni una pista, ni siquiera una idea de que había en ese cofre o como descubrir como abrirlo. En esas situaciones acerca de Magia, descubrió que los libros rara vez tenían la respuesta.

De repente, recordó el consejo que le había dado Discord y puso sus ojos en el diario que habían estado escribiendo ella y sus amigas. Los señaladores de distintos colores aun mostraban las partes que Discord señaló que podían serles útiles. Twilight dudó, ciertamente le vendría bien un poco de ayuda, pero tampoco la convencía la idea de tomarse en serio los consejos de Discord. ¿Y no acabó de decir que los libros no tenían las respuestas a estas cuestiones?

Girando los ojos, tomó el libro y lo abrió en uno de los señaladores. Nada malo había en comprobar…

* * *

Kurama logró entrar al subconsciente de Rikudou Nightmare Moon pero ahora estaba perdido. Había adoptado una forma física dentro de la mente de la Alicornio, pero no contaba con que la propia mente no tuviera una forma definida. Debido a que Luna ahora también albergaba la mente de Nightmare Moon, el interior de esta solo tenía aspecto de una gran oscuridad arremolinada. Era como estar dentro de una tormenta en medio de la noche sin una luz cerca. En medio de tanto movimiento y oscuridad, Kurama solo atinó a hacer lo único que podía intentar.

\- _**¡Luna!**_ \- Llamó, y su voz regresó con un eco como si estuviera en una enorme cueva- _**¡Luna!**_

Fue como si ese lugar lo hubiera escuchado. De repente el movimiento cesó, una luz apareció en medio de la oscuridad y Kurama pudo ver claramente en ella. Se acercó despacio, y a medida que lo hacía la luz se expandía.

Entonces la vio.

Luna se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo como si estuviera simplemente tomando una siesta. Kurama sintió una explosión de alegría, una parte de él temía que no iba a encontrarla, pero allí estaba. Pero cuando se acercó, ella se movió, como si lo sintiera venir; se detuvo, la inseguridad lo golpeó como un baldazo de agua fría. Recordaba cómo había terminado su último encuentro.

\- _**¿Luna?**_ \- Preguntó, jamás creyó que su voz pudiera temblar tanto- _ **Luna, por favor, necesito hablarte.**_

\- Oh… ¿Ahora quieres hablar?- Le preguntó violentamente la Alicornio. Kurama agradeció de que no lo mirara a la cara- ¿Después de dejarme, de repente quieres hablarme otra vez?

- _ **Luna… lo… lo siento tanto.**_

\- ¡¿Lo sientes, Kurama?!- Repitió Luna dándose vuelta.

Kurama nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Su cara, generalmente tierna y angelical, ahora solo mostraba un ceño fruncido y dientes apretados. El Zorro retrocedió unos pasos.

\- ¡Me rechazaste!- Continuó la Princesa- ¡Me dijiste que no deberíamos estar juntos!

\- _**Quería protegerte…**_

\- ¡No confiaste en mí!

\- _**Lo siento, Luna…**_

\- ¡Que tierno!- Intervino una voz conocida para Kurama, pero que le dio un escalofrío por la espalda- ¡Pero creo que sentirlo no basta en este caso!

Kurama se dio vuelta y vio con horror como de la misma oscuridad que los rodeaba aparecía la misma criatura que estaba en el exterior: Rikudou Nightmare Moon.

Allí estaban los tres, Zorro y Alicornios, frente a frente. Luna miraba con enojo a Kurama, este le fruncía el ceño a Nightmare Moon, y la alicornio blanca lo miraba con una mezcla de crueldad y diversión.

\- Fue muy inteligente de tu parte atacarme de esta manera- Lo felicitó Nightmare Moon- Lograste desconcentrarme por unos minutos, pero ya es tarde. Tu forma física afuera pronto se quedará sin energía, y tú forma aquí se debilita a cada segundo. Vas a morir aquí, sin que tenga que hacer nada.

Kurama comenzó a gruñir y estiró sus colas, amenazante. Luna miró alarmada a ambos, estaba enojada con el Zorro, pero eso no significaba en lo más mínimo que quisiera matarlo.

Kurama saltó sobre la alicornio blanca, pero esta simplemente hizo brillar su cuerno y lo detuvo en el aire. Al mismo tiempo materializó una pared desde la misma oscuridad en donde estaban y lo estrelló contra ella de espaldas. Kurama de repente estaba siendo aplastado con una pezuña en el cuello y la cara de Nightmare Moon mirándolo con desprecio, sin embargo, ñel solo mostró los dientes y le devolvió la mirada.

\- _**Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez…**_ \- Le dijo, desafiante, Nightmare entrecerró los ojos- _ **Pero libera a Luna primero. Prefiero estar muerto antes de verla convertida en ti.**_

\- ¡Luna y yo somos lo mismo, no estás en condiciones de imponer nada!- Le respondió la otra levantando la otra pezuña- Esto se acaba ahora.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Luna acercándose y también haciendo brillar su cuerno. La pared que tenía Kurama detrás desapareció y quedó tendido en el suelo. Nightmare la miró con ferocidad.

\- ¡No seas necia!- Le espetó- ¡Él es la razón por la que me necesitas! ¡Él te hizo sufrir!

\- Si, el me hizo sufrir- Aceptó Luna- Pero no quiero que otros sufran por eso.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerle pagar, así como nuestra hermana tiene que pagar!- Insistió Nightmare- ¿No lo ves? ¡Con estos nuevos poderes podemos hacer lo que sea, podemos crear el mundo que nosotros queramos, en donde nadie nunca nos hará sufrir! ¡Nunca más!

Kurama entonces comprendió. Siempre creyó que Nightmare Moon era un Alter Ego, una criatura completamente distinta a Luna. Pero no eran distintas, eran la misma yegua solo que una era su parte positiva y la otra reencarnaba todo su enojo y su odio, al igual que Naruto cuando se puso frente a la Cascada de la Verdad. Con dificultad se levantó, se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas, se le acababa el tiempo.

\- _**Luna…**_ \- Comenzó a decir.

\- ¡Tú no te metas!- Le ordenó Nightmare.

\- ¡Déjalo hablar!

\- _**Tienes que dejarlo ir**_ \- Le pidió- _**Se que te lastimé. Quise protegerte pero terminé hiriéndote, y lo siento mucho. Pero tienes que dejar ir todo el enojo y la ira que tienes. Sé que es difícil, pero no quiero que sigas…**_

\- ¡Cállate!- Ordenó Nightmare Moon, su voz por primera vez denotaba miedo- ¡Tú no entiendes lo que ella sufre, no sabes lo que pasó! ¿Que deje ir toda su ira? ¿¡Tú que sabes de…!?

\- _**¡Sé perfectamente cómo se siente!**_ \- Le respondió el Zorro- _**¡Yo mismo sentí ese mismo odio contra todo y todos, y de la misma forma me liberé de él! Si dices que te necesita para guardar toda su ira, ¡pues no te necesitará más, porque yo me ofrezco a soportar todo su dolor!**_

La declaración tomó de sorpresa tanto a Luna como a Nightmare, y también en parte al mismo Kurama. En realidad, ni el mismo zorro sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Era una situación de lo más novedosa para él ya que en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo que Naruto habría hecho en esa situación y repitió las mismas palabras que él.

Luna en ese momento quedó maravillada por la voluntad de Kurama. Estaba en desventaja, sin nada más que palabras para defenderse, si no salía pronto de allí de seguro terminaría muerto, pero aun así insistía en protegerla, en defenderla. No podía dejar pasar por alto tanta nobleza. Por alguna razón, Rikudou Nightmare Moon sentía lo que pensaba la Princesa, y comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- ¡No puedes confiar en él!- Le dijo a Luna, casi en tono de súplica- ¿No recuerdas que él no confió en ti? ¿Qué te abandonó por creer que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte? ¡Yo te di la fuerza para superar tus peores momentos! ¡No puedes elegirlo a él antes que a mí!

\- Él desea ayudarme…

\- ¡Yo te ayudé antes que él! ¡No voy a dejarte ir con él, yo soy quien te conoce mejor que nadie!

Rikudou comenzó a crecer y la oscuridad con ella. Luna volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno pero no hizo nada, la otra solo seguía creciendo, y estaba a punto de devorarla.

\- _**¡LUNA!**_ \- Gritó Kurama mientras saltaba hacia ella antes de que Nightmare Moon

La oscuridad engulló a ambos justo cuando estaban por alcanzarse. Nightmare Moon creyó que por fin sería ella la que tome control total de su huésped. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció cuando sintió una presencia poderosa cerca de ella.

Entre medio de la penumbra una luz más fuerte que la anterior surgió. Las sombras se apartaron para mostrar su fuente: Luna y Kurama estaban juntos, abrazados y unidos por un lazo más poderoso que nunca. Incluso al borde de desaparecer, el Zorro encontraba fuerza dentro de esa unión lo bastante grande como para permanecer allí.

Nightmare Moon ni siquiera podía combatirlos al estar así, su presencia pasó de ser la dominante a volverse más pequeña e impotente. Al final, la alicornio blanca terminó del mismo tamaño que sus oponentes y su mirada pasó de una de enojo a una de profunda tristeza y desesperación.

\- ¡¿Así es como quieres terminarlo, Luna?!- Le dijo con clara angustia- Después de todo lo que hice por ti, después de que siempre intenté ayudarte… ¿Así es como me pagas? ¡¿No significo nada para ti?!

Luna estiró su alas y se abalanzó sobre Nightmare Moon, pero no para atacar. La alicornio blanca esperó con los ojos cerrados que ella la desterrara de su mente como los Elmentos de la Armonía lo habían hecho en el pasado, pero en vez de golpearla, empujarla o simplemente hacerla desaparecer, sintió el contacto de su piel y alas al sentir el abrazo de su huésped. Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos, completamente atónita.

\- Por supuesto que significas algo para mí- Le dijo la princesa al oído- Me has ayudado en mis momentos más difíciles, y aunque es cierto que hiciste sufrir a otros y por ello también he sufrido yo, siempre has estado allí para apoyarme. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, ya no puedo depender de ti. Hay seres que me aman, y dependeré de ellos para que me ayuden con mi dolor. Ante todo te quiero decir… gracias. Y ahora descansa…

Suavemente, Rikudou Nightmare Moon se separó de Luna y una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos. Cuando se alejó un poco de luna, cerró los ojos completamente, y allí junto con toda la oscuridad en la mente de Luna, se desvaneció.

Luna, al haber terminado de una vez por todas con ello, se dio vuelta para agradecer a Kurama, pero abrió los ojos con horror al ver lo que estaba pasando. El Zorro, sonriendo al haber cumplido su propósito, se dejó rendir al cansancio y se desplomó mientras poco a poco se desvanecía el también.

\- ¡KURAMA!- Gritó Luna mientras se inclinaba junto a él- No, no, no… Dejaré de absorber tu chakra… aún debe haber tiempo para que…

\- _**Ssh…**_ \- La cayó Kurama mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- _ **No te preocupes… una mínima parte de mí aun reside en el cuerpo de Naruto. Solo que, por ahora, tendré que tomar una buena siesta…**_

\- Kurama… yo…

\- _**No hace falta…**_ -La interrumpió nuevamente- _**Ve… sálvanos a todos. Usa nuestro poder. Te veré luego, es una promesa…**_

Luna asintió mientras los restos del Zorro desaparecían de su mente y miró con seriedad hacia el exterior. Esa batalla había durado bastante. Ya era hora de que terminara.

* * *

Discord se acercó flotando al lugar donde había quedado Tirek.

El ataque de Naruto fue devastador. El centauro había quedado dentro de un enorme cráter quemado donde aún seguían ardiendo restos del fuego mágico impulsado por chakra de ciento aquí y allá. En cuanto al centauro en sí, estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de cascos a cabeza por lastimaduras y quemaduras graves, pero al menos seguía entero.

El draconequus pensó que, en el estado en que se encontraba, Tirek no supondría ninguna amenaza próxima, por lo que procedió a chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer cadenas que ataron sus manos, sus patas, e incluso sus largos cuernos. El contacto con el frio metal despertó a Tirek, que lo primero que hizo fue quejarse amargamente de dolor. Cuando posó sus ojos en el draconequus, hizo una mueca de angustia.

\- Aahg… ¿Vienes a llevarme a mi prisión?

\- En tu caso primero te llevaría a la sala de urgencias- Le respondió Discord- No veo mucho que devolver al Tartarus.

\- Uf… de todos los seres que esperaría que defendieran Equestria, tu eres el único en el que pensaría. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué te prometieron?

\- Oh… no me prometieron nada. Solo lo estoy haciendo por unos amigos. Aquí entre nos, más que nada lo hago por Fluttershy.

\- ¿Fluttershy?- Repitió Tirek, tratando de incorporarse pero las quemaduras le causaron demasiado dolor para moverse y deseaba conservar energías- Oh… no me digas que entraste en esa estupidez de la Amistad. ¿No ves que es simplemente una forma de esclavitud? ¿Porqué buscar amistad cuando otros pueden ofrecerte poder y libertad?

\- Supongo que estás hablando de ti- Dijo Discord con sarcasmo- Te veo en muy buena posición para ofrecer cosas.

\- Únete a nosotros, Discord- Insistió Tirek- Regresa a ser la orgullosa criatura del Caos que alguna vez fuiste. Únete a nosotros, y tendrás todo lo que siempre deseaste.

Discord lo miró un momento y luego lanzó una carcajada estridente.

\- ¡Jajajaja!- Reía mientras se secaba una lágrima- Lo siento pero… viéndote como estás ahora, lo mejor que puedes ofrecerme en este momento es pomada para quemaduras graves.

\- Uhg…- Bufó el centauro mientras apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

Por fin Naruto estaba cara a cara con Toneri, y este también se alegraba de enfrentar a un oponente a su altura.

Ambos ninjas estaban cansados por sus anteriores batallas, pero cuando ambos se arrojaron el uno al otro para el primer choque, lo hicieron con todo su entusiasmo.

Naruto había recobrado en parte el enojo que tenía por el Ōtsutsuki, pero esta vez no dejaría que nuble sus sentidos como en la batalla con Tirek. Por otro lado, Toneri veía a Naruto como una principal molestia en sus planes, sobre todo por su insistente protección de Hinata, por lo que eliminarlo se había vuelto un objetivo primordial.

La batalla comenzó muy ligera. Ambos intentaron golpearse, algunos golpes aterrizaban pero eran bloqueados por el otro o simplemente los esquivaban, y ninguno pensó en usar un Jutsu hasta que nuevamente quedaron bloqueados en un cruce de brazos.

\- ¡No te dejaré acercarte a Hinata, Dattebayo!

\- ¿Por qué la intentas alejar de lo inevitable?- Le preguntó tranquilamente- Ella es la Princesa del Byakugan, y es la destinada a estar junto a mi cuando juntos entremos en la nueva era que pienso crear.

\- ¿¡Eliminando a todos los ninjas y millones de personas inocentes!?

\- Ellos son descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, la creación fallida de Hagoromo. Nosotros, los descendientes de Hamura, seremos los que corrijamos a la humanidad de su errada existencia. Una vez me haya deshecho de este mundo, un simple retraso, me encargaré de llevar a cabo la voluntad de Hamura.

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir el destino de este ni de ningún otro mundo!

\- ¡Intenta detenerme entonces!- Lo retó Toneri apartándose hacia atrás y haciendo un sello, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Mientras al lado de Naruto aparecieron cinco clones, frente a Toneri aparecieron tres lobos de madera enormes con garras y colmillos hechos de afiladas astillas.

El Ōtsutsuki sonrió mientras movía sus manos y hacía a los Timberwolfes moverse con sus hilos de chakra mientras los seis Narutos se abalanzaron creando un ciclón en miniatura en la mano de uno en cada par. Violentamente, los tres Narutos descargaron sus jutsus sobre las torpes marionetas de madera mientras los otros tres se abalanzaban sobre Toneri. Este saltó nuevamente hacia atrás y utilizó su Tenseigan para sacar volando a dos y desaparecer cuando el tercero deseaba golpearlo.

Toneri apareció nuevamente detrás de los otros tres Narutos, que miraron desorientados al ninja mientras este los golpeaba con rapidez y sorpresa para no darles nada de ventaja. Al desaparecer los tres, solo quedaba un Naruto y su contrincante. Ambos crearon sus Jutsus: Naruto utilizó su mano en modo Control de Chakra para crear un Rasengan sin tener que crear clones y Toneri su esfera brillante de color verde claro que flotaba sobre su mano.

Una vez más se abalanzaron con sus técnicas en mano para un choque final. Cuando ambos jutsus impactaron, el Rasengan de Naruto súbitamente desapareció, dejando al ninja al descubierto y completamente vulnerable. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Toneri traspasó con su esfera el pecho de Naruto y este quedó inmóvil con una mirada perdida.

Toneri creyó que todo había terminado. Pero abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido cuando el Naruto desapareció en una voluta de humo. Era tan solo otro clon de Sombras.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, una de las rocas del terreno desapareció en una nueva voluta de humo y el verdadero Naruto saltó desde su posición contra el sorprendido Toneri, que no pudo hacer más que mirarlo de reojo cuando Naruto le arrojó un puñetazo directo a su cara.

Con ese golpe, Naruto lo derribó y se paró sobre él para inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas. Mientras, el Ōtsutsuki sangraba por el labio debido al impacto del puño.

\- Se acabó, Toneri- Le aseguró Naruto sacando un Kunai y colocándolo en el cuello de su presa- Te llevaré de nuevo a Konoha y desactivarás lo que sea que hayas hecho para que la luna caiga sobre la tierra.

\- Ciertamente… podría hacer eso- Le respondió el peliblanco mientras escupía hacia un costado la sangre- Pero ya que cuentas con una terrible desventaja, me parecería estúpido no aprovecharla ahora…

Naruto no supo a lo que se refería hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Toneri tenía la mano derecha abierta y su palma no le apuntaba a él, sino a Discord. Una esfera verde y brillante salió disparada a toda velocidad contra él y Naruto no pudo interceptarla antes de que disparara.

En un movimiento desesperado, Naruto salió de su posición ventajosa sobre Toneri y se cubrió con el manto de Chakra para ganar velocidad. Sintió un severo dolor en los brazos, el golpe que le había dado Tirek estaba empezando a hacer efecto. Sin poder crear un Jutsu para detenerlo o desviarlo, Naruto hizo lo único que podía atinar a hacer en ese momento. Se puso frente al proyectil en el momento en que Discord se daba vuelta para saber que estaba pasando.

Fue un momento que pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. El ataque de Toneri traspasó a Naruto haciendo que abriera ligeramente los ojos y la boca, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Discord abrió los ojos atónito y la esfera verde salió por la espalda de Naruto cubierta con una inmensa cantidad de chakra tanto suyo como de Kurama que la hizo transformarse en una esfera de color rojo y amarillo llameante. La nueva esfera disparó contra Discord pero gracias a que Naruto detuvo el impacto, este tuvo suficiente tiempo para desaparecer.

El ataque de Toneri aterrizó en el lugar en donde había estado el Señor del Caos creando una explosión enorme que habría afectado a Tirek de no ser porque este se cubrió con un campo de magia con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Discord reapareció detrás de Naruto justo cuando este se desplomaba hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente.

\- ¡Hey, niño!- Le dijo el Señor del Caos alarmado mientras lo agitaba y le palmeaba la cara para hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Despierta!

\- ¡Es muy tarde!- Anunció Toneri con una sonrisa mientras Discord le clavaba una mirada enojado. Por primera vez parecía realmente molesto con su contrincante- ¡Mi ataque absorberá hasta el último gramo de chakra hasta matarlo completamente! ¡Ni siquiera su Zorro puede salvarlo ahora! ¡Están acabados!

Discord miró a Naruto, luego a Toneri y finalmente a Tirek, que se había incorporado y había roto sus cadenas, caminaba con algo de dificultad por sus heridas.

\- Esto no ha terminado…- Les aseguró Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Tirek trató de lanzarles un último rayo mortal pero ya era tarde. Discord desapareció junto con Naruto y no había quedado rastros de ellos. Toneri y Tiek se miraron y luego miraron el campo de batalla: Lo que antes fue un paraje rocoso cerca de Appleloosa ahora era un campo de cráteres humeantes, pedazos de madera y llamas verdes. Pese a todas las dificultades, ambos forzaron una sonrisa, habían ganado, y Discord y Naruto perdieron.

La Alianza definitiva había sido derrotada.

* * *

 **¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! Espero que no se les haya hecho muy corto, pero hay que considerar que es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en comentar. Agradezco mucho los que me estuvieron siguiendo durante estos años y los que me siguieron especialmente también en este año. Sin más preámbulos… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN!**


End file.
